Perfect
by Adrian Jade
Summary: Ashley isn't like any of the other girls her favorite color is black and she loves wrestling. Her parents are ashamed and most think she is a freak. Watch her prove them wrong.
1. Chapter 1

Ashley sat at her computer desk thinking about the fight she had just had with her parents they didn't understand her nobody did. She felt like screaming to them that she was sorry she didn't have any interest in 300 dollar designer jeans and tank tops with stupid saying on them. She looked at her hair it was just starting to turn brown again this was after the months of aggravation of having to deal with it being blonde. Her mother had told her it was red and died it blonde so that she could try to get her daughter to be more popular. But that was the last thing Ashley wanted being blonde and popular was basically a sin to her not that she had anything against blondes well she didn't hate all blondes just the ones like Jessica Simpson. The words ran through her head.

"I'm sick and tired of you looking like a slob" her father yelled

"How are you ever going to catch a man looking like that?" her mother asked

It's not that Ashley didn't want to meet someone she just wanted that person to love her for who she was and not for what she was wearing. She rested her head back against the chair tears of frustration and sadness escaped from her blue eyes. She had to get out of here and she knew who to call although she wasn't sure if she wanted to call him because the last time they talked both parties said somethings that they both regretted. She picked up the phone and dialed the number she knew so well. It rang a few times before he picked up.

"Hello" he said groggily

She cursed under her breath for waking him up.

"Jeff I need you" she said

"Ash sweetie what is the matter?" he asked his younger cousin

"I had a huge fight with mom and dad I was wondering if I could come and stay with you for a while" she said praying he would say yes.

"You know you are welcome here anytime" he said

"Thanks Jeff I just don't know what to do anymore" she sighed

"You wanna tell me what they said to get ya all upset?" he asked

"No I'll tell you when I see you I'm going to call the airport and get the next plane out there ok" I said

"Yeah just call and I'll come pick you up" he said

"Jeff I love you" she said

"I love you too Shorty" he replied before hanging up.

Ashley laughed he hadn't called her Shorty since she was about 10. He was 20 then despite the age difference she was still very close to Jeff, maybe that was because he still acted like a kid. She blamed him and Matt for her love of wrestling that was her ambition to become like her idols Lita and Trish Stratus. Amy, who is Matt's ex girlfriend still talks to Ashley, she was the only one that Amy still talked to mainly because she supported her relationship with Adam even thought it hurt her cousin. Matt was mad at her at first but then he realized that she wasn't playing favorites she just wanted to be Amy's friend and his cousin so he forgave her but there is still some tension between them. Like Amy Ashley found comfort in wearing darker colors mainly black. This is where the problem lies with her parents they were ashamed of her they wanted her to be more like her brother who will go out and spend $50 on jeans no thanks she would rather chop off her own arm before she would do that. Next she called the airport and got the first flight to North Carolina that they had available which was tomorrow afternoon. Then she started to pack my clothes she didn't have much to pack she managed to fit all her clothes into two duffel bags then came the hard part deciding whether or not to bring her cats. Hardy, Christian and Jezebel were her babies so of course she had to take them. After everything was together she carefully went downstairs she wanted to make sure she didn't see her parents again she was still reeling from their last confrontation. Luckily her mother had went to work and her dad was watching the Redsox. She grabbed her favorite drink a fruit punch Gatorade and went down to the basement where her drum set was. Ashley was a very talented drummer and guitarist. She began the drum beat for the song Vindicated by Dashboard Confessional. Four hours later her cell phone starts to ring.

"Hmm One thing by Finger Eleven Matt is calling me" she said before picking up the phone.

"Hey Matt" she said

"Hey Ash, Jeff told me you were upset something about a fight with your parents and I just wanted to make sure you were alright" he said

"Yeah I'm fine parentals are just getting on my nerves again no big I just think it would be better if I stayed with Jeff for a while" she answered

"Are you sure that is all it is?" he asked

"Yeah I'm sure" she replied.

"Well ok I'll see ya when you get out here" he said

"Ok love ya Mattie" she said

"Love you too bye" Matt said.

Ashley hung up and decided to go to her room and go to bed. Her dad had left her some steak and beans for dinner. She looked at it and passed it barely looked like food she wouldn't even feed her dog this stuff well if she had a dog but that was besides the point. She got up to her room and blared My Chemical Romance's Helena and then fell on her bed. It seemed like she had been asleep for five minutes when a crash from downstairs woke her up. She looked over at the alarm clock by her bed it read 12:30.

"Oh shit I have to be at Logan Airport in an hour !" she exclaimed. She quickly got dressed figuring she would take a shower when she got to Jeff's. She grabbed the bags and brought them to her car next she went and put her cats in their carrier. Christian and Jezebel were kittens and Hardy was an adult but he was small so they could all fit in one carrier plus it looked like a carry on bag so she could have it on her lap during the plane ride. She had to give them tranquilizers which wasn't her favorite thing to do but she knew they would be ok. She put the carrier in the passenger seat she went back inside to write a note to her parents telling them where she was and then she left. She made it through Logan with five minutes to spare.

"Must be a slow day" she said to herself as she boarded the plane. The flight wasn't that long because Ashley slept through most of it about a half hour before they landed she called Jeff and told him what time she was going to be there he agreed and told her he would be there waiting. She got off the plane and looked around for Jeff she didn't see him at first. What she didn't know was that he was walking right behind her before she knew it Jeff threw her over his shoulder.

"Jeffery Nero Hardy put me down now" she yelled as she punched him in the back. He put her down.

"Ow that hurt" he said rubbing his spine.

"Oh the big bad wrestler was hurt by his 17 year old girl cousin you wimp" I said.

"Baby girl what happened to your hair?" he asked as he shuttered "I never pictured you a blonde"

"Shut it Jeffro"I said

"Well fix it when we get home" he said. She sighed in relief no more blonde.

"Maybe black" she said "by the way I love your look". Jeff laughed his hair was currently purple, red and neon green. They hopped in Jeff's Ford F150 pickup and headed for the asylum as they liked to call it. Jeff had property that stretched about 50 acres it consisted of a descent sized house then he had a trailer where he kept his musical equipment. Jeff spent more time in the trailer then he did in the house. Then he had a motor cross track in the back along with a shed where he stored the bikes.

"It's good to see some things never change" Ashley said

"Ya know I was thinkin of makin the track a little... bigger more jumps" Jeff commented

"Yeah that would be tight" she replied

"Do you have to start with that street slang?" he asked

"Jeff, I'm from Boston that is the way we speak" she replied

"Nah I've been to Boston they don't speak like that, John Cena does" Jeff pointed out.

"So what John Cena is a cool guy" Ashley remarked

"Oh come on who do ya think you are foolin'!" Jeff exclaimed "everyone and their aunt knows you have a crush on John Cena"

"Yeah well you are in love with Reese Witherspoon" she retorted

"And what was the point in sayin' that?" Jeff asked

"I have no idea can we please go inside the house?" she asked

"Ok" Jeff said as he grabbed her bags.

Jeff's house was two stories but it had an attic which he had turned into Ashley's room for when she visited. She loved it up there it wasn't like attic it was finished the walls were made of dark wood which gave the room a gloomy quality. It was furnished with red and purple furniture. It had a mini living room, bed, computer and desk plus it had an air hockey table and a drum set. When Jeff had friends over and Ashley was there they would chill in her room because it was the best spot in the house. She walked up to her room and Matt was sitting in one of the couches.

"Mattie" she screamed and ran into his arms.

"Hey Shorty" he said as he hugged her.

She went over to her drum set and began to play the beat to her favorite song Father's Son by 3 doors down.

"I will never understand why you like that song"

She kept playing singing along the words until she came to the part of the song that she thought was the most funny.

"As he cries out to the heavens I am not my father's son" she sang at the top of her lungs. Both Hardy brothers looked at her and wondered what they did to get stuck with such a spaz for a younger cousin.

"Oh come on guys like you've never acted like idiots before" she said putting down her drum sticks."Matt you know that Raw is in Cleveland, Ohio next weeks right and I know you are going to be there so maybe you could take me with you"

"No" they both said at the same time.

"Please someone has to have Matt's back plus I haven't seen any of my friends that work in the WWE in like forever" she pleaded.

"NO!" Jeff said

"Please Jeff" she said giving him the puppy dog eyes. Jeff sighed and ran his hands through his hair.

"If Matt says it's ok" he caved.

"Please Mattie I miss everybody plus I've been talking to Amy and she really wants to see me and I already told her that I would be there and she said she would introduce me to John Cena" Ashley said

"I shoulda known that Cena was involved in the equation somewhere" Jeff said

"Shut it Jeff" Ashley warned him.

"Ok fine but only because you have blonde hair and I know that you must hate it" Matt said

"Thanks Mattie and I really appreciate the fact that you are cool with me still being friends with Amy and I totally think you are better than Adam and I won't tell anyone that you are there I'll tell them that Jeff dropped me off" she said

"So you really think I'm better than Adam?" Matt asked

"Totally and I'm not just saying that because I'm family I'm saying it because it's true" she replied

It was Tuesday so Ashley only had to wait 6 days before she got to meet John Cena she couldn't wait she had been dreaming of this since she had first saw him on tv. God she was obsessed and she needed help but who cares she got to meet John Cena.

A/N: Ok I know this story sucks but I was in a bad mood when I started writing it but I had fun and it made me feel better review and tell me if I should keep it or throw it out.

Peace

Ashley


	2. Chapter 2

I own nothing except Ashley because well the character is roughly based on me with you know some obvious exceptions. Also no I don't own Bam Margera although I wish I did.

Ashley couldn't remember when she had woken up so rested it was this place she loved it here and she loved her cousins. Her cellphone was ringing she sat up and looked at the caller id then she groaned it was her mother.

"Hello mother" she said

"What in the blue hell were you thinking jumping on a plane to North Carolina without even discussing it with us?" her mother asked clearly irate.

"I thought it would be better if I stayed with Jeff for a while" Ashley stated calmly

"Oh you did and what about school?" she asked

"Jeff said that he would enroll me in a high school up here" Ashley replied

"No he won't" he countered

"Mom I'm almost 18 years old and it is clear that you are ashamed of me so I came to live with a person who isn't and now I am done talking so goodbye" Ashley said hanging up before she could utter another word.

She dropped the phone on her bed and stood up. Jeff was in the doorway smirking. He was wearing a pair of blue jeans and a vintage Sex Pistols t-shirt.

"I'm guessing you heard that" she said

"Ya I was coming up to tell ya breakfast was ready and I got an earful, ya never did tell me what the fight was about" he replied

"Basically my parents told me that they were ashamed of me" she said looking down at the floor.

"Shorty come here" he said holding out his arms. She walked into his embrace. "how could anyone be ashamed of you, you are the most amazing person that I have ever known, I mean who help me through the breakup with Beth"

"Yeah I am great aren't I" Ashley asked looking up at him.

"Oh god now look what I've done like you need a bigger ego" he said.

"I resent that comment" she said

"Yeah whatever hurry up and get your butt dressed so we can eat and then A.J. is coming over" he said

"Oh I love Allen I can't wait to see him" Ashley said excitedly.

Allen Jones aka A.J. Styles was the funniest guy in the world seriously he made Adam Sandler look like a rookie. She had met him at an TNA event that Jeff dragged her to. Just to point the fact out that she got a lot of heat from her friends in the WWE but it was worth it because she had a lot of fun. They ate Ashley literally shoveled the food into her mouth to get done with it.

"Ash ya ever heard of chewin' your food?" Jeff asked

"No" she answered. Jeff managed to get her to eat normally and when they had finished the went out into the back yard and had some fun with the dirt bikes. Jeff challenged Ashley to a race that she won.

"The only reason you won was because you are smaller than me" he said

"Yeah sure keep telling yourself that" Ashley retorted.

"Man Jeff she told you" A.J. said as he climbed up the hill they were standing on

"Allie!" Ashley exclaimed as she jumped off her bike.

"Damn A.J. I think she is taller than you" Jeff said

"No were about the same height isn't that right baby girl and you'd better say yes because I will power bomb you through a table" A.J. threatened

"Right" Ashley replied "well I think I'm going to go get ready for my trip with Matt"

As she was walking away she couldn't hear what Jeff and A.J. were discussing.

"So why is she here?" A.J. asked

"Her parents were getting on her case again, I swear they think she is a freak so I told her she could come and live with me" he replied

"Why would anyone think that about that sweet lil' lady?" A.J. asked

"I have no idea but she is going with Matt to keep him out of trouble plus she wants to meet John Cena" Jeff said as he ran his hand through his hair.

"Cena huh I've never had the chance to meet him but I've heard he is a nice guy" A.J. replied

"Yeah he is ok but I don't want him near my little cousin" Jeff stated

"What is the worst thing that could happen?" A.J. asked

"I'm thinking jail time and my cousin with a broken heart" Jeff answered

A.J. laughed a little he could imagine that happening but in his mind it would be Ashley who gets into all the trouble.

"So what are you going to do with her once your injury leave is over?" A.J. asked

"I don't know maybe get her a tutor or she can stay in Cameron and live here I'm only gone for a few days at a time it could work" Jeff said

"You are going to let a 17 year old girl live alone for a few days at a time what are you on" A.J. commented.

"Ok maybe not" Jeff said

Meanwhile inside Ashley had just finished packing and changed into a black wife beater tank top and a pair of dickey shorts. The tank was tied in the back to reveal her toned abs and belly ring. She heard the doorbell ring but she figured that Jeff would answer it but after it rang for a second time she guessed Jeff was still out back so she left her room and answered the door. She opened it to find a man with his back to her. He turned around when he heard the door open. Ashley thought that she was about to pass out.

"Ugh can I help you?" she managed to get out

"Yeah is Jeff home?" he asked

"Yeah he is in the back come in and I'll take you to him" she said

_'Ok you can do this halfway through the house. Oh man I can believe I'm leading Bam Margera through my cousin's house. Damn he is so hot.'_

"Jeff you have more company" she said. Jeff saw Bam standing behind Ashley and then she gave him a look you know the one the 'you are so dead for not telling me that you know Bam Margera' look.

"Bam I see you met my cousin Ashley" Jeff said

"No way this is the Ashley you are always raving about" he said " well it is nice to meet you" he stuck his hand out for Ashley to shake.

"You too Bam" she said shaking his hand.

"Bam, Ashley is an awesome skateboarder" Jeff said

"Jeff I'm not that good" Ashley said blushing.

"Really you should come down to West Chester sometime" Bam suggested

"That'd be cool so then I can see Don Vito bitch at you for skating at you in person" she said.

"So you are a fan of the show?" Bam asked

"I watch it whenever I see that it is on but I'm not a fanatic" she replied

Jeff opened his mouth to say something but she stopped him.

"Don't even comment Jeff" she said. All three men looked at her as if she had three heads.

"Why are all of you staring at me you know what I'm going back to my room to ugh... get away from you three" she said not knowing anything better to say before she left.

Bam watched her as she left.

"Don't even think about it Bam she is my little cousin" Jeff said

Ashley went upstairs to call her best friend and little sister she dialed the number and put the speaker phone on.

"Hey Katrina" she said "you'll never guess who I just met"

"Who?" Katrina asked

"Bam Margera" she replied

"Wow you are really lucky I heart Bam Margera" Katrina said

"K what color should I die my hair?" Ashley asked while she played a game of pool.

"I think you should do red again" Katrina suggested

"Nah I'm bored with it I was thinking either dark brown or black" Ashley said

"Yeah that would look good although I thought you looked good as a blonde" Katrina said

"I should kill you for that" she said shooting the 8 ball into the corner pocket.

"Playing pool?" Katrina asked

"Yeah why?" Ash replied

"I can hear the balls being hit dumb ass" Katrina said

"Yeah yeah Matt is taking me to see everybody in the WWE" Ashley changed the subject

"How did you manage that?" Katrina asked

"I used my excellent persuasion skills" She replied

"That usually means you slept with someone but Matt is your cousin so I'm guessing not"

"Fuck you" Ashley said

"No thanks" Katrina replied "so Bam Margera is at Jeff's and you are playing pool what is wrong with this picture"

"I know but I don't want to make an ass out of myself you remember last time" Ashley said.

In fact Katrina did remember last time Ashley had dragged her to meet Randy Orton because Ashley thought he was so totally good looking that when she found out he was going to be signing autographs 6 minutes from her house they had to go. Anyways 3 days before she was watching tv and they were showing some vintage WWF matches some featured Randy's father Cowboy Bob Orton. Ashley soon realized that Bob Orton was basically Rowdy Roddy Piper's bitch. So of course when they got to the autograph session of course the first question she asked Bob Orton was how did it feel to be Piper's bitch let's just say nobody was happy with that question.

"That was a classic moment" Katrina said laughing

"Yeah well I still can look at Randy when he is on tv so thanks" Ashley said

"Anytime" Katrina replied

"Well Ash I have to go good luck with the WWE and Randy and Bam thing bye" Katrina said hanging up.

_'Ok game plan first pray Randy isn't there Monday night, two figure out things to say to Bam, three make sure Matt doesn't do anything stupid._

Ok chapter 2 is done thanks to those who reviewed it means a lot.


	3. Chapter 3

Ashley finally emerged from her room about 3 hours after her phone call with Katrina it was dark outside by now which left Ashley to ponder how long she had been in her room.

"There you are we were wonderin when you were comin out of your room" Jeff said

"Sorry I was thinking about some things" she replied

"Oh god I'm surprised North Carolina is still in one piece her thinking is dangerous" A.J. said

"Thanks Allen that was nice" she said "_cough_, _fake sneeze,_ Randy Orton is better than you , _cough again_"

Bam laughed. Ashley looked at him for a minute before breaking the gaze. In that time he smiled at her.

_Sigh. 'What the hell is up with me this morning all I could think about was John Cena and now I'm like totally crushing on Bam'_ she thought to herself._ 'This is why I stay away from men because they confuse the fuck out of me'_

"Ashley, ASHLEY" Jeff yelled

"Huh, what" Ashley said trying to clear her head.

"I asked ya if pizza was ok for dinner" he repeated

"Yeah sure" she replied

Ashley left the kitchen in search of the solace of the porch. She wasn't out there very long before A.J. joined her.

"You ok baby girl?" he asked

"Yeah I'm fine I just got a lot on my mind right now" she replied

"Your parents?" he asked

"Yeah them and other things" she said

"Well lets see if we can pick that brain of yours" he said "ok we know that you have a crush on Bam because you can just tell".

"Shh can you say that any louder man?" she asked as she gave him a look

"I can try" he said

"You can never make anyones life easier can you" she retorted

"Yeah I can" he said giving her a hug. "now like I was saying I know what it is like to be 17"

"I'll be 18 in 2 days" she declared

"Wow you will what happened to the little girl I used to know?"

"Stupid you met me when I was 16" she said cracking a smile.

"Was that what I thought it was"

"No smiling is against my religion" she said

"So what are you doing for your birthday?" he asked

"The same as I always do... nothing" she replied "you know the year I turned 16 my mother thought that my birthday was the before it actually was so I came down from my room to get ready to go to school and she burst into tears saying her first born baby was 16 now, the I gently told her that my birthday was the next day. Then she was like oh and continued watching tv"

"That is horrible" A.J. said

"Yeah it was but you get used to it, I learned a long time ago that my parents loved my brother more and I stopped caring about what they thought about me why do you think I dress the way I do, well besides the fact that I like to but it is bonus points that it pisses them off"

"Umm ok" A.J. replied

"I was thinking of getting a tattoo" she said "I've wanted one since I was 16 but my dad said no as long as I was living in his house I couldn't have one but I'm living with Jeff now so..." she trailed off

"You know you are going to have to see them again" he said

"Yeah I know I just want them to realize that I can never be perfect and for them to love me for who I am or at least attempt to" she said

"Well you know that me and Jeff and tons of other people love you" he said

"Yeah I know and I love you guys too but you aren't my parents" she shrugged.

"You know you seriously grew up from that 16 year old I met" he said

"Shit happens you learn to deal" she said

"Are you depressed?" he asked

"No... I'm just me"

A/N: short chapter I know but it was hard writing this one because it hit so close to home. Anyways next chapter Ashley goes to Raw. She also meets John Cena and what the heck Randy will be there. Tell me what to think and also who Ash should get with because I can see her with anyone so it's up to you. Review


	4. Chapter 4

Matt looked over at Ashley she had been too quiet. She had her head leaning against the window looking straight ahead at the road. A song came one the radio Matt was going to change it but something stopped him. Ashley started humming the song which was weird because Matt thought that Ashley hated country music. Then she started singing along with the song.

_"I'll never be any body's hero  
Or the legend of a story, or a saint that's bound for glory, no  
And I'll never know what it's like to swim in money  
Or how it feels not to have to go to work on Monday  
I'm a simple man, and that's ok  
But even a simple man wants to feel this way  
Like the king of his castle, like the leader of the pack  
Like a man that if you left him, you'd just have to have him back  
Like a rock that you would lean on when your world gets too rough  
Like a man that you would stand beside when he's not so tough  
But even if that's not the man you see  
Then just love me  
Just love me"_

"I thought you hated country music" Matt said

"Music is music Matt I don't discriminate besides my mother used to love that song and she would sing it whenever she heard it on the radio" she replied

"You're being really quiet what are you nervous?" Matt asked

"No it's just 5:30 in the morning and I'm not awake yet" she replied

"So go back to sleep" Matt suggested

"I can't I feel that whenever I close my eyes in a car something bad will happen" she told him.

"What are you saying I can't drive?" he asked joking

"No I do this with everybody" she commented

"Sure you do" Matt said

"Whatever" she replied she opened her backpack that was resting on the floor and pulled out her laptop. She began typing for a little while and then Matt noticed that the typing had stopped so he looked over and saw that Ashley was asleep.

5 Hours Later

They were just arriving in Cleveland Ohio and much to Matt's dismay Ashley insisted on singing the Drew Carrey show theme song until they got to the arena.

"Ok were here you can stop singing that stupid song now" Matt said

"Fine you sure know how to ruin my fun"Ashley whined

"Now remember I'm going to be hanging with Shane in his locker room if Adam gives you any trouble you find me there ok" Matt told Ashley

"Yep got it" Ashley replied

"Ok have fun and I have to out of here really fast so I'll call you like 5 minutes before I pull my stunt I want you to be at the car ok" he told her

"No prob Mattie have fun and don't do anything I wouldn't do" Ashley said with a smirk.

"Same goes for you Shorty" Matt said.

They walked into the arena and went in different directions this was purposely set up so people wouldn't suspect that Matt was in the building. Ashley knew that Amy was going to be pissed at her because she knew that Matt was going to do something. Ash pulled out her cellphone and hit 5 on her speed dial.

"Hello"

"Ames where are you?" Ashley asked

"I'm standing right behind you" she replied.

Ashley turned her phone off and turned around to find that Amy really was behind her.

After hugging each other they began walking to Amy's locker room.

"I talked to John last week and I might have mentioned that you were a big fan of his and he said that he wants to meet you" Amy said

"Ames please tell me you didn't do that" Ashley said but it was too late she heard John Cena calling Amy's name.

_'Maybe this is just a coincidence there is no way Amy would actually embarrass me like that'_ Ashley thought. Boy was she wrong.

"So you must be Ashley" she heard John say.

_'Say something you idiot, come on he is just a guy like Jeff only not'_

"Yeah I'm Ashley" she said

"Well it's nice to meet you" he said "so you like rap music"

"Yeah I guess I listen to anything really" she said _'Oh God kill me I'm rambling' _

"That's cool" John said

Ashley took a deep breath and calmed herself.

"I saw your show in Philadelphia my school was on a field trip and me and a friend snuck out of the hotel and went to the show we were so busted for it but it was worth it" Ashley said

"Now that is dedication" John said with a laugh

"You are telling me I got suspended for 2 days and then 300 hours detention plus I was grounded for 3 months" she replied

"So you like the show?" John asked

"Yeah of course it would have been better if it was at Gillette" she answered

"So you're from Boston I see" John said

"Born and raised I lived in Malden which is right outside Boston but you get the picture"

"Hey do you like video games?" John asked

"Yeah" Ashley replied

"Well then let's go to my locker room and play a few I have a PS2 the I travel with" he suggested.

"Sure but I have to warn you I suck at most games" she said

"All the more fun for me then" he said

They played Smackdown vs. Raw, Madden 2005 and a few racing games. Ashley beat John in all of them.

"I thought you said you were bad at video games" he said

"I thought you said you were good" she retorted

Ashley felt very comfortable around John it was like they had been friends for a long time. After the video game party the sat around and talked both seeming to enjoy each others company.

"Man I can honestly say I have never spent 3 hours just sitting around doing nothing with a girl in my life this is a first but I really enjoyed it" he said

"Me too but you have to get ready for your match against Carlito" she said "and if you loose to that idiot I am never speaking to you again"

"Well I guess I'll have to win in order for you to give me your phone number" John said

"I guess you will" she said with a smile.

She left John's locker room with a smile plastered onto her face. She was walking not really paying attention to where she was going she bumped into someone.

"Oh my god I am so sorry" she said

"It's alright" he said

_'Oh no I just bumped into Randy Orton_ _the one person I didn't want to see because of that whole incident I blame WWE 24/7 if they hadn't had that show about Roddy Piper and Randy's dad I never would have got that thought in my head and I never would have said that little sentence that gives Katrina so much pleasure to repeat'_

"Hi I'm Randy" he said holding out his hand

"Ashley, Ashley Harris" she said "by the way what are you doing on Raw aren't you on Smackdown?"

"Yeah but I'm here seeing John" he replied "what about you I know you don't work here"

"I'm visiting Amy"she answered "she used to date my cousin but we are still cool so I had to come by"

"So you are the younger Hardy cousin" he said "Amy talks about you a lot you are different than I imagined much prettier"

"Ok thanks I guess" she said

"You know you look really familiar have we met before?" he asked

"No" she lied

"Well Ashley Harris it is nice to meet you but I've gotta go see John now so maybe if you want we can grab some coffee later or something" he offered

"Sure I'd like that" she replied without thinking.

He walked away. She stood there for a minute and then continued her way to Amy's locker room. She knocked on the door and Christy answered.

"Oh my God Ashley how have you been we have seen you in like forever" the bubbly red head said.

"Hey Christy I've been good in fact I think I just had the best day of my life" Ashley said taking a seat next to Amy.

"Ok I know that face what happened with John?" Amy asked

"We played video games and then we talked and then he had to get ready for his match and then I said that he had to win against Carlito or I'd never speak to him again and then he asked if he won would I give hi my phone number and I said maybe. But then as i was leaving I bumped into Randy Orton and we got to talking and he asked me out" Ashley said finishing the story.

"My little Ashley is growing up so fast" Amy said wiping away fake tears.

"Shut up" Ashley said

"Girl you are a player both Randy and John like you and you are living it up" Christy said "not that I blame you have you seen those two the are fine"

"I don't know if they like me" Ashley said "and stop it with all this girl talk you guys are going to make me sick"

"Aw is Ashley embarrassed" Amy taunted

"Me, Hell no I just hate all this creepy OMG I BROKE A NAIL SHIT" Ashley said.

"I have to agree with her some divas around here are like that" Christy agreed

"But not you too so we are cool" Ashley said

"Well, well if it isn't the cousin of the loser formally known as Matt Hardy" Adam (Edge) Copland said walking into his girlfriends locker room. Amy gave him a look but before she said anything Ashley voiced her opinion.

"I don't have any beef with you but if you want to start something then I will finish it" Ashley said

"Hey I was only kidding" he said

"Yeah sure you were now sit your ass down before you get hurt" Ashley commented.

Adam did what he was told and sat down next to Amy.

"So are you going to go out with him tonight?" Christy asked

"I don't know Jeff wouldn't be to happy" Ashley said

"Ash you are 18 you can do whatever you want" Amy pointed out.

"Yeah but Jeff gave me strict instructions when he dropped me off" Ashley lied.

"Just tell him that you wanna stay here and then you can room with me and I can hear all the details" Amy said

"If you really want me to then I guess it's ok" Ashley said

"Yeah it's fine Adam has to fly to New York and I don't like rooming alone so it should be fun" Amy said

"Are you ok with it Adam?" Ashley asked

"Yeah sure it's fine, but who are you going out with?"

"Randy Orton asked her out for coffee or something" Amy told him.

"Well then Ames Ash won't be joining you tonight because she is going to be having sex with wonder boy all night" Adam said with a laugh.

All three women in the room smacked him in the head for that comment.

"For your information Adam I have more integrity than that" Ashley said

"Damn it was a joke I'm getting out of here before I get hit anymore" he said leaving.

You know what they say "Never argue with an idiot. They'll drag you down to their level and beat you with experience..." Ashley said.

"Hey that was really good where did you get that?" Christy asked

"I heard it somewhere" Ashley replied.

Well I have to be going I have to accompany Adam to the ring tonight see you guys later.

"Oh and Amy I haven't talked to him recently but he is probably here tonight so be careful" Ashley said

"Thanks" Amy said

After Amy left Ashley thought about what she had done she had lied to a good friend of hers and she was blowing off her cousin. But who the hell cares she was going out with Randy.


	5. Chapter 5

After about an hour of her nagging Ashley Christy finally convinced her to let her at least make her look a little more presentable for her encounter with Randy later that evening. Amy walked back into the locker room she looked irritated but then she saw Ashley and the look turned to one of humor.

"Wipe that look off your face or I'll come over there and kick your ass at least that would be funny for me" Ashley said

"How the hell did you end up letting Christy make you over?" Amy asked

"She's Christy need I say more" Ashley said "and I mean that in the nicest way"

Amy joined in on the torture fest by the time they were done they had curled her hair which was now dark brown with red highlights thank god no more blonde. She was dressed in a pair of leather paints which she actually really like and a red top. They left her hair down so it framed her face and added a little clear lip gloss just for effect.

"You look good" Amy said

"Yeah I guess but this is a one time thing" Ashley said "oh by the way Ames could you give this to John"

Ashley quickly wrote down her number on a piece of paper and handed it to Amy. Amy just shook her head at the younger girl and pushed her out the door.

"Wow this can't be the same girl I met earlier" Randy said coming up from behind Ashley.

"Amy and Christy used me as a social experiment" Ashley replied

"Well they did a good job" he said "well we should be going"

He held out his arm and she excepted. She was relieved when he pulled his rental into Wendys.

"I hope this is ok" he said

"Randy it's fine I love Wendys" she said "in fact I'd prefer this it's more comfortable don't you think"

"Yeah I agree" he said

They ordered our food and sat there talking.

"Ok I got one favorite song" he said

"That is easy Fall to Pieces by Velvet Revolver" Ashley replied

"Ok well then tell me about yourself" he said

"My life isn't that interesting I was I turned 18 a few days ago up until a week ago I lived in Malden Massachusetts with my parents and my brother. They were all assholes so I moved in with Jeff and it's cool. I like to skateboard and I can basically play any instrument, Jeff says that I am a child prodigy because I know more than most adults. I'm not like most people my mother likes to say I have no soul but that isn't the case I just like to be myself I don't change for anyone. I'm impatient as can be backed up by my birth my mother was 26 weeks along when I was born so that would make me 3 and a half months early." she said

"Wow I think you are the first girl that has never tried to impress me which actually does" he said

"I'm not the kind of girl that would throw myself at your feet, you are just a regular guy you are on tv who cares" Ashley said

"That is how I feel most of the time when people come up to me and yell because something I did on tv it really freaks me out" he said

"All they see is the character" she said

"Yeah" he said

"It's kind of like you are wearing a mask nobody sees the real you" Ashley said

"Wow that was random" he said

"Shut up I was trying to be sympathetic" she said with a laugh

"Yeah I know I was just seeing how long it took it tick you off" he said

"Oh gee you are such a nice person" she said

"Yeah it's part of my charm, they don't call me the "lady killer" for nothing" he said with his famous trademark smirk.

Ashley couldn't help but crack up.

"Damn and people say I have a big ego and who exactly calls you the lady killer because honestly I've never heard that one" she said

"You'll be saying it later" he said

"Easy there partner there are somethings that I think should wait until people are married" she said

"Are you serious?" he asked

"Yes I am" she said

"Wow that I don't even know what to say but wow" he said trying to figure out what else to say but wow.

Ashley laughed at his puzzled expression she had seen this a couple of times before truth be told it wasn't until a good friend of her contracted HIV and eventually died did Ashley decide to wait but she wasn't going to let him know that right now.

"So what did you do for your birthday?" Randy asked

"Nothing it's just another day" she replied

"Well that is about to change" he said as he grabbed her hand.

"Randy where are we going?" she asked ...

Cliffhanger damn I am so bad. Well review and I'll update faster like maybe even the same day if I get enough reviews.


	6. Chapter 6

Ashley woke up the next morning with a killer headache. Amy was sitting up staring at her.

"Bout time you woke up I want details" Amy said

"Umm how did I get here?" Ashley asked

"It is actually a really funny story me and John were in the arcade playing pool when we heard a series of very loud noises. It seems that you and Mr Orton had a lot of fun considering you were drunk which leads me to wonder how an 18 year old can get alcohol" Amy said crossing her arms.

"All we had was mudslides" Ashley said defending herself and Randy.

"Yeah about 50!" Amy exclaimed "by the way you are really funny drunk but we won't tell Jeff about that because he will never let you visit again but then again now that Matt is back"

"Yeah how are you taking that?" Ashley asked momentarily forgetting her headache and nauseousness.

"Ok I guess considering he is proposing death upon my boyfriend" Amy replied

"Ames the writers make it seem worse than it actually is yes he is hurt but I think with a lot of communication maybe there can be forgiveness not that I am pressuring anything but I think that both sides need to mend fences" Ashley said

"Man why are you so smart when you are hung over?" Amy asked

"I'm smart all the time you just never notice it and I promised myself I would never drink I feel so bad" Ashley whined.

There was a knock at the door Ashley winced and Amy answered it.

"Hey John" A,y said loudly to make Ashley suffer a little more.

"If it isn't the problem child" John said walking into the room.

"First of all I am an adult thank you and all we did was have a couple of mudslides nothing else we were at a club there was dancing and a birthday cake it was really nice" Ashley said

John sighed "Listen A all I saying is be careful and always know if Orton screws up I'll be there"

"Who said that I wanted to go out with him?" Ashley asked

"Do you?" John asked

"I don't know I mean he is a nice guy but there are somethings I can't tell him" Ashley said

"I mean a weeks ago all I wanted to do was meet you" Ashley said without thinking.

"You wanted to meet me how sweet" John said as he faked being touched by the confession.

"Shut up Cena" Ashley said

"How about you make me" John countered

"You'd really like that wouldn't you?" she asked

"Maybe, maybe not" he replied

Ashley laid back down on the bed and John laid down next to her.

"I just don't want to hurt anyone" she said in barely a whisper.

"I understand but you need to figure out what you want now before people really do get hurt" John said forcing her to look into his eyes. "you are a beautiful woman and you have an effect on everyone whether you mean to or not"

Ashley had tears in her eyes. "No one has ever said that to me before and really meant it"

"It's true" he said.

John kissed her on the cheek and then he got up to leave.

"John would you stay here for a while until I fall back to sleep?" she asked.

"Yeah sure" he said laying back down next to her. He wrapped his arms around her and she fell asleep almost instantly. He decided to stay a little while longer to think about what had happened last night.

Flashback

John was bored out of his mind so he called to see if Ashley wanted to come by his room and watch a movie or something but when he called Amy said that she had went out with Randy. For some strange reason that he didn't John was bothered by this. Randy was his best friend but there was something about Ashley that he couldn't explain she was like food to a man who has been starved all his life. Anyways he asked Amy if she wanted to play a couple of rounds of pool. But basically what ended up happening was Amy read him his rights about being around her 'little sister'. After a while he was getting his ass beat by Amy in pool they heard some shouting and decided to investigate.

Ashley and Randy were entering the hotel John could tell right away they were drunk.

"Johnny" Ashley screamed as she took a running head started and jumped into his arms. John barely had enough time to brace himself.

"You take her I got him" Amy said pointing to Randy who was currently passed out in a chair in the lobby.

"I have an extra bed in my room here's the key" he said handing her his card key.

"My room should be unlocked if not Ash has a key in her back pocket" Amy said

John took the elevator to the 4th floor and walked to the end of the hall to the room Ashley and Amy where sharing.

"Johnny you know who I really hate that stupid Subway guy Jarred I mean seriously who does he think he is telling me to only eat Subway I hate Subway and what the hell do I have to worry about fat for I spend more time working out then I do anything else" Ashley drunkenly rambled.

"Damn girl you sure talk a lot when you are drunk" he said.

Ashley had managed to get her pajamas on and get into bed by herself.

"John I don't feel good" she whined

"You think it is bad now wait until later" he said stroking her hair.

"John I..." the next thing John heard was the even breathing which meant she was asleep.

He wondered what she was going to say but then Amy back and he left.

Ok another chapter done soon Ashley will get the shock of her life when she finds out her whole life she has been lied to.


	7. Chapter 7

Later that day Amy woke Ashley up again it was 3:30 in the afternoon. She had to meet Matt at 5 the next day so they needed to do all the things they were planing to do before then. She quickly threw on a Von Dutch tank top and a pair of jeans and her new black and blue DCs . (For anyone who is confused about DCs they are a type of skateboarding shoes) She threw her shoulder length hair into a messy bun. Amy was waiting for her in the living room of the hotel room.

"Come on hurry up I want to get a lot done in the short time we have" Amy said

"Ames I can always come back" Ashley said

"It's not every day that my 'little sister' turns 18" Amy replied

"That is very true" Ashley agreed "I want a tattoo"

"I don't know about that" Amy said

"Ames, Jeff is my guardian he'll let me get one plus I am 18 and old enough to go by myself" Ashley said

"Well still call and ask him and I'll be happy to take you"Amy said

"Ok I will" Ashley said jumping up and down like a little kid. She grabbed her cell phone and dialed hers and Jeff's home phone.

"Jeffy can I get a tattoo?" Ashley asked "Amy says if it is ok with you then I can get one but I'm old enough to go by myself, ok I love you too bye. Wait Jeff how are my cats? Ok give them a kiss for me, yes I am serious fine bye."

"I'm guessing by the fact that you aren't whining then he said yes' Amy concluded

"Yeah but like I said he couldn't really stop me but I feel better having his permission"Ashley replied

"Ok well let's go" Amy said

They ran into John in the hallway and told him their plans.

"You are really getting a tattoo?" he asked

"Yep" she replied

"Well this I have to see so I'm going with yall" he said

"Aight" Ashley said

The threesome went and had lunch then it was off to the tattoo parlor.

"So whatcha gonna get?" Amy asked

"I want a dragon on my leg like Jeff's except with more colors or a Celtic knot cross on my back"

"I'd go with the cross" John said

"Yeah I agree with him" Amy said

"Ok" Ashley replied

"Ash do you want me to go back there with you I know it is going to hurt and I'll hold your hand" John offered

"Ok if you want to Ames you gonna be ok out here?"

"Yeah sure" she said flipping through a tattoo book.

The pain wasn't that bad the sound of John's voice was so soothing to her that she fell asleep. About an 2 and a half hours later the was standing again her back felt like a combination of burning and itchiness.

"I honestly can't believe you actually did it" John said.

"It wasn't that bad I fell asleep" Ashley said with a shrug.

"I wanna see it again" John said

Ashley sighed and then lifted up her shirt. John gingerly pulled back the gauze the tattooed are looked red and sore but it still looked really good.

"Hey Ash let's check out this store" Amy suggested.

She agreed but as they were about to step into the store her cell phone started to ring.

"You guys go ahead I'll be there in a minute" Ashley said.

Amy and John nodded and they went into the store.

"Hello" Ashley said

"You know I called your cousin to tell him that you are to come home right now but he told me you were out getting a tattoo with your friends and now I don't think I want you back in this house" her mother said

"Don't flatter yourself making believe I actually want to come back, newsflash mom I'M 18 YOU DON'T CONTROL MY LIFE" Ashley yelled.

"Well see who you come crawling back to when Matthew and Jeffery don't find you cute anymore" she said before hanging up.

Ashley sat on the sidewalk for a moment holding back the hot tears that threatened to fall. How could anyone who gave birth to a child intentionally bring this much pain to their child. She walked into the store John was sitting on some steps that were in the back. Amy was in a dressing room no telling how long she would take. Ashley sat down next to John.

"You ok you look like you are about to cry?" John asked

"It's nothing just a conversation with my mother" Ashley replied looking away.

"Come on it couldn't be that bad" John said

"It really could" Ashley countered

"I know how you feel" John said

"No John I really don't think you do" Ashley said

"Come on this side of you is kinda scary" John said

"John have you ever hated someone so much that it literally burns to look at them or hear them speak? I didn't think you did, so how could you possibly know how I feel?" Ashley yelled.

John looked shocked he never thought he would see this side of Ashley.

"Johnny I'm sorry she just... it hurts sometimes"

John put his arm around her . They were sitting in the back of a clothing store waiting for Amy to finish shopping. They were looking into each other's eyes and before John knew it he lowered his head and his lips met hers. He pulled away, as quickly as the kiss had happened it ended. Both parties sat in an uncomfortable silence.

"I am so sorry" John said his cheeks uncharacteristically red.

Ashley managed a weak smile. Amy came out of a dressing room and looked at her friends and her 'little sister'.

"Is everything alright?" she asked

"Yeah why?" John asked

"You two look like you just got your hands caught in the cookie jar" Amy replied with her hands on her hips.

"Mommy dearest decided to call and stir things up, I got a little upset and John was comforting me" Ashley said

"Ok well if there is anything going on between you two I think I should be the first to know because I'm the one who set you two up your first daughter better be named after me" Amy said with a smirk.

"Wow Ames slow down there is no need to send out the invitations just yet me and John are just friends" Ashley said looking uncertainly at John.

"Yeah Ash is right just friends" John added reluctantly.

"Ok if you say so just let me pay for these outfits and then we can do whatever the birthday girl wants" Amy said

"I want to go see Amity ville Horror" Ashley said (A/N I know that is out of theaters but that was the only decent horror movie I've seen in a while so humor me ok)

"Sure" Amy said

"Why not" John said shrugging.

The movie had started and John sat between Amy and Ashley because they both wanted to be next to him just encase anything really scary happened lets just say he was grinning from ear to ear. Towards then end of the movie something jumped out and Ashley ended up on John's lap not that he was complaining. She went to move back to her seat but he held her there until the movie was over.

"Man that was a good move" Ashley said

"Yeah I think you enjoyed the end when you were on John's lap the best" Amy remarked

"I didn't hate it" Ashley said only loud enough for Amy who was standing next to her to hear. Amy just cracked a smile and looked over her shoulder at John.

"I think he enjoyed in to" Amy whispered to Ashley.

John was talking to someone on the phone but he was smiling like an idiot.

"You two should hook up" Amy said

"Ames he is like 10 years older than me" Ashley pointed out.

"And if age mattered then half the people in the world would not be together" Amy said

"I don't know Ames" Ashley said.

Her thoughts were conflicted yeah she liked John but did she think that she could love him or even that he could love her.

"Maybe" Ashley said to herself as she kept walking. John hung up his phone and wrapped his arm around Ashley's shoulder so that they were walking together.

"Interesting conversation you were having" she said

"I could say the same thing about you" he replied

"I have a show tonight with Marc that I totally forgot about but ya know if you wanna go that would be cool but I ain't gonna get all upset if you say no" he said

"What makes you think I would say no?" she asked

"So is that a yes?" he asked

"Yeah idiot" she said

He just smiled and fixed his hat. She took it off his head and put it on.

"Looks better on you anyways" he said " hey can I ask you something"

"Yeah sure" she said

"Last night you were about to say something to me and then you fell asleep and I was just wondering what it was" he said

"I honestly don't remember" she said

"Oh ok" he said

What was she going to say to him last night well it couldn't have been that important because she couldn't remember it.


	8. Chapter 8

The concert was amazing it seemed that John had a different style everywhere he preformed Philadelphia was great but she wished she could have seen him in her hometown, in his hometown. Ashley was back at home now meaning Jeff's house.

"Shorty can you come down here for a minute" Jeff's voice came over the intercom.

"Yeah" she yelled.

Ashley was down in the living room a few minutes later. Jeff had a serious look on his face.

"Ok sweetie Matt and I have decided that it would be best if your last year in high school was done in a parochial school" Jeff said

"As in Catholic school no way" Ashley refused "my whole school career has been done in public school"

"Well if you feel that way maybe you want to go back to your parents" Jeff said not looking at her.

Matt didn't miss the look of pain and fury and maybe a little fear in his sweet little cousin's eyes.

"Mattie please don't make this happen I don't want to go home but catholic schools aren't me that would be like Jeff being in Evolution and I can't see Jeff being in Evolution. Hell I can't see Randy and Dave Batista being in Evolution but they were but that is besides the point. Please Mattie Please" Ashley begged she was on the verge of tears.

"Jeff she has a point" Matt said

"Please Jeff just get me a tutor and I promise I will get straight A's I know my grades weren't that great at school but I can do it. Not fun without studying first." Ashley suggested.

"Fine but only because you are so cute" Jeff said with a smile.

"You had no intention of sending me to a catholic school did you?" she asked

"No we just wanted to make you promise to do the best you can before partying and I know you like to spend most of your time with John but homework first your boyfriend later" Jeff said

"Geez Jeff he ain't my boyfriend" Ashley said before sighing.

"We need you birth certificate and that kinda stuff" Matt said I can have people send them to me" Ashley said.

"Ok" Matt said

Ashley went upstairs to make some calls. While Matt and Jeff sat around looking at each other.

"Should we tell her or let her find out by herself?" Matt asked

"No she needs to find out who her father is by herself" Jeff replied

"But he works with me don't you think they both deserve to know" Matt said

"Honestly when are you and he on the same show?" Jeff asked "besides it has nothing to do with us our aunt made a mistake and now Ashley has to pay for it"

"But Chris has the right to know his daughter is still alive" Matt said

"Matt shut up before she hears you" Jeff whispered furiously

"Lily was our aunt too she was killed and Deanna stole her baby because she was trying to keep Scott and we kept quiet all this time because we didn't know what else to do now we can fix it make two people happy and you don't want to!" Matt exclaimed

"Matt I know you want to do the right thing but it needs to happen on it's own so shut up ok" Jeff snapped.

"What needs to happen on it's own?" Ashley asked walking back into the room.

"Matt is worried about there being no rain in a while he thinks we are going to have a drought" Jeff lied.

"Ok then I agree with Jeff" Ashley said

"See Matt there is nothing to worry about" Jeff said looking his brother in the eyes.

"Jeff I called the town I was born in and they said they would mail me copies of everything" Ashley told him.

Jeff swallowed before forcing a smile. "Ok good" he lied.

Ok weird plot twist but I was watching a tv show talking about a situation like this and it seemed to fit so I used it. review and find out what happens next.


	9. Chapter 9

Now it was John's turn to visit Randy on Smackdown and of course Ashley had tagged along. Two weeks before Ashley had explained her situation to Randy and they had both agreed that they would be friends. Randy had wished her well with John and admitted that he had a crush on a certain Raw diva and no it's not Stacy but Raw's very own woman's champion Trish Stratus. Why did everyone think that she wanted to be with John.

"I'm so excited I get to see the people on Smackdown that I haven't seen in forever and I can finally meet Chris Benoit he is like my favorite wrestler" Ashley giggled excitedly.

"Shelly honey I don't think you are going to be able to talk to him" John said. Only John was allowed to call her Shelly because of her middle name Michelle.

"Why not" Ashley asked her mood a little dampened.

"Benoit doesn't talk to anyone, he hasn't been the same since his wife Lily died come to think of it Lily is your aunt isn't she" John said the last part of the statement was more for himself.

"Umm I don't have an Aunt Lily" Ashley said

"Yeah you do because she is Matt and Jeff's aunt on their father's side so she was your mother's sister" John said

"How do you know more about me than I do?" Ashley asked

"Because I remember when I first started here I commented about Benoit and Jeff told me some of the story" John replied. "he told me that Lily and Chris met when they were young, she was working in Canada and they met and fell in love, married and had a daughter. Then Lily and the little girl were in a car accident coming home from visiting Lily's family. Chris put himself in seclusion and hasn't talked to the Hardy family since" John explained.

"Ok that is creepy that you know all this family history that I don't" Ashley said.

"You would have been about 2 when it happened" he added.

"Ok enough the poor guy he lost everything but maybe I am the one person who could get through to him I mean he is kinda like my uncle right"

"Listen Girly I really think that is a bad idea" John stated.

But it was too late Ashley had taken off before he could finish. It took her a few moments before she found his locker room. She knocked but there was no reply, she took a deep breath and then walked in. Chris had finished his match and was sitting there in his street clothes. He looked at her for a minute but it was like he was looking at someone else.

"Lily" he said but then he shook his head and scowled.

"Who are you and what are you doing here?" he asked in a tone that sounded anything but pleasant.

"Umm my name is Ashley Harris" she said

"Ashley... that was my daughter's name" he said.

Ashley felt incredibly creeped out she suddenly felt like she should have listened to John.

He was watching her.

"Umm I'm Matt and Jeff's cousin I was told that Lily was my mother's sister" she said

"How old are you?" he asked

Ashley found this a odd question to ask but she'd humor this man in fear that he would snap and try to kill her. Damn she had seen to many movies that rarely happens it real life.

"I just turned 18" she replied

"She would have been the same age now but I guess we'll never know" he said bitterly

It was then that Chris noticed the scar above her eyebrow he wasn't sure how he was able to see it because it was very light time had made it almost invisible. His head filled with a memory.

Flashback

A young Chris Benoit held his 1 year old daughter she was clutching his shirt crying. She had smacked her head off the coffee table and now she needed stitches. Chris felt his heart tighten although he knew that she needed the stitches hearing his baby cry like that was enough to make him want to break down.

end of flashback

Chris was pulled out of his memory. Ashley was standing there looking at him.

"Are you ok?" she asked

"Yeah I'm fine but I think you should go now" he said

She nodded and was about to leave. She turned to look at him and said bye before leaving. Again this brought on a memory for Chris.

Flashback

"Bye Daddy" 2 year old Ashley said waving at her daddy from the car window as she and her mother pulled out of their driveway. That was the last time Chris would ever see his baby girl again or at least that is what he thought.

end

Ashley felt really strange after her visit with Chris. She could feel the man's pain as if it was her own. John was waiting for her he looked like he wanted to yell at her for not listening to him but then he saw the weirded out look on her face.

"So what happened?" he asked

"I'm not sure I think I need to talk to Matt and Jeff sooner rather than later I want to ask them why I have never heard of Lily before and why Chris's daughter had the same name as me" she answered

"Yeah that is weird let's go see Randy and then we can get something to eat and then you have to do homework" John said

"No way I am a senior in high school I don't need to be told to do my homework!" she exclaimed.

"Yes and if you had done your homework you wouldn't have been kept back in the third grade and you would be done with school already because you would have graduated last year correct" John commented crossing his arms.

"I so hate you right now" Ashley said walking away.

"No you don't you love me" John said.

He had no idea how close he was to being right. Or did her because there was a chance he felt the same way.

Ok end of the chapter I'm sorry for those of you who don't like the plot twist and if you knew me then you would know I hate drama but it needs to be added to keep people's attention. So review and I'll update. Ok do it the little button it in the corner.


	10. Chapter 10

Ashley sat in her hotel room thinking about her encounter with Chris she needed to talk to Matt and Jeff asap. What she didn't know was Chris had the same idea he had left for the airport right after his talk with Ashley. He remembered where Jeff lived because Lily had told him that the land where Jeff's house was built was family land. It was 3 in the morning when Chris got to Cameron but it didn't matter he wanted answers and the two people who could give him the answers were asleep within the town. Chris knocked as loud as he could. Jeff cursed whoever could be knocking t his door this early in the morning. He got up and went to answers the door. The next thing he knew he was being thrown into the wall next to the door.

"Well well if it isn't my favorite nephew" Chris said his voice was filled with a mixture of sarcasm and anger.

"C...chris what are you d...doing here?" Jeff chocked. He was currently loosing air by the minute.

"I want answers" Chris said in a dangerous tone.

"I suppose you know about Ashley" Jeff said once Chris had released his hold.

"Is she really..." Chris couldn't finish his sentence all his emotions were returning to him.

"Yes she is your daughter" Jeff answered

"What... how" at this point Chris couldn't form sentences.

"I'm not sure how all I know is that she just kinda showed up one day and that Deanna claimed that nobody could get in touch with you so she took Ashley in which I think was the worst mistake our family has ever made" Jeff said sadly "Deanna used Ashley to get Scoot back to her she made him believe that Ashley was his so he was forced to marry her and then they had Cameron and there was no need for Ashley but they couldn't give her back because then Deanna would have to admit to kidnapping Ashley"

"Why would your family allow this?" Chris asked

"Ashley's mother was killed and we thought her father abandoned her it was easier for her this way so she didn't have to suffer"

"I would never abandon her I loved that little girl so much when I thought her and Lily were dead my whole life practically ended" Chris said "it hurt everyday just to get up"

"Matt and I wanted to tell you but we were 12 and 15 who would have taken us seriously?" Jeff asked

"I know" Chris said "how are we going to tell her?"

"Well I think it would be best if we all told her at once" Jeff suggested

"Yeah that would probably be best" Chris agreed.

"She'll be home on Tuesday she is hanging out with John" Jeff told him.

"My baby girl is hanging out with him?" Chris asked

"Chris I think they are really cute together I think that it could really go somewhere" Jeff said

"I still don't like it" Chris grumbled

"I know but if I thought that John was any kind of a bad influence on her I wouldn't let her hang around with him but then again she is 18" Jeff shrugged.

"I can't believe I missed 16 years of my daughter's life" Chris said. "hey and sorry for trying to kill you"

"Hey what is family for if you can't try to kill them every once and a while" Jeff said smiling. "well since it's almost 3:30 why don't I make something to eat and I'll tell you about Ashley"

"Yeah that could work" Chris agreed.

"Ok first off she hates the color pink and all people who are blonde and she is not a morning person so don't expect her up before noon, she has insomnia so it is hard for her to sleep at night, she loves to skateboard and play any instrument" Jeff told him "she's probably the biggest wrestling fan you will ever meet but that is natural growing up with me and Matt"

"So how do you think she will take the news?" Chris asked taking a bite of the scrambled eggs Jeff had offered him.

"Well she could either take it really well or knowing Ashley like I do she'll freak out and not talk to anyone for about a month" Jeff replied.

"So do you think it is even right to tell her?" Chris asked hesitantly.

"She needs to know it'll be hard dealing with the fact her whole life has been a lie and that everyone she loves was in on it but once she does she will be the loving Ashley that we all know" Jeff answered. "oh and don't expect her to talk much because she doesn't talk when she is nervous"

"Anything else I should know?" Chris asked

"No the rest you should figure out on your own" Jeff replied

"Why do I have a feeling I am walking into the biggest wrestling match of my life?" Chris asked.

"Welcome to parenthood" Jeff said.


	11. Chapter 11

Amy had given her a ride home. Ashley was glad to be back she needed some down time just to relax. Summerslam was in 3 weeks and Ash couldn't wait to go she was going to meet Hulk Hogan and she couldn't wait. Like Randy and John Ashley had grown up watching Hulk Hogan and Ric Flair of course this was before they went to WCW. For the longest time Ashley thought that WCW was where the old wrestlers went because all the people who were on WWF as it was at the time when she was little where on WCW. She threw her stuff up in her room and went in search of Jeff.

"Jeff where are you" she called

"In the living room" he replied

"Hey how come you guys never told me that we had an aunt named Lily I had to find out from John?" she asked walking into the room. "oh hi Chris it's good to see you again"

This time Chris looked much happier he was even smiling. Something was off and she had a feeling she was about to find out.

"Jeff what is going on?" Ashley asked

"Ash I think you should sit down" Jeff said

"Oh god something is wrong you didn't call me Shorty like you always do" she said. She did what Jeff told her and sat down.

"Honey this isn't easy foe us to tell you but we think you need to know" Jeff started

"This has to do with Lily and her daughter doesn't it?" she asked

" How much did John tell you?" Jeff asked

"He just said that Chris was married to our Aunt and they had a daughter but then Lily and their daughter died in a car accident and that I would have been about 2 when it happened" Ashley answered.

"Well John is right about most of it except Chris's daughter didn't die she ended up living but her family lied to her and made her think she was someone else" Jeff explained.

"Ashley, Lily was your mother" Chris said

"Ok who put you up to this and how much are you being paid?" Ashley asked

"We are being completely serious" Jeff said

"But how NO this isn't true my mother's name is Deanna Harris and my father's name is Scott, I was born on August 2, 1987, I was 3 and a half months early" She said trying to make them believe.

"Ashley you were taken from Chris when you were 2 years old our aunt used you to try to get her ex boyfriend to marry her" Jeff said

"No you are lying" Ashley said she was now hysterically crying."Why are you doing this to me"

"Because you deserve to know the truth" Jeff replied.

Ashley couldn't take it anymore she grabbed her coat and he car keys and drove off. Jeff stood in the door way watching the car speed away.

"Well that went fantastic" Chris said sarcastically.

"She needs some time to think this through" Jeff assured him.

"Where is she going?" Chris asked.

"I'll give you one guess" Jeff said.

"John" they both said at the same time.

Ashley drove 27 hours to get to the spot where Raw was being held. She called John and asked if she could stay with him for a few days. He said yes and when she arrived looking terrible with eyes so puffy she could barely see out of them and dark circles under which only meant she hadn't slept in sometime.

"Sweetie what happened?" he asked.

"My whole life has been a lie I don;t even know who I am anymore" she replied.

She told John the whole story and when she was done she broke down again. John held her in his arms until she cried herself to sleep. He placed her in the bed of his hotel room. He had to leave then next morning to go to a meeting with Vince McMahon as much as he didn't want to leave her he knew he had to.

Ashley woke up a short while later at first she had no idea where she was but then it all came flooding back to her all the pain hit her in one wave. She got up and looked at herself in the mirror. Who was she, she didn't even know anymore. The pain was too much was this how it was supposed to be could God really be that cruel now she was alone and not sure who to trust her whole family had lied to her. There was Amy and John but they had their own lives they didn't need her messing with that. It was then that she knew what she had to do it was all up to her.

She searched through John's bag until she found what she was looking for John had been given pain pills for his back which had been bothering him lately there was still a whole bottle left. Next she walked over to the mini bar. It was full of alcohol she grabbed a couple of bottles and began to write letters to various people. Has she ever though her life would end like this no, never had she ever pictured this but it seemed the only way. Finally she got to John's letter. She simply wrote some song lyrics.

_Remember me when you're out walkin'  
When the snow falls high outside your door  
Late at night when you're not sleepin'  
And moonlight falls across your floor  
When I can't hurt you anymore_

You'll find better love  
Strong as it ever was  
Deep as the river runs  
Warm as the morning sun  
Please remember me  
Please remember me

She took the whole bottle of pills and drank the 5 bottles of vodka that she had found and then she waited for the blackness to come and when it did a single tear slid own her face and then she faded into the blackness.


	12. Chapter 12

Jeff Hardy sat at his cousin's bedside the beeping of her heart monitor was the only sound in the whole hospital to Jeff. The line was slow almost as if it wasn't moving. It had been 3 weeks since John Cena found Ashley almost half dead on his hotel room floor and he blamed himself immensely for what had happened. The doctor's said if she made it through the night then she would be fine but that had been 3 weeks ago and she was still in the same comatose state. Jeff, John and Chris took constant vigils at her bedside there was never a time when she was alone. John wasn't allowed in at first but Jeff had come up with the brilliant idea of telling the nurses and her doctor that John was her fiancée. Everybody knew that John was going to make the most of it when Ashley woke up she was going to be pissed. Jeff left and Chris took over.

"Hey Ashley" he said "I know we haven't had much time to talk so let's do it now, when I lost your mother and when I thought I had lost you my life just stopped it hurt just to breathe. I felt like maybe if I had been there then I could have stopped the accident somehow. I failed your mother and I guess I failed you, I don't deserve to be your father maybe it was better if you never knew the truth" by now Chris was crying very hard but something unexpected happened Ashley's hand moved and covered Chris's. He looked up but there was nos sign of change he wouldn't have know anything had happened if her hand hadn't moved. He took it as a sign that she had heard him and disagreed he knew then she would wake up in her own time.

A week went by which meant Ashley had been in a coma for a month. John was sitting next to her bedside. He had been numb for this past month he hadn't spoken since after he called the ambulance. He decided now was the time he needed to speak.

"I bet you think that I am going to come in here and talk all nice to you well it ain't gonna happen what the fuck did you think you were doing? Well it's obvious what you were doing but why, you have so many people who love you, Jeff and Matt and your dad and Amy and most of all me" he said "I guess it took almost loosing you to make me realize how much I really do love you".

John put his head down and fell asleep with his head on the bed. The nurse saw John sleeping there and was going to wake him up but he looked so tired she decided to leave him. It was about 8 the next morning when John woke up Amy and Adam had come to visit. Both John and Amy went to get some coffee leaving Adam with Ashley. Adam sat there bored until he heard a groan. Ashley opened her eyes.

"Oh god I died and went to Hell" she said looking at Adam

Adam jumped up and got the doctors. Leaving Ashley confused and not sure where she was. John and Amy came back to see a commotion outside Ashley's room. They feared the worse. John squeezed his way through all the doctors and nurses to find an awake and alert Ashley.

"Oh thank god" he said going over to sit by her side.

"John what am I doing here?" she asked

"You tried to kill yourself I found you and you were rushed to the hospital" he explained.

"Oh" she said looking down. "I don't know what I was thinking"

"I know" he said "at first I was really mad at you but I think it was just because I felt so afraid of loosing you and I felt guilty"

"John" she said forcing him to look at her "you didn't have anything to do with me trying to kill myself". She looked into his eyes and saw the guilt but also something else she had a pretty good idea what it was LOVE. She smiled and went to kiss him on the cheek but he turned his head and she got him square on the lips as surprised as she was she didn't pull back he could feel the smile on his lips. But then they heard a very loud AWW and they broke apart.

"That was so cute" Amy said "I knew you two were going to hook up"

Neither John nor Ashley said anything they knew it was useless because she was going to think what she wants anyways.

"So what are you naming the kids?" Adam asked

Ashley looked at John and winked.

"Well we want 3 boys and 1 girl and there names will be Anthony, Aiden and Christian and our daughter name will be Isabella" Ashley said

"And we are getting married of course" John added.

Both Amy and Adam looked like they had missed something.

"Whose getting married?" Chris asked walking into the room.

"Your daughter and her thug of a boyfriend" Adam answered.

"Ok that's nice" Chris said "by the way nice of you to make an appearance Ashley"

"Anything to keep my audience happy" Ashley replied sarcastically.

"Hey guys could you give us a minute?" Chris asked.

"Yeah sure" Amy said as she pulled Adam out of the room.

John stood up and said "I'll be right outside yell if he tries to kill you" He kissed her forehead and then left.

"So" Ashley said as Chris sat down the the chair John had just gotten out of.

"You wanna talk about anything?" Chris asked

"No not really I wasn't really thinking of what I was doing I am better now and I think I'd like to get to know you I mean how much worse than Scott can you be" she smiled which was something she rarely did.

"You have your mother's smile" Chris said "now what is going on with you and John?"

"Damn you've been my dad for like 10 minutes and already you're on my case about my love life" she complained.

"I've been you dad all of your life and yes so are you going to answer the question or am I going to have to beat it out of him"

"Well we are just friends maybe more but right now just friends" she replied

"Well I think John would take good care of my little girl" he said with a smile.

"I think so too" she said

Chris got up to tell everyone they could come back into the room now but stopped and looked at her.

"By the way you are grounded" he said with a huge smile. Then he walked out of the room laughing.

"You can't ground me I'm 18... Dad are you listening to me" She yelled. "oh well"

Ok end of chapter 12 anyways I have no intentions of ending this story soon I want to get 500 reviews before I end it so keep reviewing. Ok maybe not 500 reviews but I want a lot.


	13. Chapter 13

It had been a year since Ashley tried to kill herself and she was completely and totally happy or so she told everyone. She hadn't seen John in like 6 months, both were to afraid to tell each other how they felt. John ended up getting a girlfriend who did like Ashley and the rest was history the last time she had talked to John it ended in a fight because Ashley had said that John's girlfriend was nothing but a gold digging hoe. Which was the truth Kasey Carter had to be the biggest fake in the world from her bleach blonde hair to her other fake assets. Ashley had been disgusted when she first met her. But what the hell it is his life let him ruin it she had thought on more than one occasion. She on the other hand was dating a man who she could one day grow to love Bam Margera was a great man and she cared for him but she wasn't in love with him like she was John. Now she had to go to Randy and Trish's wedding. Normally she would be thrilled because she was the one who set them up but she also knew that John was going to be there.

"Ash why are we buying me a suit?" Bam asked

"Because honey you are not going to the wedding wearing that" she motioned to what he was wearing which was a black CKY t-shirt and a pair of black baggy shorts.

"But you like the way I dress" he said with a small pout.

"Yes I do but you can't go to a wedding like that" she replied

"Do I really have to go to this thing?" he asked

Ashley sighed they had already been over this.

"Bam it would mean a lot to me if you went plus my dad and a bunch of my friends are going to be there and I want them to meet you I mean we have been dating for months and you haven't met my dad yet" she said

"I guess I do owe you, you met both my parents and Vito" he said

"Hey Ape and Phil are awesome and Vito well he is just there" she said

Bam laughed a little they were so mean to his uncle but then again this was Vito they were talking about he pissed everyone off.

"Ok but can we hurry up with this I promised Jessie I would meet him at the house at 4" he asked

Ashley looked at her watch it was 3:30 now.

"Ok here try this one on" she said handing him a dark blue suit.

"It looks fine can we go now" he said

"Let me see it" she replied

He stepped out of the dressing room and she took a picture with her digital camera.

"What the" he said

"Promised Ape" she said

He shook his head, she approved of the suit and they paid and left. Bam went to go meet Jessie but not before he dropped her off at the house that they had just bought together. Ashley decided to make a few calls.

"Hey Trish" she said

"Oh my god Ash I've been trying to get a hold of you all week" she said "Amy broke her leg so she can't be in the wedding so that means you are going to be my maid of honor"

"Wait isn't John the best man?" Ashley asked

"Yeah well of course him and Randy are best friends just like you me and Amy" she replied.

"Trish I don't know you know how me and John left things" Ashley said

"Ash we are all adults and John needs to get his head out of his ass and realize that his girlfriend is a whore and that you are the best thing that he ever had" Trish said

"Yeah but I'm with Bam now" Ashley said

"Yeah but we'll see how long that lasts I've been trying to get you and Cena together for the past year and I won't stop till you are" Trish stated

"Trisha don't do anything..." she was cut off by Trish hanging up on her.

"Oh this is going to be so much fun" she said sarcastically.

Ashley went over to the closet and looked at the dress she was going to wear it was a really pretty cream color and it looked awesome on her she didn't wear dresses at all but one of her closest friends was getting married so she would deal. Ashley left the bedroom and went to go feed her cats. They were settling nicely into the new house mostly because there was more room to chase each other around and also new hiding spots. She sat down on the couch and Hardy jumped up on her lap.

"Hey handsome boy" she said scratching behind his ears. "So what do you think about me seeing John again"

At the mention of John, Hardy looked at her in the eyes and licked her nose.

"Gee thanks Hard that really helped" she said.

He just yawned and curled up in her lap and fell asleep. She laid her lead back onto the couch cushion and fell asleep also.

A/N: Oh she is going to see John again what is going to happen I don't even know yet and yes she talks to her cats I find it creates a better bond if you talk to them and I swear my cat Hardy looks at me like he is going to answer sometimes.


	14. Chapter 14

Ashley arrived in Canada where the wedding was taking place she was in Montreal and the wedding was in Toronto. Trish was supposed to be picking her up and taking her back to her house. Ashley didn't see Trish and then she heard someone calling her. She opted not to turn around, not to let him find her then catching another plane back home to West Chester. She turned around and forced a smile. John walked up to her, she wasn't sire what to do around him anymore should she hug him or just standing there not saying anything. John looked different he was more serious the John that she knew was always laughing and smiling this was definitely going to be a uncomfortable ride. Finally he pulled her into a hug. She heard him sigh.

"I've missed you" he said.

'Yeah well it's your fault that we haven't seen each other' she thought bitterly but she simply said "Me too"

He grabbed her bags and loaded them into his rental. She took her seat next to him and the ride began. John had noticed somethings had changed about Ashley also. She still wore black that would never change but what she was wearing, she was wearing a pair of tight black jeans with rhinestones on the pocket and a black bandanna shirt. She had added some weight not a lot but enough to give her the curves that John thought a woman should have. Ashley had grown up in the few short months that they hadn't seen each other.

"So how much did Trish pay you to come and pick me up?" she asked

John smiled for the first time that was Ashley for ya she was always bluntly honest even when you didn't want to hear it.

"Something came up and I offered to come I wanted to talk to you like I said before I honestly missed you" he replied.

"Ok so talk" she said

"You aren't going to make this easy on me are you?" he asked

"Make what?" she asked looking innocent.

John looked at her for a split second before turning back to the road.

"You know what I am talking about" he said

"You mean the fact that I told you the truth and you were not man enough to listen to me and you thought I was jealous when all i was doing was looking out for you, Jesus John you said I was trying to sabotage your happiness" she said the last part was a little less then yelling. "I didn't know you knew a big would like sabotage" she added bringing a smile to her lips she was pressing his buttons so why not just go right for the kill. "so how is Kasey?" she asked.

"What do you care?" he retorted

"Just making conversation" she replied

"Hey I don't ask you about your boyfriend don't ask me about my ex" he said but then he cringed he had meant to say girlfriend. He didn't want Ashley to know she was right because then he would look stupid.

"You know the old me would say I told you so but I'm not like that anymore so let's just drop this" she said

"Ok now you are scaring me I want my Ashley back" he said. Something about being with her again was breaking him down he didn't want to be serious he needed to joke around and be near her.

"John how long is it to Trish's house?" she asked

"About a 3 hour ride" he answered. "So I thought you were bringing Bam with you"

"Yeah I was but he had some last minute thing to do let's just say I am pissed at him right now" she replied there was no use lying to John he could tell me she was anyway.

"So how long have you two been dating?" he asked

"5 months and I thought we agreed not to talk about our love life" she said

"Yeah true so how are things going with you and your dad?" he asked

"Good I can't believe we are so close after being separated for 16 years" she replied

"Chris is a good man" John said

"Yeah, he hasn't met Bam yet thought to tell you the truth I think Bam is afraid to meet him"

"I would be afraid too if I messed up Chris could kick my ass" John said with a small laugh.

"No, Dad always liked you I think he was waiting for us to get together like everyone else" Ashley said

"Yeah my parents are the same way why can't you just call her and admit you were wrong" John said imitating his mother.

"I always knew your mother was a smart woman she just raised a stubborn son" Ashley replied.

"Ok like you aren't stubborn?" he asked

"Have you met my father it's a character trait" she replied.

"Do you ever think about us?" he asked

The question caught her off guard she wasn't really sure how to answer it.

"Yeah I guess so" she replied

"Well ya know sometimes I think about it too" she said trying to word it like it was no big deal.

"Johnny somethings never change" she said

"Yeah and somethings do" he said taking her hand into his.

Ashley knew she shouldn't be doing this the feelings were still there but it just felt so right being there with him. Ashley switched the radio stations and groaned when Mariah Carey's We belong together came on.

"Hits kinda close to home don't ya think?" John asked

"That was the reason for the groan" Ashley replied

"I'm going to ask you a question and I want an honest answer" John said

"Ok shoot" she replied

"Do you love Bam?" he asked

"Why do you want to know" she countered.

"Answer the question" he retorted

Ashley sighed "I don't know I care for him a lot but I don't think I love him at this time"

John tried to hide it but Ashley thought she saw a hint of a smile. She shook her head she knew he was up to something, she knew him too well not to see something coming. Ashley rested her head back against the head rest and pretended to be asleep for a while. John played with the radio for a while until he found a song he seemed to know which was weird because it was a rock song. Ashley knew it too it was called Everything by Lifehouse. John began to sing along with the song he had such a beautiful singing voice even when he was rapping it was there deep within the profane lyrics.

_find me here  
and speak to me  
I want to feel you  
I need to hear you  
you are the light  
that's leading me  
to the place  
where I find peace again_

you are the strength  
that keeps me walking  
you are the hope  
that keeps me trusting  
you are the life  
to my soul  
you are my purpose  
you're everything

The song continued and John kept singing. Ashley fell asleep listening to John sing. She woke up about two hours later she blamed her need to sleep on jet lag . She looked around it was dark now.

"Johnny why aren't we there yet?" she asked "in fact why aren't we moving"

"We ran out of gas and my cell phone died" he replied.

"So we are stuck here until someone comes along and helps us?" she asked

"Looks that way" he said

"Oh great what the hell are we going to do until then?" she asked

"Well I have some ideas but none of them you would like" he said with a smirk.

"Is that all you think about?" she asked

"Pretty much yeah" he answered

"Pervert" she said

"That's my middle name" he said

"Really I thought your full name was Johnathan Felix Anthony Cena" she said she knew he hated his full name.

"Now why do you have to go around using my full name for ya don't hear me callin' you Ashley Michelle"

"Go ahead it doesn't bother me anymore" she said.

"So you let other people call you Shelly now?" he asked

"No that was your nickname nobody else's" she replied.

"I really have missed you" he said looking at her.

"Yeah you've said it about 300 times" she said

"Well then you get the message" he said.

"I missed you too there were so many times I wanted to call you but I didn't not because I was mad or anything I didn't call because I didn't want to start problems between you and Kasey whether you believe this or not I wanted you to be happy even if that was with Kasey" she said.

"She was always jealous of our relationship and I don't blame her I spent more time with you than her" he said "I can believe we let a girl come between us"

"Um yeah ok that sounds like something you would say to Randy but I feel ya" she said.

"So what the hell have you been doing I know you were thinking about law school" he said

"Well I applied to a few schools but I haven't heard anything yet" she replied "I also work part time for a legal aid place in West Chester and when I'm not doing that I'm hanging out with Bam and his crew or sometimes I watch my friend Jake's kids while he works" she said "oh John Jake's son JJ is a huge wrestling fan and you are like his idol oh even better you are like his Hulk Hogan and I am always like yeah I know John Cena but he doesn't believe me and I'm always like one of these days I'm going to break down my pride and call him and then you'll see"

"I'll take that into consideration" he said that was code for I'll have to make a shout out on Raw.

"I heard the new track the other day on the radio it was fly but nothing will beat Right now that song it's I can't even describe it , that was the first song that I had been listening to clips and I just heard the clip to that song and it was like a scene of peace washed over me" Ashley said

"Yeah that track is special" he said

"Who would have thought that way back when I'd be here right now" she said "hey wow play on words"

"I think being in this car is getting to you" he said

"Yeah maybe" she said looking up at him.

Their eyes met and both felt it the weird sensation in their stomachs the connection was still there. She looked away first.

"We shouldn't be doing this" she said

"Doing what we're talking" he said

"You know what we are doing if we keeps this up we are both going to say things and we're going to go digging into the past" she said

"Ash there has always been something different about you and I'll be the first one to admit that it makes you special" he said "when you tried to kill yourself I thought I was going to loose you and the thought of that was worse then me dying myself, it was then that I realized that I truly loved you but I was afraid that you wouldn't feel the same way or that we would loose what we had and so I tried to find a way to get over you and Kasey helped a little but she could never compare to you" John said

Ashley couldn't take it anymore she started to cry it wasn't sadness she was feeling it was more like letting the emotions she had locked away free. John understood and wrapped his arms around her as best he could.

"I love you too John I always have and always will but there can't be anything between us I'm with Bam and it isn't fair to him" she said

"Well is it fair that you are lying to him when you tell him you love him when you really love me?" John asked he didn't bother to hide the hurt in his voice.

"John please this can't happen" she said her voice shaky.

Although he didn't agree he could see what this was doing to her and he didn't want her to hurt anymore. John pulled the seat back and tried to fall asleep but it was getting too cold in the car.

"Ash are you cold?" he asked

"Yeah" she replied.

"Maybe there is a blanket in the trunk I'll go check" he said

She watched him walk away. She took a few shaky breathes to calm her down he came back with a small blanket.

"This ain't big enough for the both of us so what I was thinking the backseat is big enough for us both to lie down so we should just do that nothing funny just sleep because it is better than us both freezing to death" he suggested.

"Ok I have no problem with that" she said.

They were both lying in the backseat.

"Feels like old times" he said

"Yeah when you used to sneak into my hotel room at nights when I was on the road with Matt" she said

"Oh come on he knew what I was doing he just didn't care" John said

"Yeah well you are still a stalker" she said with a yawn. She cuddled closer to him and began to fall asleep. John sighed he was happy to be this way well maybe not in a backseat of a car but to be with Ashley was all he wanted.

"I love you" he whispered thinking she was asleep.

"I love you too Johnny" she replied.


	15. Chapter 15

Morning came too fast before they knew it they heard a knocking on the window both woke up to find Randy.

"Hey man" John said emerging from the car. He stretched a little and then helped Ashley out.

"Randy it's been so long about a week right" Ashley said sarcastically

"Bout that" Randy said "what happened Trish was in a panic she was going on and on about bad omens, I swear she was about 2 seconds away from calling the wedding off"

"Man relax we ran out of gas and it was late so we slept in the car you look all panicked it's all gravy man"

"What does that mean?" Randy asked looking at Ashley.

"Why are you looking at me like I know?" Ashley asked

"You speak his language" Randy said

"Yeah so I'm supposed to know everything he says" Ashley replied

"Hello still standing right here" John remarked.

"So where is Bam?" Randy asked

"He couldn't make it" Ashley answered

"Oh Trish is going to be so sad when she hears that" Randy remarked

"I seriously think that he is afraid to meet my dad" Ashley said

"What Chris he wouldn't hurt anyone" randy said

"Yeah we know that" Ashley replied

"Well anyways we should go we'll call a tow truck on the way" Randy said

"Yeah he's right" John remarked.

About an hour later they were at Trish's house. Ashley was so relieved when she could take a shower and change her clothes. She was now wearing a pair of low cut blue jeans a red top and flip flops. For once she left her hair down and let it dry naturally.

"So Ash tell us what happened between you and John" Trish said as she Ashley and Amy were sitting in her bedroom catching up.

"Nothing we just talked" Ashley replied

"Randy said you and John were looking pretty cozy in the back seat" Trish said in a sweet tone.

"It was cold out we were close together to stay warm" Ashley replied

"Yeah sure" Amy remarked "girl we all know you want him so just go and get him already"

"Yeah and what about my boyfriend" Ashley said

"What he doesn't know won't hurt him" Trish said

"I am not cheating on Bam with John that ain't my style" Ashley replied

"So you telling John you loved him last night what was that supposed to mean?" Trish asked

"How do you know about that?" Ashley asked

"John told Randy who told me" Trish answered.

"I cannot believe him that was personal between me and him and here he goes telling everyone!" Ashley exclaimed.

"We all knew it would happen eventually" Amy said

"So how's you music been?" Trish asked

"I haven't been able to come up with anything in a while not that I have really had time" Ashley replied

"You should become a diva law school is to serious for you" Trish said

"Sorry girls I'll leave the fighting to you" Ashley said "something about running around half naked doing nothing more than stupid pillow fights it isn't me"

"Yeah I hear ya we should talk to Vince about that see if we can get that to change" Trish said

"It's not like the good old days when women wrestled men in hardcore matches" Ashley said

"When did that happen?" Amy asked

"When there was a hardcore title" Ashley replied

"Being the hardcore champion was fun till you had to defend it" Trish said

"I remember when I was about 10 my step cousin John let the WWE have a hardcore match in his dry cleaners it was Crash Holly against the Mean Street Posse" Ashley said

"Oh my god I remember them weren't they Shane McMahon's friends from Greenwich?" Amy asked

"Yeah" Ashley replied "things were so much better before Vince got that stupid lawsuit I swear the only reason the World Wildlife Fund sued Vince was because they had no money now don't get me wrong I love animals but I loved the Federation more"

"I'm going to have to agree" Trish said

"Oh please tell me you saw that episode of Raw where Chavo Guerrero was talking to Vince McMahon about real estate and Vince goes I've been a billionaire so long I don't remember anything about real estate" Ashley said " I was like no you aren't man you used to be one of the top ten richest men in America and now you ain't so just stop talking now"

"Of course this was the television she was talking to" Amy remarked. " and wasn't that episode of Raw like a year ago.

"Yes and well yeah do you really think I would insult Vince to his face he still has enough money to have me killed and to get away with it" Ashley said

" She's right" Trish agreed "but wait I have an idea why don't you have Steph put you on the writing staff I mean you can't screw it up any worse than it already is"

"Thank you Trish you sure know how to make people feel better" Ashley said.

"That was not what I mean" Trish said

"Well anyways we should probably get ready for the rehearsal dinner" Ashley said

"Yeah she is right" Amy said grabbing her crutches.

"Ames how did you hurt your leg?" Ashley asked

"Adam and I went snowboarding" Amy replied.

"Ouch" both Ashley and Trish said at the same time.

Ashley changed into a red strapless dress that went up to about her mid thigh and John couldn't help but stare at her. They went through the wedding rehearsal with no problems then dinner again no problems and then it was time for Randy and Trish to say goodbye. 20 minutes of kissing and I love yous they were back a Trish's house. It hard started storming out and there was really bad thunder and lightning outside. John knocked on the guest room door. He heard a reply so he entered.

"I know you are afraid of thunder so I decided to come check on you" he said

"It's pretty close" she said

"Do you want me to stay with you?" he asked

"If you want to but it doesn't matter to me" she said.

He nodded and got into bed with her.

"I talked to Bam today he was really sorry that he flaked out on me I'm thinking about ending things with him" she told John

"I'm not saying that you should do it but I'll be here if you need me" John said

"Can you believe that Randy and Trish are getting married?" she asked

"Yeah I can they are really in love" John said "it was almost you"

"No me and Randy were always just friends" Ashley said

"By the way you looked so hott and in dress tonight" he said "I was having a hard time concentrating"

Ashley whacked John softly on the chest as if to say get you mind out of the gutter but then again she knew John too well his mind was always there.

"Thanks" she said

"You know Ashley I think we have both grown up since we first met" John said

"No you are still a five year old trapped in a 29 year old's body" she replied

"Ha ha" he commented

"Oh come on Johnny I was just joking" she said

"You know only you and my mother can call me Johnny" he said

"Yeah I remember you telling me what once" she replied

"Just like nobody else can call you Shelly because you will always be my Shelly" he said

"That was sweet where did you learn to be so sweet?" she asked

"From Moulin Rouge" he replied with a slight smirk.

"No way I tried to get you to watch that movie so many times!" she exclaimed "how did you end up seeing it"

"Trish made me watch it with her after you left" he said

"See my home girl keeps it real" she said imitating him.

"Leave the gangsta talk to me ok" he said

"Damn I need sleep so shut up" she said

"So then stop talking to me" he retorted.

"We have had this fight before haven't we?" she asked

"Yes and if I remember I know how to end it" he said

"Yeah well that won't be happening because I am going to sleep now so goodnight" she said turning away from him. He pulled her closer to him and wrapped his arms around her. He knew she always felt safe in his arms but sometimes wondered if she felt the same way about Bam. He shook his head and fell asleep also.

There was a big bang of thunder which woke both Trish and Amy up. Both knowing Ashley was afraid of thunder the decided to check on her. They opened they door to find both John and Ashley asleep.

"Aw Trish do you have a camera?" Amy asked

"Yeah I'll be right back" Trish said walking away to get the camera.

Carefully Trish crept into the room she didn't want to wake either person up she took a couple of pictures. After the flash went off the last time John woke up.

"Trish what are you doing?" he asked

"Just making sure she was ok but looks like you are taking care of it so just go back to sleep" she told him.

"Whatever" he said closing his eyes again.

Trish got out of the room and went into her own where Amy was waiting to see the pictures.

"I love digital cameras" Trish said as she showed Amy the pictures.

"Trish I'm getting an idea" Amy said

"What is going on in that sneaky brain of yours?" Trish asked

"Well it is obvious that neither one of them wants to make the first move so let's give them a little push in the right direction" Amy said

"Meaning?" Trish asked

"Meaning we need to get them drunk" Amy said

"No that wouldn't work Ashley doesn't drink" Trish said

"There has to be some way to get them to admit that they want to be with one another" Amy said

"What if we make Bam think that Ash is cheating on him so then he breaks up with her and then she gets with John" Trish said

"No because then Ashley would be heartbroken" Amy pointed out

"That is why John is there to make her feel better duh" Trish said

"It's not going to work" Amy said "but we have to show these pictures to everyone"

"Of course because I don't know one person that doesn't want Ashley and John together well except for maybe Bam but he is the only one" Trish said.

"Maybe Chris can talk some sense into her" Amy suggested

"It's worth a shot" Trish agreed "but getting them drunk would be a lot more fun"

"Yeah but we would have to get them drunk and married because remember Ashley is waiting for marriage" Amy said

"Damn it" Trish swore.

"If they weren't so stubborn and Kasey hadn't gotten in the way then they would be together by now" Amy said

"I hate that Kasey chick who does she think she is ruining a relationship that I worked so hard to try to get for them"

"Listen Ashley is my 'little sister' she does things in her own time" Amy said

"Well I'm getting impatient" Trish said

"T you are getting married tomorrow one thing at a time" Amy said

"Yeah I guess you are right" Trish agreed.

"Well I'm going to bed see you in the morning" Amy said.

As she walked back to her room she kept thinking about a way to get Ashley and John together.

"This isn't going to be easy" she said to herself.


	16. Chapter 16

The ceremony was beautiful but John couldn't help pay more attention to Ashley instead of the minister. He almost forgot to hand Randy the rings. Randy and Trish wrote their own vows and there wasn't a dry eye in the house. During the reception Amy showed every guest the picture of John and Ashley sleeping and of course people took it the wrong way and kept coming up to both Ashley and John congratulating them for finally getting together. Ashley went over to John.

"Did you tell people we were together?" she asked

"No I was about to find you and ask the same thing" he replied

"Then what the hell is going on ?" she asked

"I don't know but we should find out" he said taking her hand.

"Hey Chris what's up man?" John asked Ashley's father.

"Nothing really I'm happy to hear you two are finally together" he said with a smile.

"Dad we're not together" Ashley said

"Then why does Amy have that picture of you two asleep that she keeps showing everyone?" Chris asked.

"That is why Trish was in the room last night" John said " I could have sworn I saw a flash but I thought it was the lightning"

"Excuse me dad I have to kill my best friends"Ashley said

"Yeah and I'd better go with her just in case she actually does it" John said following Ashley.

"Cena you and I need to talk later" Chris said as John walked away.

"Will do" John called to him.

Ashley found Trish and Amy talking she walked up smiling.

"Trisha, Ames you wouldn't know why people keep coming up to me and John thinking we are together?" Ashley asked

"We have no idea what you are talking about" Trish said really fast.

"Give me the picture" Ashley commanded

"Aw who told you" Trish whined

"Never mind how we found out now people think we are together" Ashley said

"We might as well let them think what they want" John said walking up to them.

"Huh?" Ashley asked

"I mean for tonight why don't we just play along it is better than having to tell everyone we aren't" John said " so what do you say will you be my girlfriend for the night?"

"Yes that would be very nice thank you John" Ashley said

"Hey what the hell I have already been your fiancée" John said

"Yeah I still don't get that you can explain later" Ashley said

"Whatever you want baby"he said pulling her into his arms. "we have to keep up pretenses". Then he kissed her and for that short time the whole world stopped it was just the two of them well at least that is what it felt like to them.

"That was fun we should do it again later" he said

"Maybe if you are a good boy" she replied

"I don't know Ames I think I might have saw some tongue" Trish teased.

"Shut up"Ashley said

Randy and Trish danced their first dance as husband and wife to Inside your Heaven by Carrie Underwood. After that Trish came up with a really good idea if she could say so herself.

"Mr and Mrs Orton would like to invite the WWE's newest couple out onto the dance floor to share this next song with them so Ashley and John get out here" the dj announced

"Oh my god I am going to kill her"Ashley said

Randy looked at Trish and she told him that she would explain later. Ashley looked up at John and he whispered that is would be alright and she took his hand. You and Me by Lifehouse started to play and Ashley smiled because this was always her and John's song. She relaxed and put her head on his chest. The song ended too soon and then Ashley realized everyone was staring at her and John. When she managed to get Trish alone for a minute she let her have it.

"I can't believe you did that, I will kill you later" Ashley said her emotions were a mix of annoyance and humor.

"Oh come on if it were me and Randy you would have done the same thing" Trish said

"Ok maybe I would but now everyone thinks we are a couple and what happens let's say tomorrow when I don't know I go back home to my boyfriend" Ashley said raising her voice just a little.

"Sweetie your boyfriend is out there" Trish replied with a smile

"I really hate you right now" Ashley said crossing her arms.

"Hey what are you two doing?" Randy asked putting his arm around Trish.

"Oh nothing I am just going to kill your wife" Ashley replied

"Since when are you and John together?" he asked

"Oh my god we aren't" Ashley said getting frustrated.

"Trish what did you do?" he asked her

"Honey why do you assume I did something?" she asked looking innocent

"Well Ashley is going to kill you and then there was the whole dance thins so I am deducting that you did something" he answered

"Oh sweetie you know me so well" she said giving him a kiss.

"Please you guys I really don't need to see that" Ashley said

"You were just kissing John like about a half hour ago" Trish pointed out.

"Ash why were you kissing John?" Randy asked

"Oh god Trish explain" Ashley said walking away.

John was talking to some of his friends ya know Eddie Rey and others. Ashley came up to him and wrapped an arm around his waist.

"Whatcha talking about baby?" she asked

"You and how beautiful you look tonight and how I am a lucky man to have you" he replied

"Aw you are too sweet John I'm lucky to have you" she said

"I have to say mamacita it is about time you started dating him we were taking bets" Eddie said

"Who?" she asked shocked.

"Well me and Rey-Rey and your dad and Randy and basically half the Raw and Smackdown roster" Eddie answered.

"Sweetie did you know about this?" she asked

"I might have heard about it somewhere" he replied

"You guys are horrible" she said "and what happened if me and John never got together?"

"Then the money would go to John to get himself a nice paid lady" Eddie said with a laugh.

"Sorry boys but nobody else gets my man except me isn't that right honey?"

'Absolutely" he said smiling at her.

"Excuse me I'm going to talk to my dad" she said leaving.

"You'd better marry her soon man before she realizes what a looser you are Cena" Eddie said

"Hey I can always have your wife" John said

"Hey man don't go there" Eddie said

Rey just shook his head. "You guys always get into the same argument I see my wife over there I'm going to go dance with her" he said walking away.

John and Eddie just laughed.

"Eddie we made him go away again" John said

"Yeah I'm starting to think he doesn't like us anymore" Eddie replied

"Come on who wouldn't like us?" John asked

"I don't know Homes but I think I'm going to go grab me esposa so I don't have to worry about you"

"Yeah well adios to you to" John said

"Wow you know Spanish I'm proud I thought you something" Eddie joked.

John went over to the bar and got another beer and then went to find Ashley. She was dancing with her cousin Jeff. After the dance he went to go talk to Jeff.

"Hardy man it's been a while" John said shaking his hand.

"Yeah too long and why am I the last to know everything how long have you two been dating?" he asked

"About a month right sweetie" Ashley said

"You are better with dates than I am so if my baby says a month then she is probably right" John replied.

"Jeff when am I going to meet your new girlfriend?" Ashley asked

"Soon" he replied "well I'll leave you two alone Ash if I don't see you later don't forget dad's birthday is in 2 weeks and me and Matt are having a barbecue"

"No prob" Ashley said

"So honey a month really have we been going out that long?" John asked

"It seems like we just started going out today doesn't it" Ashley joked

"Yeah but I'm loving every minute of it" he said "So am I giving you a ride to the airport tomorrow?"

"Yeah sure" she replied with a shrug. He gave her a long kiss.

"You taste like beer" she said

"Well don't worry I won't get too drunk" he said

"Well that is good because I will be leaving your ass here if you do" she replied

"Damn you have the keys don't you?" he asked

"Yep you gave them to me because I don't drink remember"

Ashley's favorite song Like I Am by Rascal Flatts started to play so she pulled John onto the dance floor.

"This song always did remind me of you" she said. John listened to the words of the song and was touched.

"You think I'm one of a kind?" he asked

"Of course" replied.

Lying here with you  
I watch you while you sleep  
The dawn is closing in  
With every breath you breathe

I can feel the change  
The change you've made in me  
But will I ever see  
All the things you see in me

When you say that I'm one of a kind  
Baby, I don't see it but you believe  
That I'm so strong and true, I promise you  
I'll try to be that kind of man  
Because you love me like I am

When it comes to love  
I may not know the rules  
But there's one thing I know  
My heart belongs to you, just you

When you say that I'm one of a kind  
Baby, I don't see it but you believe  
That I'm so strong and true, I promise you  
I'll try to be that kind of man  
Because you love me like I am

You show me you love me  
With a fire that burns deep inside

When you say that I'm one of a kind  
Baby, I don't see it but you believe  
That I'm so strong and true, I promise you  
I'll try to be that kind of man  
Because you love me like I am

When you say that I'm one of a kind  
Baby, I don't see it but you believe  
That I'm so strong and true, I promise you  
I'll try to be that kind of man  
Because you love me like I am

- I am  
I'll never understand  
I don't think I'll ever understand  
Why you love me  
Why you love me just like I am


	17. Chapter 17

Ashley woke up the next morning next to John. He wasn't wearing a shirt.

"Cena you'd better have pants on" she said checking. To her relief he did.

"John you have to get up we both have planes to catch" she said shaking him gently. That didn't work " John wake up" she said shaking a little harder. She wasn't watching his arm and the next thing she knew he was kissing her.

"Wow that was one way to wake up" he said smiling.

"You're a jerk" she said

"I love you too honey" he said

"Sorry we aren't together anymore I'm breaking up with you" she said as she stood up.

"Wait why do you get to break up with me?" he asked

"Because I said so" she replied.

"Well whatever I'm going into the shower feel free to join me" he said

"Yeah maybe when hell freezes over" she yelled.

An hour later they were both showered and ready to go.

"You looked really good last night I almost forgot you were a punk goth" John said

"I don't need to advertise my punkness. A real punk doesn't need to show off... It's like a Karate man... The Karate man bleeds on the inside. A real punk is punk on the inside." Ashley said as she got into the car.

"Yeah whatever" John said as he got into the car as well.

They drove halfway through the town when they saw something that made them sick and man and a woman fighting over a baby in a carrier and then the man stabbed the woman and took off with the baby. They had to stop so they pulled over Ashley went to the woman's aid while John took off after the guy.

"John be careful" Ashley yelled.

"Ma'am my name is Ashley and I'm here to help and John is going to get your baby back" Ashley told the woman trying to keep her calm. The bleeding was very bad and Ashley wasn't sure if she could stop it she called 911 and they were on their way.

"His name is Talon Michael" she whispered "you and your husband take good care of him please he has nobody else" and then it was all over she died in Ashley's arms.

Ashley looked at her face she looked to be about the same age as her the woman might have been maybe a year or to older but not much. 10 minutes later John came back with the crying little boy. He was still an infant maybe 2 or 3 months. Out of instinct she picked the little boy up.

"Shh Talon it's ok" she said

"How'd you know his name was Talon?" John asked

"She told me she said his name is Talon Michael and for you and your husband to take good care of him he has nobody else and then she died" Ashley explained.

The paramedics and the police arrived. The paramedics took the body away but the police stayed to talk to Ashley and John.

"So what happened?" the cops asked John

"We were driving to the airport when we saw the woman in a fight with some guy then he stabbed her and took off. I ran after him but my girlfriend stayed behind with the woman she told her the baby's name was Talon Michael and asked if we would take care of him because he has nobody else" John relayed the story.

"I don't know what we can do for him all the foster homes are full" the cops said sadly.

"We'll take him" Ashley said

"Huh?" John asked

"That woman asked us to take care of her baby and there are no more rooms at the foster home we can keep him until they find him a home" Ashley said

"Normally we wouldn't allow that because you are American but we have no more room so go ahead and take him but are you sure he's mulatto"

"What does it matter what he is?" Ashley asked

"It doesn't it is just up here we don't have many mulatto children" the cop said

"Yeah well maybe you should have more"Ashley replied walking over to the car.

The cop and John exchanged a few words then John gave the cop his contact information and then they were on their way.

"Johnny we need to find the nearest Walmart or Toys R Us something like that so we can get him some stuff" Ashley told him.

"Ash do you realize what you have gotten us into?" John asked

"So I'll have to spend a few weeks at your house what is the big deal?" she asked

"Aren't you the one who is like I have a boyfriend?" he asked

"Bam will understand" Ashley replied looking down at the baby who was in a carrier sitting on her lap.

"He's so small" John said

"Yeah but he is a beautiful baby" Ashley said "I was about ready to punch that cop what the hell does it matter if he is mulatto"

"I don't know" John replied

"I also noticed that you called me your girlfriend" she said

"It sounded better than my friend at the time" John replied pulling into Babies R Us.

John wouldn't admit it at the time but he had fun baby shopping they got Talon lots of stuff most of it he didn't even need.

"They don't have any Red Sox stuff" John complained

"Sweetie this is Canada" Ashley said "we'll pick him up some Red Sox stuff when we get back to Boston ok"

"Yeah sure" John replied

They bought Talon a porter crib and some clothes, formula,toys,diapers, car seat and a swing because Ashley insisted all babies love swings.

"Only one hundred and seventy five dollars not bad" Ashley said

"Yeah we'll talk when it is your money" John commented

"John your son needs things" Ashley said

"Oh no he ain't my baby I agreed to baby sit nobody said anything bout him stayin" John replied.

"You are honestly going to hand him over to a couple of strangers?" Ashley asked in disgust.

"What the hell are we?" John retorted

"Those people could be crazy" Ashley said strapping Talon's car seat in correctly the she placed him into it.

"Ash he needs two full time parents" John tried to reason with her.

"What are we?" Ashley asked

"You have a boyfriend!" John exclaimed.

Talon started to cry.

"Now look what you did you woke up the baby" Ashley snapped. "shh it's ok honey everything is fine shh don't cry" Ashley said in a soothing voice. Talon went back to sleep.

"How did you do that?" John asked

"You just have to know how to talk to them" Ashley replied.

Ashley feel asleep too before he knew it they were at his home in Lynnfield Mass. He woke Ashley up and grabbed the carrier. He got some weird looks from his neighbors because he was holding a baby carrier. Once they were all inside and the things were in the living room they relaxed until Talon woke up screaming.

"John I think he is hungry can you hold him while I make a bottle?" Ashley asked handing Talon to John.

"Hey little guy Ashley is making you a bottle so you can stop crying" John said in a soft tone. Talon stopped crying and looked up with his big blueish-green eyes. He looked at John with such trust as if he knew John was there to protect him. Then Talon smiled and John's heart just melted how could he give this baby up. But then the rational part of John's brain clicked in. John traveled 300 days a year how was he going to take care of him oh yes living with Ashley half the time and with him the other half would really work wonders.

He heard Ashley talking to someone on the phone John guessed it was Bam.

"Yes Bam I am serious, what do you mean, Bam if you can't handle this then maybe we shouldn't be together anymore, fine then it's over, I'll get my things sometime next week, ok bye"

Ashley brought in the bottle a few minutes later but she didn't look like she had been crying.

"I heard your phone call" John said

"Talon needs me right now and if Bam doesn't understand that then he isn't who I thought he was" Ashley said.

I took the bottle from her and started to feed Talon.

"See you are a natural" Ashley said "just don't get nervous babies can tell and then they get upset"

"Ok" John said

"Oh and support his head a little more" she said adjusting John's arm.

"So how do you know so much about babies?" John asked

"I come from a big family so I've helped out with a lot of babies" she replied "ok now burp him" she handed John a cloth to put on his shoulder.

John patted him but he didn't want to do it to hard so that he would hurt the baby.

"Am I doing this right?" he asked

"Yeah perfectly" she replied with a smile.

After Talon was fed and changed they put him in a pair of his new pajamas and Ashley played with him on John's bed while John set up the porter crib.

"What a silly boy you are" Ashley said in a baby voice. Talon was laughing.

"Man you really are great with children" John said finishing the set up.

"It's not that hard" she said handing the baby to John who put him in the crib and covered him with a blanket.

"Are you sure he is going to be ok tonight?" John asked

"Yeah he'll be fine he might wake up a few times I'm not sure if he is old enough to sleep through the night yet" Ashley replied

"So you are single, I'm single and we have a baby wow I really think God is throwing us together" John said

"Yeah maybe" Ashley said laying down.

"Tired" John asked

"Yes plus we should get all the sleep we can we might now get much with Talon" she replied

John shut off the light and they both went to sleep.


	18. Chapter 18

It had been 8 days since Talon entered their lives and John and Ashley had adjusted. Sleep hadn't been an option for the first few days but Ashley thought it might have been because he didn't know where he was. They had taken him to the doctors office yesterday just to make sure everything was ok. They were told they had a very healthy 13 pound baby boy. John still couldn't believe it how could something so small weigh 13 pounds. Currently John and Talon were sitting on a swing on John's front porch. Ashley was out buying more things for the baby. The air was light and a little chilly which was why John wrapped himself and the baby in a blanket. It was the middle of August the leaves would start to change in a while John thought if they still has Talon maybe they could take him to Vermont.

"Hey little man you are going to watch your first baseball game tonight" John said it had taken some time but he had mastered talking to Talon in a softer tone than normal and Talon seemed to respond.

"Can you say Red Sox?" John asked

"Can you say he is 3 months old you loser?" Ashley asked walking up the stairs with her hands full of bags.

"What did you buy now?" he asked

"Well you know this and that?" she replied pulling out a baby sized Red Sox jersey. "I figured you two could match"

"How tight is that?" John asked

Ashley came and had a seat next to John.

"Johnny I know we said we wouldn't talk about it till it happened but I really don't want to give Talon up"

John looked like he was conflicted in some way the face which he made looked like he might have been in pain.

"You are only 19 years old are you sure you want this?" John asked

"Yeah I want you and me and Talon to be a family" she replied

"Well when we come back from West Chester we'll see what we can do about adopting this little guy" John said.

"Oh my god John are you serious we are going to be parents do you know how weird that sounds?" she asked "but it also sounds really good"

He just nodded not sure of how he felt right now sure he loved both Ashley and Talon but he never pictured the three of them as a family. He had figured she would stay till they found Talon a home and then she'd go back to Bam leaving him all alone. But now everything seemed so surreal and that left John waiting for something bad to happen. Ashley took Talon into the house so he could have a bath and he changed. John followed them into the house and went into the living room to watch tv his mind was still clouded but then Ashley walked into the room with Talon in his little baseball outfit.

"I changed him so you feed him" she said

"No problem" John said with a smile thinking he had gotten off easy.

"Oh don't think you are getting the easy job you get to change him next time" she remarked.

"Little man your mama is crazy" John said. Then it hit him what he had said 'his mama' but he then smiled he knew Ashley was going to be a great mother but what where they friends or more it was all really confusing.

The phone started ringing John heard Ashley answer it.

"John it's Frosty top" Ashley said with a small smile. John smiled as well and handed her the baby.

"Hey Frosty top, how the hell are ya?" John asked

"Mr Cena, Vince has informed me that you'll be out for 2 weeks so I just called to make sure you weren't arrested or anything" Eric said

"Aw Bischoff you do care but no I have some family business to take care of" John told him.

"Alright don't worry about it I'll have the writers come up with something" he said hanging up.

"Next thing you know Cheapy will be calling"Ashley said. John and Chris Jericho got along fine it's just that John and Ashley called him Cheapy because they thought it was funny. But John and Bischoff really hated each other for some strange John wouldn't really talk about it much and Ashley didn't ask.

"Do you think we could talk before the baseball game comes on?" she asked

"Yeah sure" John said putting Talon in his swing. Ashley was right he did love that thing.

John sat down on the couch and Ashley sat next to him.

"So what is up?" he asked

"John what are we friends raising a baby or are we more than that I m so confused" she said

John smiled and said "If you want me I'm right here"

"Yes I do want you I love you I always have" she replied.

He pulled her in for a kiss but they stopped when they heard Talon laughing.

"Looks like we have to keep this PG" John said

"Yeah looks like" Ashley said

Then John turned baseball on and all three sat there watching tv till they got tired and went to bed.

Ok next chapter is about Ashley and John going to West Chester and they chapter John and Ashley and Randy and Trish go to Canobe Lake Park so it should be entertaining.


	19. Chapter 19

A/N I had a review asking where I was from I live in Malden Ma which is about a 5 or 10 minute drive from Boston. Anyways back to the story.

Ashley sighed she didn't really want to go to West Chester part of her wanted to just leave things the way that they were but the other part of her couldn't live with herself if she didn't talk to Bam in person and explain things. Ashley had hired a moving truck to go and pick up her things from Bam's house there wasn't much just her clothes and a few other things their flight left at noon they would be there for 3 days. She pack everything for Talon and contemplated telling John that he didn't feel well and that they should stay home but then she would be lying to John which is something she refused to do. Ashley lied a lot but never to the people who she really cared about she saw no point they would be able to tell anyways. She picked up the phone and called Jeff.

"Hardy" Jeff said answering the phone.

"Jeff I need a huge favor" Ashley said

"Ok shoot" Jeff replied

"Ok John and I are adopting a baby boy named Talon and I was wondering if you'd paint the nursery, ya know like a Hardy brother creation" she said

"Why are you adopting a baby with John?" he asked.

Ashley sighed and then explained the whole story of how Ashley and John came to be caring for the little baby.

"Yeah sure I'd love to paint the nursery" he said

"Ok we are going to be gone for 3 days is that enough time?" she asked

"Yeah I'll call Matt and we'll leave tonight" he said

"Jeff you have no idea how much this means to me" Ashley said wiping the tears away.

"And you have no idea how incredibly proud me and Matt are of you" Jeff said "besides y'all are family"

"Ok Jeff there is a loose rock as you come up the front path I'll leave the key under there and the security code is 04169" she told him.

"Alrighty we'll see ya when you get back and good luck with Bam" Jeff said.

"Love you Jeff" Ashley said

"Me too Shorty" he said.

Ashley hung up smiling Jeff practically raised her so it meant a lot that he was proud of her and Matt too. She had to admit she wasn't an easy child but then again look who she lived with. Ashley held no resentment or bitterness towards her 'aunt' and her husband she pitied them. She was going places with her life and they were stuck in a miserable marriage with careers that they both hated.

"Hey who were you talkin to on the phone?" John asked

"Jeff, I asked him to paint Talon's nursery" she informed him "and what is all over your shirt?"

"I was changing Talon and he decided to pee on Daddy" John replied.

Ashley burst into hysterical laughter she laughed until he sides hurt then she looked at John who was still standing there annoyed.

"I'm sorry but welcome to fatherhood ask anyone that is the initiation" she said steadying her breathing.

"Anyways I'm going to take another shower and then we should be going" he said.

Ashley had laid out some new clothes for John on the bed then she went to check on Talon he was napping in his porter crib. She took her key and put it in the spot where she told Jeff she would and then brought their bags to the car. John was just getting out of the shower when she returned to the bedroom. He was standing there in a towel.

"Clothes are on the bed" she told him.

"Ok" he replied

She walked over and collapsed on the bed.

"John I don't want to see Bam" she whined.

"Yeah but if you don't go then you will never forgive yourself" John said "plus it is your caring side that I fell in love with" he said giving her a kiss. It lasted for a few minutes until she pushed him off. He wasn't wearing a shirt just his jean shorts

"Finish getting dressed so we can go" she said. He put his shirt on mumbling about something but Ashley couldn't hear what. She picked Talon up and carefully put him in his carrier she didn't want to wake him up. She took him out to John's truck and buckle him in. She hopped in the passenger side and waited for John. He came out a few minutes later wearing his camouflage Red Sox hat. John jumped into the driver's seat and gave Ashley the once over. She was wearing jeans and a dark blue tank top. When they had first met Ashley had been shy so she didn't show her body much but now she didn't care how much skin she showed well she did but there were times when she pushed the limit and John would ask her to change he didn't want people seeing what was his and only his so to speak.

"You look nice baby" he said starting up the car.

"Back at ya" she said playing with the radio.

She stopped when she heard the beginning to KC and Jo Jo's All mu life.

"I love this song" she said and then began to sing along with the song. John who knew all the words to the song sat there until he finally gave up and started to sing along too. Ashley looked over at him and smiled. Traffic wasn't too bad so they made it to Logan in about 25 minutes.

"You ok?" John asked

"Yeah I just hate flying" she said

"Baby are you sure Talon is old enough to fly?" he asked

"Yeah I called the pediatrician and asked" she replied.

They boarded the plane of course John had to sign about 25 autographs. Ashley had stayed a close distance behind him so they wouldn't be spotted together it was better if their relationship was kept out of the media and nobody knew about Talon. They found their seats and Talon was in between them.

Meanwhile by the time they had landed in West Chester Jeff and Matt had arrived at John's house. Jeff got the key from where Ashley had said it would be and they entered the house Jeff shut off the alarm and they went to the room Ashley had told Jeff the nursery was going to be in. It was empty.

"Matt I got an idea" Jeff said

"How long do you think it would take to get Ashley and John's closest friends to help decorate and then we'll have a party to welcome Talon to the family" Jeff said

"Ok I'll call half and you call half" Matt said

"Do they have any furniture?" Jeff asked

"I don't think so" Matt replied

Jeff took out his cell phone and called Amy.

"Amy it's Jeff we need your help, yeah it's about Ashley's son" Jeff said

"Oh she didn't call you, whoops well anyways she has a son, I'll explain later she assigned us to paint the nursery but there is no furniture so me and Matt were thinking we could buy them some as like a baby shower type thing and have a party when they get back in 3 days but we thought it would be cool if we got all their friends to help" Jeff explained "that's great you'll help but don't call Chris just yet we'll call him the day before and tell him to fly out I'm thinking of calling and saying we need more time but get as many people as you can"

"Ok bye Amy" Jeff said hanging up.

"Well I guess we should go and get some paint" Matt said "so what are you thinking for this room little brother?"

"Just wait our little cousin is going to love it" Jeff replied "hey I wonder if Ashley has any pictures I want to see what he looks like"

Sure enough Ashley had just gotten a bunch of pictures developed. She had about 150 different pictures of Talon.

"Look at this one we'll have to get it blown up and hang it in the room" Jeff said holding up a picture of Ashley John and the baby.

"He's a cute little guy ain't he" Matt said

"Of course he a member of our family" Jeff replied

"Right you are little brother" Matt commented

"Ashley are you sure you want us to come?" John asked

"Yeah I want Bam to see that I am happy with you so he can move on" Ashley replied not taking her eyes off the road.

"Sounds like you are gloating to me" John said

"No gloating would be making out with Bam in your living room while you were dating Kasey" Ashley retorted.

"Ok whatever you say just concentrate on the road" John said

Ashley got them to the house in one piece. She saw the Raab and Dunn were in the driveway working on one of the crews many cars.

"Johnny wait here I'll come get you in a minute" Ashley said

She walked over to the guys with her hands in her pockets.

"Hey guys" she said making them both look up.

Dunn looked a little worried but Raab smiled and hugged her.

"Where's Bam?" Ashley asked

"He's inside I believe he is in the office" Dunn answered.

"Well I suppose I should go talk to him and guys stay away from the car is I come back out here and found out you started shit with John I will personally kick both you asses" Ashley warned them.

"Ok mom we'll be good" Raab said

"Hey I ain't you mom" she replied walking into the house.

Right as she walked into the house she heard a loud meow and Hardy came from out of nowhere rubbing up against her she almost tripped over him.

"Hey baby I missed you" she said picking him up. "Is Bam up there?" she asked him.

He looked up as almost to say yes then she put him down and continued upstairs. She knocked on the office door and heard a voice telling her to come in.

"Hey Bam" Ashley said shutting the office door behind her.

"What are you doing here?" he asked without emotion.

"I came here to talk to you breaking up with you over the phone was wrong and I am truly sorry you were really good to me and I didn't even take that into consideration it's Talon needs me" Ashley said "you where there for me when I needed you and you brought out a lot in me and I want to thank you and I hope you can forgive me and we can still be friends"

"I knew you were in love with someone else the whole time I just never wanted to admit it to myself" he said

"So does that mean I am forgiven?" she asked hopefully.

"Of course" he said holding his arms out for a hug. She accepted happily.

"Actually there was something I wanted to ask you" she said "John and I were wondering if you would be Talon's godfather"

"So you and John are adopting him?" Bam asked

"Yeah we are we love that little boy so much" she replied

"Yeah I'd love to be Talon's godfather" Bam said "is he here?"

"Yeah I had him and John wait in the car" she replied "come on". Taking his hand she lead him outside to the car. John stepped out and went to the backseat to grab Talon.

"Bam this is Talon Michael and I'm sure you know that is John even though you have never met him" Ashley said

"It's nice to meet you" John said shaking Bam's hand.

"Same here" Bam replied.

"Hey Ash I know this is gonna sound weird but I've been talking to Katrina and I wanted to know if it is cool with you if I ask her out?" Bam asked for the first time in a while he looked really excited.

"Yeah I don't care but remember I consider Katrina to be my little sister so treat her right, break her heart I'll break your neck" Ashley said quoting her favorite movie The fast and the furious.

"You know I wouldn't do that" Bam said

"Yeah I know" she replied.

"Hey we are having a barbecue why don't you guys stay we are shooting the show and My Chemical Romance is going to be on so Gerard and the boys will be over" Bam said

Ashley's jam almost hit the floor. "When the hell did you meet My Chemical Romance?" she asked

"Like a week ago" Bam replied scratching his head.

"See I go away and this is what happens" she said throwing her hands in the air "so John are you cool with staying?"

"Yeah it's fine by me" he said

"Oh is Vito coming over I haven't pissed him off in over a month?" Ashley asked jumping up and down.

"Yeah he'll be there" Bam said laughing

"Don Vito is Bam's uncle and he hates me he thinks I am a punk" Ashley told John.

John laughed "you give most people that feeling"he said

"Hey Bam are you going to introduce us or are we going to stand here all day looking like idiots"Dunn yelled.

"Oh yeah guys you here" Ashley said

"John this is Ryan Dunn and Chris Raab" Ashley said pointing to each man. They all shook hands and went into the backyard of Bam's house.

"So Ashley you are going to be a mom" Raab said

"Yeah so" Ashley replied

"We just never pictured you with kids" Dunn said

"I babysat you guys all the time didn't I?" she asked

Both John and Bam snickered.

"Good luck with her man you are going to need it" Raab said

"Yeah when her father finds out we are adopting a baby he isn't going to like me very much" John said with a laugh.

"What are you talking about Chris loves you" Ashley remarked "did he ever have that talk with you?"

"Yeah we wanted to know why we were in the same bed" John said

All 3 guys looked at John as he said that.

"Relax guys there was a big thunder storm and John came in to make sure I was ok and then I asked him to stay and we fell asleep" Ashley told them.

"Apes here" Bam said

"How do you know?" Raab asked

"I can hear her arguing with Vito" Bam replied

"Oh I forgot to ask does she hate me?" Ashley asked

"No" Bam replied giving her a smile.

April, Phil and Vito walked out onto the porch where everyone was sitting.

"Well look who returned you missed me that much" April said when she saw Ashley.

Ashley stood up and gave her and Phil a hug.

"Guys this is my new boyfriend John and this little guys is Talon our son well hopefully if everything with the adoption goes through" Ashley said. Then she explained the whole story of how they ended up taking care of Talon.

"Ash you never stop amazing people do you?" Phil asked

"Nah life would be too boring" she said

"Hey Vito I got you something"Ashley said reaching into Talon's diaper bag. She pulled out the new Bruce Springsteen dual disk and handed it to him.

"What's wrong with it?" Vito asked

"Vito for Christ's sake it is still wrapped say thank you and then shut up" Bam said

Vito mumbled something nobody could understand and then thanked Ashley.

"Oh John don't bother talking to Vito nobody can understand him anyways" Raab said and the rest agreed.

"Why do you guys always have to pick on me?" Vito asked

"Because it is so easy" Dunn stated.

The rest of the guys showed up and true to his word My Chemical Romance did show up and Ashley was completely starstruck. She was completely silent. Which anyone who knew Ashley knew it wasn't easy to get her to shut up. But Bam stepped in and told Gerard Way what a great drummer Ashley was.

"Are you really?" Gerard asked

"I'm not that good" Ashley said when she found her voice.

"Well Ashley we do have a drum set in this house why don't you show them" Bam suggested.

"Ok" Ashley said standing up handing Talon to John.

They went inside the house and Ashley sat down behind the drum set and spun the sticks in her hand it had been so long since she last played.

"What song should I play?" she asked

"How about Helena" Bam suggested again.

"Ok no problem" Ashley said as she started playing the drum beat to one of her favorite songs.

"Not bad" Gerard said "let's see how is sound with the rest of the instruments and the vocals.

"Are you serious?" Ashley asked

"Very" Gerard replied

Ashley counted off again and they began to play. It was in that moment Ashley felt like she was in another world nothing else mattered now she knew why musicians waited all their lives to get an ounce of what she was feeling right now. They finished and everyone clapped.

"So what other instruments can you play?" Gerard asked

"Anything I can pick an instrument up for the first time and know how to play it correctly" she replied

"Man I wish I had your talent" Mikey complained.

Ashley picked up a guitar and played the beginning to the phantom of the opera as if it was nothing.

"Now that was impressive" Gerard said

"Tell us again why you are going to law school?" Bam asked

"Because being a rock and roll musician is a hard career to keep so I want something to fall back on" she replied.

"Have you ever played in a band before?" Gerard asked

"My cousin lets me fill in for his drummer or guitarist for his band Peroxwhygen" Ashley replied

"Peroxwhygen where have I heard that name before wait isn't that Jeff Hardy's band?" Mickey asked

"Yeah Jeff is my cousin" Ashley said

"No way we are like the biggest Jeff Hardy fans we watched WWE and now TNA" Gerard said

"That is so weird" Ashley said

"Guys wait until you hear who her father is" Bam said.

Ashley blushed she didn't like telling everyone that she was related to professional wrestlers because she didn't want people to think that she thought that she was better than everyone else.

"My father is Chris Benoit" Ashley said

"I want your life" Mikey said.

Ashley laughed."Most people do" she said with a smile.

Three days seemed to go by really fast well that was because her and John were always hanging out with Bam and the crew.

"You know for a bunch of rock loving skateboarders they are aiight " John said.

"Yeah the crew is awesome" Ashley said " I should call Jeff and see how everything is going"

She dialed Jeff's cell phone. After ringing 4 times he finally answered.

"Hello" he said

"Jeff it's me how is everything going?" she asked

"Great but we are going to need one more day so is it possible to wait till tomorrow?" he asked

"Yeah that will be fine" Ashley said before hanging up.

She looked at John and told him they were staying another night.

Jeff had just put the finishing touches on the walls. The room looked really nice it was painted a blueish color and it had lavender and silver stars painted onto it. After Jeff was done they were going to move all the baby furniture into the room. Amy and Jackie had spent all day yesterday picking out baby furniture but Jeff was greatful because he wouldn't have know what to buy. It seemed like everyone in the WWE wanted to help because everyone loved either Ashley or John or both of them. Jeff, Matt, Dave Bautista, Paul Levesque,Jason Resso, Charlie Haas, Eddie Guerrero, Rey Mysterio and other people were there helping bring the furniture up.

"I can't wait to see their faces" Dave said

"That'll be fun" Paul remarked.

Meanwhile Amy, Jackie,Christy,Stephanie and Dawn-Marie were downstairs in the living room talking.

"Ashley and John deserve this after all that it took to get them together" Jackie said

"I agree I was starting to think they would never end up together" Stephanie said

"They were made for each other" Dawn said

"Oh speaking of that I should probably call Chris and tell him to get up here" Amy said pulling out her phone from her jacket pocket.

She called and told him that he needed to get to Massachusetts right away and that she would pick him up at the airport tomorrow.

"I can't wait to see his face forget about Ashley and John's" Amy said

"What do you think he is going to do?" Stephanie asked

"There isn't much he can" Jackie said.

Amy walked into the kitchen to get something to drink and found the picture packages she brought them into the other room.

"Hey pictures probably all of Talon" Amy said.

"Aw he is so cute" Stephanie said

"Not to sound racist or anything he doesn't look mulatto he looks white" Dawn said

"Talon that is such an unusual name I wonder where his mother got it from" Jackie said

The next day

Jeff called Ashley and she told him they would be home at 5:30 that afternoon. It was 5:15 now and they had just finished setting up for the party. The house was full Chris was there but he didn't know what the party was for.

"Amy why are you having a party in John's house?" Chris asked

"You'll see soon Chris" Amy replied.

They heard John's truck pull into the driveway and waited. John opened the door and almost dropped the baby carrier when everyone yelled surprise. Ashley walked in all confused.

"What the hell is going on?" she asked

"Welcome to your baby shower Ash and John"Amy said

"Baby shower?" Chris asked

"Dad, John and I are adopting a baby" Ashley informed him.

"Well you guys how about Jeff shows you the nursery" Amy suggested.

Ashley nodded and grabbed John's hand. John wanted to take Talon with him but Amy grabbed him before he could try to get him out of the seat.

"Oh my god it is beautiful" Ashley said near tears "how did you do this all?"

"Well Matt and I called in some reinforcements and everyone came out to help because apparently you two are very likable people" Jeff replied.

"And all the furniture?" John asked.

"Well when Matt and I found an empty room we decided that if everyone chipped in we could make it happen so this whole room is your baby shower gift" Jeff said

Ashley looked like she was about to cry she had never been so touched in her life. John felt the same way.

"So everyone is here?" John asked

"Yeah I'd get down there if I were you John your mother wants some questions answered" Jeff told him.

"Oh crap I better go find her" John said running out of the room.

"Thank you Jeff this is amazing I can't even to begin to say how much this means to me" Ashley said hugging her cousin.

"Well you two deserve it" Jeff said.

Then they went down to the party. Talon was a big hit it seemed everybody loved him. To Ashley's surprise some of her family was there to her Nana Harris and her Auntie Lisa and Uncle Steve had brought the twins and her Auntie Kim and Uncle Jay brought their daughters Briana and Kelsey. All these people were Scott's family but Ashley was still really close to them even after everyone found out there was no relation connecting them.

"So Nana what do you think of your great grandson?" Ashley asked

"I love him just like I loved you" she replied.

"I love you too Nana and I always will I may not be your granddaughter by blood but you will always be my Nana" Ashley said.

"Ashley" the twins Nicholas and Makenzie yelled before jumping onto her lap. The twins were almost 3 now and Ashley hadn't seen them in almost 8 months.

"We saw your baby he's cute" Makenzie said

"Thank you baby" Ashley said giving her a kiss on the cheek.

"Did you see the baby Nana?" Nicholas asked

"Yes I did honey" she replied

"Ashley can we hold the baby please?" Makenzie asked

"Sure I don't see why not you stay here and I'll go get him"Ashley said

She found him in John's arms.

"Hey how was talking to your mother?" she asked him.

"She gives us her blessings" John replied.

"Well that is good" Ashley said "I'm going to steal him from you so the twins can hold him"

Ashley took Talon and brought him back to where the twins were sitting patiently. She placed Talon in Makenzie's arms.

"Nana can you watch him while I get my camera?" Ashley asked

"Yeah sure" she replied

Ashley came back a few minutes later and took a picture of both twins holding Talon. Then she picked him up he was getting tired she figured if she walked around with him he would fall asleep eventually.

"Hey dad" Ashley said sitting down next to Chris

"Hey sweetie" he said

"So what is up?" she asked

"Not much work and such" he replied

"So are you mad we didn't tell you?" she asked

"No not really but how did everyone else know before me?" he asked

"Well Jeff and Matt told everyone and they planed this whole party" Ashley explained.

"So how did things go with Bam, Amy told me you two broke up and that you were with John now in the car on the way here" he said

"Things went well I was happy" she replied.

It was nearly 2'o clock when everyone had left they would be back tomorrow to party again which was no problem but all Ashley and John wanted to do was sleep. They tucked Talon into his new crib in his new room and went to bed themselves.


	20. Chapter 20

Ashley saw a commercial for Canobe Lake Park so she thought it would be fun for her and John and Randy and Trish to go.

"Ash, why are we going to an amusement park?" John asked

"Because it is going to be fun plus Randy and Trish are coming here straight from Aruba they haven't even been home yet" she replied

"Ok but why go?" he asked

"Because it will be fun and the baby will love it" she said

"He can't go on any rides" John said

"Yes but we can say it was our first family outing" she said "you know what leave me alone Randy and Trish will be here in 2 hours and we are going to Canobe Lake Park"

John knew not to push her any more she was starting to get irritated. The phone started ringing and Ashley picked it up she could have let the machine get it but John thought she was using it as an excuse not to talk him.

"Hello" she said

"Miss Harris this is Officer Perry we met the day of the death" he said sounding uncomfortable.

"Oh yes hello officer what can I help you with?" she asked hoping that he hadn't found a home for Talon.

"Well we still haven't found a home yet but I thought you might want to know some information about the baby that is currently in your care" he said

"Yeah"

"Well his full name is Talon Michael Alexander, mother's name Jennifer Alexander, birth date May 23"

"Thank you officer but I don't think you are going to need to find him a home my boyfriend and I we are going to adopt little Talon" she said

"Well that is wonderful unfortunately it will have to be done up here because he was born in Canada so he is a citizen but I will contact the social services office and have them call you with all the information" he said

"Ok well it was nice talking to you but I can hear Talon waking up from his nap so I should grab him" Ashley said trying to get off the phone.

"Ok and congratulations again" he said hanging up.

Ashley sighed and rubbed her temples she really did not like that man.

"Baby you ok?' John asked

"Yeah that was Officer Perry calling to give us a little more information on Talon" she replied

"Ok well what do we know now?" John asked

"His full name is Talon Michael Alexander his mom's name was Jennifer and he was born on May 23rd"

"Ok well Chaos wants me at Bass Camp I'm going to bring the baby ok" he said "I'll be nice and give you a little break"

"Ok thanks call me if he gets fussy and I'll pick him up" she replied.

"Will do bye baby" he said giving her a kiss.

Ashley fell back onto the bed there was something about that man that gave her a head ache. She decided to call Trish to find out where the hell they were. It was 9:30 in the morning and the park opened at 12.

"Trisha where are you?" she asked

"We just got off the plane and we are getting into a cab now so what is so important that you needed us to rush down to Lynnfield and when did you move?" she asked

"Well you'll see when you get here and I moved about 2 weeks ago" she replied

"Ok so you and Bam are living in Mass now?" she asked

"No just me we broke up so I decided it was time for me to move back to where I feel most comfortable" Ashley told her. Ashley knew Trish was grinning from ear to ear to learn that she was single and she would be thrilled to know about her and John but she wanted her to wait a little while till John returned.

"Yeah well I met someone and damn it he fine" Ashley said

"You met someone?" Trish asked

"Yeah I really didn't have a place to stay so I'm living with him right now" she said with a smile.

"Ashley Michelle you are living with some guy what the hell is the matter with you!" Trish exclaimed.

"He isn't just some guy he is the future father of my children" Ashley said holding back the urge to laugh. She could tell Trish was getting really pissed. The next thing she knew she was talking to Randy.

"So you are living in Lynnfield?" Randy asked

Ashley knew that he understood what was going on.

"Yeah and I can't wait for you to meet my man" Ashley said

"I have a feeling that I'm going to like him" Randy said with a smirk. "well we'll be there in like 15 minutes so I'll see ya"

"Ok bye Rans love ya"

Ashley hung up and hid all the pictures of John and any indication that John lived there. She put all Talon's things in his room and the house looked nothing like it had before there were no Jerseys all over the place no sports stuff.

'Man I need to redecorate' she thought to herself.

Ashley heard the doorbell ring and went to answer it. She opened the door to find Trish with her arms folded across her chest looking pissed and Randy trying to keep a straight face.

"Trisha you look tan how was the honeymoon?" Ashley asked

"Don't toy with me I want to meet this man you are shacking up with" she said annoyed

"Well he isn't home but I'll call him right now and find out where he is" Ashley said.

Randy couldn't help but laugh but he quickly made it sound like he coughed.

"Baby are you all right?" Trish asked

"Yeah I'm fine don't worry about me" he said

Ashley went into the kitchen and called John's cell.

"Anthony we have guests here" she said

"Why are you calling me by my middle name?" he asked

"Trish doesn't know it's you" she whispered into the phone.

"Oh ok baby we'll be home in about a half hour" he said

"Ok I love you" she said

Trish walked into the kitchen to find her friend sitting on the counter and she heard the last part of the conversation.

"Did you just tell him you loved him I can't believe you, what do your cousins and you father think?" she asked

"They are cool with it I'm a big girl and I can make my own decisions"Ashley replied. Ashley walked back into the living room and sat down.

"What does John think about this?" she asked

"He doesn't care he is dating someone and they are adopting a baby together" she said

"John and his girlfriend are adopting a baby?" Randy asked looking at her funny.

"A 3 month old baby boy named Talon Michael" she replied flipping through a magazine.

"I can't believe hi saying he loves you and ending up getting with another woman" Trish said as she started pacing the room. "Who does this chick think she is?"

"Trisha calm down she is really nice and pretty and she makes John happy and that is all that matters" Ashley said

"Yeah you are right" Trish said sitting down next to Ashley.

The next thing they heard was "THE CHAMP IS HERE" as the front door flew open. Ashley went over to greet John and gave him a big kiss. Trish walked out of the living room and was confused ans pissed off at the same time.

"Trish meet my boyfriend John and our son Talon" Ashley said with a smirk.

"You know what I hate you all" she said "I can't believe you guys would put me through that and Randy I know you knew somehow"

"Well I knew John lived in Lynnfield so I put two and two together" Randy said

"Trish I can't believe you thought I was all acting like a skank how long have you known me have I ever given you the indication that I would move in with a guy I just met?" Ashley asked

"You know what Trish I think we should set my dad up" Ashley said as they were driving to the park.

"Yeah I totally agree he has been alone way too long but who with"

"Lilian Garcia" they both said at the same time.

Both John and Randy rolled their eyes. Randy was sitting up front with John while the two females and the baby were in the back.

"Ash he is so cute" Trish said

"Thank you he gets that from me" John remarked

"Just keep thinking that jackass" Trish replied

"Baby she just called me a jackass" John whined

"Well don't be one and she won't call you one" Ashley said

They arrived at the park and put Talon in the stroller.

"Ok Ashley you have to go on at least on water ride you choose the Log flume ride or the Boston Tea Party" John said

"Ugh I'm going to have to say the Log Flume you don't get as wet" she said

"Well you three have fun me and Talon will watch" Trish said as she started pushing the stroller. Ashley started to laugh.

"Sucks to be her she has to go on the Tea Party" Ashley said

They waited in line for 20 minutes because the park was really crowded they had to wait the same time for about every ride.

"I'm all wet and I have no idea what has died in that water" Ashley said as they got off the ride. She was wearing a blue bikini top and a pair of white shorts and white flip flops. The tattoo she got a year ago was showing nicely.

"While you were in line like 20 people came over to say what a cute baby you have" Trish told Ashley and John "and I'm not joking"

John took the baby out of the carriage and kissed his cheek.

"You are a little babe magnet" he said

"John Felix Anthony" Ashley said in a warning tone.

"I love you baby" he said

"Yeah sure" she said.

They went on a few more rides and then got something to eat for lunch.

"I wanna go on the star blaster" Ashley said

"Me too" Trish added

"I'm game" John said

Randy said he would watch the baby the truth was that he hated heights. He had a few people looking at him he thought that they recognized him but if they did they didn't say anything which was always a good thing.

"Hey John that girl has your spinner pendent" Ashley pointed out.

John just smiled they didn't call him 'The Franchise' for nothing.

"To bad I get the man and the belt at home" Ashley said

They got on the ride and it was a lot of fun. Basically what the ride did was they were strapped into seats and then they went up about 100 feet into the air and then they were dropped and brought back up and then dropped half way and so on until the ride ended. It made Trish a little sick but Ashley and John wanted to go on again. Then they went to Castaway Island which was a water park they had fun in the pools for a while and then relaxed in the lounge chairs. They went on a few more rides and then at 6 they left and went to Chilies they ate and went home.

"Trish I can believe you got Ashley to go on the roller coaster" Randy said

"Well I'm talented that way" Trish said

Ashley was sitting on John's lap with her head on his shoulder she was tired and wanted nothing more then to go to bed.

"I'm so happy you guys are together" Trish said

"Not as happy as I am" John replied

"Do you always have to be a smart ass?" Trish asked

"Yes" Ashley answered for him.

"Oh I love you too honey" John said

"Yeah I know" she said

It was 10:30 and everyone was in bed because it had been a very long day.

"I thought Trish's head was going to explode" Ashley said thinking about before John got there.

"That must have been a sight" John said with a yawn.

"J you know I love you right?" Ashley asked

"Yeah should I be worried about where this conversation is going?" he asked

"No not at all I just wanted to make sure you knew" Ashley said laying her head on his chest.

"This is my favorite time and I don't want to go back to work" John complained.

"You'll be gone fore 3 days trust me it'll fly by" Ashley said before falling asleep.

John watched her for a little while he was thinking about his life and their relationship he smiled before falling asleep himself. The next morning when Ashley woke up John had already left although she missed him she had Talon and Trish and Randy to keep her busy for a little while.


	21. Chapter 21

Ashley walked out to the mail box to obviously get the mail. She was wearing a pair of John's sweat paints that she had folded the waist so they fit her and his white long sleeved Celtics shirt. Her hair had been thrown up into a sloppy ponytail Ashley didn't really care what she looked like at this moment all she knew is she was expecting a letter and John would be home later that day.

"Bill, bill,coupon, bill,YES Finally!" Ashley exclaimed sifting through the mail. She went and sat in the kitchen staring at the letter she wanted to know what it said but then again she was afraid. She decided she would wait and have John open it.

After waiting 4 hours John came home. He noticed that Ashley looked nervous and excited at the same time.

"What is the matter with you?" he asked

"I got a letter from one of the law schools I applied to" she said "but I was too afraid to open it so I waited for you to do it"

"Ok well where is it?" John asked. Ashley handed John the letter. He opened it and then began to read it.

"Ash you were accepted to Stanford!" John exclaimed.

"Oh my god are you serious?" she asked.

"Yeah baby girl you got in" John said.

Ashley jumped into John's arm and he spun her around. But their celebration was cut short when Ashley realized something.

"Wait Stanford is in California" she said

"Yeah so?" John asked

"John we live in Massachusetts" Ashley answered then started to cry.

"Baby what is the matter?" he asked

"How can I go to California, I can't just pick up and leave you and Talon I won't do that" she said between sobs.

"Yes you will" John said "I'm not going to be the person that hold you back you are going to go to Stanford and you will become the best lawyer anyone has ever seen"

"John I can't" she said in a small voice

"Yes you can we'll still see each other I travel all the time so you and Talon should move out to California and I'll visit" he suggested

"John I can't take Talon who will watch him while I go to class" she pointed out. "I don't want to leave you"

"Ash I can't live with myself knowing that you didn't do this you may not think it is that bad now but in a few years you will resent me and I can't have that so you are going to California in the fall" he said "Talon can travel with me and if he can't my parents could take him or Randy and Trish could watch him on their off days we will make this work"

"John 4 years is a long time" she said

"I've waited this long to have you and I won't loose you again I'll wait as long as it takes" he declared

"How did I end up with such a wonderful man?" Ashley asked

"No, how did I end up with you and it is settled you are going and that is it" John said. Ashley rested her head on his shoulder and tried to be happy about being accepted into a very fine law school but it meant leaving John and Talon behind she wasn't sure she could handle that.

Later that night they were sitting on the couch.

"John what if you find someone better than me?" Ashley asked

"Baby there ain't nobody in this word who is better than you are" he replied. Then he stood up and left the room. He returned a few minutes later with Talon in his carrier. He place him next to Ashley on the couch.

"John what are you doing?" she asked

"I wanted him to be here to see this" John said "now I know that we haven't been together for that long but I've known that I loved you for a very long time and I was going to wait until after the adoption thing was taken care of but..." he stopped and got down on one knee and pulled out a velvet box "Ashley before I met you I was just some stupid guy but you saw past that you weren't after me for my money you actually cared about the real me and I love you for that I guess what I am trying to say is will... you marry me"

"Are you serious?" she asked

"Yeah I am" he replied

"Yes John I want nothing more than to marry you" she replied with tears in her eyes.

John smiled as he slid the ring on her finger and then pulled her into him for the best kiss she had ever received. John pulled away first and smiled at her.

"So we're getting married" he said

"Yeah looks like it" she said with a smile.

"So do you want the house phone or the cell?" he asked

"I'll take the house phone" she said

"Ok you call your family and Trish and I'll call my family and Randy" John said

"Ok" Ashley said going into the kitchen with Talon.

Ok so next chapter they get everything done with the adoption but I was thinking of adding another character Talon's 1 year old brother Dorian but it was just a thought tell me what you think and if I should add him. Thanks.

Ashley


	22. Chapter 22

I got a review asking if my parents were actually as bad as my character's were yes and no my parents hate the way I dress and think I look like a slob most of the time and they don't understand my fondness for wrestling but they love me all the same and I don't fight as much with my parents as she did with her's. But I when I first started writing this I had just had a big fight with my parents and everything about the fight in the first chapter really happened.

"Trisha this is Ashley I have some news for you" Ashley said

"Ok what is it?" Trish asked

"I got accepted into Stanford" Ashley told her's

"That is great" Trish replied excitedly.

"There is more John proposed" Ashley said

"HE DID WHAT!" Trish exclaimed "OH MY GOD I AM SO HAPPY I THINK I AM GOING TO CRY"

"I know I feel the same way well I have to go now but I'll talk to you later" Ashley said

"Ok bye"

Meanwhile John was on his cellphone calling everyone he knew. Finally he got to Randy.

"Hey man what's up?" John asked

"Same ol same ol" Randy said "how about you?"

"Actually I do have some new Ash got into Stanford and I proposed so were getting married" John said he didn't even bother trying to hide the excitement.

"Wow man you work fast but congratulations anyways" Randy said "Trish just walked in and she is in tears so I'll talk to you later"

"Ok man bye"

"Trish was in tears" John told Ashley. It was later that night and Ashley was lying in John's arms.

"That doesn't surprise me" Ashley said

"We put her through so much" John said

"Yeah but she gives it right back remember the wedding and the dance I was going to kill her"

"I didn't mind" John said

"Yeah because you were trying to get me" Ashley reminded him.

"I worked didn't it" John pointed out

"Yes and no it made me know that you had feelings for me but I think it was the need to take care of Talon that brought us together" she said

"Who would have thought that I was driving you to the airport so you could go home to Bam and now we are engaged and about to adopt our first son" John said

"I didn't but I wouldn't want my life any other way" she said

The next day

Ashley and John were on their way to Canada. John had his headphones on and was playing his PSP. Ashley had her head back and her eyes closed she had no idea how John could do this every damn day. Talon was being fussy today which wasn't a good sign they thought he might be catching a cold. Ashley still found it hard to think about leaving him but John was right she needed to make something of herself. She tried not to think about it but she could still hear her 'parents' saying that she would never make anything of herself(Damn her 'parents' mine would never do that).She wanted to see them one more time to rub it in their faces that she didn't need them as much as they needed her. She grabbed her cd player and turned it on Frankie J's How to Deal started to play. The song calmed her and it kind of reminded her of her situation well except for the fact that John would never be with another woman. She fell into a agitated sleep. She woke up to John shaking her.

"Were here" he said

The flight took about 2 hours they could have drove but opted not to because they wanted to get in sign the papers and get out. Ashley was half Canadian but she really didn't like the place it seemed so cold and unaccepting. They arrived at the social services office and were met by Lucy a serious blonde who probably didn't know the meaning of the word break.

"Hello" she said gesturing them to sit down. Both took a seat in front of her desk John had Talon on his lap.

"So how long have you had this baby living with you?" she asked.

Ashley got annoyed with her calling Talon 'this baby' it made it sound like he wasn't important enough to have a name.

"Talon has been living with us for about 3 weeks" Ashley replied

"How do you feel he is fitting into you lives because it says here Mr Cena you are a professional wrestler" she asked

"Yes I am a wrestler and to answer your question I think Talon is fitting in fine I mean the first few night were rough but now everything is going really well" John said

"So does the baby spend more time with you Miss Harris?" she asked

"For the most part yes but John spends as much time as he can with us" Ashley replied

"Now it says here you are only 19" she stated

"Yes that is correct"

"Why would you want a baby at 19?" she asked

"I really don't think my age should determine if I am a fit mother or not but to answer your question I love Talon as if he was my own I never really got to know my mother because she died when I was 2 so I know how he feels I lived with my aunt and my uncle from the time I was 2 till I was 18 and they were very cruel to me I think Talon needs a good home and my fiancée and I can provide that for him" Ashley said clearly annoyed.

John rubbed her shoulder as if to say it is going to be alright and not to loose your cool.

"Do either of you drink?" she asked

"No" Ashley replied

"I have a beer or two but I don't drink a lot or all the time" John replied

"Have you two ever fought or argued and it turned violent?" she asked

"No" they both replied.

"Have you are done drugs?" she asked

Ashley looked at the woman as if she had 3 heads.

"I tried marijuana when I was a younger about 15 or 16 but that was only once" she replied

"What about you John?"

"No I have never tried any drugs I always wanted to be a wrestler and drugs ruin the body" he said

"Now Miss Harris is it true you tried to kill yourself a year ago?" she asked

"I'm not going to lie to you yes I did try to kill myself but I had a lot going on I just found out that my parents weren't my real parents, I found my biological father and that everybody knew I wasn't who I thought I was plus add that to the fact that I had to deal with the death of my mother that I couldn't remember it adds up but I assure you I am perfectly healthy now" Ashley explained

"Well I know everything I need to know right now it seems like you truly love this little boy and I think you would make good parents to him but there is one small catch, Talon's biological father refuses to sign over parental rights but he is in jail for the rest of his life so we will have to take this to court so the adoption process could take a while but Talon can continue to live with you until the adoption process is completed"

"So you mean like as soon as everything is worked out he is really ours?" John asked

"Yes" she replied

"Thank you" Ashley said

"Don't thank me just yet there will be plenty of time for that later but I will be coming to your house in about a month to see how you live and if Talon is being properly taken care of visits are set up at various time till about a year after the adoption for the child's safety of course" she said

"We understand and again thank you for giving us our son you have no idea what this means to us" John said shaking her hand.

The three left they were one step closer to becoming the family.

A/N Ok I got rid of the brother thing right now but you never know I might add him on later but for right now one is enough and once again review because you guys are my inspiration.


	23. Chapter 23

Well I got my first two flamers today and I would like to say fuck you and don't read my story if you don't like it and as fact for my disregard for the real world well last time I checked this site was called Fan Fiction. Net key word... FICTION so again fuck you and for the rest thank you for you time and please check out the review that Fangirls suck sent me and know that everything that I said in the first chapter with my parents really happened. Ok I'm done ranting thanks to those of you who reviewed and said nice things. Yes I got the Cheapy thing from the other story but I forgot to put a mention of the author I just thought it was really funny so I added it.

Lucy planed to come and visit the day before Ashley left to go to Stanford. She was all packed and ready but it still hurt to leave John and Talon. They decided not to tell Lucy about Ashley leaving because that could hurt their chances with Talon. He was 4 months now and could already sit up by himself which was really amazing for a baby of that age. Ashley thought he would be able to turn himself over soon.

"John she is going to be here soon" Ashley yelled to John from the first floor.

"Yeah, yeah and we are all ready" John said coming down the stairs with Talon.

Just as he did the door bell rang. Ashley went to answer it she smiled when she saw Lucy.

"Hi please come on in" Ashley greeted her pleasantly.

"Thank you" Lucy said walking into the house."this is a lovely home"

"Thanks we try" Ashley said honestly.

"So where is Talon right now?" she asked

"He is in the living room with John" Ashley replied

"I'd like to see him first and then the rest of the house if that is ok" she said

"Yeah sure no problem" Ashley said leading her into the living room.

"Hello John" Lucy said walking into the room.

"Hi" John replied he was laying on the floor playing with Talon on one of those baby mats.

"He loves doing that" Ashley said looking at the two

"Which one?" Lucy asked

"Both" she replied

Lucy smiled and Ashley showed her around the rest of the house. They stopped when they came to Talon's room.

"Wow it is amazing in here" Lucy said

"Yeah our friends and family did all this to surprise us while we were away" Ashley told her.

"So your families love the baby?" Lucy asked

"Yeah they welcomed him in as if he was truly our son not that John and I don't think he is it's just well... you know what I mean" Ashley rambled she was starting to get nervous.

"Well it seems like Talon is really happy here and I for one am glad after what happened to his mother" Lucy said

"Yes I was there do you have any idea why that man killed her?" Ashley asked

"Unfortunately I do" she said "you see the man that killed Talon's mother was his father's brother when the father went to jail Ms. Alexander wanted nothing to do with him or his family so he hired his brother to kill her and take the baby" Lucy explained.

"What is he in jail for?" Ashley asked

"Two counts of attempted murder and drug trafficking" she answered

"There is no way he can get out and try to get Talon back is there?" Ashley asked

"Well anything is possible that is why we want to get his parental right stripped as soon as possible but the soonest we can get it is 9 months from now" she replied sadly

"9 months are your sure there isn't anything sooner?" Ashley asked

"No I am sorry but if it makes you feel any better he and his family have no idea where Talon is so that is a very good sign" Lucy said.

She left a little while later Ashley didn't tell John what she had found out the only thing he knew was that they had to wait 9 months to adopt Talon.

A/N: ok sorry for the short chapter but I am to utterly upset to right anymore. I checked into this Fangirls Suck person and they haven't written any stories at all. This shit makes me really mad and it is stuff like this that makes it so I can't finish anything I start writing. It sucks that 2 people have to ruin anything. HELLO FICTION... I had a reviewer telling me Ashley is one of their favorite OC's and I am really glad because I love writing this story and I have 105 reviews so I must be doing something right to have 103 good ones if anyone knows who this Fangirls Suck give them a really nice message for me thanks and I'll have the next chapter up hopefully by tomorrow but if not it'll be a couple of days because I am going to visit my sister Katrina.


	24. Chapter 24

Ashley had left for California and although she had the money to get her own place she chose to live in an apartment with two other women. Laney was a proud Puerto Rican who looked kinda scary when they first met but after a while they had found common ground and became friends and Shannon or "Sha sha" as she liked to be called she was like the protective older sister two them both. She could still remember the day they had all met. Ashley walked into her new apartment Laney was sitting on the couch watching tv.

"Hey you must be the new girl" Laney said standing up. She was about 5'7 with shoulder length hair and brown eyes. She was wearing short shorts and a tank top with a bandanna on her head.

"Yeah my name is Ashley" she replied

"The name is Alaina but people call me Laney" she said

"Cool kinda like Eminem's niece right?" Ashley asked

"You like rap music?" Laney asked

"Yeah I listen to other stuff but I like rap" Ashley said

"So what is a rocker chick like you doing out here?" Laney asked looking at what Ashley was wearing.

"Well I'm from Massachusetts but I got accepted to Stanford so I moved out here" Ashley explained.

"So you are a smart rocker chick" Laney said crossing her arms over her chest. "well anyways lets just get a few rules down ok 1. Monday from 9 to 11 Raw is on you don't like wrestling the deal, 2. Rent is paid the first of the month every month and don't get behind because I don't feel like covering for your ass, 3. don't touch what ain't yours and we won't have a problem"

"That is fine and yes I do watch Raw" Ashley said

"So who is your favorite wrestler?" Laney asked

"Chris Benoit" she replied with a smile "yours?"

"John Cena duh man that boy is fine what I wouldn't do for a night alone with him" Laney replied

Ashley laughed a little she was used to this. "You do know that he has a girlfriend and from what I heard they are engaged" Ashley said

"I knew he had a girl but how do you know they are engaged?" Laney asked

"Very simple because he is my fiancée" Ashley replied

"Yeah right and I'm Princess Diana" Laney said

"I'm serious I met John a year ago when I was traveling with my cousin Matt" Ashley told her.

"Wait... no... you couldn't be" Laney said

"Yes I am Chris Benoit's daughter, yes Matt and Jeff Hardy are my cousins and yes I am that Ashley Harris"

"No freakin way you are live the envy of all my friends!" Laney exclaimed. "Hey Sha Sha come here"

"What do you want I'm on the phone" Shannon was about 5'5 with long chestnut brown hair. Ashley could tell she was a trust fund baby who was slumming it because she thought she had something to prove to whoever.

"You are not going to believe who our new roommate is" Laney said

"Who" Shannon asked

"John Cena's girlfriend Ashley Harris" Laney announced.

"Billy I'll call you back" Shannon said to the person on the phone. "no way are you really?"

"Yeah" Ashley replied with a shrug.

"But how you are nothing like what we pictured John's girlfriend to look like no offense but we thought you would be blonde and fake" Shannon said

"Yeah well then you should have met Kasey his last girlfriend she was everything you expected, me and John were friends for a year before we started dating and now we are engaged and have a 4 month old son Talon" Ashley said

"Ok we need pictures to prove it and let's see some id" Laney said

Ashley sighed and pulled out her wallet where she had pictures and her id.

"Happy now?" she asked

"Yeah baby girl welcome to the mad house as we like to call it" Laney said

That was over a month ago Shannon,Ashley and Laney became fast friends and everything was great. They'd go out and have fun and on Monday night they would stay home and watch Raw. Shannon along with Ashley went to Stanford and they would help each other with assignments which was cool at least Ashley wasn't alone. One night it was about 6 pm Ashley and Shannon were studying for an exam that they were going to have the following week the phone rang.

"Hello" Ashley answered

"Hey baby" John said.

A smile instantly appeared on Ashley's face. She missed John so much but she liked living with Sha Sha and Laney they made it more bearable.

"Hey Johnny what's up?" she asked jumping up on the counter. Shannon looked up when she heard John's name.

"Well baby girl I don't know how to tell you this but your mom... I mean aunt died" John said sadly.

"Are you serious?" Ashley asked

"Why would I lie about something like that?" John asked.

"I'll be on the next plane home" she said and then hung up. She sat there for a minute and then broke down.

"Ash what's the matter?" Shannon asked

"My mom just died" Ashley said in a shaky voice.

"I'm so sorry" Shannon said

"Thanks I'm going to go pack" Ashley said.

She was in a state of shock the woman who raised her for most of her life died and she hadn't even gotten to say goodbye sure part of her hated Deanna foe what she had done to her. But another part would always think of the woman as her mother. After she had packed and booked her plane she called her professors and told them she wouldn't be in class for a few days due to a death in the family. They understood and gave her the time off she needed.

"Don't worry about anything I'll get your assignments" Shannon said

"Thanks Sha Sha I don't know what I would do without you and Laney" Ashley said giving Shannon a hug.

"I know how you can repay us get that hottie of a fiancée of yours over here so we can drool over him in person" Shannon said.

"I'll try" Ashley replied. Shannon gave her another hug and then Ashley left. She was going back to her past one she wasn't sure she was ready for but she had to go back but luckily she had John with her now so it wouldn't be so hard.

Ok I would like to thank those people who reviewed the last chapter I just want you to know that I feel so much better now thanks. I'm so evil I killed her mother/aunt person but it was for a good reason. Next chapter John is in so forgive me.


	25. Chapter 25

Ashley sat in her grandmother's guest room staring out the window she had grown up in this house. Deanna and Scott lived upstairs she used to come down here when things got too much to handle and she would just talk to her 'Nana' for hours at a time she would sit in this house laughing and sometimes crying. She couldn't believe the person who had raised her was dead. She couldn't bring herself to cry it was like she didn't know how. She could hear John in one of the other rooms talking to whoever Matt and Jeff were there too she refused to talk to them or anyone she kept herself barricaded in her room. The funeral was tomorrow she had her dress lying on the bed it was simple and black what else could be expected. Being back in this house was killing her. She heard the door being unlocked and turned to see who it was daring enough to try to enter the room. Cameron was standing there holding a butter knife.

"I used to do that all the time when we were younger" he said. She hadn't seen Cameron in a year. He was 16 now he had lost all the weight that he had when she last saw him he was also really tall but that was to be expected Scott was tall.

"What are you doing in here?" she asked

"I wanted to talk to you, she raised you too" Cameron said sitting down next to her on the window seat.

"I wished death upon her so many times it's hard to believe she is really gone" Ashley said

"Were you really that unhappy?" he asked

"Yes I was but even now I can't bring myself to hate them no matter how much I want to I never can convince myself to" she said

"They were always hard on you saying you would never amount to anything" he said sadly

"But I did Cameron I got accepted to one of the finest law schools in the country, I'm engaged to the most wonderful man in the world and we have our son who is the best thing in our lives"

"I know but it is too bad she never did" he said

"She could have if she really wanted to" Ashley replied bitterly

"No matter what she always loved you" Cameron said

"She loved me because she had to not because she wanted to" Ashley said

"HOW CAN YOU SIT THERE AND SAY THAT ABOUT OUR MOTHER" Cameron yelled near tears

"Cameron she was never my mother not really at least, she never cuddled me like she did you, she never rocked me when I was sick, she never did any of that" Ashley said

"She raised you she is the only mother you have ever known how can you say such cruel things about her?"

"Because it's the truth" Ashley replied softly.

"You always were a little selfish bitch" Cameron said.

Before Cameron could react Ashley had slapped him so hard in the face he swore he could taste blood. He broke down and started to cry. Ashley pulled him into her arms and rocked him.

"Why did she have to die?" he asked sobbing.

"I don't know Cameron" she said. She could feel his tears on the front of her shirt he was shaking pretty badly. Ashley just sat there rocking him she couldn't help but think that this was the little boy she had grown up hating because he got all the attention. Cameron eventually stopped crying because he had fallen asleep.

"Poor kid hasn't had a decent nights sleep in a long time" Ashley heard her grandmother say from the doorway.

"Nana how did she die?" Ashley asked

"Her heart just gave out" she replied

Ashley moved careful not to wake Cameron and went over to hug her grandmother.

"Nana I can't cry not matter how much I try I just can't" Ashley told her

"You will in your own time no matter how you feel about her she will always be a part of you"

"How do I forgive her?" Ashley asked

"That can only come in time sweetie you need to find peace and the only way to do that is to forgive yourself before you can forgive her"

She walked away leaving Ashley utterly confused. John came up from behind her and wrapped his arms around her.

"How are you doing?" he asked

"I'm ok I guess" she replied

"I know this must be hard for you so if you want to talk I'll listen" he said

"I think I need to figure out what this is before I can talk to anyone about it but thank you for being so supportive" she replied turning to face him.

"Well just remember I'm here for you and you can tell me anything" he said

"I know" she said giving him a small kiss.

"Now Ash don't start something you can't finish" he said making her smile a little.

"See now that is a beautiful sight" he said

"So where is Talon?" she asked

"Jeff and Matt have him they thought it be best if we had some along time to talk" he told her.

"Ok come on I want to take you somewhere" she said taking his hand.

"Where are we going?" he asked.

"You'll see" she said. They were driving somewhere it was about 10 minutes before Ashley stopped the car and got out. They were in the middle of the forest.

"Where are we?" he asked

"In the forest above Fellsmere Pond me and my friends used to come here and smoke when we were younger but I came here to think a lot too when it seemed like the world was out to get me I used to walk here and just sit there is nobody around and it's always quiet" she replied

"I thought the quiet made you nervous" he said

"Oh it does but sometimes it is nice" she replied

"You are a strange person Ashley Michelle Harris" he said

"But you love me that way" she said.

"God help me I do" he said

"Sometimes I feel like my life is one big soap opera and that there is never really anything good because something bad always seems to happen to me" she said

"Like what?" he asked

"Well I found out I actually have a parent who loves me, I try to kill myself, I get accepted to Stanford, Deanna dies"

"Ok I get it but baby look at how good you have it" he said "I love you so much and Talon well he is just amazing"

"That is the first loving thing I've heard you say I know you love him but you normally don't say things like that" she said

"Well I can't hurt my gangsta rep" he said scoffing

"You are too much sometimes" she said wrapping her arms around his neck.

They stayed there for a little longer enjoying the quiet and each other's company. They went back to the house and Ashley went to go get changed that is when she noticed a letter and a cd on the bed. The letter had her name on it she looked around and then opened it.

Dear Ashley,

If you are reading this then that must mean I am dead. I was sick for a while but I think we both had too much pride to ever make peace at least while I was alive. I know you probably hate me for what I did to you and I'm not going to apologize because it was for the best. I heard that you got into Stanford I always knew you could make something great of yourself if you really tried and that is why I pushed you so hard. Do me a favor put the cd that goes with this letter on and turn it to number 4 now I know you may have heard this song before but really listen to the words and then you can decide if you really hate me after. You can say what you want about me whether it be that I was an evil selfish bitch or whatever else but never say that I didn't love you because I did. By now you probably know the truth and what I did was wrong but I loved my sister very much and you were always a little reminder of her sometimes good and sometimes bad. I want you to have a great life and maybe one day you'll understand why I did what I did. You were always your own person and you never needed anyone else that is an amazing quality that few people have remember that. You are a special person Ashley Michelle Harris never forget that.

With all my love

Mom

Ashley did as she was told and put the cd on and yes she had heard the song Fancy by Reba McEntire.

_The song is about a mother trying to do what is best for her daughter even if it isn't exactly what people would call right. Next chapter up soon deals with the funeral and things like that its going to get pretty emotional just to warn ya._


	26. Chapter 26

"Ashley you remember Father Bob right?" her grandmother asked. They were standing outside the church where her mother's funeral was going to take place.

"Yeah I remember Nana" Ashley said

"Well it is nice to see you again" Father Bob said shaking her hand. "your grandmother tells me great things"

"Well if they are great then they must be true" Ashley said with a small smile. John shifted uncomfortably in his spot next to Ashley.

"Oh Father where are my manners this is my fiancée John Cena" she said "Johnny this is Father Bob he is a family friend"

"You are a lucky man I've known Ashley since she was a little girl and there is nobody better than her" he said

"Don't worry Father I know how special she is and I have no intentions of hurting her" John said

"That's nice to hear" Father Bob said

Then Ashley pulled John into the church he could tell she didn't want to be there but she had obligations and he was there for her. Ashley noted that John had shed his jerseys, hat and jean shorts and put on a suit, that more than anything brought tears to her eyes.

"Baby are you alright?" John asked concerned.

"It's just that you put on a suit for me I am so touched" Ashley said wiping the tears away.

"Only you would find that to cry about at a funeral" John commented

"Keep it up and I'll tell everyone that you watch Sesame Street with Talon" she said crossing her arms.

"I thought we agreed never to bring that up" John said looking around making sure nobody heard her "Elmo is the man"

Before she sat down she spotted Chris and went over and gave him a big hug.

"I'm glad you came" she said

"She was your mother's only sister I may not have liked her too much over the past couple of years but you needed me to be here and Lily would have wanted me here" Chris replied.

Ashley took her seat between Chris and John she figured she would need them both at this time. The service was nice that was all Ashley could really say. The casket was open and she saw the person she had called 'mom' for 16 years and yet she still couldn't shed a tear and that bothered her she felt like she had to cry but she couldn't. After the funeral and most people had left the graveyard Ashley stayed behind to say goodbye she had told John who was waiting in his truck to take her home when she was ready.

"Hey mom yeah it's me, why didn't you call I know we weren't on eachother's favorites list but I would have come out to see you if I knew you were sick" Ashley took a deep breathe and continued "I got your letter very touching too bad you had to wait till your were dead to tell me how you really felt, I hated you so much, why, why did you have to make me hate you I didn't want to" Ashley was shaking now. She walked away without saying goodbye. She climbed into the passenger seat and shifted herself so she could look out the window for the whole ride which she did there was silence. Talon was sleeping and John was respecting Ashley thoughts by not talking. They were home fairly soon John picked up Talon and brought him inside. Ashley got out of the truck and walked into her and John's house.

John was putting Talon to bed when he heard a loud noise coming from his and Ashley's bedroom so he ran in there to make sure everything was ok what he found really disturbed him. Ashley had thrown a wicker chair that was in the bedroom at the mirror that was connected to one of the dressers.

"What the hell" John said walking into the room

Ashley just looked at him and blinked as if nothing was wrong.

"Baby I think you might need some help" he said

"I don't need help" she replied " I can't cry as much as I want to I can't"

John went to put his arms around her for a hug but she pushed him away.

"I hate her, I hate her, I HATE HER" she yelled each time a little louder and then she slid down the side of the wall. "I hate her so much John" finally tears were allowed to fall. John sat next to her and cradled her against him.

"Shh it's ok baby let it out" he said rubbing her back

"Why did she have to die I can't even count the times I wished death upon her but I never meant it she was my mom for God's sake, I hate myself for not being there when she needed me"

"She understands" John said

Ashley continued to cry until she didn't have anymore tears left and then she just sat there staring at the mirror she had broken. For the next few days she would fade in and out sometimes talking and having fun other times she was to depressed to get out of bed. John knew something was wrong and urged her to see a doctor. She insisted there was nothing wrong and he practically had to drag her to see a therapist. She was examined and now they were waiting in the guy's office for results.

"Ok guys I have the results" Dr. Richardson said walking back into the room.

"Miss Harris did you know you were manic depressive?" he asked

"I was diagnosed as a kid but they said it wasn't that bad and that I would grow out of it" she replied.

"Wait what do you mean she is manic depressive?" John asked

"Manic depression is also know as bipolar disorder it is characterized by cycling mood changes: severe highs (mania) and lows (depression). Sometimes the mood switches are dramatic and rapid, but most often they are gradual. When in the depressed cycle, an individual can have any or all of the symptoms of a depressive disorder. When in the manic cycle, the individual may be overactive, over talkative, and have a great deal of energy. Mania often affects thinking, judgment, and social behavior in ways that cause serious problems and embarrassment. For example, the individual in a manic phase may feel elated, full of grand schemes that might range from unwise business decisions to romantic sprees. Mania, left untreated, may worsen to a psychotic state. This doesn't mean your fiancée has anything wrong with her she just needs to get the right medication" Dr. Richardson explained

"But what would trigger this?" John asked

"When Ashley and I were talking she mentioned trying to kill herself I believe that is when the depression started up again and then the death of the person she thought was her mother might have pushed her to the edge" he explained

"Is there anyway she can beat this?" John asked

"Treatment choice will depend on the outcome of the evaluation. There are a variety of antidepressant medications and psychotherapies that can be used to treat depressive disorders. Some people with milder forms may do well with psychotherapy alone. People with moderate to severe depression most often benefit from antidepressants."

"What does that mean exactly?" John asked

"Well we are going to put her on medication and some treatment sessions and if her case is mild enough it will go away on it's own but there is no promise she could have this for the rest of her life but that doesn't mean that she can't live a normal happy life she just needs to take the medication and she'll be fine" Dr Richardson answered.

"Great so now I'm crazy!" Ashley exclaimed as they were walking out.

"You are not crazy he said there was a chance that you can beat this and you will" John said

"John I'm scared what if I'm like this for the rest of my life?" Ashley asked

"Then we'll deal with it together" he said

A/N: Ok I know what you are thinking but it's not as bad as it seems my mother is really manic depressive and I have found that not many people know about or understand what that means. Manic depressives are not crazy it is an illness. If anyone wants to know more email meor for those of you who have Aol instant messenger im me mobsterprincess1. Or even if you don't want to know more about the illness and just want to talk write me or whatever people tell me I'm a lot of fun to talk to.


	27. Chapter 27

Ya know I got a review from someone asking me where the joy in writing went of course this was a flame directed towards me and I would like to say that the joy of writing went away when you decided to write your 'constructive criticism' and as for my spelling and grammar my spell check is broken and it is kind of hard to catch every mistake. That being said have a nice day.

Ashley and John got home Talon was with John's mother for the night he thought it would be best if they had some stress free time to deal with what they just found out.

"I'm going to call Jeff" Ashley said

"Yeah sure" John replied resting his head on the back of the couch he was sitting on.

John waited till he heard Ashley going up the stairs before he started to cry he knew how sick she really was and to tell the truth it scared the hell out of him but he needed to be strong for her. He was afraid she'd try to kill herself again or that she would get so bad they would have to put her in the hospital how could he explain that to their son. He went to their bedroom a while later to find her sitting on their bed listening to a son she had her eyes closed but she wasn't asleep.

"What are you listening to?" he asked

"Simple Plan's Untitled" she replied with her eyes still closed.

"So how is Jeff and everyone?" John asked

"Fine worried about me but they are ok" she said

"You are going to be fine, you are so strong you can beat this too" John told her

"But what if that doesn't happen and nothing helps and I get so bad that I can't be in the same room with people?" she asked

"Let's not think like that" he said

"John if you know want to run I don't blame you" she said

"Well that's nice to know but I ain't going anywhere" he said

"Man my life can't ever just be normal" she said

"Normal is overrated" he said "so when are you going back to school?"

"I have 4 days left" she replied

"Well I have a few days off why don't me and Talon go with you I want to meet your new friends" he suggested

"So now you want to go with me so you can make sure I don't go off the deep end" she said getting mad "don't bother I can take care of myself"

"Nah baby it ain't like that I want to meet your friends that's all I know you can take care of ya self" he said defensively

"Sorry I know you are trying to help but I don't want to be pitied" she said

"This is me when was the last time I pitied you?" he asked

"Yeah that is true you told me to suck it up when I had strep a few months back" she said

"So are you going to let me go?" he asked

"Like I really had a choice" she replied

"I love you ma" he said

"I love you too"

flashback

"Jeff hey it's Ashley"

"Hi what's up?" he asked

"Jeff remember when I was 10 and they told me I was a manic depressive?" Ashley asked

"Yeah but I thought you grew out of that" he replied

"I did but it's back they think finding out about Chris and Deanna's death has triggered it again" she said sadly "Jeff I need you to tell me I'm not crazy if you tell me I'm not I'll believe you"

"Honey you are not crazy and don't even think you are depression is a sickness you will get better" he said

"I'm afraid Jeff" she said

"Don't be you have so much support around you" he said

"I don't want anyone to know I don't want to see the looks" she said

"You watch General Hospital right?" Jeff asked

"Yeah but I don't see how that it matters if I do or I don't" she replied

"Well you know the guy who plays Sonny?" Jeff asked

"Yeah Maurice Benard" she said

"He is a manic depressive too" Jeff said

"Um yeah and you know this how?" she asked

"I doesn't matter how I know all that matters is that there are people out there who are just like you and they don't let this get to them" Jeff said

"Thank you Jeff you made me feel a lot better"

"No problem Shorty" he said

"Luv you Jeff"

"Luv you too Shorty but I have to go Jen is calling me" he said

"Ok tell your girlfriend I said hi" she replied

"Will do bye and remember you are no crazier than I am" he said

"Oh yeah that makes me feel so much better" she said before he hung up.


	28. Chapter 28

A/N: I have no idea if John's cousin Marc is single but he is in this story because well just because that will come later.

Ashley was playing with Talon he had gotten really big she hadn't seen him in 3 months and then with the funeral she didn't even notice how big he had gotten. She was taking the medication that was given to her and there had been no problems. John left to go get something he was being very secretive lately but oh well she'd find out what he was up to sooner or later. Ashley's birthday was in 8 months she was turning 20 thinking about her life sometimes made her feel old it was funny to think she had been through so much and she hadn't even lived half her life yet. Talon was now just starting to crawl he was almost 7 months old.

"Hey baby" John said walking back into the room.

"Trademarc called" Ashley said

"What did he want?" John asked

"He said he was just calling to say hi and trying to convince me not to marry a 'shit head' like you" she replied

"That's my cousin for ya" he said taking a seat on the couch. Ashley picked Talon up and put him in his play pen and had a seat next to John.

"Yeah but you gotta love him because he is family" Ashley said

"The genetic matches haven't come back in I don't know anything" John said with a smile.

"So where did you go?" she asked leaning into his chest.

"Just went to go get more diapers we were almost out" he replied

"Yeah ok" Ashley said sarcastically

"Ok I wasn't getting diapers but when you see what I was doing then... trust me you'll love me even more then you do now"

"John what did you do?" Ashley asked

"Nothing now I want you to go relax take a bath or something I don't care just go and relax" he said

"John tell me what you did" she said putting her hands on her hips. She was trying to keep a straight face but it was hard.

"Ok I'll give you a hint... Summerslam" he said

"What about Summerslam?" she asked

"Just go and you'll know in a while" John said

John heard Ashley go upstairs and slam the bedroom door she wasn't mad she just hated not knowing things. John pulled our his cell phone and called someone.

"Hey man yeah she is going to love this, thanks so much for helping me with this" John said and then ended the call.

Ashley emerged from the bedroom about a half hour later she was wearing John's Kevin McHale jersey and a pair of track pants and a pair of Jordans. Her hair was up in a ponytail all and all she looked relaxed.

"Damn you look good even in my clothes" John said eying her up and down

"I'm only wearing your shirt and thank you" she said

"So I heard you and Trish are going horseback riding tomorrow... why?" John asked confused to the reason either would want to go horseback riding.

"Because it is fun and I won't be able to go once I go back to California" she said

"Yeah I called and book the seats 2 days left of sleeping in your own bed how do you feel?" he asked

"It sucks" she replied

"Yeah but just think you are almost done and then you have 3 years after that and you'll be able to come home for good and you can get a job at one of the most successful law firms in all of Boston then we can get married and I can say I'm sleeping with a lawyer" John said

"Oh gee thanks I feel so much better about you saying you are sleeping with a lawyer" Ashley said rolling her eyes. "I'm going to go and watch a movie"

"Yeah ok I'm expecting someone over later do not answer the door ok let me get it" John said

"Ok" Ashley said

But of course she had no intention of following the order he had just given her. She watched some of Coach Carter and then the door bell rang she jumped up and ran to the door.

"Oh Trademarc it's only you" Ashley said opening the door.

"Thanks it's nice to see you too" he said

"No Marc I didn't mean it like that it's just John was expecting someone and I don't think it was you" she explained

"Oh you mean Hulk Hogan" Marc said

"Yeah... wait... what?" Ashley asked

"He felt bad that you didn't meet Hulk Hogan like you planned to a Summerslam and with you being all stressed out lately he decided to do something nice for you and Hulk was in town" Marc explained

"Oh my god Hulk Hogan is coming here and look what I am wearing oh I have to go change" Ashley said as she ran up the stairs.

"Hey Marc where did you come from?" John asked walking into the front hall from the kitchen holding Talon.

"Just got here" Marc said "and Ashley went upstairs to change because someone didn't tell me that the Hulk Hogan thing was a surprise"

"Please tell me you didn't tell her" John said

"Ok I won't tell you" Marc said

"Man if I wasn't holding my son then I would punch you in the face" John said through clenched teeth.

30 minutes later Ashley came back downstairs wearing a white tank top and pale blue jeans she was wearing black stiletto boots. She had curled her hair so it framed her face.

"Thanks a lot John did you really think that I would want to meet Hulk Hogan in sweats?" she asked

"What does it really matter it's not like you are trying to date him?" John asked

"Do you really want him to think that the woman you love is a scrub!" she exclaimed

"Sometimes I really don't understand you" he said running his hand through his short brown hair.

"Yeah well join the club" she replied walking into the living room and sitting down next to Marc on the couch. He was watching Jeff Foxworthy and laughing.

"I love Jeff Foxworthy he is just so funny" Ashley said

"Yeah" Marc agreed.

Soon Ashley found it hard to breathe because she was laughing so hard. John just watched his fiancée and cousin laugh their asses off he didn't understand what they found so funny. The doorbell rang again but neither Marc or Ashley seemed to notice.

"Don't worry I'll get the door" John yelled

Jeff was going on about fixing cars and they were still laughing. Ashley noticed that John had left the room so she got up and walked into the hall but if course she made sure to stop by a mirror to make sure she looked good.

"Hey Terri man it's nice to see you again" she heard John say. "ah and here is my girl right here" John said motioning for her to come forward.

_'Ok Ashley breathe don't freak out this is only Hulk Hogan you only watched him on tv what all your life' _she thought

"Hi it's nice to meet you Mr. Hogan" she said shaking his hand.

"Well I just had to stop by and meet you because everyone keeps saying how great you are" he said making Ashley blush.

John couldn't believe it 'Miss Punk' was actually blushing he laughed but quickly disguised it as a cough.

"Oh come on I'm not that popular" she said

"Oh but ma you really are" John said wrapping his arms around her.

"Thank you baby" she said giving him a kiss on the cheek.

The four adults ended up playing pool Ashley had forgot to inform both Marc and Hulk that she was a really good pool player and the stakes got a little heavy when they started playing for money.

"John man your girl is evil" Marc said handing over the money he lost.

"You think that is bad you should see her play poker" John said with a laugh.

"Well when you have a lot of time as a kid and had parents who didn't treat you very well you learn how to hustle people early on plus I'm a college student this is what Sha Sha, Laney and I do on the weekends"

"Yeah well it still ain't right we are almost family" Marc said

"Well maybe when we are family I might take it easy on you" she replied

"John brother you have got your work cut out for you" Hulk said

John smiled but didn't say anything because of course he knew it was true but he thought of it more like a 50/50 partnership because she also had to put up with him.

"Ashley I believe you met my son Nick right?" Hulk asked

Ashley had to think for a minute before she answered.

"Yes I did he was over Bam's house a couple of times but I just knew him as Nick" Ashley said with a shrug.

"He would kill me for telling you this but he has a crush on you" Hulk said

"Wow was not expecting that" she said with a small laugh.

The rest of the night they just hung out and talked about wrestling. Hulk was impressed Ashley knew her stuff.

"Ash are you sure you are only 19 because you know about as much as I do about the business" he said

"Well I hang out with Randy and John most of the time so they fill me in on stuff but my dad Scott watched wrestling before I was born so he had older pay per views on tape" Ashley said

"I see" Hulk said "what was your favorite match?"

"I know I'm going to sound like a kiss ass but probably the one where Randy took on Mick Foley and he got the tacks in his back" she replied

"That was a good match" Hulk said "it was the first match I had seen him wrestle in"

"Really that is kinda cool do Randy know that because he is so proud of that match and I know you were one of his idols growing up" Ashley said

"It's funny because I remember him as a little kid" Hulk said

"Was he as big of a pain in the ass the as he is now?" John asked. Which in return he got a smack upside the head.

"Ow what the fuck ma that hurt!" John exclaimed rubbing the side of his head.

"Randy is like a brother to me so leave him alone" Ashley said

"Hey Hulk man is Linda this bad?" John asked

"Yeah pretty much" Hulk said

"You two are horrible we females do a lot for you and all you do is complain" Ashley commented

"This is why I am single" Marc said

"Man please you single because nobody wants to date your stupid ass" John said

It was hard but Ashley had to hold back a laugh she excused herself so she could check on Talon and when she was out of hearing range she cracked and started laughing uncontrollably.

_'Damn medication' _she thought. She checked on the baby he was sound asleep she tucked the blanket closer to his body and gave him a kiss before joining the others in the living room.

"Man I'm telling you that she was laughing upstairs" John said

"What is going on?" she asked

"John was telling Marc that the only reason you went upstairs was so you could laugh at him" Hulk explained

"I was not laughing at him I really was checking on Talon" she said

"Oh and how is he?" John asked sarcastically

"Sleeping" she replied

"I still can't believe my boy is someone's dad" Marc said hitting John on the back.

"Don't you have somewhere to be?" John asked joking

"Nah" Marc said

"Well I should be going" Hulk said

"Thanks for coming over Hulk this was so cool and you know thanks for signing my shirt I swear I'm going to get that framed" Ashley said

Hulk smiled "It's nice to get to hang out with fans well you know fans who don't want to try to kill me"

"Yeah, John's had a few of those they are kinda creepy" Ashley said "oh and tell Brooke to give me a call we can go shopping when I get back to California"

"I'll do that" he said.

John walked him to his car where they exchanged some words and shook hands. After Ashley and John kicked Marc out they were lounging around in the kitchen eating ice cream.

"This was like the coolest night of my life" Ashley said

"Yeah Hulk is a great guy" John said

Faith Hill's breathe was playing softly on the radio, Ashley who know that song from memory began to sing along with it.

"What is that song actually about?" John asked

"It's about waking up next to the person you love and feeling their breath on your skin" she replied

"You know what I'm starting to like that song a little more now" John said with a gleam in his eyes.

"I know that look" she said crossing her arms "what is on your mind Mr. Cena"

"Nothing jut thinking about waking up next to you and how perfect it is" he said

"That was a lie because the only thing you think of is sex" she said

"Is that so" he said picking her up and placing her on the counter. Now he was standing between her legs looking into her eyes.

"You have beautiful eyes" he said

"Thank you are you feeling alright where did all this romantic stuff come from?" she asked

"Tell me you love me" he said

"I love you" she said

He leaned in and captured her lips with his own. Ashley was on cloud 9 his kisses did this to her. He slipped his tongue into her mouth what had started out as a soft kiss had turned into one filled with passion. John broke the kiss first but it was only to get air.

"Damn boy" was all Ashley could say.

"See what you are missing out on" he said

"John I want to but I can't" she said

"If you are worried that I am going to hurt you then don't be because I'm not" he said

"John it isn't that did I ever tell you why I chose the whole no sex thing?" she asked

"No" he replied.

"I was about 16 at the time Katrina's sister Alex contracted AIDS from a one nighter she had and in her memory I chose to wait" she told her story and there were tears in her eyes.

"Why didn't you tell me this before?" he asked

"I don't know it just never came up" she said "but it is killing me because I want you so bad"

"Well whatever you decide I'll support you" he said

"Make love to me John" she said with a smile. He smiled and picked her up off of the counter and carried her upstairs and the rest was history.


	29. Chapter 29

John woke up and smiled because the memories of last night flooded his head. Ashley was sleeping peacefully in his arms and that is the way it should be. He looked over at the alarm clock on the side of the bed it read 8:45 they had to be at the airport at 10. He got up and took a shower and dressed. Ashley was still asleep he didn't want to wake her but he needed to.

"Baby wake up" he whispered into her ear. He didn't see her move so he moved a little closer. She grabbed his wrist and pulled him into the bed with her so now she was sitting on top of him.

"Good morning" she said giving him a kiss on the lips.

"You are evil woman" John said as she got off of him and went into the shower.

"Yeah I know" he heard her say.

John sighed as he got up and went to go get Talon. He was already awake sitting in his crib playing with his toys.

"Hey big boy did you have good dreams?" John asked

Talon just laughed and smiled. John picked him up and changed him. Now comes the hard part dressing him for some reason Talon hated to have clothes on he preferred to be naked. He whimpered a little as John dressed him in one of his many Red Sox outfits. Once he was dressed John took him to the kitchen too feed him. That was always a chore because Talon liked to play around and didn't eat right away. John swore under his breath as he cleaned the baby food off the front of his shirt.

"Buddy you are lucky that I love you because you would be in trouble other wise" John told him.

Ashley came down wearing a wife beater and one of his orange chain gang work shirts she also wore a pair of low cut faded blue jeans and dark blue converse.

"You look hot ma" John said

"Thank you" she said taking Talon out of his chair.

"John you got more food on his clothes then you did in his mouth" she said

"You try feeding him sometime and see how hard it is" John retorted.

"I love you baby" she said

"Yeah I love you too now get that fine ass of yours in the car now"

"My ass is fine isn't it" she quipped

"Just get in the car" John replied

"Ok fine I will but I'm taking Talon with me" she said

"Yeah ok" John said

Ashley left with Talon in her arms she took the baby he gets the bags. She smiled happily to herself as she popped in a cd. She was singing loudly and off key to Usher's you got it bad.

"Baby please let him sing" John said hopping into the front seat.

She stuck her tongue out at him but remained silent the drive was about 20 minutes so when they got to the airport they were kinda early.

"We have to wait 30 minutes before we can board the plane" Ashley told John.

"It's aiight I have no where else to be" he said.

He sat down and pulled his hat over his eyes and tried to get a little more sleep. Ashley looked over at him and smiled she loved when he was sleeping he looked so innocent like a little boy. 30 minutes had gone by and it was time to go.

"Johnny it's time to board the plane" she whispered to him.

Truth was he had heard the announcement that their plane was boarding but he wanted to stay there like that for a little while longer. He couldn't help it feeling her breath against his skin turned him on a little but then again just looking at her made him feel dizzy in a good way of course. She was walking a little ahead of him so of course him being a guy had to check out her ass.

"You know if you could stop staring at my ass and take your son so I can get the tickets that would help" she said

"I was not staring at your ass" he lied

"Right" she said handing him the baby.

Once they were on the plane John was trying to relax but Ashley was tense she hated planes.

"You know Talon has been on more planes in his short life than I have in what 19 years" she pointed out.

"That is because you hate flying and if you can avoid it you do" John replied

"Sometimes I think you know me better than I know myself" she said

"No I've just know you for a long time and I picked up a few facts" he replied

The flight was about 2 hours and they showed one of Ashley's favorite movies Where the Heart Is. By then end of the movie Ashley was in tears.

"How can you listen to Ozzy Osbourne and still cry at chick flicks?" he asked

"I'm talented that way" she replied as they were getting off the plane. They hailed a cab and drove the very short ride to the apartment.

"Ok now John remember don't make any sudden movements and you should be fine" Ashley told him. They were taking the elevator to the top floor of the building.

"Ok anything else?" he asked

"No you should be fine" she said "just give me Talon and wait in the hall till I say to come in"

He did as he was told and watched as she entered the apartment. Ashley walked in to find Laney and Sha Sha dancing around to Nelly's Hot in Herre they looked like they were getting ready to go out.

"Well well going out without me?" Ashley asked scaring both girl who didn't hear the door open and close.

"When did you get back and where did you steal the baby?" Laney asked

"I got got in about 15 minutes ago and I didn't steal him this is my son Talon" she replied

"Wait if the baby is here the that must mean daddy is nearby" Shannon said

"He's out in the hallway" Ashley said

"Fool get out of the way" Laney said pushing Ashley away from the door.

She ushered John inside the apartment.

"Johnny these are my friends Shannon and Laney" she said pointing to each person.

John smiled and shook both girls hands. Ashley went to go put Talon in the guest room leaving Laney Shannon and John in the living room to talk.

"So John as you know we are really close to Ash and we want to know..." Shannon started but stopped

"I love Ashley with all my heart, I have never fallen so hard or so fast for one person in my life and to tell you the truth it kinda scares me" she said

"You are good for her John she needs you" Shannon said

"But from what we heard you have a rep for being a playboy" Laney said

"Those are just rumors in reality I have only had 5 girlfriends before Ashley" John told them.

"You are so much different then we pictured you would be" Shannon said

"No matter how real I am on tv it is still a character" John told them.

Later that night John and Ashley were alone because Laney and Shannon left.

"Your friends are crazy" John said

"Yeah but they mean well" she told him.

"I love you" he said

"I know" she replied.

"Well what do you want to do?" he asked

"A nice long bath with the man I love sounds good" she replied

"I have an even better idea" he said as he picked her up.

"John what are you doing?" she asked

"You'll see" he said as he carried her into the bathroom and placed her in the shower so that she was lying down. Then he turned on the water.

"John cold water" she said

"Whoops sorry baby" he said adjusting the temperature.

"That's ok" she said pulling him in with her.

"Now we both are all wet" he said

"Yeah that was the point" she said

"So now that we are in here what do you want to do?" he asked

"Just shut up" she said kissing him.

Shannon and Laney felt bad because they had left Ashley and John alone so they came home early.

"Sha sha does am I hearing what I think I am hearing?" Laney asked

"Yeah they are having sex in the shower" Shannon said

"And you find nothing wrong with that?" Laney asked

"No I do" Shannon said

Laney went over and knocked on the bathroom door.

"What" came a very annoyed reply from both people in the bathroom.

"We just wanted to let you know that we were home" Laney shouted

A few minutes later Ashley and John emerged from the bathroom.

"Hey guys um were going to go to bed" Ashley said.

"Yeah you do that" Laney said smirking

Ashley and John went into her room.

"I can't believe that happened" Ashley said embarrassed.

"So what?" John asked

"Now they think I'm a skank" she said

"No they are probably thinking how lucky you are" he said kissing her neck.

"John you are going to be the death of me" she said

"Yeah maybe" he said before capturing her lips.


	30. Chapter 30

Ashley woke up the next morning to Tim McGraw's Angel Boy blaring in the other room.

"Damn them" she said pulling her pillow over her ears. It wasn't working she looked over at John and he was still sleeping.

"How the hell can he sleep through that?" she asked herself as she threw on a bathrobe and left the room.

"Nice of you to join us" Laney said

"Yeah shut up" Ashley grumbled

"Talon is awake but don't worry we were watching him" Shannon told her

"Thanks" she said going over to Talon's playpen and picked him up.

"Hey baby boy did you have a good nights sleep?" she asked him.

"I doubt it with his parents doing the dirty in the next room" Laney said

"Oh like you wouldn't have done the same thing if you were me" Ashley replied

She didn't answer she just looked at the tv.

"My point exactly" Ashley said

John left the room he was wearing jean shorts but remained topless.

"Damn John you should be here every morning" Shannon joked. "we might actually want to be up on time"

"Oh shit I have classes today!" Ashley exclaimed. She grabbed a piece of toast off of Shannon's plate, gave Talon to John and ran into her room. She returned 7 minutes later fully clothed and had all her books with her.

"John I'll be gone for about 3 hours but Laney is free today so she'll show you around if you want" Ashley said giving him a kiss.

"Don't worry I'll take good care of him till you get back" Laney said

After Shannon and Ashley left and Laney and John ate breakfast it was decided that they would go swimming because their apartment had an outdoor swimming pool. Only in California can you go swimming in December. They were laying out in the sun when Laney turned to John and said she needed to show him something. She pulled a piece of paper out of her purse and handed it to him.

"Where did you get this?" he asked

"The Internet you are lucky Ashley hasn't seen this yet" Laney replied "is it true"

"Of course not" John answered

"John don't lie I lived with 5 brothers I know when a man is lying" Laney snapped

"Well what do you want me to say?" John asked

"How about that you have been cheating on the woman you say you love" Laney said

John didn't say anything he just looked at the ground.

"How long?" Laney asked

"It was never supposed to happen but Kelly called me up one day saying she wanted to catch up I hadn't seen her since The Marine wrapped but I figured what the hell and then the next thing I knew all this shit happened" he explained

"Why would you do this?" Laney asked disgusted

"Ashley was never around" he said

"That is a load of shit!" Laney exclaimed

"Who the hell are you to judge me" John snapped

"Ashley is my friend and I don't want to see her hurt" Laney said

"I love her" John said

"Then tell her the truth or I will" Laney said

"I can't she's been through so much and she is sick how do you expect me to add this to all the stuff she has to deal with"

"What do you mean she is sick?" Laney asked

"She's manic depressive"John told her

"Oh" Laney said

"That and this stress of adopting Talon and the father not wanting to give up his rights I can't add this please don't tell her" John pleaded

"This is wrong" Laney said

"I swear it will never happen again" John said

"Swear on Talon's life" Laney told him

"Why?" John asked

"If you really meant what you said you would swear on his life" she replied

"Ok I swear on my son's life this will never happen again" John said

"How am I going to keep this from her?" Laney asked

John looked at the paper again it read_ WWE Champ has been spotted with Marine co-star Kelly Carlson. _John knew it was wrong what he did be he honestly didn't think he would get caught. He missed Ashley so much that he used another woman to bring him comfort and now if she found out he would loose her forever.

"I don't even know why I did it" he said in a whisper

"Was it really worth loosing everything you have?" Laney asked

"No" John replied "does Shannon know?"

"Hell no she can't keep a secret to save her life" Laney told him "she's never had to keep one, her dad owns this apartment building he is loaded but for some reason Shannon doesn't want to be pampered so she is trying to prove to her parents that she can be independent"

"Ashley is trying to prove to her family that she can make something of herself" John said

"What is up with her family she never talks about them?" Laney asked

"She was raised by her aunt and uncle who didn't like her very much and they told her she would amount to nothing" he said

"But what about Chris?" Laney asked

"She didn't meet him till she was 18" he replied

"Why?"

"Ashley's mother died in a car crash when she was 2 but she never knew that because she was raised thinking her aunt and uncle where her parents and as for Chris he thought his daughter was dead because that is what he was told, it's a really long complicated story" John told her

"Poor girl her life sucked" Laney said

"Yeah it did" John added

"So why do you have to go and add shit?" Laney asked

"I don't know" John said putting his head in his hands "you aren't making this any easier"

"It's not my job to make the fact you are a cheater easier" she spat

"I've never done this before" he said

"Well that is nice to know" Laney said sarcastically.

End of chapter. What will happen? Will Ashley find out? What will she do if she does? Will Laney keep her promise? Will John keep his? Find out.


	31. Chapter 31

John sighed as he sat in Ashley's bedroom he had thought about the last two months and it nearly brought him to tears. Kelly was a nice person but she couldn't compare to the love of his life. Talon was napping he walked into the guest room and just watched him sleep.

"Daddy screwed up little man and if your mother ever figures out she'll never speak to me again" he whispered and then leaned down and kissed the sleeping baby on the forehead.

He had told Laney everything about how he felt so lonely that he started seeing Kelly and that she didn't know he was engaged and that this had been going on for 2 months. Laney listened but didn't say anything he would be surprised if she ever talked to him or even looked at him again.

"You are not a bad person John you are only human a stupid one but human all the same" Laney said.

"How can you still talk to me after everything I did to Ashley?" he asked

"Because I can tell that you are truly sorry" she said

"You said that sorry wasn't good enough" he said

"That was when I just thought you were saying it to try to get me off your case but I really do think you should tell her" she said

"I can't I won't be the one to push her over the edge" he replied

"Well it's up to you but she is going to be home soon so at least pull yourself together" Laney advised him

"Thank you Laney in a way I'm glad you caught me it was eating me up inside" John said

"One question how could you cheat on her and then turn around and have sex with Ashley?" she asked

"I don't know maybe because I had never had sex with Ashley so after Kelly I needed to know" he replied

"Wait you guys never had sex before?" Laney asked shocked

"Up until 3 days ago no we didn't" he answered

"Man home girl has will power" Laney said with a laugh.

"I'm not going to reply" John said

"Hey were home" Ashley yelled from the hall.

John and Shannon left the guest room to meet up with Shannon and Ashley.

"Hey how were classes?" Laney asked

"Horrible I need to write a 100 page paper on whether I believe that this one case the professor showed in class represented ethics that is mandatory in a court room" Ashley replied plopping down on the couch.

"Sounds like fun" John said sitting beside her.

"Hey baby" she said giving John a kiss "so what did you and Laney do today?"

"Nothing really we stayed here and went swimming" John replied

"Yeah that can always be fun" Ashley said wishing she could have joined them.

"Baby are you ok?" John asked her

"I'm just having my doubts maybe I should just quit and go back home with you and Talon" she said looking at the floor.

"Don't you even think about it because I will change the locks I am so incredibly proud of you, you could have just stayed at home and never worked or you could of got a job working with me that you would have hated because it did nothing for your talents but here you are working towards a career that you really want and you aren't going to stop because of me and Talon you are the smartest person I know and you can do this I know you can" John said

"That was so sweet" Ashley said near tears

John looked over at Laney who was pretending to stick her finger down her throat. He just shook his head and bared it. There was really nothing he could do she knew his secret and probably would have no trouble telling Ashley. But he didn't think that she would do that anymore then she would blackmail him but hey you never know.

"Umm so what do you want to do tonight?" John asked

"I don't know whatever you want is fine but I should really spend half of this afternoon trying to get some of my paper done" she replied

"Ok well how about we go out tonight you know like on a date I can't remember the last time we went out" he suggested

"I remember we went to Frank's steakhouse in Boston that was a few months before you met Kasey" she said "and yes I would like to go out with you if the girls don't mind keeping an eye on Talon"

"Sure no problem we'd love to" Shannon said

"Ok well it is settled then now I saw a store a few blocks down the sells comic books and you know how Marc loves comics so I think I'm going to go check it out" he said

"Ok have fun" Ashley said pulling her lap top out of her bag.

"Ash you aren't going on the Internet are you?" Laney asked trying to hide the panic in her voice

"Nope just using Microsoft Word" she replied looking at Laney "why"

"Umm...because the Internet had been down all day" Laney lied _'Oh God I hope she didn't see through that lie'_

"Ok I'll keep that in mind" Ashley said returning to her blank screen.

After about 5 hours she managed to get 25 pages done but John still hadn't come back from wherever he went to. She got up and stretched she needed to take a shower then bathe Talon and feed him and get him ready for bed. She knocked on the door to Shannon's room. Laney and Shannon were sitting on Shannon's bed playing with Talon.

"Are you guys ok with him?" she asked

"Yeah don't worry" Shannon said

"Well I'm going to shower then I'll bathe and feed him before I leave with John" she said before leaving the room.

"Ashley and John are so cute together don't you think?" Shannon asked Laney.

"Yeah I guess but I'm just worried about her getting hurt" Laney replied

"Why would John hurt her?" Shannon asked

"Because he doesn't know any better" Laney said in a whisper.

End of chapter. Where did John go? Where is he taking Ashley? Will Laney tell Ash the truth? Will I ever stop talking... maybe. Anyways review and if anyone has some ideas about what you'd like to see happen in the future with this story please tell me because writer's block has taken me over... RUNNING OUT OF IDEAS... NEED HELP...


	32. Chapter 32

Ashley was already to go out she wasn't sure where John was taking her to but she dressed up anyways she was wearing a black dress that showed off her figure very nicely but didn't make her look like a skank it was backless so you could see her tattoo she wore her hair up in a half ponytail and the part that was down Shannon had curled of course Shannon insisted on make up so she allowed very little. Ashley believed that beauty was on the inside and make up was just something that wasn't needed. She had nothing against women who wore it but it wasn't her thing. She wore heels that she borrowed from Laney the straps wound up half her leg before they buckled. She looked at herself in the mirror and turned to face Laney and Shannon who were sitting on her bed.

"Damn girl John is one lucky man" Laney said _'A lucky man who doesn't deserve you but still a lucky man' _she thought

"Do you really think so?" Ashley asked

"You look so great I can't put it into words" Shannon said

"Sha Sha great is a word" Laney pointed out

Shannon just stuck her tongue out at her and Laney rolled her eyes.

"Are you sure you don't mind watching Talon?" Ashley asked

"Yes you've asked us about 50 times we are fine go out and have fun god knows you deserve it" Laney replied

"Ok ok I'll have fun" Ashley said with a smile.

"Hey where is everybody?" John called from the hall

All three girls went out to greet him and were surprised to see that he was wearing a dark blue dress shirt and black pants. He was holding something behind his back.

"Wow now hell really has frozen over" Laney said

"I do clean up well don't I" John said cockily "you ready to go?"

"Yeah" Ashley said grabbing her coat.

"Oh by the way this is for you" he said handing her a single red rose.

Ashley gave him a look _'something is up'_ she thought but she didn't say anything. She took the rose and put it in some water when she came back she took his hand and walked out.

The restaurant was a very nice Italian place about 3 blocks away from the apartment they were sitting in the back enjoying each others company.

"You look amazing tonight" he said

Ashley blushed a little she still wasn't used to John complementing her even though he did it all the time it still got to her.

"Thank you, you look... well kinda odd but very nice" she said honestly

John laughed sipping his ice water.

"Do I look that uncomfortable?" he asked

"Yeah but I love the fact that you would make yourself uncomfortable for me" she said

"Baby I'd do anything for you" he replied

The waiter came over and took their orders and they continued to talk.

"So how was Talon while I was gone?" Ashley asked

"Good I took him swimming I think he liked it" John replied

"This is really weird we have nothing to talk about have we really become that boring?' Ashley asked

"Hell no I think it is this place" he said

"Yeah let's eat and get out as fast as we can" she agreed

They ate their meals and then went to a dance club. Now this was more like the real John and Ashley they weren't the sit down dinner type of people they were always on the move. They were there for about an hour and a half but the music was starting to get to them so they decided to walk around for a while. They found a beach and sat down near the water. Ashley was sitting up against John's chest and his arms were around him.

"I don't want this moment to end" he said

"Me either but eventually it will" she said

John stared out at the ocean her words had more than one meaning to him yeah they would eventually have to go home but he knew deep down she would find out what he had done and he knew she wasn't going to take it very well.

"Remember when we first met you were this nervous mess" he said

"Thanks John it's nice to know you care" Ashley joked whacking his arm lightly

"I knew right then that I wanted to spend the rest of my life with you" he said

"No you didn't because if you did then you would have done something sooner than you did" she replied

"Ouch ma that hurt" he said placing her hand over his heart. "you are the reason that I get up in the morning"

"John are you trying to make me cry?" she asked

"No not at the moment but I do want to give you this" he said handing her a small box.

She opened it and found...

"Dog tags?" she asked

"Turn them over" he told her

She did as she was told and turned them over to see that they were diamond studded dog tags. The back was inscribed _ To my angel love John._

"I knew that you wanted dog tags and I wasn't about to let you join the army so I you know I thought you'd like this" he said running his fingers through his short brown hair

"I love them" she said turning to kiss him

"Let's go home it is almost 12:30" he said looking at his watch

"Do you really have to leave tomorrow?" she asked

"Yeah I do but don't worry I'll see you soon because Christmas is in 3 weeks" he said. They got up and walked to his rental car which was parked at the restaurant's parking lot. The ride home was silent and filled with self contemplation. They went home and went to bed John and Talon had to be on a plane at 6:30 in the morning which was really early to everyone.

2 Weeks Later

Each week the girls took turns cleaning the apartment on the days that they had off it was Thursday and it was Ashley's turn to clean. She had finished the kitchen and the bathroom and was halfway done with the living room. She went into the guest room to put something away when she noticed a piece of paper on the floor she wasn't going to read it but something told her to. She unfolded it and gasped at what she read.

"Oh no" she said before bursting into tears.

Dun... Dun...Dun... she found the piece of paper about John cheating what is she going to do now wait and see. Hopefully it will be up tomorrow but I don't know because it's my sister's b-day party tomorrow but if I have time I'll bang out the next chapter.


	33. Chapter 33

Ashley sat on the couch re-reading the article for the 50th time when Laney and Shannon came home. They saw Ash on the couch and sat down next to her it was then that they noticed the heartbroken look on their friends face. Ashley was the youngest of the three of them so Laney and Shannon felt that they had to protect her. Laney saw what she was looking at and mentally slapped herself for not destroying it.

"H... he's c... chea... cheating on m... me" she sobbed

Shannon pulled Ashley into a hug and started rubbing her back.

"I'm so sorry" she said

"me too girl we never would have thought he would do something like this" Laney said truthfully.

"Christmas break starts tomorrow I'm going back home and getting things straightened out" she told them

"You shouldn't go alone let us go with you" Laney suggested

Ashley just nodded she didn't have the strength to argue she was already packed she had gotten ready weeks before because she wanted to spend Christmas with her fiancée and her son. She just sat there on the couch for a very long time not saying anything.

"Is she ok?" Shannon asked

"I don't think so" Laney replied

She sat down next to Ashley and took her hand.

"John told me about your sickness you took your medication right" Laney asked

"Yes I took my medication I have no intention of not taking it this is me dealing with this" she replied in an icy tone.

"Ok well me and Shannon are going to go pack if you need anything call us" she said getting up and leaving the room.

Ashley left the couch and went to bed she didn't have any assignments so she could spend all day in bed which is what she planned to do. She felt so betrayed and hurt and pissed off. Never in a million years did she think he would do this especially to her. Everything he had told her last night had been a lie maybe this whole relationship was a lie. It hurt her to think that this was the same guy who sat with her that time she had the flu and didn't want to be alone. The only person she thought that she wanted to raise her son with but now she felt nothing but anger towards him. She could never hate him just like she could never hate her 'parents' because he just like them was part of her life and his mark would never leave her no matter how much she wanted it too. She felt dirty like she was just something to be used and thrown away. She eventually cried herself to sleep. The next morning she could barely drag herself out of bed to go to her class lucky for her she had only one that day. She sat in the back and remained quiet the whole time which was very unlike her.

"Ms Harris can I talk to you for a moment?" her teacher Professor Damon asked

"Sure what about?" she asked not looking at him

"Are you ok?" he asked

"Yeah I'm fine" she lied

"Well you didn't say anything during my class today and to honest I'm a little worried you are my best student" he said

"I guess I just really can't wait for the break to start so I can go home and be with my family" she lied

"Yeah that must be it" he said not fully believing her

She turned to leave.

"Oh and Ashley" he said causing her to turn around "happy holidays"

She nodded as if to return what he was saying to her then she turned around and left Laney who had been waiting for her outside the classroom looked up from the book she was reading when she heard the door shut.

"You ready to go?" she asked

"Yeah" Ashley replied

Shannon jumped into the driver's seat of her Lincoln Navigator and Ashley sat in the passenger seat.

"Shannon what am I going to do?" Ashley asked

"What do you mean" Shannon replied

"About this whole mess I want nothing to do with John" she stated simply

"Well we'll figure it out but if you want you can bring Talon with you when you come back and he could live with us I know it'd be hard but we could make it work" Shannon said

"Would you really let me bring him to live with us?" Ashley asked

"Of course both Laney and I love that little boy and we love you and you are hurting and need your son we would be cruel if we denied you what you needed" She said

The rest of the ride was silent the went home and picked up Laney and their stuff and headed to the airport. They were on the plane before Ashley decided to talk.

"Thanks you guys for coming with me I don't think I could do this on my own but are you sure what about spending Christmas with your families" Ashley said

"Well my parents and I don't really get along so I usually don't see them on holidays plus they live in Puerto Rico so" Laney said

"My parents are never home so I usually celebrate by myself" Shannon said

"Well if you guys want I'm going to my dad's so you can come with me he'd love to have you" she said

"I don't know isn't this kinda a family thing?" Laney asked

"You guys are family and there probably won't be too many people just me, Talon, dad, and his girlfriend Lilian" she said

"Well if you want us there then sure" Shannon said

"Cool but Christmas eve is going to be insane the whole family is going to be at my dad's" Ashley said

"What do you mean the whole family?" Laney asked

"Well the WWE family each year some hosts Christmas eve and this year it is my dad's turn but I doubt John will be there because by then most people will know and he'll have people very eager to kick his ass"

"Like who?" Shannon asked

"Well dad and Randy and Dave and Paul(Triple H) and Mark(Taker) and Jeff and Matt" Ashley said naming people "oh and Shawn(Michaels) and Eddie and Rey"

"Ok we get it" Laney said

"Those guys are my family they are my uncles and brothers and then there is my dad" Ashley said with a shrug.

"Wow it must feel nice to be in a big family like that" Laney said

"It is till you get into trouble then you wish it wasn't that big" she replied

Once they landed she kept trying to get a hold of Marc or one of the guys. She called Bass Camp 5 times and no one answered she knew that they were avoiding her because someone was always at Bass Camp at all times.

"Marc, Chaos, Freddy I know you all are there and if you guys knew what was good for you I suggest you answer the phone now" she said very calmly to the answering machine.

Marc, Chaos and a few other guys were sitting there staring at the machine they knew that they couldn't avoid Ashley forever but they were going to try.

"A bit of advice next time you don't want someone to come in you should lock the door" she said looking from one man to another. Laney and Shannon were standing behind her guarding the door.

"Every one out" she said. They didn't have to be told twice.

"MARC ANDREW PREDKA, GET OVER HERE NOW!" she yelled (A/N; I don't know Marc's real middle name so I made it up.)

Marc sat back down and looked at the floor he didn't want to have to do this. John was his cousin but he cared for Ashley too and didn't want to see her hurt.

"What do you know?" she asked calmly. It was killing her to be this calm but she couldn't get unhysterical right now.

"He just said that they were talking to each other I had no idea that he was sleeping with her I swear" Marc said honestly

"I know you are telling the truth" she said her voice shaking a little she was loosing her control.

Shannon and Laney went to go sit in the car they knew that Ashley needed to talk with Marc alone.

"I can't believe he did this to me" She said finally allowing herself to go weak. She fell to her knees and Marc instantly went to comfort her.

"I'm so sorry Lea I don't know what to tell you" Marc said

She continued to cry into his chest. It didn't really matter that she was going to ruin his shirt she needed to comforted and he was there for her.

"John is an idiot and you deserve much better" Marc said

"Do you really think so?" she asked her blue eyes were bloodshot and puffy.

"Yeah I do you were the best thing going for him and he couldn't even see it" Marc said wiping her eyes.

"Thanks Marc I needed this" Ashley said.

She started to calm down and once she felt she was able to leave she stood up and looked at Marc for a minute.

"Where's Talon?" she asked

"He is with Nikki" Marc replied "John dropped him off there this morning"

Nikki was John's brother's girlfriend she was about 5'6 with waist length black hair and brown eyes. She and Ashley were close they had taken an instant liking to each other and often talked on the phone about life and other things.

"I'll call you later" she said heading out the door "and thank you for being here for me"

"No problem and don't worry I'll give my cousin what he deserves when I see him" he replied

She left and went to pick up Talon then she stopped by the house and picked up her stuff that she needed for herself and Talon. She stopped and wrote John a noted and then she left.

John walked into Bass Camp in a relatively good mood he noticed nobody was around except for his cousin.

"Hey dawg where is everyone" John asked

"They left" Marc replied coldly

"What's up with you?" he asked.

Marc grabbed John and threw him into the wall behind him.

"WHAT'S UP WITH ME HOW ABOUT YOU FUCKING LIED TO ME" Marc yelled

"What are you talking about?" John asked trying to get Marc grip to loosen up on his throat.

"YOU TOLD ME YOU WERE JUST FRIENDS AND NOTHING MORE YOU WERE JUST TALKING AND HERE I FIND OUT YOU WERE FUCKING HER" Marc continued to yell. "ASHLEY WAS IN HERE CRYING BECAUSE SHE IS SO HEARTBROKEN"

"Wait what Ashley was here and she knows?" John asked

"You are a piece of shit you know that Ashley was the best thing that happened to you and you just fucked it up and threw her away like she was fucking nothing" Marc seethed

"Did she say how she found out?" John asked

"Is that all you care about" Marc retorted "you know what I hope she takes Talon and leaves your ass and you never see either one again because you deserve it"

"She took Talon?" John asked

"Yeah you don't deserve that little boy and you sure as hell don't deserve his mother" Marc said finally letting go of John "you maybe my cousin but right now I want nothing to do with you so just get out of my sight before I do something that I'll regret later"

John got in his truck and left he got home and looked around he didn't see anything different. Then he went upstairs and saw that all her and Talon's clothes were gone. It finally hit John that nothing would ever be the same again. Then he saw the note on his dresser.

_Dear John_

_By the time you get this I'm gone but you probably knew that. I can't describe how hurt I am right now but then again even if I could I wouldn't because then you would have some power over me. Don't bother trying to call my cell phone I changed the number and me and Laney and Shannon are moving so chances are you won't be able to find us. I hope you think that all of this is worth it because I want nothing to do with you anymore. Unfortunately I will have to see you during Talon's custody hearing but if you don't show up that won't bother me. I love you like I have never loved anyone else in my whole entire life but you threw it away for some cheap fuck so now John I hope you have a great life because Talon and I don't need you._

_Ashley_

John wanted to throw up which he did twice he couldn't believe how screwed up things had become and he still had no idea why he did what he did because he could never love Kelly the way he loved Ashley. He would spend the rest of his life alone because nobody could compare to Ashley.

A/N: Ok I lied I finish the first chapter and I realized I had nothing to do so I wrote this like I said I might update tomorrow if I have time.


	34. Chapter 34

Atlanta had always been her second home but that was because her father lived there she had yet to tell anyone about her and John and she knew he wouldn't admit his mistake so nobody knew. She walked down the street in a t-shirt and cargo shorts getting some last minute Christmas shopping done. She had bought something for her dad and Lilian, Randy, Trish, Amy, Matt and Jeff. She still needed a few more gifts for Laney and Shannon and some other people. She looked at her watch she it read 3:00 she needed to be at her dad's by 5:30 so she still had time. She went into this store and found this beautiful candle she decided that her Nana would love it and she would give it to her for Christmas. She planned to see a few members of Scott's family the day after Christmas. She was wearing headphones and listening to Rob Zombie the loudness of the music filled her mind causing her to be numb. It was better than listening to Rap where all she would think about was John. She was getting tired so she finished the last of her purchases and went back to where she was staying.

"Hey how was shopping?" Shannon asked as Ashley walked back into the hotel room they were staying in.

"The usual" Ashley replied flopping down on the couch.

"A few people called on your cellphone while you were gone" Shannon told her

"Anyone important?" Ashley asked uninterested

"Your dad, Randy,and Marc" Shannon said

"What did Marc want?" she asked

"I don't know he left a message" she said

Ash grabbed her phone and dialed her voice mail.

Message 1

Hey Ash it's dad just calling to make sure you are still going to be here tonight. Haven't seen you in a while. Well just call me when you get this. Love you bye.

Message 2

Hey Brat Trish wanted me to call and see if you wanted to meet up before the party. She said to call her.

Message 3

Lea it's Marc just wanted to call and make sure you are aiight but you aren't picking up your phone which means that you aren't there or you don't feel like talkin so give me a call when you want to talk.

She thought about it for a few moments and then called Marc.

"Trademarc here" he said

"It's me" she said

"Lea how are you?" he asked

She didn't answer right away she was thinking about all the nicknames she had Randy and Trish called her Brat, Marc called her Lea, Amy called her 'lil sis', Matt and Jeff Shorty and John called her Shelly or Angel. She mentally slapped herself she was thinking about him again.

"I'm ok" she finally said

"That's cool I guess" he replied

Neither of them really knew what to say they were trying to not mention John but that just left uncomfortable dialog and even worse minutes of silence.

"So how is he?" she finally asked

"I have no idea I haven't seen him since that day at Bass Camp I told him I wanted nothing to do with him but from what I heard he's hurting pretty bad" Marc told her

"Thanks Marc" she said

"For what?" he asked

"For telling me the truth and for not trying to feel bad for me I know John and I put you in an awkward position but thank you anyways" she said

"I'd rather know you were ok then be cool with John" he replied

"Well life goes on" she said again mentally slapping herself... Life goes on Tupac rapper.

"It will get easier" Marc said

"Yeah I guess so well I have to go and get ready for the party my dad is having tonight" she said

"Ok try to have fun tonight, Merry Christmas" he said

"You too Marc" she said.

She hung up the phone and laid there on her bed she wanted to call Marc back up and have him check on John to make sure he was alright. Marc said he was hurting too if he hurt half as much as she did then she really didn't want him to be alone. She called her dad and then Randy there wasn't much she had to say to them so the conversations didn't last very long.

There was a knock on the door Ashley lifted her head up off the bed to see who it was.

"Come in" she said

Laney walked in with Talon she sat down with him on her lap. Ashley smiled weakly at her in an attempt to make Laney think she was ok. She didn't want to talk what happened between her and John was there business and nobody else's.

"You know you can talk to us right?" Laney asked

"Yeah I just don't want to right now it hurts too much" she replied

"I know how you feel" Laney said not really looking at her. She looked as if she was remembering something.

"I was about 16 and living over seas well over there your parents expect you to marry young it's kinda like having arranged marriages anyways I was very lucky I escaped the marriage parade but I fell in love with this guy he was about your age when we met and let me tell you he was gorgeous we were married. I was way to young and ignorant to know that he was only using me for my parents money and when he got what he wanted he left and never came back" Laney showed no hint of emotion as she said all this. "I may have been just a kid but a part of me died inside when he left"

"How come you never mentioned this before?" Ashley asked

"It's not exactly breakfast conversation now is it" Laney quipped

Ashley cracked a smile for the first time in 3 days she felt a little happy. Maybe this is what she needed to spend time with Shannon and Laney and tell them how she felt.

"Men suck" Ashley said

"Yes they do but if it weren't for them the human race would die out" Laney said

"Very deep Lanes... very deep" Ashley said "I should probably get ready to go"

"Yeah that would be a good idea" Laney retorted

"Well maybe if you got out of here I could" Ashley said "leave the baby"

Laney smiled and rested Talon up against some pillows on the bed.

"Hey Talon what should mommy wear to Grandpa's party?" she asked him

He just drooled and made gurgling noises. He was smiling and clapping his chubby little hands together. His bright blue eyes were shining they were a nice contrast to his caramel skin and dark brown hair.

"You are so much help" Ashley looked at him before grabbing a black tank top and a pair of hip huggers. She put them on before adding a red fishnet top over the tank. She left her hair down because she didn't feel like doing anything to it. She added some mousse to it to complete her look. She walked out of the room and the girls looked at her she put Talon on the floor before asking what.

"You are wearing that you look like you are going to a club" Shannon said

"What do I care we are going to my father's house no need to make an impression" Ashley said hands on her hips.

"Ok whatever we should be going" Laney said

They drove the 20 minutes to Ashley's father's house in silence. They were waiting at the door Ashley was drumming her fingers on the railing. The door opened and there stood Chris Benoit.

"Hey daddy" Ashley said giving him a hug. Chris let the three girl in and shook hands with Laney and Shannon. Ashley walked into the living room where everyone was and cleared her throat.

"Hey guys I would just like to say John and I are not together anymore so don't ask" she yelled and then walked out of the room. Laney and Shannon were a little confused but figured Ashley knew all these people so it was ok. There was a loud gasp as Ashley made her announcement.

"Wow I didn't know Ashley and John were that popular" Shannon said

"Are you kidding we had bets on how long it would take for them to get together" Chris said

"That is so wrong" Shannon said

Chris shrugged and then asked what happened. Laney told him everything but soon regretted it when she was the look on his face.

"I will kick his ass for breaking my daughter's heart" he said

"No you won't" Ashley said coming up from behind him

Chris looked like he was going to say something but Ashley cut him off.

"It's not worth it so just please leave him alone" she pleaded with him

"Fine but only because you asked me too I do not want him to get away with this nut I love you so I'm good" he said

Ashley socialized and Laney and Shannon stayed close to her they were not used to being around so many of their favorite wrestlers at one time.

"Having fun?" Ashley asked with a laugh

"It's like being a kid in a candy store" Shannon said

"Yeah that is the way I first felt but you get used to it after a while so relax enjoy yourself and go talk to people" Ashley said

"Hey Brat can we talk for a minute?" Randy asked

Ashley sighed but nodded and followed him out to the back porch.

"So what is on your mind big man?" Ashley asked

"John called me right after you left he told me everything so I just wanted to know how you were holding up" he said

"Well it hurts but right now it's just a dull ache but later when I'm alone it's going to hurt really bad" she said

"Me and Trish are here for you" he said giving her a hug

"I know but I don't want to bother you" she said lying her head on his shoulder

"You aren't a bother Brat we love you" he said

"I know you guys are my family I'm just a little messed up right now" she said

"Well we are always here" he said

"It only hurts when I'm breathing" she said

"Well then that must really suck" he said with a small smile

"You have no idea" she said

They went back into the party and everyone wanted to know why their favorite couple were no longer together. Ashley told some people mainly those close enough to her to care. All and all Ashley had fun Randy and Trish announced that they were having a baby which Ashley was thrilled about. She couldn't wait to be an aunt.


	35. Chapter 35

Ashley had always been true to her word Ashley, Laney and Shannon moved into a nice house that Shannon's father bought for them. It had been hard a first but all three girls took turns watching Talon. It had been 2 months and Talon was now nine months old. Ashley was cleaning the house when the phone started to ring.

"Hello"Ashley said

"Lea it's Marc" he said

"Hello Marc what's up" she asked sitting down on the couch.

"Well John called me and told me to tell you that the custody hearing was arranged for next week in Toronto" Marc told her.

"Ok that is good" Ashley said

She ran her hands through her now short hair. She decided it was time for a change so her once shoulder length hair was now gone. She started wearing contacts that made her grey-blue eyes look more blue. She was slowly moving on with her life. She had dated a few times but nothing ever stuck she kept finding flaws in them. Too dull, too short, too tall. Ashley was sure that she used them all.

"So do you want me to go with you?" he asked

"If you want that would be nice Chris agreed to watch him so it's all good Randy and Trish are also going just encase there is need for character witnesses I'm almost 100 percent sure that they will try to use the breakup against us" she said

"Well I got time so sure I'll be up"he said "but other than that how are you feeling?"

"I have my good days and bad like any other person in this position" she said

"Now you know that I am not John's biggest fan but I think you two really need to talk" he said

"Marc, Talon and I are finally moving on we don't need John to mess that up" she said

"He's going to find out and come looking for you" Marc warned her

"You doubt me?" she asked

"No I just know him" Marc replied

"Well Marcy I love that you care but I have to go so see ya next week" Ashley said hanging up the phone.

Talon who was playing with his toys on the floor a few feet away from her looked up at her for a minute before returning to his toys. He had took his first few steps the other day which was very exciting the doctor's said that babies don't usually walk till they are 12 to 13 months but some learn earlier. Laney had managed to get him walking a little on the video camera. She was as proud as Ashley was.

"Our baby is growing up so fast" she said pretending to cry.

Talon grabbed on to the table near him and pulled himself up.

"Mama" he said clapping his hands as he feel down.

"Are you standing up?" she asked as she picked him up and brought him upstairs to his crib.

"Have a good nap little prince" she said giving him a kiss. He smiled at her and waved bye bye as she left the room.

She continued cleaning and thinking about what was going to happen next week. She was so out of it she didn't hear Laney and Shannon walk up behind her.

"I think that spot is clean" Laney said referring to the counter Ashley had been wiping down the same spot for 5 minutes.

"Oh hey guys I didn't hear you come in" she said "Marc called today to tell me the hearing is next week Wednesday"

"Oh how nice of him to call" Laney said flipping through a magazine.

"Lanes you like him and I'm pretty sure he likes you why don't you just admit it" Ashley said

"I don't like him" Laney said

"Laney and Marc sitting in the tree" Ashley started to sing

"For the last time I don't like Marc" Laney said loudly

"Shh I just put the baby down for his nap" Ashley scolded Laney

"Whoops sorry but anyways I don't like Marc" Laney replied

"So what is new with you Sha Sha?" Ashley asked

"Nothing really" Shannon said

She was on her laptop checking her email.

"Yes he sent me an email!" she exclaimed

"Shh" both Laney and Ashley said

She smiled sheepishly before reading her email.

"He wants to go out Friday" she said looking up at her roommates

"Well if you really like Will then go out with him" Laney said

"Oh so now you are a hypocrite" Ashley said looking at Laney "I just gave you the same advice like 2 minutes ago"

"Yes but I don't like Marc, Sha Sha likes Will" Laney pointed out

"So if I told you Marc asked about you while we were talking you wouldn't care?" Ashley asked while she unloaded the dishwasher.

"He asked about me?" Laney asked getting all giddy.

"Maybe" Ashley teased

"Well what did he ask" Laney said

"He wanted to know if you had a boyfriend" Ashley replied

"He actually asked you that?" Laney asked

"Yep" Ashley said with a smile

"I don't know Ash he is John's cousin" Laney said

"Marc is nothing like John if I didn't have an emotional attachment to his cousin I'd date him" Ashley said

"Hey stay away he's mine" Laney said

"Hey Sha Sha wasn't this the same person who said she didn't like Marc?" Ashley asked Shannon.

"Yeah I think she was" Shannon said with a small laugh.

"Ok maybe I do like him" Laney admitted

"OMG this is so great Marc is one of my best friends and so are you so my best friends will be dating how cool is that!" Ashley exclaimed jumping up and down.

"Did you take your medication today?" Laney asked

"Yeah why?" Ashley asked

"You seem in a really good mood so I wanted to make sure you did because I don't want to have to deal with you having a break down" she replied

"Thanks Lanes it means so much that you care" Ashley said sarcastically

Laney just rolled her eyes and threw the magazine that she was reading at Ashley. Ashley caught the magazine and began to flip through it.

"Oh Brad and Angelina are on the rocks" Ashley said with a laugh.

"Like you need anything else to gossip about" Laney said

"I don't gossip" Ashley retorted

"Sorry sweetie but I'm going to have to agree with Laney on this one" Shannon added

"Who asked you" Ashley said sticking out her tongue at Shannon

"Very mature" Shannon said

"What I'm only 19 I can act immature for a little while longer" Ashley said

"Well this is February and your birthday is in August so you have 6 months till you turn 20" Shannon pointed out.

"Wow Shannon never would have figured that out" Ashley replied

Shannon flipped Ashley off.

"Thanks but no thanks I prefer guys" Ashley said "Oh did I ever tell you about the time I had this boy friend Mike and I flipped him off and he was like anywhere and time and I thought he meant he wanted to fight but then I figured out he meant sex and I was like NO!"

"I can honestly say I never heard that story" Laney said

"Yeah good times good times Mike and I dated for like a day and a half and then I broke up with him because my heart belonged to someone else" Ashley said

"And who was that?" Shannon asked

"Randy" Ashley replied

"What wait a minute Randy as in your almost brother Randy?" Laney asked

"Yep the one and only I was 17 and thought he was so hot" she replied

"Does he know this?" Shannon asked

"No and he never will" Ashley answered "he'd never let me forget it"

"So what are you going to do when you see John again?" Laney asked

"What can I do" Ashley replied

"Oh I don't know tell him what is going on with you" Laney said

"Lanes we have been over this John is never going to know ok so drop it" Ashley snapped.

"Ok chill no need to jump down my throat" Laney said getting defensive

"Sorry Lanes" Ashley said

"It's ok I'll forgive you this time" Laney said giving Ashley a hug.

Here is the end of another chapter next chapter has to do with the custody battle between Ash and John against Talon's father. Ashley and John are going to see each other again what is going to happen and it seems that people know something John doesn't what could it be. Review and find out.


	36. Chapter 36

By the time she got to Toronto she wanted to smash her head off of a wall if it had been one plane ride it would have been fine but she had to fly to Georgia to drop Talon then pick up another plane to get to Canada. By the time she met up with Randy in Toronto she was tired and irritable a very deadly combination.

"Hey Brat" Randy said as he hugged her "what the hell happened to you"

"Randy I cut my hair that is it now can we please leave I'm tired and I have been on two planes" Ashley said irritably

"Like I don't get enough of that with Trish now you have to start with me too" he replied in a hurt tone

"Randy I'm sorry I'm just tired can we please leave?" she apologized

"Sure let's grab your stuff and head out" he said

Randy knew that she was going to be pissed that John was also staying with them but he had nothing to do with it that was all Trish. He was praying that she didn't kill his pregnant wife but knowing Ashley she'd lock herself in the room given to her till the trial and then leave right after.

"So how are you feeling?" Randy asked

"Why does everyone keep asking me that I am fine" she snapped

"Ok I was trying to be nice" he said

"Yeah well don't I want my Randy not some impostor" she said

"Oh this visit is going to be so much fun" Randy mumbled to himself

"What was that?" she asked

"Oh nothing" he replied

Much to Randy's relief Ashley fell asleep halfway to Trish's house which was a good thing like he had said before he wasn't to thrilled to have two women yelling at him all the time. Although Randy and Trish were married the both kept their houses and visited both often but they spent more time in the St Louis house. Anyways he pulled into the driveway and debated on waking her up he decided against in and carried her into the house. Randy smirked and the thought well she is going to kick my ass anyways why not at least make it worth it. He yelled to John so that he could hand Ashley to him so that Randy could grab her luggage.

"Take her upstairs and pray that she doesn't wake up anytime soon" Randy told him.

John nodded and took his ex fiancée into his arms. He noticed her new look and cringed a little bit he had always loved her long hair but like everything else that was gone as well. Since the breakup John had turned bitter, he was resentful of her leaving him and just as mad at himself. He never smiled anymore or laughed he went to work did what he had to do then just went back to his hotel room and brooded. He carried her upstairs and into the room where she would be staying. He placed her gently on the bed and covered her up as he had done a million times before.

"John" she whispered as he was leaving

He stopped and thought for a second that she was awake and wanted to talk to him but she turned in her sleep so he left the room. It killed him to see her again even is she was sleeping knowing that she hated him was enough to break his heart. He went to his own room and just laid on the hoping to die. He was tired but he couldn't sleep so he left his room and went into the kitchen to find Trish eating an ice cream sundae.

"What's the long face?" she asked

"Maybe this wasn't a good idea" John said slumping into on of the chairs

"You want her back don't you?" she asked

"Of course I do I love her with all my heart" he replied

"That's debatable" she said

"If I can just get her to talk to me maybe I can explain" he said

"Good luck this maybe my hormones talking but if I were her I'd tell you to drop dead" Trish said

"Gee thanks Trisha that makes me feel so much better" John replied

"John you are one of my best friends so is Ashley I just want to see you both happy" Trish said

"Trisha do you have any cheese curls I'm craving them really bad" Ashley said walking into the kitchen. Her eyes widened when she saw John.

"W...what is he doing here?" she asked

"Well Ash you remember you fiancée John" Trish said

"My ex fiancée" Ashley replied

"Well you see it's kinda a funny thing his son's biological father is trying to sue him and his ex fiancée for custody of their 9 month old son an angelic little boy you might know him his name is Talon" Trish replied

"I can't handle this right now" Ashley said walking out of the kitchen

"Ash wait can we please talk" John pleaded as he grabbed her arm to turn her around

"There is nothing left to say" Ashley replied yanking her arm from John's grasp.

"I still love you" John said

Those words hurt more than anything else that he could have said. She wanted to believe him so badly and run into his arms and never let go but her anger took over.

"If that were true John you would have never cheated on me" she said before walking away and slamming her bedroom door.

Ashley collapsed to the floor and sobbed why did this have to happen she was trying so hard to get her life back together and now he has to come and ruin it if he only knew what she did. There was a knock on the door.

"Go away" she yelled

"Brat it's me Randy and I swear I had nothing to do with this" he said

"Fine come in" she said

Randy came and sat down next to her. He wrapped his arms around her and held her as she cried.

"He's hurting just as much as you are" Randy said

"You know what kills me is he says he still loves me but he knew what he was doing when he was being unfaithful, if she had kissed him I'd understand but he slept with her more than once" she cried

"I think you should talk to him and see what he has to say" Randy told her

"It hurts too much to even look at him right now" she said

"You are going to have to speak to him eventually if not for you then for your family no matter how much you want to deny it you are still a family no matter what" Randy said

"Yeah and what if we loose Talon?" she asked

That fear had always been at the back of her mind but she had to ask now because tomorrow it could become a reality.

"You have to think positively" he said

"I love you Randy" she said

"I love you too Brat now you must be really tired so go take a nap or something I'll call you when dinner is ready or if you want you can eat up here" he suggested

"Yeah ok" she said

Randy watched as she pulled her headphones and climbed into bed she closed her eyes and seemed to be relaxing. He left her and returned to his wife and best friend.

"She's ok now" he said "she's relaxing"

"Do you think she'll speak to me?" John asked

"Not tonight her emotions are out of control right now but hopefully after you are finally able to adopt Talon tomorrow you can get her to listen to you" Randy said

"He must be so big now I have seen him in 2 months" John said

"He is walking a little now and he says a few words" Trish told him "He calls Randy Coco"

"What the hell" John said with a small laugh

"Did i just hear a laugh maybe there is hope for you yet now like I was saying he calls Randy Coco" she said "we think it is because he hears RKO a lot so he calls Coco because they sound alike"

"What does he call you?" John asked

"Tata" Trish replied "and he just learned how to wave bye bye he is so cute"

"My mom told me that she talked to him on the phone the other day" John said

"Really must have been a long conversation" Randy joked

"Shut up Coco" Trish said

"Don't call me Coco I'm not a poodle" he said

Trish just laughed and shook her head sometimes men are just too cute and this was one of those times.

"Randy I'm hungry why don't you go make dinner" she suggested

"So you want me to order a pizza?" he asked

"Yeah sure whatever" she said waving him away

"How does it feel know know in a few months you are going to have a baby?" John asked

"It's amazing" Trish replied. She bit her lip in fear of saying something else

" I wanted Talon to have a few brothers and sisters but I guess that isn't going to happen" John said sadly

"Maybe it just might" Trish whispered softy to herself.

John hadn't noticed that she said something or if he did he didn't say anything. The pizza came about 20 minutes later. Trish made Ashley a plate full of food and brought it upstairs to her after dinner was over. She heard the faint sound of singing as she walked closer to the room.

"Someday I will understand in God's whole plan and what he's done to me. Oh but maybe someday I will breathe and I'll finally see. I'll see it all in my baby." Ashley was singing along with the radio. She was looking out the window so she didn't see Trish enter the room.

"Didn't realize you were a Britney fan" she said

"I sing it to Talon before I put him to bed" she replied looking still out the window.

"Never pictured you singing pop music to your son" she said

"Yeah well I never pictured myself doing a lot of things that I do now" Ashley replied

"I brought you food" Trish said holding up a plate. On it was a peanut butter sandwich, reeses pieces, pizza, cheese curls and oreos.

"Aw Tris I love it when you cook" Ashley said sarcastically

"Hey you try getting all this food without being noticed" Trish retorted

"You know I love you for it" Ashley said

"Sometimes I wonder" Trish said as she sat down on the bed.

"So have you and Randy picked out any names?" she asked

"Yeah Tyler if it's a boy and Adriana if it's a girl" Trish replied

"Good names" she said "I like the name Christian for a boy and Isabella for a girl"

"Hey let's watch Crossroads" Trish suggested

Ashley sighed but agreed Trish went to go get it and Ashley got comfortable on the bed. She would never admit it to Trish but she really like the movie Crossroads she had seen it in the theaters with her cousin Carissa. They both cried at the part when Lucy's mother told her she never wanted her for Ashley it hit a little too close to home they were both exhausted by the time the movie was over that they fell asleep. Randy walked into the room and smiled. He picked Trish up and brought her into their room.

Ashley woke up at 5 the next morning she was the first one up she thought out every way that Talon's father could possibly try to take him away from her. Sighing she got up and headed for the shower. The instant the hot water hit her body she relaxed she could have spent all day in the shower but there was a banging on the door. Of course John let himself in.

"Seriously Ash hurry up or I'm getting in there with you" he said

"Yeah like that will ever happen again" she said "and what are you doing up so early"

She looked out at John through the shower curtain he was sitting on the toilet waiting for her to finish her shower.

"You aren't the only one worried about making a good impression" he said

Ashley finished her shower and John handed her a towel. She was walking out when she heard him yell because he had just stepped into a cold shower and Ashley couldn't help but laugh. She dressed in a white button up shirt and a black skirt that went to just below the knee. She was just finishing brushing her hair when John walked into her room. He seemed to be shivering.

"You are a bitch" he said his teeth chattering

"Aw did John have to take a cold shower" she taunted him "I'm sorry I thought you might enjoy it" She was now standing in front of him with her arms crossed.

"So is this how it is going to be from now on?" he asked

"Yeah" she replied

"Do you think maybe we can talk after the hearing I realize it won't change anything but if you would just hear me out" he pleaded his eyes were so full of misery and sadness Ashley almost felt sorry for him.

"So you can tell me that is was all just a big mistake and you have regretted it since it happened well that isn't good enough John, do you have any idea how much you hurt me no and you never truly will until you find someone who you fall madly in love with and they cheat on you only then will you know what it feels like to pick up the broken pieces of your heart and try to move on" she snapped

"Like you haven't moved on with my cousin right" he accused

Ashley couldn't take it she slapped him hard in the face. He just stared at her in shock that she had actually hit him.

"I can't believe that you actually think I would do that Marc has been nothing but a friend to me since we broke up he listened to me when I cried at all hours of the night because I was so upset" she yelled

John wouldn't look at her not that she expected him to because she knew him all too well he was caught being an ass she put him in his place and now he wouldn't look at her because he knew he was wrong.

"This whole game is getting to be too much John" she said

"Well if you'd just let me explain maybe things wouldn't be so bad" he replied

"I can't" she said

"What?" he asked

"I can't go through all this again just to get my heart broken in the end I know that you'll promise never to hurt me again but you see John you already did and it is going to take me a long time to be able to look at you the same way" she said

"Well I should go get ready" he said walking to the door

"Yeah you should" she replied.

The ride to the court house was silent Ashley sat up front with Randy and John and Trish were in the back. Randy was playing around with the stations until one came on that was playing Nick Lachey and Jessica Simpson's Where you are and Trish threatened his life if he changed it. Trish began to sing happily along with the song because it was one of her favorites and convinced Ashley to sing along with her. Trish sang Jessica's part and Ashley had Nick's. Ashley could feel the tears gathering behind her closed eyelids. She had always wanted the love that Nick and Jessica shared and for a while she thought that she had it. They pulled up the the court and she quickly brushed the tears away. There were television cameras all over the place as soon as they stepped out of the car they were swarmed. John put his arm protectively around Ashley and helped her walk into the building.

"Thanks" she said

"No problem" he said offering her a small smile

John and Ashley had a seat next to Lucy both Ashley and John attorneys were present. Along with Randy and Trish they also had Marc, John's parents, and about half the WWE.

"I think we have enough character witnesses" Ashley whispered to Lucy. She offered her a weak smile but Ashley could tell she was as scared as they were.

Judge Andrew Forester walked in and the bailiff told him which case it was and what it was about. Ashley looked over to see a big Talon's father being lead into the courtroom he was handcuffed and his feet were in shackles. He was tall and muscular like John but he also looked very dangerous. Ashley was intimidated but she wouldn't let anyone know that.

"District Attorney Michael Driscoll for the defendant" Talon's father's lawyer said

John's attorney would be taking the case Ashley's was there for moral support or if the other attorney messed up she would step in.

"James Turner for the plaintiffs your honor" John's lawyer said

"Be seated everyone" Judge Forrester said

Michael began the questioning and of course his first victim was Ashley but because she was almost in her second year at Stanford she knew what was being asked of her and how to answer.

"Ms. Harris how long has the child been living with you and you ex?" he asked

"For about 6 months" she replied

"In that 6 months time has he adjusted to living with you?"

"Yes" she answered

"Do you think you have what it takes to take care of him?"

"Yes I do"

"How old are you?"

"19"

"Why is it that you broke up with your ex fiancée?"

"He was unfaithful"

"Has the baby ever witnessed you and Mr. Cena fighting?"

"No we rarely ever fought but no he never witnessed it"

"You where there the day the baby's mother was killed correct?"

"Yes I held her hand as she died"

"What is it that Mr. Cena does for a living?"

"He is a professional wrestler"

"Has he ever been violent to you or the child?"

"I have never seen John raise his hand to anyone and no he has never abused me or Talon"

"What is it that you do?"

"I'm a student at Stanford Law School and I work at a legal aid clinic that specializes in foster care and battered women"

"So you are trying to become a lawyer?"

"I don't see how that is relevant but yes I am"

"No further questions your honor" he said.

James was up next Ashley had met with him before so she was basically putting all of her trust on him.

"Hello Ashley"

"Hello"

"Where is Talon right now?"

"He is with my father in Atlanta right now"

"How do your and John's families treat Talon?"

"They treat him like he was a member of their family"

"Who does Talon live with?"

"He currently lives with me and my roommates in California"

"Why is that?"

"John and I thought it would be better if Talon lived with me until I finish school that way he could be with one parent instead of going from John to relatives while John travels for his work"

"You and Mr. Cena love that little boy correct?"

"John and I love Talon as if he was our own son we would do anything for him"

"No further questions"

Ashley left the stand and took her seat John was questioned next and he basically got the same questions then Talon's father who Ashley found out name was Greg Reed was brought up to the stand. His lawyer went easy on him but that was expected. James was up and Ashley knew it wasn't going to be pretty.

"Mr. Reed is it true that you hired your brother to kill your son's mother?" James asked

"That ain't never been proven" he replied

"How old are you?"

"18"

Ashley was shocked she had thought Greg was older than she was.

"Why are you in jail?"

"I got busted for drug trafficking and then I beat the officers who tried to arrest me till they were near death" he replied nonchalantly.

"Why is it that you won't let my clients adopt your son you are serving a life sentence?"

"I want him to be raised by his real family" he replied

"Greg your mother is already raising 3 children of her own plus 2 grandchildren how is going to manage another on that isn't fair to her or Talon"

"No further questions your honor" James said sitting down.

"I'm going to think about this and I will give my ruling when I return" Judge Forrester said before returning to his chambers.

An hour later he finally came back out John had gotten so bored he and Randy were playing tic tac toe but they stopped when the judge returned.

"This is a very difficult case because we have two loving parents against genetics, but I have made my decision I award full custody of Talon to Miss Harris and Mr Cena"

Ashley wanted to cry when she heard the ruling after all this time they could finally adopt Talon and make him really their son. John seemed chocked up as well but he controlled himself better than Ashley. After hugging practically everyone in the court room Ashley went over to thank the judge.

"You honor thank you so much" she said

"My wife and I have 3 adopted children each one of them is a blessing take good care of that little boy" he said shaking her hand.

The day she had been waiting for had came and passed but why didn't Ashley feel as happy as she should, Maybe because John wasn't around to celebrate.


	37. Chapter 37

Yay Randy, John,Dave and Hulk Hogan won their matches I am so happy. Congrats guys. But come on Randy did you really need your dad to help you? Ok now that I am finished talking to myself I'll continue.

3 months later

Marc and John had finally made amends and were hanging out at Bass Camp. John and Ashley had officially adopted Talon last month making Talon Michael Cena a permanent member of the family. Talon was turning 1 in 3 days and Ashley was throwing a party which she some how forgot to send John an invitation(bad Ashley).

"Man I have to leave early my plane leaves at 2" Marc said

"Yeah give Talon a kiss for me will you man oh and tell him daddy loves him" John said

"Oh ok well i have to go and if I happen to drop this invitation right here on the ground and walk out without picking it up the I guess oh well" Marc yelled leaving.

John caught on to what he was doing and picked up the invitation sure enough his cousin was a genius.

"2129 Prescott street" John read aloud "Stanford California"

John grabbed the phone and got a ticket on the next available plane to California. He would be there at 6 that night and the party was at 2 the next day. John walked around California trying to think about what to get his son for his birthday. What does a 12 month old like anyways. John pulled out his cell phone and called Randy and Trish.

"Hello" Trish answered the phone

"Trish what should I get Talon for his birthday?" John asked

"Well we got him clothes you can try that" Trish suggested

"You and I know that I cannot pick out clothes to save my life besides I have no idea what size he is" John said "you know what I'll just go to Toys R Us and pick something out there"

"Ok but remember make sure it is appropriate for a baby his age" Trish warned him

"Ok I'll do that" John said as he hung up of course he had no intention of doing that how the hell was he supposed to know what was appropriate for a one year old.

He went to Toys R Us and found this Power wheels Harley Davidson little rider that he thought Talon would love and to his surprise it was 12 months to 3 years. Score perfect present on the first try.

John had a little trouble lugging it back to his hotel room but not too much he was more worried about the wrapping paper coming off because he had no idea how to wrap at all.

"I really hope he likes this" John said to himself "I also hope his mother lets me stay"

Ashley really couldn't kick him out of his son's first birthday he had every right to be there. If he hadn't messed up then maybe he would be helping with the party tomorrow and it'd be at the home they once shared. John never did get to talk to Ashley after the hearing she had left before he had gotten to her. John made himself a promise he'd talk to her at the party if he had to lock her in a room with him he'd get his part of the story out. His sleep that night was restless he tossed and turned nothing new he hadn't slept well since she had left him for good the closest thing to sleep he had gotten was that night as Trish's house but he chalked it up to the fact that she was in the house with him. He stayed in bed till about 12 because he really had nothing else to do. Then he stopped felling sorry for himself long enough to shower and get dressed. He grabbed his hotel key and keys to his rental and headed out. The house was about an hour from where he was staying he thought a lot about what he was going to say to Ashley when he got to the party staring with how sorry he was and that he still loved her. He pulled into the driveway there were about 5 or 6 cars there already John didn't know who many people were invited but he knew it had to be over 100. He could hear music blasting from the back yard. He walked through the open gate and up a little path till he saw people. Randy and Trish were there and so was Eddie and his family and Chris. John had totally forgotten about Chris he must've really wanted to kick his ass.

"Hey cousin" Marc said slinging his arm around John's shoulders "what a surprise"

"Yeah man" John said "where's Talon?"

"He's over there with Randy and Trish and if I were you I'd stay away from Chris dude wants to kick your ass from here to Chi-Town" Marc said

"That ain't anything new" John replied walking over to where Randy and Trish were standing.

"Hey guys" he said

"John what are you doing here?" Trish asked a little concerned

"I couldn't miss my son's first birthday could I" John replies with a smile. "where is he Marc said he was here with you"

"He's over there playing with the other kids in his sandbox" Randy said

John hesitated at first but then walked over to where his son was playing. He crouched down so that he was the same size as Talon.

"Hey big guy happy birthday" he said

Talon turned around and smiled he reached out his little arms for John to pick him up. John didn't have to think twice he picked up his son and held him as tight as he could without making Talon uncomfortable.

"Dada" Talon whispered

"You just said dada" John said he couldn't believe his son just said dada even if he had been saying it for months it still felt great. John returned Talon to the ground and watched him walk unsteadily over to Randy.

"Coco uppie" he said

Randy picked him up and placed him on his shoulders. John smiled at the sight but it was bitter-sweet. Randy had a better relationship with his son than he did. He had seen Talon briefly the day he had adopted him but that was over a month ago. Trish noticed his sadness and went over to talk to him.

"What's up with you?" she asked

"He has a better relationship with Randy then he does me" John said with a sigh

"That is only because he sees Randy more" Trish said giving him a hug.

"So where is Ash maybe I could talk to her before everyone gets here?" he asked

"She is in the kitchen and she knows you are here so don't do anything to upset her" Trish replied

He took a deep breathe before walking up the deck Chris and Eddie were arguing over the grill nothing new.

"Eddie, Chris" John said

"Hey Homes how have you been?" Eddie asked

"Same ol' ya know man" John said

Eddie nodded as if he understood and then John looked over at Chris who had not said anything to him as of yet.

"Just so you know I am not ok with what you did and I do want to hurt you but my daughter has made it clear that I can't but if you hurt her anymore than you already have I will kill you" Chris said

"You have my word man I don't want to screw any of this up more than it is yes it was a very stupid thing I did and I am paying for it I just hope that I have suffered enough and that she'll give me a second chance"

"She's stubborn and she is hurt but if you can get her to take you back then maybe you might be the man I thought you were" Chris said

"I betrayed your trust but I'd like a chance to win it back so what do you say we put the past behind us and try again" John said holding out his hand.

Chris shook his hand reluctantly and let John walk past him into the house.

"Thought you would have been here sooner" Ashley said her back facing John.

"You talk like you know I was going to be here" John countered

"Of course I did you think I don't know Marc dropped the invitation so you could get the address" she said "you are Talon's father and you have every right to be here and that is the reason you haven't been thrown out yet"

"Why aren't you facing me?" John asked turning her around. His eyes widened in shock at what he saw.

"Ash you're... you're"

"Pregnant" she finished "yeah"

"But how?" he asked

"Well John when two people love each other... didn't your parents have this talk with you"

"I know how what I meant to say was when"

"Well I'm 5 months along so sometime before we broke up and don't even ask who's it is because I have never been with any other guy" she replied

"Why didn't you tell me?" he asked

"I didn't think you deserved to know" she said

"Where you ever planning to tell me?" he asked

"Yeah today" she replied

"I need to sit down" he said

Ashley led him into the living room and he sat down on the couch. She had a seat next to him and waited for him to say something.

"Is there anything else you want to tell me?" he asked his voice rather uneasy

"It's a boy" she said

"Am I the last person to know?" he asked

"Yeah" she replied

"Part of me wants to be mad but then the other part thinks that I deserved this" he said

"We were both wrong" she said

"So what are you saying?" he asked

"It's going to take a long time but I'm will to try again if you are" she said

"Are you kidding that is all I've wanted since you left I am so sorry baby I love you and only you it killed me when you left" he said pulling her into his arms.

"I've missed you baby" he said kissing her with all the passion he had stored inside of him for months.

"Aw see Christian this is mommy and daddy hopefully they are back together for good" Shannon said from behind a video camera.

"Ok did I miss something?" John asked

"Shannon has been making the baby a video tape since I found out I was pregnant" Ashley explained "she wants to tape the birth"

"Yeah have fun with that" John said

"Oh come on Johnny boy you know you missed me and Laney" she said

"Nah not really" John joked

"Where is Laney?" John asked

"I think she is upstairs" Shannon said

"I'm going to go talk to her for a minute" John said getting up from the couch and heading up the stairs.

"First door on the left" he heard Shannon yell.

He knocked on her bedroom door and she yelled come in.

"Hey Laney" John said

"Listen I didn't tell her I swear" Laney said

"I just wanted to thank you I don't know how she found out but she did and I'm not sorry she did I needed to be caught it made me realize what was important" he said

"I'm glad to hear that Cena" Laney said giving him a hug. "but you break my girl's heart again you won't have any manhood when I am done with you"

"Ouch that is just wrong" John said cringing

Laney just laughed and left the room John followed. Everyone was outside now the party went off without a problem. Talon had fun and that is all that matters in the long run.

A/N: They are back together and she is pregnant with his son. Don't worry I have plenty more tricks up my sleeve. So review and tell me what you think.


	38. AN

Hey yall listen writer's block has taken me and i have no idea where to go from here so I'm asking you please send me ideas. Tell me what you want to see or even who you want to see. Or even tell me what you want changed. It's up to you guys to keep this story alive. So please I need your help review me or email me. Hell write a chapter and send it to me I'll be more than happy to give you credit.


	39. Chapter 39

A/N: You guys wanted Bam back to cause mischief and you got your wish. Oh and just to clear this up Trish and Ashley are both five months.

Ashley and John were out shopping for both their sons Talon asleep on John's shoulder. Could this be what a perfect happy family looks like they were happy and it felt like that feeling could last forever. But of course this was the real world they were living in and so the reality that nothing good ever lasts hung above their heads like a dark unseen cloud.

"Ash are you dead set on the name Christian?" John asked.

"Yeah and you are not convincing me to change it" she replied.

"But Christian what about Rider or Alexander more masculine name" he suggested.

"Well John let me ask you a question are you carrying this baby or even better are you going to spend hours in excruciating pain delivering him?" she asked clearly getting upset.

"Well no" he said scratching the back of his head.

"Ok then Christian James it is" she said happily.

"What the hell was that?" John asked himself. He wasn't sure if he could take anymore of these sudden mood swings. He kept telling himself only 4 more months but it was hard if he thought Ashley was going to be easy on him he was dead wrong. She had yelled and screamed and broke into hysterical sobs for no reason what so ever.

"Randy and Trish are stopping by later in the week" she told him.

"Why?" he asked.

"They found out if they are having a boy or a girl and they wanted to come and tell us in person"she said. They were looking at newborn clothes in a small shop in Los Angeles. Well Ashley was looking John stood there and watched.

"What do you think of this?" she asked holding up and outfit that had little blue bears on it.

"I don't know" John said. "it's too cute"

"For Christ's sake John these are for newborns they are supposed to be that way!" She snapped.

"Ok you know what then it is perfect then" he said.

"John why can't you ever just tell me the truth?" she asked bursting into tears. John took a deep breath and went to comfort her.

"I love you very much baby but you are killing me with all these hormones" he said as he rubbed her back. By this time people were looking at them.

"Hey come on let's get something to eat and we'll come back here later" he suggested. She nodded and the couple left. John was holding Ashley's hand she was quiet now but you could still see that she had been crying.

"Are you ok?" John asked

"Yeah you aren't the only one who is going to die because of these hormones"she said giving him a weak smile.

"We'll get through this together" he said

"As long as I have you and Talon and this baby then I don't need anything else" she said.

Well you'll always have us so don't worry" he said.

They went to an outdoor restaurant, they were chatting while Talon colored with the crayons the waitress had given him.

"Hey I was thinking with your summer vacation coming up maybe we could go away" John suggested before taking a bite of his burger.

"That would be nice maybe Randy and Trish could go too because I don't want to be the only fat chick around" she said

"You are not fat, there has to be room for our little guy to grow" he said. John reached over and placed his hand on Ashley's stomach and as soon as he did the baby kicked. It was the first time he had ever felt the baby kick.

"Amazing isn't it?" she asked

"You have no idea" he replied

They ate and shopped a little more and then decided to call it a day. They drove back to the house where Ashley and the girls were living only to find Bam sitting on the front steps.

"We need to talk" Bam said as soon as he saw Ashley.

A/N: Oh God no this can't be good why would he need to talk to her. Really short chapter I know but I'm a little busy today. I'll have another chapter up later tonight if I have time. Things are heating up... yay... even more drama. Also thank you to everyone who sent me ideas they helped keep sending them to me it doesn't matter if they are really bad or if they are really good you never know when they can help.


	40. Chapter 40

Recap of last chapter:

"We need to talk" Bam said as soon as he saw Ashley.

"Bam what are you doing here?" she asked.

He didn't answer her he just handed her what looked to be a court order. She read it over and shook her head not comprehending what she was reading.

"It says you are ordering a paternity test for my baby" she said.

"That's right I am" he replied.

"Bam why are you doing this?" she asked.

By now John had brought Talon into the house and came back out to see what was going on. He could see that Ashley was near tears but he was still too far away to hear what they were talking about.

"What's going on?" he asked wrapping his arms around Ashley's waist.

"Nothing man just wanting to make sure I get what's mine" he said.

"Ash what is he talking about?" John asked obviously confused.

"You mean that you didn't tell him that the baby you are carrying could be mine?" Bam asked in a mock surprised tone.

"Bam why are you doing this I never slept with you?" Ashley asked not trying to hide the tears that were rolling down her cheeks.

"Why lie about it Ash you were apart go ahead tell him how you came to me and one thing lead to another and well John can fill in the rest" Bam said in a cocky tone.

"Bam I can't believe you that never happened I went there to visit your girlfriend who happens to be like my sister" Ashley declared her rage taking over.

John hadn't said anything as of yet which shocked Ashley but also made her even more angry.

"Bam you need to leave now" she said coldly.

"Don't make this harder than it has to be" he said as he left.

Ashley stormed into the house and sat on the couch but then got back up and started to pace. John entered the room and was just watching her.

"I can't believe him that lying asshole!" Ashley yelled as she continued to pace.

"I'm goin to ask you this once is what Bam said true?" John asked his blue eyes where filled with rage.

"I can't even believe that you would ask me that I told you that I didn't" she said irate.

"Ash you lie to everyone else why not lie about this" he said

"You know what Fuck you because I have never slept with anyone but you and you can believe what you want but that is the truth!" she yelled.

She grabbed her coat and keys and was walking out the door when John asked where she was going.

"I'm going somewhere you aren't" she yelled before slamming the door.

John could hear Talon upstairs crying the door slamming must have scared him John watched Ashley go he wanted to go after her but Talon needed him so he turned in the other direction and walked in Talon's room.

Ashley drove about 2 block before she stopped and realized she had nowhere to go. She pulled out her cellphone and called Jeff.

"Hardy" he said answering the phone.

"Jeff where are you?" she asked.

"Shorty what's wrong you don't sound well?" Jeff asked concerned.

"I'm ok I just really need to talk to someone right now who isn't John" she said

"Did he hit you because if he did..."

Ashley cut him off before he could finish.

"No Jeff he didn't hit me but I really do need to talk to someone in person" she said

"I'm in Sacramento for a TNA press conference" he replied

"Wait isn't TNA shot in Orlando?" she asked

"Yeah but were hosting a pay per view here" he replied

"Well I'm going to come down to see you ok" she said

"Yeah sure I'll see ya when you get here" he said hanging up.

By the time Ashley got to Sacramento it was raining. Jeff had told her where he was staying so she knew where she was going. She knocked on the door and Jeff opened it. She was standing there dripping went from the rain.

"Sweetie what happened?" Jeff asked ushering her into the room.

"Bam c...came to the house t...today and t...told John that I w..was sleeping w..with him while we were a.apart and now he d...doesn't think the b...baby is his" she cried.

"Well it isn't true is it?" Jeff asked.

"Jeff, John is the only man I have ever slept with" she replied honestly.

"Deep down he has to know that" Jeff said. "in the meantime here put these on"

He handed her a t-shirt and a pair of sweats to put on. She took them and went into the bathroom.

"So how long are you going to be here?" she asked.

"Three days" he replied.

Jeff was flipping through the channels on tv but there was nothing on. Ashley came out of the bathroom she looked exhausted.

"Is it ok if I crash here with you?" she asked.

"Now is there really even need to ask that question" Jeff replied.

Ashley sat down next to him and leaned her head on his shoulder.

"I love you cousin" she said.

"Love you too" he replied. "but now what the hell is up with you and John you haven't even been back together for a month"

"I don't know and I really don't like it he seems different now I'm just afraid that we are too different now" she replied sadly.

"You and John are soul mates and nothing you can say will change that I've seen the way y'all look at each other when you think nobody is watching" he said. "your mom and dad used to be the same way I remember you are so much like her it's like she was never really gone"

"Jeff what was my mother like?" she asked.

"Well she was smart and funny just like you and she had this amazing smile that just made you want to be a better person and she was beautiful all the time she could be covered in mud and still look beautiful" he said

"You two were close?" Ashley asked.

"Matt used to make my life a living hell when I was younger but she always stood up for me and she used to make these little apple cakes just for me, she was my favorite aunt". Ashley could tell Jeff was lost in memory she smiled and fell asleep listening to him talk about the mother she had never known.

A/N: Before you grab you knives and pitchforks and come to my house Ashley and John are not broken up they just had a fight but John will come to his scenses.


	41. Chapter 41

A/N: Christian James is my favorite name for a boy if I have a son that is going to be his name. Christian is just a name I like but James is to remember my grandfather who died when I was 14. Also as much as it kills me to make Bam the bad guy as of right that is what fits.

Listening to Jeff talk about her mother Ashley could almost picture what she looked like. She wished she could remember but she was two so nothing came to mind. For as long as she remembered she had always had this one dream there was fire and screaming but then a blue light brought a sense of peace. To this day she still couldn't figure out why this dream plagued her subconscious but it did. Ashley woke up the next morning dazed and confused.

"Jeff I know my mom died in a car accident but what happened?" she asked

"She was driving home from visiting us and the highway was wet a car swerved and hit her head on causing the car to flip over" he replied .

"I was in the car with her right?" she asked.

"You were thrown from the car they said when people found you the way you were facing it looked like you were watching the car burn" he said. "why are you asking me about this?"

"Nobody ever talks about her I was just curious" she replied.

"Are you worried about dieing and leaving your kids behind?" he asked.

"I don't know maybe" she said "the thought of dieing doesn't bother me it's having to leave the people I love behind" she told him.

"Trust me nobody wants you dead so stop worrying" he said.

There was a knock at the door and Jeff went to get it. He wasn't too pleased to find John standing in the other side but at least he had come looking for her.

"Ash someone wants to talk to you" Jeff announced. "I'll be downstairs getting something to eat".

"You are a very hard person to find" John said after Jeff left.

"How did you manage to find me?" she asked.

"I had Chaos trace the location of your cell phone" he replied.

"So what do you want?" she asked.

"I want to apologize" he said. "you are right you have never lied to me before and I was being an asshole"

"No kidding" she said crossing her arms.

"Baby we are together no matter what the good, the bad and the ugly, and this was definitely the ugly" he said

"It hurt me that you would think that I would lie to you about something important like this" she said.

"I believe you baby I know you didn't sleep with Bam" he said kissing her forehead.

"By the way where's Talon?" she asked.

"He is with his favorite Auntie Laney who I had to pay 150 bucks to watch him" he replied.

"Why was that?" Ashley asked

"Because she had a date but it was with my cousin so I guess they'll have to deal" he said.

"He finally asked her out I'm amazed your boy is madd slow" she said.

"Well we can't all be good with the ladies" John said with a smirk.

"How can you be so cocky?" she asked.

"It's a gift I was blessed with" he replied.

"I'm bored let's watch a movie" she said.

"What about Jeff?" he asked.

"He won't be coming back anytime soon and all we are doing is watching a movie" she replied.

"Ok" he said.

Ashley found a decent movie while John ordered something to eat from room service.

" Yay!Moulin Rouge is on I love that movie!" she exclaimed.

John rolled his eyes and John her on the couch.

"This is where I got the name Christian from" she told him.

"Oh yes let's name my son after a gay writer" he replied sarcastically.

"Hello he is not gay he sleeps with Nicole Kidman" she said

"Yeah well whatever" John said.

"Get over it besides Christian Cena sounds so cute"she said.

"I don't want to go to work tomorrow" he said.

"You act like you work so hard" Ashley said

"Body slamming 200 pound guys is harder then it looks" he said

She just rolled her eyes and rested her head on his chest. It was times like this that she felt so safe like as long as she was in John's arms nothing could harm her. She didn't even finish watching the movie she fell asleep. She woke up in John's truck later that day.

"Where are we?" she asked.

"Were on our way to Memphis" he replied.

"Umm I don't really have any interest in visiting Elvis" she said.

"That is where Raw is" he said.

"I have no clothes and what about Talon we can't just leave..." she was going to continue bitching at him until John told her to look in the backseat. Talon was asleep in his car seat and her bags were packed in the laying in the very back of the truck.

"How long was I asleep?" she asked.

"About four hours" he replied.

"Damn I must have been more tired then I thought I was" she said.

"It's no big deal if it helps you and the baby then it's alright" he said.

"You are so good to me baby" she said

"You put up with me so it is the least I can do" he replied.

"Wait a minute Amy is on Raw" she said "yay! I haven't seen her in months"

A/N: Ok Ashley and Amy are going to be together in the next chapter what kind of mischief can they get into.


	42. Chapter 42

Driving from California to Memphis probably wasn't the best idea because it was so boring. Ashley couldn't sit still and kept playing with the radio which was annoying John to no end finally Ashley found a station that was playing Scars by Papa Roach. John went to change the station because he hated rock music with a passion.

"John you change this station I will seriously break all your fingers" Ashley said calmly.

"What the hell why do we have to listen to rock music the whole way to fricken Tennessee ?" John asked

"Because I am pregnant and emotional and there is nothing else on the radio at the minute" she replied

"So put on a cd" he suggested

Ashley looked through John's cd collection most of it was underground rap finally she found one she knew and put it in. The sound of Tupac filled the car.

"Tupac?" John asked surprised.

"It was either that or LL Cool J" she said.

"Ok but how do you know who Tupac is?" John asked

"We did have rap music in Malden, Jamin 94.5 still plays rap where I grew up" she said.

"I didn't know you listened to Jamin" he said.

"I don't really but in answer to your Tupac question Katrina's brother Andrew was a huge Tupac fan for a while" Ashley told him. They were listening to Brenda's got a baby. Ashley knew all the words to the song, John was amazed maybe he didn't know her as well as he thought.

"Sometimes you still amaze me" he said.

"I'm talented that way never letting people know all my secrets" she replied with her eyes closed.

"Are you going back to sleep?" he asked.

"No I'm just relaxing" she said.

"Ok because this is a long drive so some company would be nice" he said.

4 hours later

"I have never been so happy to see pavement and to be able to stand on it" Ashley said.

"Why are you complaining you didn't drive" John pointed out.

"Yeah well being pregnant and sitting for long periods of time is difficult" she said.

John grabbed Talon and the bags and they walked into the arena. Most people came to say hello but Ashley didn't talk long because she wanted to relax in John's locker room.

"Who you facing tonight baby?" she asked.

"Umm I think Frosty Top has me against Adam tonight and Matt is going to interfere" he replied.

"I think I'm going to go visit with the divas" she said.

"Do you want to take Talon or leave him here?" John asked.

"I'll take him" she said. "come on baby we're going to visit your aunties"

She went to pick him up but he wanted to walk so Ashley let him instead of having to deal with a huge tantrum. She held onto his hand as they walked down the hall to the diva locker room. Ashley knocked and someone shouted to come in so she picked Talon up and entered.

"Oh my god look how big he has gotten!" Torrie exclaimed.

"Hey Tor" Ashley said.

"Ash you look so good" she said.

"Well I try" Ashley replied. "so where is everyone?"

"Well Trish is around here somewhere and Amy is shooting a promo and the others are somewhere that I don't know" Torrie answered.

"I'm glad you are so observant Tor" Ashley said sarcastically.

"I'm going to make myself believe that was a mood swing" Torrie told her. "so do you know the sex yet?"

"Yeah have for a while I'm surprised John hasn't told the whole company yet" Ashley replied "we're having a little boy"

"That is so great Talon will have a little brother" Torrie said giving Ashley a hug.

"Great for everyone else kinda sucky when you're the mom" Ashley said.

"It'll get better once he gets here" Torrie said.

"Yeah I'm sure so how is Peter?" Ashley asked.

"He's good it was hard when they released him but he is working with the guys in Japan so I guess it's all good" Torrie replied.

Amy and Trish took this moment to walk in.

"Ashley!" they both yelled.

"Hey girls" Ashley replied

"Oh look how big my Godson has gotten" Amy said.

"Yeah if he gets any bigger he'll be in collage next week" Ashley said. "by the way what the hell are you wearing Ames".

"What's the matter with my outfit" Amy said

"Ames,life isn't a garden so stop being a hoe" Ashley said.

"That was really stupid" Amy said.

"Nah it was funny" Trish said.

"Yeah I have to agree" Torrie said.

"Oh guys I was in Toys R Us the other day because I practically live there and I thought of something" Ashley said.

"What?" Trish asked.

"If Barbie's so popular, then why do you have to buy all her friends?" Ashley asked

"Ash, its better to let someone think you're an idiot than to open your mouth and prove it"Trish commented.

"You guys are really mean" Ashley whined.

"No we are smart how did you get into Stanford with your stupidity?" Amy asked

"Hey I'll have you know if I keep doing this well in law school I'm going to graduate second in my class" Ashley said

"Who's getting first?" Torrie asked

"I don't know some nerd" Ashley said waving her hand carelessly in the air.

"We should go out tonight"Torrie suggested.

"I'm game if you don't mind hanging out with two pregnant women"Ashley said.

"It's fine we never get to see each other anymore" Torrie said

"Ok then I guess we are going out tonight" Amy said.

"Wait who are we going to get to watch Talon?" Ashley asked.

"That is what daddy is there for" Trish said.

"Very true" Ashley agreed.

"Well I'd love to stay but me and Talon have other people to see"Ashley said standing up to leave. She grabbed Talon's hand and they waved goodbye to all the divas and left. Ashley decided to go see Matt because she hadn't seen him since Talon's party which was 2 weeks before.

On her way there she ran into her favorite person in the whole wide world.

"Fine Ashley don't say hi to me!" Adam yelled.

"Wasn't gonna anyways" Ashley replied.

"How have you been?" she asked.

"Fine" she replied.

"There is more of you now" he said.

"Yeah dumb ass I'm pregnant that is what happens" she said hitting him upside the head.

"That hurt but because we are friends I'll let it slide" he said.

"Gee thanks Adam" Ashley said.

"If you see Matt tell him that he is going to hurt tonight" Adam said.

"You know you are the only one who still cares about this grudge, Matt is dating someone new so get over it" Ashley said.

"Maybe one day" he said walking away.

"Talon remind mommy why she is friends with him" Ashley said

"Meme" he said

"That is right because of Amy you are so smart" she replied giving him a kiss.

They continued on their was to Matt's locker room when Ashley heard someone calling her name. It was Ashley the 2005 Diva search winner.(I'm too lazy to look up her last name so forgive me).

"Hey what is up future Mrs. John Cena?" she asked

"Really not much I'm on summer break from law school and I'm pregnant with a son but other than that not much else" Ashley replied

"John must be excited two sons" she said

"Yeah I guess but I think he really wants a daughter" Ashley said

"So what's his name?" she asked

"Christian James" Ashley replied

"I am so happy for the two of you but watch out because some of the newer divas have been giving him the eye lately and they are not what you would call good girls" she said.

"Thanks Ash I'll keep an eye out those hoes even think about going near my man I'll kick their asses pregnant or not" Ashley said

"Hey you know after you have the baby we should go a few rounds in the boxing ring" she suggested

"Yeah that'd be fun I miss those days when all of us would go to the gym and hang out" Ashley said.

"Well I have a meeting with Eric that I'm late for so I should be going" she said

"Give Frosty top hell" Ashley said with a smile.

"Well Miss Harris it has been a while" a voice said

"Vinnie Mac how have you been?" Ashley asked casually.

"Fine actually I wanted to talk to you about something" Vince said.

"Yeah no problem I just need to bring Talon back to John" Ashley said.

"I'll watch him" Stephanie said coming up from behind Vince.

"Steph are you sure?" Ashley asked.

"Yeah Paul and I love Talon in fact we'll watch him if you and John want to go out tonight" Stephanie said.

"Yeah that would be great" Ashley replied.

"To tell you the truth we could use the practice" Steph said.

"You know there is some stuff a father doesn't need to hear!" Vince exclaimed.

"Vince I have know you for almost ten years and Steph has always been like an older sister to me when have you know us to be discreet" Ashley pointed out. Vince ran his hand through his hair Ashley had gotten him there.

"Ok true but I really do have something to discuss with you" Vince said.

"Ok thanks again Steph if he becomes too much just take him to John" she told Stephanie.

"Ok but I think he'll be fine" she said picking him up. "come on buddy let's go see Uncle Paul".

"Ok what is so important?" she asked.

"I have a business proposition to talk to you about but not here" he said taking her hand and leading her to his office.

"Vince are you ok?" she asked sitting down in one of the chairs in the office.

"Yeah" he said. "ok look we know that you and Eric don't get along at all so the creative team and I have decided to make you co-general manager" Vince said.

"Vince I'm sorry I can't I'm a full time law student" she said.

"We know that is why we are willing to wait for you to graduate but in the mean time you will be helping us come up with ideas and things like that while you are in school" he said. "Plus the fact that you'll be a lawyer is good just in case we get sued"

"Ok so why did we have to come in here?" she asked.

"Nobody knows what is going to happen except me and the creative staff and we want to keep it that way till we announce you" he replied.

"Well it sounds good to me pissing Eric off is fun so I think I am going to enjoy this new power position" she said with a huge smirk.

"There is only one rule you can't use your power to help John's career progress" Vince said.

"John doesn't need my help the crowd loves him and he did that all on his own" Ashley replied.

"Ok well then we have no problem welcome to the WWE" he said shaking her hand. "oh and like I said this has to remain a secret so it is important that you don't tell John"

"I don't like keeping things from him but if you need me to I will" she said.

"By the way next time you see your dad tell him I said congratulations" Vince said

"On what?" Ashley asked confused. As far as she knew her father hadn't won any championships or anything like that recently.

"On him and Lilian getting married" Vince said looking at her like she was crazy.

"HOLD UP WHAT DID YOU JUST SAY!" she exclaimed.

"Um you know what I have another meeting that is starting up soon" Vince said trying to get her to leave.

"Vince sit down and tell me what you meant about my dad and Lilian getting married" Ashley ordered. Vince did what he was told and sat back down looking rather afraid.

"How is it that you didn't know?" he asked.

"I'm going to kill him does it even occur to him to call his only child and me me know what the hell is going on" she said to herself. She pulled out her cell phone and called her father.

"Chris is there something you want to inform me?" Ashley asked calmly.

"Who told you?" Chris asked.

"Your boss!" Ashley exclaimed "now why would you get married and not even call me?"

"Honey it's wasn't something we planned it just kinda happened and you were so busy and we didn't want to add anything else to your plate, plus we wanted to tell you in person" he explained.

"Your grandson's birthday was two weeks ago" she said "why didn't you tell me then?"

"You and John had just got back together and we didn't want to take you spotlight" he said.

"I still can't believe you I called you first when I got engaged to John ok that is a lie I called Trish first but then I called you right after" Ashley said. " and I have to find out my father got married from Vince"

"No offense Vince" she said placing her hand over the phone.

"None taken" he said.

They said their goodbyes and Ashley snapped her phone shut.

"Vince do you think that I am being selfish about this?" she asked.

"No I don't you are his daughter he should have told you" Vince replied.

"Well I'll be going to Smackdown tomorrow and yelling at him in person" she said.

"Ok and I'm sorry that I had to be the one to tell you" Vince said.

"No problem I'm glad someone did" Ashley said giving Vince a hug before leaving.

He had known Vince and his family since she was about 11 they had always treated her nicely even thought Shane and Stephanie were a lot older than she was they always treated her like a little sister. Ashley sighed she didn't really feel like seeing Matt now so she went back to John's locker room. He was stretching for his match.

"Hey what's up with you?" he asked concerned.

"Did you know that my father and Lilian got married?" she asked.

"Really I had no idea" he said surprised.

"Yeah well up until 5 minutes ago neither did I" Ashley replied.

There was a knock on the door and John went to open it.

"Ash, Lilian wants to talk to you I'm going to go see Matt before the match be good" John told her before letting himself out of the room.

"I just talked to Chris and he said that Vince told you" Lilian said.

"Yeah but it should have been either you or my father who told me I'm not mad that you got married personally I'm happy for the both of you, Chris is happy which let's face it he hasn't been for a long time I just wish you would have let me know" Ashley said.

"We wanted to see you in person and then at the birthday party we got scared we weren't sure your reaction would be" she said

"I would have given you my blessing" Ashley said. Her eyes were closed and she was resting her head on the back of the couch she was sitting on. "also don't expect me to call you mom because that is way too weird"

"Lilian is fine" she said. "I'm happy that you are ok with this most people aren't too keen about having their dad marry another woman"

"I never met my biological mother and the woman who I was raised to believe was my mother wasn't a very good one so I guess I'm just happy to have a caring mother figure in my life now" Ashley said.

"I think you are wrong about me making Chris happy I think it is you who did that I knew Chris for a long time and trust me it wasn't pretty but then he found out you were alive and it was almost like he came alive again too" Lilian said.

"I know I have only know about my true father for a year but it seems like I've known him my whole life we are really close" Ashley said.

"That is good because you and Chris need each other when you met him you need a strong parental figure in your life and he needed the daughter he thought he had lost" Lilian said.

"Lil I really think you should quit the WWE and become a psychiatrist" Ashley suggested "because what you just said was really deep"

"It's called talking from the heart" Lilian said rolling her eyes.

"I try to do that every so often but my sarcasm always covers it up" Ashley said.

"Well Raw is starting soon so I should go" Lilian said. Ashley hugged her and then she left. Lilian left the door open and Ashley saw Randy walking down the hallway.

"Randy" Ashley called causing him to turn around. Ashley walked up to catch him.

"Hey" he said

"I haven't seen you in 2 weeks and that is all I get is hey" Ashley remarked.

"Hey best friend of mine, is that better?" he asked.

"Not really" she replied "so how has life been treating you?".

"I'm good" he replied "Trish's pregnancy is going well so life is treating me good".

"Hey I just found out my dad got married and didn't tell me" Ashley said.

"That sucks but not much of a surprise I already knew" Randy said.

"Gee thanks for telling me" she said whacking him in the stomach.

"Hey, I thought it would be better if he told you" Randy said.

"It that the best excuse you have?" Ashley asked.

"No but it is the truth" he replied.

"So where are you headed?" she asked.

"I'm going to meet Trish at catering"he replied.

"Well I'll go with you if that is ok with you" she said.

"Yeah that is fine that way Trish won't bitch at me as much" he said.

"Leave her alone she is almost 6 months pregnant" Ashley said

"So are you and you don't seem to complain half as much as she does" Randy pointed out.

"Well Trish is much bigger than I am and trust me I do complain" she replied.

They started walking to the catering area they continued to talk about this and that basically the normal things Ashley and Randy did together. Trish met up with them when they walked into catering.

"Ash you are the one person I wanted to talk to" Trish said upon meeting up with them.

"Sure shoot"Ashley said.

"Well Randy and I found out a few days ago that we are having twin boys" Trish announced.

"OMG that is so great!" Ashley exclaimed.

"Yeah so anyways we wanted to know if you and John would you know be godparents to one of the twins?" she asked.

"Of course and you know the same goes for you and Randy with Christian" Ashley said

"Yep, I'm so happy we are going through this together" Trish said

"Me too it is nice to go through everything for the first time knowing your friend is going through the same thing" Ashley said

"Imagine if we gave birth at the same time" Trish said

"Shh no talking about giving birth you'll give him ideas and I want him in there as long as possible" Ashley said. Trish and Randy both both laughed at her statement.

They ate and Trish and Ashley chatted away basically ignoring Randy. He didn't seem to mind because this is the first time he got peace and quiet since Trish got pregnant.

"Hey man what's good?" John asked sitting down across from him.

"Everything" Randy said

"Then why do you look like you got something on ya mind?" John asked

"I do but I can't talk about it right now" Randy said.

"You aren't ya know cheating on Trish are you?" John asked low enough for Randy to hear and no one else.

"No, never it's something else" Randy said.

"Ok man but when you want to talk the champ is all ears"John said.

"Thanks but not right now" he said.

"Baby were you not planning to say hi to me?" Ashley asked.

"Yeah I was but then I saw that you were busy so I decided I'd wait till you were done" he replied.

"You are so sweet" Ashley said "well me and Trish are going out tonight with the girls so we'll see you later".

"We are going to head out to a club also so me us at the club down the street from the hotel" John told her.

"Wait who is watching Talon?" Randy asked.

"Paul and Steph" Ashley replied.

"Lucky you" Trish said with a knowing smile.

"You are a perv" Ashley said to her as they were walking out.

"So sue me" Trish replied.

"I might just do that" Ashley remarked.

"No you wouldn't" Trish said.

"You sure about that?" Ashley asked.

They walked into the diva's locker room the girls were all ready and waiting for them.

"So what club are we going to?" Ashley asked

"There is this small dance club about 5 blocks from here so I thought it'd be fun to head over there" Torrie told them.

"Ok" Ashley said.

"Ya know Ash I was thinking the other day we have had no fun in our lives since you went to law school" Amy said wrapping her arm around Ashley's shoulder.

"You never know things could change" Ashley said.

"What do you know that we don't?" Amy asked.

"I know nothing" Ashley lied.

"Yes you do and we will get it out of you" Amy said.

"So anyways what should we do because Amy is right our lives are far too boring" Trish said.

"Well Trish and I can't drink so that sucks royally" Ashley said.

"Yeah so we won't drink either" Torrie said.

"So we are just going to dance and have fun" Trish said.

They went to the club and danced and talked about things, Ashley wanted so badly to tell them about her new job but if she told them somehow it would get out and Vince would have her head.

Ashley dared Amy to dance with this guy and give him a fake phone number. Which of course Amy did because not one of Ashley's friends could turn down a dare Ashley included. There were two ladies sitting behind them Ashley heard the one closest to her mention John.

"Hey Brit, Alex just called and said that John Cena is in a club about 10 minutes from here we should totally go and check it out" she heard the woman say.

"Yeah maybe one of us can score with him" the woman named Brit said.

Ashley watched them walk out before saying anything.

"The four of us are sitting here not one word but John is in a club everyone has to run there" Trish said.

"Well ladies I think that would be a sign for us to head over to our guys because I want those skanks nowhere near John" Ashley said.

"Yeah I agree they might try and go after Randy too" Trish added.

So it was decided they went to the club where John was. Ashley saw the girls from the other club sitting on John's lap but he looked like he wasn't enjoying it. John looked up and saw Ashley he smiled.

"You see that woman over there in the purple top and black jeans?" he asked.

"Yeah what about her?" the girl asked.

"Well she is my pregnant fiancée" John said

Wanting to avoid a fight the two girls left. Ashley walked over to John and gave him a big kiss because she knew they were still watching.

"Baby you made her go away now I don't get to have any fun" she pouted.

"Don't worry fun will come later" John whispered into her ear.

"I don't know she was sitting on your lap I think you should be punished somehow" Ashley said. "hey Ames come and dance with me"

Amy agreed and they started dancing to the Pussy Cat Dolls Don't Cha. Ashley knew John was watching so she made it worth his while. She and Amy were dancing the only way they knew how which was dirty. Amy knew what she was doing and was happy to lend Ashley and hand. The song ended and Ashley sat on John's lap.

"Damn girl if we weren't in a club I'd take you right here" John whispered into her ear.

"That is your punishment you have to wait and I have no intention of leaving any time soon" Ashley said with a smirk.

Behind those eyes by 3 Doors Down started to play and Ashley dragged John to dance with her.

"I wasn't flirting with her" John said.

"I know but what you don't realize that you can get a woman to do anything you want them to do just by using your good looks and a little persuasion" she said.

"So if I wanted to get you out of this club right now and into our hotel room I could?" he asked

"I guess so why don't you try and find out" she challenged him.

"How about this?" he asked kissing along her collarbone.

"Nice but not exactly working" she said

"Hm I guess I'll have to try harder" he said.

"I guess you will" she said.

He kissed her it started out soft but turned passionate and rough. When he pulled back he knew he had won.

"Ok let's go" she said.

They said goodbye to their friends and left. John could hardly wait to get her to the hotel room he wanted her so badly.

John watched as Ashley slept in his arms she never stopped captivating him. Some people thought it was sick that he was dating someone who was 10 years younger than he was but he didn't care. If Tom Cruise and Semi Moore can do it why couldn't he.

"I love you baby" he whispered. For a second he thought she was awake because she smiled when he said he loved her but then she just snuggled closer to him. He smiled and continued to watch her but then exhaustion claimed him and he fell asleep at once.


	43. Chapter 43

Ashley was sitting in her hotel room playing around with the new acoustic guitar that she had just bought herself.

"We were born in this little town. Growin' up I was counting down. na na na. Never did so maybe that's why you're on. Every highway just beyond the high-beams. Right beside me in all of my sweet dreams. No matter where you choose to be. In my heart I'll always see you in. Everywhere baby." she was playing around with the words to Tim McGraw's Everywhere. Someone knocked on the door so she got up to answer it.

"Hey Rans what can I do ya for?" she asked

"Nothing really I just heard you playing down the hall wanted to tell you that you sounded really good" he said.

"Thanks but I was just playing around with the words to a Tim McGraw song" she said with a shrug.

"You should write your own stuff" he suggested.

"Nah I like music as a stress reliever to make a job out of it would kill the magic" she said.

"I guess" he said.

"Do you want to come in you look like you could use someone to talk to?" Ashley asked.

"Believe me I would love to but what I have on my mind I don't want to share with anyone right now" he replied.

"Well if you want to come in and listen to me mess around with some more songs you can" she said

"You sure you don't mind?" he asked

"We're practically family I don't care if you listen to me play for a while" she said.

He sat down on a chair in the room and she picked up her guitar again.

"Any requests?" she asked

"Something peaceful" he replied.

"I think I have the perfect song to make you feel a little better" she said as she began to play Brooks and Dunn's Red Dirt Road.

"That is a pretty cool song even if it is country" Randy said.

"What can I say I'm half redneck half Canadian" Ashley said.

"Are you really?" Randy asked with a laugh.

"Yeah my mom's family is from the south and Chris is from Canada maybe that is why I'm so hard to figure out" she said

"How did you know that song would help me feel better?" he asked.

"I used to listen to that song all the time when I was younger especially when my parents were bugging me I guess I just knew to play it" she replied.

"Do you think there really is a red dirt road?" he asked.

"Yeah definitely" she answered.

Randy sighed and Ashley could tell there was something really wrong with him. He looked really tired almost sickly tired.

"So where is John and Talon?" he asked.

"Actually I have no idea, I do know Talon is with John though" she replied. "John said that they suffered enough with my music and they deserved a break"

"Leave it to John to say something like that" Randy said.

"Why are you trying to make small talk instead of telling me what is wrong?" Ashley asked bluntly.

"It's nothing really I swear I just have to figure this one out on my own" he said.

"Why are you pushing the people who love you away I know I'm not the only one who noticed you acting strange" she stated.

"I have to go" he said coldly but before Ashley could get another word in he was gone.

Next chapter skips a couple of months but we will finally find what is up with Randy. Sorry is is so short.


	44. Chapter 44

4 months had passed since Ashley and Randy talked alone together he was pulling away and if she hadn't had other things on her mind then she would have made him tell her what was wrong. Ashley was currently complaining to John about Trish having a C-section.

"Ash both her babies are breech there is no way around her having a C-section" John stated for about the 50th time.

"It's the cowards way out" she replied.

John just shook his head there was no arguing with her she was 9 months pregnant so he just gave up.

"I think I'm going to take Talon outside and play with him in the pool" he said

"Ok but make sure you put sun screen on him and make sure his floatie things have enough air in them" she told him.

"Will you just relax I know how to take my son swimming" he said

Ashley decided to take a short drive over to Trish and Randy's house. Trish had made Randy sell their houses and buy one close to Ashley and John's so that they could chill out and relax while the guys were on the road.

"Trisha where are you" Ashley called as she walked into the house.

"In the kitchen" Trish answered.

"Hey whatcha doin?" Ashley asked.

"Making some pasta and sauce" Trish replied.

Ashley sighed as she had a seat.

"What's the matter with you?" Trish asked.

"I've know you for a long time almost as long as Amy and I know when something is wrong" Trish said with her hands on her hips.

"It's my life everything seems so complicated right now" Ashley said.

"Sweetie this really isn't the time to be having an identity crisis" Trish said.

"Thanks Trish I'm glad my emotions are so important to you" Ashley said rolling her eyes.

"What do you want me to say you are kicking ass in law school, you have a beautiful son and a loving fiancée, plus you have a huge family that probably would kill for you if you asked them to" Trish said.

"I guess you are right you know I never really felt I had a family till Matt and Jeff started working for the WWE now I have so many aunts and uncles and brothers etc..." Ashley said.

"I feel ya" Trish said with a laugh.

"You know I got an invitation to Katrina and Bam's wedding" Ashley said off handedly

"What are you going to do about it?" Trish asked not bothering to hide her interest.

"What can I do Katrina is like my sister so I have to go but I am still so pissed off at Bam it ain't funny" Ashley replied.

"Well you'll figure everything out because you are the kind of person who works best with pressure" Trish said stirring the pasta sauce.

"But there is only so much I can take I'm barely 20 years old" Ashley said

"You've accomplished more in one year than most people go through in a year" Trish said.

Ashley knew she was right her life had been incredibly hard over the past year but she wouldn't have changed anything about this year for anything.

"Man I've been hanging around with John for like 2 years it seems like just yesterday" Ashley said.

"Yeah but you've only been with him for like a year" Trish pointed out.

"Even that seems like so long time but John and I have the rest of our lives to be together so I'm not too worried" Ashley said.

"People these days don't seem to be taking marriage vows to seriously" Trish said.

"Most don't but some people do you just have to believe in it and if you love your partner as much as you say you do then there isn't a problem" Ashley said.

"Seriously how can you be so hopeful?" Trish asked.

"Scott's parents were married for almost 50 years... my 'papa' died when I was 14 or 15 I don't really remember but it would have been 50 if he had lived just 3 more years" Ashley replied blinking back tears. Nobody truly knew how badly her 'grandfather's' death had effected her.

"Were you close with him?" Trish asked.

"Yes and no we never really talked and to be truthful I was always a little afraid of him but we lived in the same house so he was always there" Ashley said.

"How did he die?" Trish asked

"He had cancer I remember he found out and the next thing we knew he was gone, I was numb for weeks" she replied.

"Anyways getting away from a subject that will make both you and me cry I can't wait for next week when I can finally get these two out of me" Trish said.

"I know how you feel Christian has been so active lately" Ashley said. "when is Randy coming home?".

"He'll be here the day before I have my C-section" Trish replied.

"I still think that is the cowards way out"Ashley said.

"Are you kidding I'm going to be in more pain than you will they are cutting open my stomach and taking my organs out not to mention the scarring" Trish said.

"Ok , ok you win" Ashley said.

Just then Trish doubled over in pain.

"Trisha what's the matter?" Ashley asked rushing over to her fallen friend

"I don't know I think there is something wrong with the babies" Trish said. She was holding her stomach and looked to be in severe pain.

"Don't worry come on were taking you to the hospital" Ashley said helping Trish stand.

"What about Randy and John?" Trish asked.

"We'll call them from the car on the way" Ashley replied.

Ashley got Trish into the car and got in herself. She was really nervous because she really didn't want to have to deliver these babies in her car.

"Ashley this really hurt" Trish cried.

"It's going to be ok we are going to get to the hospital and they are going to give you something to stop the labor" Ashley told her.

Ashley pulled out her cellphone from the clip on her belt and with shaking hands she called John. They were sitting in traffic on their way to the hospital.

"Hello" John said

"Johnny, Trish is having pains so I'm trying to get to the hospital and we are sitting in traffic and I can't get a hold of Randy" Ashley said really fast.

"Baby calm down and say what you just said slower" John said.

Ashley repeated to John the situation. He could tell how worried Ashley sounded and knew that this couldn't be good for Ashley or Trish.

"Ok just try to remain calm both of you and I'll meet you at the hospital" John told her.

Ashley hung up the phone and looked over at Trish terror shone through her eyes.

"Everything will be fine" Ashley said trying to convince Trish and herself.

"What if Randy doesn't get here in time?" Trish asked.

"You still have John and me we would go into the room with you" Ashley replied.

"You would?" Trish asked

"Yeah you and Randy are family and I know you would do the same thing if it were me" Ashley said.

"What is taking so long?" Trish asked

"Looks like an accident" Ashley said "damn this is why I hate driving through Boston"

"Where is the closest hospital?" Trish asked

"That would be Melrose- Wakefield and that is where we are trying to get you too"Ashley said.

They were moving very little now and Ashley finally came upon a police officer so she decided to ask for help.

"Excuse me sir my friend is having contractions and I'm trying to get her to the hospital she needs to have an emergency C-section" Ashley told the officer.

"Ok I'll see what I can do just hang on and be calm" he replied.

"How the hell can I be calm?" Trish yelled.

"Trish I know yelling at the cop would make you feel better it would make me just as happy but he is trying his best" Ashley said.

Ashley's cellphone started to ring again and Ashley asked Trish to answer it.

"Sure let's have the lady who could be in labor answer the damn phone" Trish grumbled as she answered the phone.

"Hello" she said

"Trish I just got a hold of Randy he is in England right now but he is hopping on a plane right now and will be there a soon as he can" John told her.

"Ok thanks John" Trish replied glad to know that her husband was on his way.

"No problem well I'll see you soon" he said hanging up.

"What did John want?" Ashley asked.

"He just called to tell us Randy is on his way here" Trish replied.

The officer came back over and told Ashley to follow him in his car. She did and they made it to Melrose-Wakefield in about 10 minutes. The officer got Trish a wheelchair and told both Ashley and Trish good luck before he left. Ashley took Trish into the emergency room where she was taken right away to a room to be checked out. Ashley remained in the waiting room filling out forms. She saw John enter the ER and called out his name.

"How's Trish?" he asked.

"They took her to a room and haven't been back down to fill me in on anything" she replied.

"It'll be ok baby" John said.

"I'm so scared what if something happens" Ashley asked as she started to cry. John pulled her into his arms and rubbed her back.

"Nothing will happen" he said

The doctor who took Trish upstairs to her room came back.

"Ashley?" he asked softly.

"Yeah that's me" she replied wiping her eyes.

"Your friend has been taken straight to the operating room it seems that one of her babies is in distress she asked for you" the doctor said.

"Is she and the babies going to be ok?" John asked.

"Yes if she had gotten here any later both Trish and her babies might have been dead" the doctor said.

Ashley and John agreed she would go with Trish and he would wait for Randy. Ashley put the scrubs on and met up with Trish on her way to the OR.

"Ash I'm so scared" Trish said

"Don't worry everything is going to be fine I'm here and John is downstairs waiting for Randy" Ashley told her.

"Thank you for being with me" Trish said.

"No problem" Ashley said. "now let's go get those babies"

"Ok Trish were going to start now you are going to be awake the whole time but we have given you very powerful pain killers so you shouldn't feel any pain just a little pressure" Dr. Andrews told her.

"Ok" Trish said

"Also a piece of advice Ashley don't look over the little cloth thing right here" the doctor told her.

"Got ya" Ashley said.

They started the operation and of course Ashley looked over the thing and almost passed out but she regained her composure just as the first baby was taken out.

"Holy shit Trish you should see this" she said.

"Ok baby A is out where going in for the other one now" the doctor said.

Two minutes later the other baby was out and both were crying. Ashley went over to look at them. Then they asked her if she wanted to cut the cords and she did. She figured she might as well seeing as Randy wasn't here.

"What are their names?" a nurse asked Trish.

"Tyler Randal Orton and Ryan Ashley Orton" she replied.

"Ok both good names" the nurse said walking away to fill out the birth certificates.

Ashley brought both babies over for Trish to see.

"They both look like Randy" Trish said

"Yeah lucky you both are going to be heart breakers" Ashley said "you named Ryan after me thank you"

"Were family right then it's no big deal" Trish said.

"Yes it is"

"I wish Randy was here" Trish said.

"He is" Randy said from the doorway.

"Wow man that was fast" Ashley said.

"Apparently not fast enough" Randy said he sounded a little disappointed.

"Well here you go daddy I think you need a little alone time" Ashley said handing both babies to Randy before leaving.

Ashley found John in the waiting room he was pacing a little.

"Hey" she said.

"So?" John asked.

"Both boys are healthy and upstairs with their parents" Ashley said.

"I'm so proud of you" John said sitting next to her.

"Why I helped a friend out nothing big?" she asked.

"You were with Trish during probably the most scary time of her life" John said.

"I was just happy to help, oh my god that was the most amazing think I have ever seen though" Ashley said.

"Just think we get to experience that soon" John said placing his hand on her belly.

"Not too soon because I don't want the pain" Ashley said

"Wimp" John said.

"Yeah whatever you are just lucky you don't have to go through it" Ashley said

"But I also don't know what it is like to have a life growing inside of me so I think it is an even trade" John said.

"Whatever let's go see if they put our new nephews into the nursery yet" Ashley said taking John hand.

A/N: Sorry for the wait I was sick for the last couple of days but I'm ok now so this story will continue. In the next chapter Christian is born and the chapter after that deals with Randy's problem.


	45. Chapter 45

"Talon hurry up you want to see the babies don't you?" John asked. Talon was busy looking out the window. John picked him up and carried him the rest of the way to Trish's room.

"Hey big guy did you come to see the babies?" Trish asked Talon.

He smiled and nodded.

"Talon made a picture for the babies" Ashley said.

"Did you really how sweet" Trish said.

She was still a little out of it due to the painkillers. Talon climbed up on her bed to sit with her. He seemed to be looking around for the babies.

"No babies" he said

"Uncle Randy went to go get them" Ashley told Talon.

"Coco" Talon yelled when Randy walked into the room.

"Shh you need to be quiet" Ashley said to him. He understood and put his finger over his lips and made a shushing sound. Randy handed Trish one of the twins and Talon moved closer to get a better look. He seemed very curious about the baby he stared at him for a few minutes before he moved to touch his little hand. Then he leaned in and gave the baby a kiss.

"Aw, Ashley I don't think you have anything to worry about he seems fine with Tyler" Trish said.

"Yeah but he is still little I'm afraid he might be too rough with the baby" Ashley said.

"As long as we keep telling him to be easy and keep an eye on him with the baby he should be fine" John said.

Talon climbed off the bed and went to sit in John's lap. John kissed his cheek but Talon wiped it off. John just shook his head and laughed.

"Typical boy" Ashley said.

"Ash are you ok?" Randy asked. He noticed this weird look she had gotten on her face.

"I think so but I have this really strong pain in my back" Ashley replied.

"Maybe you should get someone to check you out" Randy suggested.

"No I'm fine" Ashley said.

"Shel you need to get checked out" John said.

"John for the last time I'm fine" Ashley snapped.

"How is everyone today?" Dr. Andrews asked as he walked into the room to check on Trish.

"Doctor if you wouldn't mind Ashley is having back pain and we'd like you to check her out" Randy said.

"For the last time I'm fine" Ashley said but then winced because she had that pain again.

"When is your due date?" he asked

"September 25th which is 10 days from now" Ashley replied.

"How often are you getting these pains?" he asked.

"Every couple of minutes" she replied.

"Ashley I think you might be in the early stages of labor" he said "let's go down the hall and get you checked out and into a room".

John just sat there shocked the baby wasn't due for another 10 days.

"J you are supposed to go with them" Randy said.

"But this isn't happening the baby's due date is in 10 days I'm not ready" he said.

"JOHN CENA GET YOUR ASS IN HERE NOW!" Ashley screamed from down the hall.

"You'd better go don't worry Talon can stay here with us till his little brother is born" Randy said.

"Ok bye buddy be a good boy and daddy will come back to see you when your brother is born ok" John said. He was crouching down so that he was the same height as Talon.

"Bye bye" Talon said waving.

John ran down the hall.

"I'm here honey" John said out of breath from running.

"It's about god damn time I thought I was having this baby on my own" Ashley spat.

"I have to explain to Talon what was going on" John said.

"Well Ashley you seem to be 2 centimeters dilated so we have a while to go" Dr. Andrews told her.

"Oh fun" Ashley replied.

"I'm going to be back in an hour and hopefully you have made some progress or we'll put you on something to bring on labor ok" he said

"Yeah sure, whatever" Ashley said.

She laid her head back on her pillow and let out a loud breath.

"You ok baby?" John asked.

"Yeah I'm just a little scared" she admitted.

"Me too" John said taking her hand and kissing it.

**...One hour later...**

"Ok Ashley you have dilated another centimeter but I think giving you some medication to speed up the process will be the best thing" Dr. Andrew told her.

"Ugh this is going to take forever I just want this thing out of me" she whined.

She grabbed John's hand and breathed through a contraction. They weren't very strong just yet but they were enough to cause Ashley to be very uncomfortable.

"Just hope I don't kill you when this is all over" Ashley said through clenched teeth.

"Is it normal for her to be thinking about killing me?" John asked.

"Honey it's going to get much worse later on I've heard some woman call their husbands and boyfriends some pretty horrible things and the nicer the girl the nastier the insults are" a nurse told John.

John swallowed hard and thought _'I'm not going to make it through this'._

_**... 25 hours later...**_

"Give me some fucking drugs!" Ashley screamed her lungs out.

She was now 8 centimeters dilated. The pain was now so bad that all Ashley wanted to do was pass out but her body wouldn't let her.

"Someone please give her something" John pleaded. He couldn't feel anything in his hand.

They gave her a shot and now she seemed better. She had been in labor for over 27 hours and it was starting to get to both her and John. But it soon wore off.

"Baby this will be over soon" John said stroking her sweaty forehead.

"Don't frickin touch me I hate you" she spat.

"You don't mean that" John said sounding slightly hurt.

"YOU ARE NEVER TOUCHING ME AGAIN" she screamed.

"Baby just relax" John said.

"I FUCKING HATE YOU DON'T EVEN TALK TO ME" she yelled.

"Baby this isn't you the pain is making you say these things" John said.

"DID I NOT JUST TELL YOU TO SHUT THE HELL UP" she yelled.

John did what he was told and remained silent which was extremely boring. Dr. Andrews came back in and told them that Ashley was fully dilated and ready to push.

"It's about time" Ashley said.

"Ok Ashley on the next contraction I want you to push" Dr. Andrews told her.

So on the next contraction Ashley pushed with everything she had.

"Good ok again 1... 2...3...4" the doctor counted.

"Baby you are doing great" John told her.

"This really hurts" she whined.

"I know but you can do this" John said kissing her forehead.

"Ok Ashley you need to push again the head is just starting to crown" Dr. Andrews told her.

"I can't it hurts" she cried.

"You can do this you are the strongest person I know" John said.

Ashley took a breath and pushed. John looked just in time to see the head coming out.

"Holy shit there is the head!" John exclaimed. Then he winced how the hell could something that big come out of a very small opening.

"John if you pass out I will strangle you" Ashley warned him she was still pushing.

"Ok the head is out relax for a minute so we can clean out his noise and mouth" Dr. Andrews said.

"Ok push" he said.

Ashley pushed one last time and the room was filled with the sound of a baby crying. Ashley fell back against the bed exhausted. The doctor took the baby to go get cleaned up.

"What's his name?" a nurse asked.

"Christian James Cena" Ashley answered.

Christian weighed 9 pounds 15 ounces and was 21 inches long.

"Wow he is a big baby" John said while cutting the cord. They wrapped him up and handed the baby to John who walked over and sat next to Ashley.

"Here he is" John said with tears in his eyes.

Christian had John's blue eyes and a full head of dark brown hair. He was wide awake looking around but he didn't cry. He had chubby pink cheeks that you just wanted to pinch.

"He's so beautiful" Ashley said. She was currently trying to stay awake.

"I wonder if they will let me bring him over for Trish to see" John said.

"I'm sure they will let you" she said.

John nodded and kissed Ashley before taking the baby down the hall for Randy and Trish to see him. It was a little after 4 in the morning but John knew that Trish was probably up waiting to hear how everything went.

"He's here" John said walking into the room.

"Oh my god bring him over here so I can see him" Trish squealed in delight.

John handed the baby to Trish she just gazed at him.

"He's so cute" she said

"9 pounds 15 ounces, 21 inches long" John told her.

"When was he born 4:15 this morning" he replied.

John took the baby back from her and brought him back to his mother's room. They took Christian away to the nursery and Ashley requested to be moved into the room with Trish. John went home to get some sleep. He left the two women to talk to themselves, John would have stayed but he figured Ashley and Trish were together so there really was no need for him to stay. So Ashley and John had two beautiful sons and they were happy but for how long would it last?


	46. Chapter 46

Christian and the twins were now 3 months old and each had their own personality. Christian was very laid back he never cried except for when he wanted to eat or be changed. Tyler cried a little more than Christian but he was still a good baby but Ryan he was just loud he cried all the time and got irritated very easily. Everyone seemed happy and Ashley had been so busy with the boys that she completely forgot about Randy's weird behavior. The phone started to ring and Ashley ran to answer it she had just put the baby to sleep and didn't want the phone to wake him up.

"Hello" she said.

Ashley could hear Trish crying in the background.

"Trisha what's the matter?" Ashley asked.

"He left" Trish manged through the sobs.

"Who left Trisha?" Ashley asked.

"R... randy he... he... he left me and the kids" she cried.

When Ashley heard this it felt like somebody punched her in the stomach. She never even thought Randy would do this. He had always said how much he loved Trish and couldn't wait to have a family with her there was something wrong here.

"Did he give you a reason?" Ashley asked.

"No he just said we were too good for him and he needed to leave" Trish replied. By now she had calmed down enough to be able to be understood.

"Do you want me to come over?" Ashley asked.

"No I want to be alone right now, my parents came and took the boys for a few days" Trish said.

"Ok well I'm going to track him down and kick his ass but if you feel like you can't stand being alone anymore just come over here" Ashley told her.

"Ok I will" Trish said her emotionless tone scared the shit out of Ashley. She would have to make sure that she sent John over to check on her later that night.

After about an hour of calling people who Randy might have been in contact with she called his parents. Ashley purposely saved them for last because she didn't want to worry them. She sat there thinking of what to say how do you tell someone's parents that their son left everything he once said was the most important in his life. She sighed and ran her hands through her now shoulder length hair. It seemed to take forever for someone to answer the phone but in reality it was only a minute.

"Orton residence Nathan speaking" Randy's brother said.

"Nate has anyone told you that you really shouldn't answer the phone that way?" Ashley asked. Nathan was 2 years younger than she was and Ashley treated him like a younger brother.

"Is there something you want or did you just call to lecture me?" he asked.

"Yeah I need to talk to your dad" she replied.

"Ok hold on let me go get him" Nate said.

Bob Orton took the phone from his son and greeted Ashley warmly.

"Bob have you seen Randy?" she asked.

"No why would I have seen him?" Bob asked.

"Well he left Trish" Ashley said. She explained the phone call she had gotten from Trish.

"That boy needs a good kick in the ass" Bob said

"Normally I would agree but he has been acting so strange almost distant" she said.

"Now that you mention it when he was here last his mother commented on some bruising he had on his arms and stomach and he practically bit her head off tell her it wasn't any of her business and that isn't like Randy at all" Bob recalled.

"I'm going to get to the bottom of this Randy wouldn't just leave I think we all know him better than to believe he didn't have a reason" Ashley said.

"Just be careful Randy might have gotten himself in some major trouble" Bob warned her.

"I can't just let him ruin his life I promise if I hear anything I'll call you" Ashley said.

"Ok and thanks for letting me know if he calls I'll have him call you and Trish" Bob said.

"John just got home so I have to go but again I'll call you" Ashley said.

"Ok bye" Bob replied.

Ashley hung up the phone and met John in the hallway leading to their living room. John noticed her mood was anything but happy when she greeted him. She filled him in on what was going on and he just shook his head.

"I should beat the shit out of him for doing that to Trish" he said

"I think there is more that we need to know I mean the Randy I know wouldn't just walk out on his wife and kids unless he had a good reason" Ashley said.

"Ash maybe you should leave this one alone it's none of our business" John suggested.

"Did they give up on us no so how do you expect me to give up on Randy the man is like my brother?" Ashley asked.

"But he's not" John pointed out.

"He the god damn closest thing I ever had!" she exclaimed.

"I ain't gonna be fightin' wit ya on this one so do what you gotta do ok" John said.

"Thank you for understanding" she said giving him a kiss.

"No where are my boys?" he asked.

"Chris is taking a nap and Talon is playing with his friend Alex down the street" she replied.

Later that night Ashley was giving Christian a bath. She had put Talon to sleep and now she was having fun watching her baby splashing around in the water. John walked into the bathroom with the phone.

"Randy wants to talk to you" she said looking grim.

Ashley left John to finish giving the baby a bath and went into their bedroom. She seated herself comfortably on the bed before she started to talk.

"Hello" she said.

"I need you to meet me" he said

"Where are you?" she asked.

"A little motel just off of Route 1 go to room 316 I'll be waiting for you" he replied.

Ashley threw a hoodie on and walked out of their bedroom. She met John in the hallway he was just finishing up the baby's bath.

"I'm going to meet Randy" she told him.

He nodded and told her to be careful. She kissed him and the baby before leaving the house and getting into the car. She drove to the place where Randy told her to meet him. She sat there for a moment controlling her emotions because at this moment she wanted to punch him in the face upon seeing him. She got out of the car and walked to the room she knocked on the door. He opened it and offered a weak smile.

"What's going on because you are not my favorite person right now" she said with her arms crossed.

"Remember when you asked me if there was something wrong and if I wanted to talk about it?" he asked

"Yeah" she replied.

"Well I want to talk now" he said.

"Listen I don;t have time for this there are so many people who are worried about you" she said.

"I'm dying Ashley" he said.

She was about to say something but she closed her mouth trying to comprehend what he had just said. Finally after about 2 minutes she was able to speak again.

"What?" she asked.

"I have acute lymphoblastic leukemia I'm dying" he said again.

"But you can't you are young and healthy" she said not wanting to believe what he said was true.

"I'm not I went to the doctor's office about 7 months ago because I wasn't feeling so good he said I might have it and ran some tests, I got the diagnosis two days ago" he told her.

"No I refuse to believe this you are going to live" she said.

"Ash it's no use" he replied.

"There has to be some way a bone marrow transplant" she suggested.

" I don't want people to see me like this" he said.

"I'd rather let them think I was an asshole than know the truth" he said.

"This isn't the way it is supposed to happen please Randy come home with me we'll go through this together as a family" she said.

"No I don't want Trish and the boys to see me like this" he said.

"Randy when I first met you I had nothing my home life was horrible and I felt like nobody cared about me but then I discovered that I had this big family and so many people who loved me and you have that too please just come home we won't let you die" she was pleading with him now. The tears were running down her cheeks she didn't bother to wipe them away.

"I can't" he said.

"I lost my papa I refuse to let cancer take another member of my family" she stated.

"Why are you doing this?" he asked.

She could finally see how weak he looked he had lost a lot of weight and it looked like he was having a hard time breathing.

"Because I love you and I remember a very smart person once telling me that John and I would always be a family so we would always be connected and the same thing goes for you and if I have to get John to come over here and pick you up and put you in the truck I will" she replied.

"What is me going with you going to solve?" he asked.

"We can help you" she said.

"I don't want to die in front of my sons" he yelled.

"It's better for them to know their dad died fighting to stay with them instead of running away and dying alone" Ashley spat.

"I called you because I thought you would understand I don't want to be pitied like you and your depression" he said.

"My depression isn't slowly killing me you need medical help please let me help you" she begged him once again. "if not for me then for Tyler and Ryan".

"I don't think I can stand on my own" he said.

Ashley helped him stand and part carried part dragged him to the truck.

"Hang on Randy I'm going to get you help" she said.

Randy's whole world was going black by the second. He never thought about dying so soon he always imagined dying an old man who had seen his kids grow up and have kids of their own. A tear slipped down his cheek before it all went black.

Ok end of chapter. Review and tell me what you think.


	47. Chapter 47

Ashley sighed as she knelt down and cleaned off the gravestone in front of her. The sunlight shining off the stone made it seem like the light was taunting the poor soul that was just below the ground. 6 feet was all that separated Ashley and her mother 6 meager feet but it seemed so far to her but then again wasn't she supposed to be in there with her. Wasn't she supposed to have died all those years ago part of her wished she did so she wouldn't have had to go through those horrible 16 years but then another part looks at her life now with John and their 2 beautiful children and she felt incredibly lucky plus she had her father and step mother who she loved very much. If there was one thing that Ashley was not it was rational ask anyone who knew her they'd tell you. She could never really count her blessings without seeing what she had lost to get them. Her fingers traced the engraved stone she was so deep in thought.

"Momma give me strength for what I need to do" she whispered.

Her eyes scanned the headstone Sarah Lilian Benoit. She remembered her Uncle Gill told her that her mother hated being called Sarah as a child and refused to answer to it so they called her Lily. She wondered if her father found it ironic both his wives had basically the same name. She wondered what her mother thought about her life would she have been happy for her or mad about the age difference between her and John little things like that. This had been the first time she had gathered the courage to come to see her mother's grave. She felt now she needed to see it maybe it was because of how terribly Randy had been doing or the fact that she needed to do something big to save his life.

"Momma I can't believe I'm going to do this but Randy needs me to so I will" she said.

Randy had a very rare blood type O negative. Nobody in his family seemed to have it and all of the WWE had been tested but the blood type was so rare nobody seemed to have it. Except for one person that Ashley knew of but she doubted he would help her but she had to try that is why she had a plane to catch in about 3 hours. Bam Margera was the only hope that Randy had to ever recover and Ashley was sure that he wouldn't just do this out of the kindness of his heart because she asked him to but she had to try.

Ashley walked back to the truck John had been waiting for her. She got in and didn't say anything she just looked out the window. John wanted to ask her how everything went but he knew she didn't want to talk so he wouldn't press the matter. She would talk when she wanted to.

Short chapter but I running low on inspiration right now but I felt that this chapter couldn't wait so enjoy.


	48. Chapter 48

Ashley was sitting on a plane John was next to her and she couldn't help digging her nails into his arm.

"Did I mention I hate planes?" she asked.

"Only about 100 times" John said.

"Just making sure you got the memo" Ashley replied.

"Here put these on" John said handing her his ipod.

Ashley turned it on and listened to the music she began to calm down and eventually fell asleep. When she woke up her neck was a little stiff but nothing she couldn't handle. They were just about to land. Ashley began chewing on a piece of gum so that her ears didn't pop because the pain was excruciating .

"Bout time you woke up" John said.

"You were asleep too idiot" she retorted.

"I was not sleepin I was resting my eyes" he said.

"Sure and you weren't snoring right" she said.

"No I wasn't" he said.

"You are impossible" she said.

"But you love me for the way I am" he replied.

"That and the fact that you are hot" she said with a smirk.

"Aw you do care" he said as he stood up and grabbed their carry ons. The plan was he was going to wait at the hotel while she went to talk to Bam and if she needed him he was like 10 minutes away.

They got a car and drove to the hotel. Before Ashley left she called John's parents and checked on the boys, they were both fine which was good news.

"Well I'm off to go try to convince Bam to save Randy's life wish me luck" she said.

"Good luck baby" he said giving her a kiss.

Ashley got into the car and drove to Bam's house it didn't seem so long ago that this was her home also. She couldn't think like that and she wouldn't allow herself to she came here for one reason and that was to help her best friend she had no interest in mending her relationship with Bam.

Bam saw the range rover pull into his driveway and decided to meet the person at the door. He saw Ashley get out of the car and was a little surprised he didn't think she would ever want to talk to him after the stunt he pulled. He had to admit she looked good she looked to have lost all the extra weight from her pregnancy. She was wearing a black top the showed her toned stomach and a pair of jeans that Bam swore fit her like a second skin. She was wearing a baseball hat and sun glasses.

"What are you doing here?" he asked.

"I'm here to ask you a favor" she said.

Bam had a choice comment about John leaving her but he kept that to himself. He looked at her with his arms crossed her was casually leaning into the woodwork of his front door waiting for her to continue.

"My best friend has a leukemia and is in desperate need of a bone marrow transplant he has your very rare blood type and if you don't help him he'll die" she said. "he has a wife and 3 month old twins sons he really needs this" she added.

"You have got to be kidding me right you leave me for another man and now you come asking me to give your friend some of my bone marrow" he said.

"Please Bam I wouldn't ask you unless he really needed it" Ashley begged.

Bam just looked at her he was trying to see if she was serious or not. When he saw the seriousness in her eyes he shifted his position slightly but still didn't say anything.

"You know what Bam I will get down on my hands and knees and plead with you which is something you know I said I would never do" she said.

"I'm sorry I can't" he said looking at her sadly.

"If you were to come up to me and ask me to do this for Rabb or Dunn or Rake or even Dico I would but no you can't even do this to me to save someone's life I can't believe that I ever loved you" she yelled.

Ashley was ready to rip the hair out of her head the tears of frustration reaching her eye lids but she wouldn't let them free she wouldn't let Bam see her cry.

"I came here even though it was very uncomfortable to me because I thought that you would forget everything that we have been through we broke up get over it you are getting married to someone who is like a sister to me but all you can do is hurt me" she said.

"Why does everything have to be about you?" he asked.

"About me you think this is about me my best friend is dying and this is about me" she retorted.

"I think you should leave now" he said.

"Fine I can't force you to help my friend but you have to live with the fact that you could have saved his life and didn't" Ashley said as she got into her car.

Bam sighed as he watched Ashley pull away. He had never seen her so angry but really what did she expect, she broke his heart he was just getting even but at the expense at another person's life.

"God damn it why does she have to have this hold on me?" he asked himself exasperated .

He went inside to pack a bag he was going to save this man's life so maybe then Ashley would see him in a different light.


	49. Chapter 49

Randy woke up in a dark hospital room he looked down at his wrist and looked at the bracelet Ashley had slipped onto his arm while he was out of it she had bought one for everyone. Randy was surprised Lance Armstrong hadn't come to her house and thank her personally for bringing so much money into caner research. It amazed him that just a little yellow bracelet could become such a big thing. He traced his finger over the lettering. LIVESTRONG. He smiled it was weak but it was a smile all the same. Ashley had been in his room a couple of days ago going on and on about finding him a donor. Randy knew if anyone could do it she would. He wondered if she ever realized how important she was to his family. She saved his life Randy laid his head back against his pillow and remembered the day he had told Trish he was leaving.

flashback

Trish had gone out shopping and Randy thought that was the perfect time to get out. He started to pack his things it killed him inside to know that he was leaving but he wanted to save his family the pain of seeing him slowly die. He hadn't planned on Trish coming home early and catching him but that is what happened.

"What are you doing?" she asked.

"Leaving" he replied not looking. He knew if he did he would see the tears in her eyes and he wouldn't be able to do what he needed to do.

"But you are on injury I don't understand" she said.

"I'm not leaving for work I'm leaving you" he said simply.

"I still don't understand,you asked me to marry you, and I did. You wanted a family, and I gave you two boys. And now you just want me to watch you walk away?" she said.

"Trish it's not that simple" Randy said.

" Then make it simple" she replied.

"I was fooling myself into thinking that I was what you needed but I'm not you are too good for me and you need someone who can take care of you and the boys I can't be that and I never will". Each word he uttered was like a dagger plunging into his heart. He was lying to the woman he loved but it would save her so much misery in the long run.

With that he grabbed his bag and walked out of the house and out of her life for what he thought would be forever.

Flashback

Randy wasn't sure how it happened but when he woke up he was in a hospital bed and Trish was sleeping next to him. He moved a little and she woke up.

"Hey" she said.

"How long have I been asleep?" he asked.

His throat hurt and he couldn't talk above a whisper.

"You've been sleeping for 2 days now" she replied "Ashley called me from her cell phone and told me why you left but I don't understand why wouldn't you tell us?"

"I didn't want you or the kids to see me suffer" he replied.

"So you left and were going to die alone" she spat. "sometimes you can be so stupid we all love you and want to help you would have died if Ashley hadn't got you here you were close to it".

"I need a bone marrow transplant and I have a rare blood type" he explained.

"That is a cop out excuse and you know it" she said. "they will find you a donor and you will get better, try thinking positively"

"I don't know if I can" he replied not looking at her. For the first time he felt ashamed of what he had done.

"It's killing Ashley to see you like this I think she keeps seeing her grandfather" Trish admitted.

"He died of cancer didn't he?" Randy asked.

"Yeah he did and that is why she is so focused on saving you because she couldn't help him" Trish answered.

"Where is she now?" he asked.

"We finally got her to go home" she said.

"She does so much" he said.

"Yeah she does but she never complains sometimes I think we take her for granted" Trish said.

"You should get her a present" Randy said.

"Why?" Trish asked.

"Because she verbally kicked my ass and made me come here" he said.

"I was so mad at you when you left and then when Ashley called me I was so scared now I'm both" she said.

"I'm sorry" he said.

"I know you are and I know why you did what you did" she said "it was stupid and foolish but I know why you did it".

"So am I forgiven?" he asked.

"Not even close when you get better we'll talk about it" she said.

That had been about 2 weeks ago it's funny how things work or that is what Randy thought. A doctor walked into his room and looked at his chart.

"Good news we've found you a donor" he said.

Randy got annoyed the doctor wasn't even looking at him but he wasn't about to voice his opinions.

"Who?" he asked.

"Mr Brandon Margera" the doctor replied this time looking at him.

_'So that is what Ashley was up to she got Bam to donate so of his bone marrow but what does she owe him now' _Randy thought.

"Is this procedure going to hurt?" Randy asked.

"To be honest yes it is going to be very painful for both you and Mr. Margera" he said.

Randy gulped he had always been afraid of operations even now after a few of them it still scared him.

"God please let me get better" he silently prayed. "I want to see my sons grow up"

Randy called Trish a little while later to tell her the good news but he knew this battle wasn't over yet he still had to go through chemotherapy but he was hopeful that he would recover and he had one person to thank Ashley truly was his guardian angel.

A/N: Ok guys I won't be able to update until this weekend I have school starting tomorrow so hopefully it will go well and still be able to update as often as I have been doing.


	50. Chapter 50

Ashley and John had just gotten back home from their visit with Bam. Although Ash was happy to be home it was bittersweet because she still did not know about what Bam had done. She was absentmindedly playing with Talon when she heard the phone ring.

"Hello" she said gloomily.

"Thank you so much I can believe you did it!" Trish exclaimed.

"Umm Trish I have no idea what you are talking about" Ashley admitted.

"Bam, they just brought him and Randy out of surgery and they said everything went well" Trish explained.

"You mean he donated his bone marrow?" Ashley asked.

"Yeah didn't you go and talk to him?" Trish asked.

"Yeah but he turned me down" Ashley replied.

"Well something you said changed his mind" Trish said.

"Ok I'll be right down" Ashley said.

She went and told John the good news he seemed very happy then she left for the hospital. She went to see Randy first he was awake but in a great deal of pain. She sat with him for a while until he fell asleep then she went to see Bam. He was asleep when she entered so she sat down and began to think. He started to stir a little and groaned.

"Don't try to move too much" Ashley told him.

"I need some pain killers" he said.

"I'll go get the nurse" Ashley said as she stood up and went to find someone to help Bam out. The nurse gave Bam a shot of something in his iv and he seemed to relax.

"So how long have you been here?" he asked.

"About 20 minutes before you woke up" she replied.

"Oh" Bam said.

"Why did you save Randy's life you told me you couldn't?" Ashley asked.

"No matter what you want to think about me I am not a monster" he said.

She was about to say something but he cut her off.

"I've acted like a jerk lately and I'm sorry I wanted to break you and John up and it didn't work I couldn't see that you were happy with John and I couldn't let myself be happy with Katrina and it wasn't until you left that I realized all this"

"You make me crazy sometimes" she said.

"I guess all the men that love you do in on way or another" he said.

"Yeah I never thought about it that way" she said.

"So you never did tell me what you ended up having a boy or a girl" Bam said.

"I was pissed at you did you really think I would have told you" she replied.

"No" he said.

"I had a little boy his name is Christian" she said.

"Do you have any pictures?" he asked.

"Yeah I have a few of both boys that were taken recently" she replied taking the pictures out of her purse.

"That baby looks just like John" Bam admitted.

"Yeah but he has the same blonde hair I had when I was a baby" Ashley said.

"So how's Randy?" Bam asked.

"They said everything went well hopefully it worked and he'll be fine" Ashley said.

"Have a little faith in him" Bam said.

"I do" she replied.

"So do you think we can be friends again?" he asked.

"You have to know that this doesn't change anything I'm happy with John and I have no intentions of leaving him" she said.

"I know that now" he said.

"Then yes I do think we can be friends again" she said.

"Having you as a friend is better than not having you in my life at all" he said.

"I agree with you completely" she said.

So it seemed that things between Ashley and Bam were ok they were friends and able to move on with their lives. Ashley left the hospital feeling hopeful she knew Randy was going to be ok and she was happy to have Bam as a friend again. Soon she would find out she was going to need Bam a whole lot more than she would be willing to admit.


	51. Chapter 51

A/N: Ok Ashley still attends law school but she is taking her 2nd year from home so she can be with her sons and because this is my story I say it can happen so she is still a law student but she takes her classes online. This chapter takes place a little later on Christian is now year old and Talon is 2. I would like to thank Amber D for giving me the idea for this chapter. Also I got the idea from Marlena Snape's story Biggest And The Best so if it sounds similar that is where I got it from although it won't be word for word because that would be illegal. Oh and by the way if anyone wants to use Ashley as an OC in on of their stories I have no problem with that just let me know first.

John and Ashley were at a house show in the Mohegan Sun arena the boys were playing nicely in their pack and play. John was getting ready for his match against Chris Masters for the WWE title which was stolen from John at the last Pay Per View. John had been the champ 3 times now since his big victory at Wrestlemania 21 almost 3 years earlier. Ashley was studying for an exam she had to take the following week although she loved Law school and the fact she could take it from home due to the fact that she was a top student and the fact she had two children she still felt the pressure like everyone else does.

"How's it going baby?" John asked sitting down next to her on the couch.

"Fine" she replied not looking up from her book.

"You gonna watch my match?" he asked.

"I can't I really need to get caught up" she told him.

"You've had your nose buried in that book all week take 15 minutes and watch my match" John suggested. He took the book away from her and placed it on the other end of the couch.

"Are you trying to make me fail law school?" Ashley asked annoyed.

"No but you are all stressed out and need to relax if you ain't chasin' those two around you are studyin' so take sometime and calm down" he told her.

"Fine" she said crossing her arms.

"That you" he said kissing her softly on the lips.

"Aren't you the one who always says don't start something you can't finish?" she asked.

"Trust me I can finish it just not right now" he replied.

"Careful that's how we got the little one" she said looking over at Christian. He was happily playing with his older brother.

John let out a laugh he looked over at the baby as well.

"It's hard to believe he is a year old already" he said.

"Where does the time go?" Ashley asked.

"I have no idea but I have a match to get ready for so I have to go" John said.

"Good luck baby" she said.

John left the room and waited by the entrance for his music to start playing. It did and he went down. Ashley turned on the tv she had no idea who was going to win she had been so busy studying she had forgotten to ask John who would win. She pulled Christian onto her lap and sat Talon down beside her.

"Momma, daddy 'Champ is here'?" Talon asked.

"I don't know who is going to win this one sweetie let's just sit here and watch" she replied.

"Dada" Christian said happily laughing at the tv.

John won the match of course and Ashley and the boys went to meet him.

"Baby you did so great!" Ashley exclaimed as she hugged him. "Gross you are all sweaty".

"Yeah I need a shower" John said.

"Well the boys want something to eat so I'm going to take them to catering" Ashley told him.

"I'll just meet you there I'll take a quick shower and then bring the stuff to the car and I'll meet you down there" he said.

"Ok no problem" Ashley said as she grabbed both boy's hand and lead them away.

John showered and grabbed their bags and brought them out to the truck. He was walking back when he felt someone tap him on the shoulder. He turned around to see a woman she looked really familiar to him but he couldn't place her to save hi life.

"Can I help you?" he asked.

"John you don't remember me" she said in an almost hurt tone.

"Should I?" he asked.

"Well let's see we dated all through collage and an year after that" the woman replied.

"Madison?" John asked.

"Yeah it's me John" she said.

"I don't mean to be rude but what do you want?" he asked.

"Well I saw you on tv last week and when I heard you'd be in town I knew I had to come and tell you that we have a daughter" she said.

"Excuse me a what?" John asked not comprehending what she was saying.

"A daughter her name is Gracie and she just turned 9" Madison replied.

"Yo I ain't doin' anything till I get a blood test proving that she is my kid because if I remember right the reason we broke up was because you couldn't be faithful" John said.

"John that is all in the past can't we put it behind us and start over?" Madison asked in her best seductive tone.

"Earth to Madison I got a girl and we are gettin' married soon so you and I ain't never getting back together" John stated.

"Fine have it your way I'll call you in a few days and set something up so you can meet our daughter ok" she said.

"Yeah whatever" John replied.

He watched as she walked away. Then he ran his hand through his hair.

_'Man how am I going to get out of this one' _he thought.

A/N: Johnny Boy is in trouble. Ashley ain't gonna like what she is about to find out. What the hell is going to happen. Wait and see.


	52. Chapter 52

John walked back into the arena his mind was spinning. Could he really have a daughter that he didn't even know about? Sure it was a possibility but he wasn't sure if he wanted this kid to be his. On one hand he had always thought that he would love to have a daughter but he had always thought it would be with Ashley. Then it hit him he was going to have to tell her about this. She was going to be really mad but then again this child was conceived before he even knew Ashley. It seemed to him that it took forever to get to catering but in reality it took about 3 minutes. He walked in and saw Ashley and the kids laughing and playing a little game while they waited for him. They seemed so happy he couldn't tell her right now. Talon saw him first and got up from his seat and ran to him.

"Hi daddy" Talon said as he hugged his father's legs.

John bent down and threw Talon over his shoulder. Talon laughed sometimes he thought his daddy could be so silly.

"Did you eat?" John asked.

"Yep" Talon replied.

"Good boy you need to eat so you will be as strong as your dad" John said.

He walked over to the table Ashley and Christian were sitting at and set Talon down. He took the seat across from Ashley.

"Must have been some shower we've been waiting here for 30 minutes" Ashley said.

"Sorry when I was bringing the stuff to the car I ran into someone and we got to talking" John replied. It wasn't a lie exactly he was just leaving out some very important information.

"No big deal we were going to wait 5 more minutes and then come find you" she said.

"Well I'm here now" he said.

"Are you ok?" she asked.

"Why do you ask?" he countered.

"No reason you just seem really jumpy" Ashley told him.

"I'm fine but I do want to get out of here" he said.

"Ok and I have a surprise I have arranged for Amy and Adam to watch the boys so we can go out and celebrate your winning the title again" she said.

"Umm is it ok if we stay in tonight I'd rather just spend sometime with my family tonight" he said.

"Sure, are you sure you are feeling ok?" she asked.

"Yeah I'm just a little tired" John lied.

John grabbed Talon and Ashley grabbed Christian and followed him out. She knew something was on his mind and it was only a matter of time before she found out what it was.

A/N: Another chapter done guess what I'm bringing Hulk Hogan back in the next chapter so it's all good oh and by the way school sucks.


	53. Chapter 53

John was sitting in his hotel room normally he would be in the gym right now but his heart wasn't in it right now. There was a knock on the door, John sighed as he got up to answer it. He was surprised to see Hulk Hogan standing on the other side.

"Terry man what's up?" John asked.

"Ash called me it seems she is really concerned about you" he replied. "she asked me to talk to you"

"I figured she would have someone try to talk to me but honestly she took longer than I expected" John admitted.

"So Cenamania brother what seems to be the problem?" Hulk asked. He could see the confusion and fear in the younger man's eyes. He knew now that Ashley had ever right to worry.

John ran his hand through his hair and began to pace for a few minutes. He was trying to figure out what to say.

"I'm pulling my hair out man" he said.

Hulk looked as if he was about to say something but didn't he sat quiet waiting for John to continue.

"It's been killing me to keep this inside but I don't know what else to do but I have to tell someone or I'll go crazy" John said still pacing. "a few days ago my ex-girlfriend told me that she has a kid and that she is mine"

"Oh" was all Hulk could say.

"I've been killing myself since I found out in one way Ash can't be mad because it was during collage and I didn't know her back then but she ain't going to be jumping for joy either"

"If it helps Ashley doesn't seem like the wicked stepmother type" Hulk said.

"I just always pictured my first daughter being with Ashley" John said sadly.

"I think what you need to do is think about what you are going to do if she is yours" Hulk suggested.

"No question about it if she is mine then I will be there for her just like I am with my sons, I won't let her grow up the way Ashley did" John replied.

"I have no doubt in that" Hulk said "you are a good man John,you just get yourself into trouble"

"How do I fell her?" John asked.

"You need to just sit her down and tell her the truth" Hulk said. "like you said she can't be mad at you because this was before you knew her and you only found out about her existence a few days ago, but she'll be mad you didn't tell her before this"

"I'm just afraid she'll feel this is too much and leave" John said.

"You and I both know Ashley better than that but if she did then she isn't worth your time" Hulk said.

"What about if this girl hates me I mean if I am her father I missed 9 years of her life" John said.

"I'm not going to say that it is impossible that what you said would happen but I think that if you show her you love her then it should be ok" Hulk replied.

"I might have a daughter and I don't even know what she looks like how sad is that" John said.

"It's not your fault you didn't know" Hulk said.

"I guess you are right by the way where are Ashley and the boys?"

"Ashley and Brooke are shopping and I believe the boys are with either Matt or Amy" Hulk answered.

"Man your daughter and my fiancée love to spend our money don't they" John said.

"You know it brother" Hulk said.

"Terry man thanks for listening to me" John said.

"Hey that is what friends are for" Hulk said "but like I said tell her sooner rather than later and also don't expect her to warm up to the situation right away she will probably need some time to think about this"

"Ok I'm willing to give her that" John replied.

"Like I said before Ashley isn't the evil stepmother type"

"I know she isn't" John said. "Terry do you think I am a bad person because part of me doesn't want this kid to be mine?"

"No it doesn't" he said "you have a good life and you are afraid this little girl could ruin it all but then again she could be just what you needed in your life and never even knew it"

"How do you know all this?" John asked.

"I've been married for a long time" Hulk said.

"Yeah well when I do get married I hope it last for a long time but then way mine and Ash's relationship goes somehow I always end up messing it up somehow"

"It does get easier" Hulk said.

"Yeah when?" John asked. He really didn't believe what Hulk was saying was true.

" When the kids are in collage and there is finally peace in the house" Hulk quipped.

"So you are still waiting then" John remarked.

"Yeah but I'm a lot closer to it then you are" he retorted.

"Yeah but my kids are still little enough to think I am their hero" John said.

"You'll always be their hero no matter how old they are because you are their dad" Hulk said.

"I think my dad told me the same thing after we officially adopted Talon" John said.

"Then your dad is a smart man" Hulk said.

"Yeah he is" John replied.

"Well I should go you have some serious thinking to do" Hulk said.

"Don't I know it" John said.

After Hulk left John called Amy and asked if she could watch the kids that night because he had something important to talk to Ashley about. She agreed because she too knew that Ashley was really worried about John. They hung up with each other and John began planning a romantic dinner for himself and Ashley.

"_Well if I'm going to tell her I should at least let her know that this doesn't change anything" he thought._

Ashley came home she was tired from shopping. She collapsed on the couch and fell asleep. A short while later she woke up when she felt John kiss her.

"Well that has to be the best way to wake up" she said.

"I'm sure it was" he said

She looked around and noticed a table with candles and stuff like that.

"Aw honey you cooked" she teased knowing perfectly well that he couldn't even make toast.

"Yep that's right it was hard too I mean picking up the phone and ordering room service, I hope I never have to do it again" he said giving her one of his lopsided grins that made him look like a little kid.

"Don't worry John I'll order room service from now on" she said with a smile of her own.

"Well I'm hungry so why don't we eat and talk" John suggested.

"Ok" Ashley agreed.

They ate and talked about general things like the weather and their sons. John knew he had to tell her and that now would be the best time.

"Baby remember the other night when I said I ran into someone and we were talking?" John asked.

"Yeah vaguely" she replied.

"Well what I didn't tell you was she was my ex from collage and that she told me that she has a daughter and that she says I'm the father" John blurted out.

John watched Ashley's face for any signs of anger but he couldn't see any. He stayed quiet waiting for her to speak.

"So that is what has been bothering you" she said.

"You aren't mad?" he asked.

"It's not like we were together then so I can't really be mad but I am a little irritated that you waited so long to tell me" she replied.

"I was so afraid that you were going to leave or something like that" he said.

"John I love you and if this little girl is yours I will lover her because she is yours" Ashley said.

"Thanks for being so supportive Shel" he said.

"Did you really expect me to be any other way?" she asked.

"I really didn't know what to expect" he answered.

"Just one thing I want to meet this chick " Ashley said.

"Why do I have a feeling I'm not going to like that?" John asked.

"I'll behave myself I just want to get my point across" she said.

"Ok fine" John said.

"So what is her name?" she asked.

"Well my ex's name is Madison and her daughter's name is Gracie" John replied.

"Did she show you any pictures?" Ashley asked.

"No" John said.

"So you have no idea what this little girl looks like?" Ashley asked.

"All I know is her name is Gracie and that she just turned 9" John said.

"John to be honest this doesn't sound right I mean some ex comes up to you and tells you she has your kid you'd think she'd have the kid with her or at least show you a picture, I think she is just after your money and she isn't getting a dime until we know this kid is yours" Ashley said.

"I agree with you this does sound weird but if she is mine then I'm going to take care of her like I do our sons" he said.

"I wouldn't think that you would do anything less but the lawyer in me still thinks there is something seriously wrong with this whole situation" she said.

"Are you sure it is the lawyer and not the fiancée?" John asked.

Ashley gave him a look and then answered that is was definitely the lawyer. They ended up watching a movie and then going to bed. John felt bad that he had to put Ashley through this but he was relieved that he told her.


	54. Chapter 54

Well today was the day Madison had called him earlier saying that she wanted him to meet her. He didn't tell Ashley because he knew she would want to go with him and he wanted to make sure everything was ok before bringing Ashley into the picture. But John being the smart man that he was knew that Madison wanted him back and he knew the reason why she wanted him back, so he decided to bring the boys for insurance. It was long before John and the boys met Madison and Gracie at a little out door cafe.

"Hey" John said as he sat down across from Madison.

She smiled at him but it turned into a frown when she saw the boys.

"Who are they?" she asked.

"These are my sons Talon and Christian" he said. He took pride in seeing the angry look that crossed her features.

Talon was sitting on John's lap and Christian was in his stroller he was just about ready to fall asleep.

"Daddy me want icey cream" Talon said.

"Ok we'll get ice cream but daddy has to talk to his friend first ok" John told him.

"Okie dokey" Talon said as he started coloring with the paper and crayons John had given him.

Then was the first time John noticed Gracie. She had been quiet this whole time. She looked a lot younger than 9 she was small and thin. She had dark brown hair and brown eyes. John could see right away that she looked nothing like him.

"Hi you must be Gracie" he said.

She nodded nervously and returned her attention to the book that she was reading.

"So how old are your sons?" Madison asked. John had no idea why she was asking this but he could hear the hint of jealousy in her voice.

"Talon is 2 and Christian is 15 months" he said. "listen if this is what we are going to be doing you asking me questions that you really don't want to know the answers to then I'm going to leave because I have better things to do"

"So is this how it's going to be John?" Madison asked. "you don't even want to take time out of your busy schedule to spend time with your daughter"

Madison and John both knew that Gracie wasn't his but John wasn't about to say anything with the girl sitting right there. Madison knew this and savored it.

"Of course not" John said. "Gracie how would you like to spend the day with me and my sons?".

"Is it ok mom?" she asked quietly.

"Yeah it's fine" Madison said.

"She can stay for dinner and I'll drop her off at your house later" John told her.

Madison nodded and wrote down her address and then left. John stood up and put Talon in the stroller with Christian.

"Do you like ice cream Gracie?" John asked.

"I guess I've only had it a couple of times" she said.

"Really?" John asked. "these two are junkies my fiancée likes to say we started them out early"

John noticed that Gracie seemed to be very quiet and rather skittish. She'd flinch if John accidentally moved too fast. He could tell that she had been beaten on more than one occasion.

"So what kind of ice cream would you like?" he asked her.

"Vanilla" she replied.

"What kind do you want Talon?" he asked.

"Red" he said

"So you want strawberry?" he asked.

"Yep" he said.

As they ate their ice cream John tried to get Gracie to talk but it was harder than he thought it would be.

"So what grade are you in school?" he asked.

"I'm in 5th grade I'm supposed to be in 4th but I skipped a grade" she said.

"Wow that's cool" he said.

"Is Talon and Christian's mom going to be mad when she meets me?" she asked nervously.

"No" John said "I told her about you and she wants to meet you"

"Are you really my dad?" she asked.

"To be honest honey I don't know but if I am I want to be in your life" he said.

"You seem nice so it's ok if you are my dad" she said. "plus it'd be cool to have brothers"

"Well let's be getting on home it's almost dinner time and Ash is going to kill me for feeding you all ice cream" John said.

"Is she really gonna be mad about us eating ice cream?" Gracie asked.

"She'll probably be more annoyed we didn't bring her home one" John replied with a smile. Gracie smiled back at him.

_'Maybe this won't be so bad' _he thought.


	55. Chapter 55

"Ash where home" John yelled upon entering the house.

"I'm in the kitchen" Ashley yelled back.

"Can you come here?" John asked.

Ashley walked into the hall and saw Gracie.

"Johnathan you didn't tell me we were having company tonight" she said her voice laced with irritation that was hidden to everyone but John.

Ashley knew exactly who this little girl was it didn't take an idiot to figure it out. She was mad at John for not telling her that he was meeting Madison and she would voice her opinions later on.

"You must be Gracie it's nice to meet you I'm Ashley" she said kneeling to shake Gracie's hand.

She seemed hesitant at first but she relaxed and returned the gesture. Ashley coming from the home she did knew the signs of abuse right away. She gave John a look and he nodded to let her know he had noticed it too.

"Well dinner won't be too far away do you like pizza Gracie?" she asked.

"Yes Ma'am I do" she replied softly.

"Well that is good because I made lots of it" Ashley said.

"Talon how about you show Gracie your toys" John suggested.

"We play" he said taking Gracie's hand.

John and Ashley watched them walk into the other room. They waited until they knew both children were out of hearing range.

"I know what you are going to say" John said.

"Really what?" Ashley asked crossing her arms over her chest.

"That Madison is a lying bitch and that she ain't mine" John said.

"I was going to say Madison was a bitch but I wasn't going to say anything about her not being yours" she replied. "I want her to be yours so we can get her away from that monster"

"Is it that obvious?" John asked.

"You are talking to a person who grew up in a broken home" she said.

"Poor kid I almost put her in a sugar coma earlier we got ice cream" he said.

"Gee thanks for think about me" she said.

"Anytime baby" he said.

They ate dinner and everything was fine but then after Gracie went to put her plate in the sink but she dropped it and it shattered.

"I'm sorry I didn't mean to please don't hit me" she yelled in a panic as she threw her hands over her head to shield herself from the blows.

"Sweetie it's ok" Ashley said.

She looked at John and motioned her head to the other room John got the message and took the boys into the living room.

"You don't have to worry about being hit here" she said. "John and I don't believe in hitting our children"

Gracie lowered her arms and Ashley saw the tears in her brown eyes. It broke Ashley's heart because she could see herself in this little girl.

"Can I tell you a secret?" Ashley asked.

"Yeah" Gracie sniffled.

"I know how you feel when I was younger my parents weren't very nice to me they hit me sometimes and I always thought it was my fault like if I could have done whatever I did wrong the right way I wouldn't have gotten hit but now I know that it wasn't my fault and that there are just some bad people in the world" Ashley explained.

"My mommy says it's my fault that my dad left" Gracie said "she hits me a lot".

"Gracie how old are you?" Ashley asked.

"I'm 9" she said.

"No you are not how old are you really?" Ashley asked.

"6" was the reply she got.

"So you know that John isn't your real father?" Ashley asked.

"Yeah but he was really nice and it was fun to pretend" Gracie said.

"I know it is sweetie" Ashley said as she hugged the little girl.

Gracie didn't know what to do at first but then she just let Ashley hug her. Ashley could tell that Madison had filled Gracie's head with so many lies that she couldn't help but say what she was told.

"Do you go to school?" Ashley asked.

"Yeah I like school my teacher is really nice I am in first grade but mommy told me to lie and say I was in 5th she said that would make me sound better" Gracie said.

Ashley held back a gasp how could anyone do this to their own child.

"Hey I was going to make some chocolate chip cookies would you like to help me?" she asked.

"Sure" Gracie replied.

"Ok but there is one rule you need to follow when you are in this house" Ashley said.

"What is it?" Gracie asked.

"You always have to be yourself no matter how crazy you are" Ashley said with a smile.

Gracie smiled back and agreed. Deep down she wished her mother was like Ashley. Gracie had taken an instant liking to the young woman she seemed to understand her. While backing the cookies they talked about many things. Gracie was becoming more and more comfortable here but she knew that eventually she would have to go home and she was dreading that time.

"Do you like music Gracie?" Ashley asked.

"Yeah" she replied.

"Well when I was younger and I was feeling bad because my parents upset me I used to sing to myself" Ashley said.

"What song?" Gracie asked.

"You'll be in my heart from Tarzan" Ashley answered.

"I've never seen that movie, mommy says Disney movies are for idiots" Gracie said.

"Disney movies are for idiots" Ashley said. "would you like me to teach you the song?"

"Yeah"

(A/N: this is where the lyrics would be but I ain't getting myself in trouble so if you want to know the lyrics look them up)

Later that night John felt that it was time for Gracie to go home. He too didn't want her to leave but there was no way around it. Before they left Ashley hugged Gracie.

"Don't forget whenever you get sad just sing the song" Ashley whispered to her.

"I will" Gracie whispered back.

One last glance and the John and Gracie where gone.

A/N: Ok people I know you hate me because she ain't John's kid but trust me yall are going to be thrown for a loop when you see what I have planned for Gracie.


	56. Chapter 56

Although neither Ashley or John could get Gracie off their minds they were determined to have a good day. They were going to spend the day with Randy and Trish and just relax and chill which they haven't been able to do in so long what with Randy being sick and the kids and jobs.

"Being a kid is so much easier" Ashley said flopping down on the couch next to Trish.

"You being the youngest of all of us would know wouldn't you" Trish replied.

"Shel has never been a kid" John said.

"I'll agree to that" Randy said.

Ashley still couldn't believe how wonderful Randy looked his hair had grown back after the chemo and he had managed to gain some weight he looked like his old self now.

"I was a kid at one time in my life I'm just not sure when" she said.

"Mommy" they all heard Talon yell.

Ashley quickly got up to see what was wrong. Being a mother of two little boys the worst popped into her head first.

"What's the matter baby?" she asked when she found him.

"Stupid Chris broke my toy" he said.

"Honey don't call your brother stupid and let me see maybe I can fix it" she said.

Sure enough all Ashley had to do was pop the arm back into the hole and the toy was good as new.

"Thank you" Talon said.

"Your welcome sweetie and be nice to your brother because if I have to come back in here because you are fighting with him or Tyler and Ryan I will be very mad and you'll be in trouble understand" she told him.

"Yes" Talon replied.

"What was the matter?" John asked when she returned to the room where all the adults were.

"Christian broke Talon's toy but it was fix able so the peace was kept" Ashley answered.

"Do the twins fight a lot?" Ashley asked Trish.

"Sometimes but they are basically really good" she replied.

"Talon and Christian fight all the time I have never seen anything like it" Ashley said.

"How much damage can they really do they are still little?" Randy asked.

"You'd be surprised" John said. "did you see that huge gash across Christian's face?"

"Yeah I was wondering about that" Randy said.

"Talon threw one of the cats at Christian" Ashley said.

"Damn your son is evil" Trish commented.

"I hope this is just a phase because if they are like this for the rest of their lives I'm going to go crazy" Ashley said.

"I'm sure it is I mean when the baby was younger Talon never did anything to him" Trish said.

"He was very good with Christian when he was smaller" John said.

"But now Chris is older and moves around and takes his toys so there will always be an element of jealousy also Talon remembers what it was like before when it was just him" Randy said.

"When the hell did you become so smart?" Ashley asked.

"I've always been this smart you guys just never listen to me" he replied.

"He has a point we do never listen to him" Trish said.

"Thanks for the support honey" he said.

"Any time darlin'" Trish said imitating a southern accent.

"Hey Ash her accent is almost as good as yours" Randy said.

"Umm mine is real" she said.

Although Ashley had grown up in Boston she spent most of her summers and any time she didn't have to go to school with Matt and Jeff in Cameron so she had picked up an accent.

"So Brat how is school going?" Trish asked.

"Fine 1 more year and then I'm done, I'm really looking forward to this summer because the superiors at Stanford set me up with an internship with a really great office here in Boston" she replied.

"That's my future wifey to be, all important and such" John said.

"Wifey" they all asked at the same time.

"Yeah wifey now stop looking at me like I got 3 heads" John said.

"Man sometimes he really scares me" Randy said.

"Aw man I love you too" John said sarcastically.

"Ok you two get a room because we don't want to hear it" Ashley said.

"Sorry baby you ain't gettin rid of me that easily" John said as he wrapped his arms around Ashley.

"I wouldn't dream of it" she replied.

They hung out for a little longer but it was getting late and the boys were falling asleep so they headed home. Neither of them expected what or should I say who was waiting for them when they returned.


	57. Chapter 57

"Gracie what are you doing here?" John asked his voice was full of concern. It was about 8 o'clock and it was raining and cold. It didn't take long for Ashley to notice the black eye but she chose not to say anything just yet. They walked inside and Ashley went upstairs to get Gracie some clothes to change into. Her cousin Kelsey had left some when she slept over last and her and Gracie were just about the same size so it worked out. After she was dressed in warm clothes and wrapped in blankets did John and Ashley make she talk.

"I ran away" she said.

"What happened to your eye?" Ashley asked.

Gracie didn't answer right away but then she figured it would be better to tell them the truth she seemed to trust them instinctively.

"My mom hit me" she said not taking her eyes off the floor.

John could feel his anger building up and he knew it was going to make it's way to the surface very soon, he just prayed it wasn't around Ashley or the kids.

"She heard me singing that song and she got mad" Gracie continued.

Ashley's heart broke she felt responsible for what happened to Gracie. She walked over to the couch and crouched in front of her.

"Don't worry sweetie I'm going to make sure she never does this to you again" she said. Ashley stood up and walked into the kitchen. She walked over the the counter and grabbed her keys.

"Shel don't do this" John said but she ignored him. She walked out of the house, got into her car and took off.

"Damn it" John cursed slamming his hand into the wood work surrounding the front door.

"John" Gracie said from behind him.

John turned around. Gracie had tears in her eyes, before he could think he pulled her to him.

"I'm scared" she said.

"Don't be you are safe here" John said.

"I don't want to live with mommy anymore" she said "I want to live here".

"I'm not sure that can happen" John replied.

"Why not, you adopted Talon why can you do the same thing for me?" she asked.

"It's more complicated in your case neither Ashley or me have any biological connection to you and your mother won't sign over custody of you to us" he tried to explain.

"Please John I don't want to go back there" Gracie pleaded.

"We'll see if we can work something out" he told her. "now I need to go find Ash so I'm going to call my friends Randy and Trish to watch you and the boys they are very nice people and I don't want you to be afraid of them"

"Yeah sure ok" she replied.

John called Randy and he agreed to be right over.

Meanwhile Ashley had just pulled up in front of Madison's house. Getting out of the car she slammed the door so hard she thought it was going to come off the hinges. She banged on the front door. Right now she was so mad she had no control over he actions.

_'Maybe this is what someone who pleads mental insanity feels like' _she thought.

The door opened to reveal Madison, she was about 4 inches shorter than Ashley and not as built.

_'Easy target'_ she thought. Of course Ashley knew how to fight very well. That was something her father would not be to happy to find out but who cares. When she was 18 she paid Randy and Dave Bautista to teach her the art of wrestling. But that is neither here nor there she was focused on giving Madison as ass whoopin and that was what she was going to get.

"Can I help you?" Madison asked annoyed. Her brown eyes skimmed over Ashley's body. She was confused because as far as she knew she had no idea who this person was at her door.

Ashley didn't think the moment she saw Madison she snapped. She punched her really hard in the face. Madison fell to the floor and crawled backwards. Blood was coming from her nose and mouth now. A sick smile appeared on Ashley's face, she was getting revenge for Gracie but she was also getting it for herself.

"Yeah you can help me" she said kicking Madison in the ribs.

"For starters you can stay the hell away from my fiancée" she said.

"I... I have no idea what you are talking about" Madison said.

"You must really be sick convincing your daughter to lie so you could pass her off as John's child"

For the first time fear showed on Madison's face. She knew right then that she had messed up. Ashley wasn't a person to be messed with.

"Are you familiar with wrestling Madison?" Ashley asked.

"Yes" she replied.

"Well if you were then you'd know who I am" Ashley said.

"I don't" she said.

"Well let me fill you in I'm Chris Benoit's only child but not only that but I am also Matt and Jeff Hardy's baby cousin, so basically that makes me wrestling royalty"

"Why are you telling me this?" Madison asked.

"Simple because I want you to be afraid just like your daughter is every time you hit her" Ashley answered calmly.

"Do you want to know how I know that she is afraid Madison because I used to be that little girl not your daughter of course but someone just like her and that is why I'm hear because I vowed to myself that no child would ever have to go through what I did"

Ashley didn't want to do any of this violence doesn't solve anything she always told herself, but then why does it feel so good to beat the crap out of this pathetic excuse for a human being.

"I should kill you not for lying to John but for putting your hand on an innocent little girl" Ashley yelled. "what kind of sick fuck does that?"

She kicked Madison in the ribs a few more times. Then she grabbed her by the hair.

"Listen up cause I'm only going to say this once, if you ever put your hands anywhere near that little girl again I will kill you and you'd better believe I can get away with it because unlike you I have a job as a lawyer and I also have friends in very high places and they have no problems disposing of trash like you"

Ashley punched her one last time in the face and let her fall in an unconscious heap. She left the house but the moment she got outside she was hit with an overwhelming wave of guilt. She had to sit down on the front steps and calm herself down. It wasn't long before John showed up. It was still raining and Ashley was soaked but she didn't care she was numb.

"Are you ok?" John asked.

"Yeah" Ashley replied in a whisper.

"Did you kill her?" John asked carefully.

"No she's just out cold" she said.

John went into the house just to make sure that Madison was still alive and that she'd survive her injuries. Thankfully she would but she would be in a lot of pain for a long time. John was proud and also somewhat scared.

"Damn Shel I'd hate to be up against you in a fist fight" John joked.

"I couldn't stop myself I saw her and all I could think about was what she did to Gracie and what my parents used to do to me" she said looking down at her hands.

"I understand" he said.

"It's not going to stop" Ashley said "she just going to beat her worse to spite us"

"I was thinkin bout that on the way over here" John said "I have an idea".

"What?" Ashley asked.

"Are you sure you want to know it ain't exactly legal?" John asked.

"Yeah tell me" Ashley replied.

"Well it's clear that Madison wants money so why don't we give it to her" he said.

"You want to give her money for beating her child I don't follow" Ashley said confused.

"No you idiot, we're paying her to sign over her parental right" he said.

"John, that has to be the smartest thing that has ever come out of that head of yours" Ashley said.

"I'll pretend that was a complement" he said.

"Tomorrow I'm going to call one of my professors and make sure we can do this" she said.

"I'll call James also" John added.

They each got into their cars and drove home. Christian and Talon were asleep but Gracie was still awake. It was about 10 now way past bedtime for a 6 year old.

"What are you still doing up young lady?" Ashley asked.

"I wanted to make sure you were ok" she replied.

"I'm fine now get upstairs and into the guest room" Ashley ordered.

"Ok night" she said.

The next morning...

It was still early but Ashley couldn't sleep so she had spent most of the night checking and re-checking her law books to make sure their plan would work and ensure neither John or Ashley would be arrested. It was 6:30 in Massachusetts so it would be about 8 in California(A/N: I have no idea the actual time difference but who really cares). She picked up the phone and called Shannon.

"Hello" Marc said.

"Marc what the hell are you doing in California?" Ashley asked.

"I'm visiting, what's up with the third degree" Marc countered.

"I don't have time to deal with this please put Shannon on" Ashley said.

"Ok fine hold on a sec" he said "oh and by the way nice talkin to you too"

"Hey what's up?" Shannon asked happily.

"Sha Sha, remember the case about the guy accused of baby brokering?" Ashley asked.

"Yeah" Shannon said.

"What was the verdict?"

"He was found guilty and sentenced to 15 years in prison" Shannon answered. "why?"

Ashley explained the situation to Shannon. Shannon thought carefully for a few minutes before answering.

"Technically you aren't buying the child you are using the money as an incentive"

"So basically we won't get arrested if this doesn't work out" Ashley said.

"I don't think you will but then again this is you and John we are talking about so you never know" she said.

"Thanks Sha it means so much that you think that I'll get arrested" Ashley said sarcastically.

"You know I love you two" Shannon said. "So when are you coming back here me and Laney are missing you like crazy?"

"Umm ... sometime in March" Ashley said.

"Ok" Shannon said.

"Hey how come Marc is hanging around?" Ashley asked.

"He and Laney have been spending a lot of time together lately. I think it's starting to get serious" Shannon said.

"Marc and Laney sitting in the tree K.I.S.S.I.N.G." Ashley sang.

"You are so immature" Shannon said.

"So" Ashley said.

"How old are you 5?" Shannon asked.

"No, actually I'm 20" Ashley said.

"Prove it" Shannon said.

"Maybe later I have to call Professor Dawson anyways" Ashley said.

"Ok talk to you later and give the boy a kiss for me and Laney" Shannon said.

"Will do" Ashley replied.

"Bye"

"Bye" Ashley said.

Ashley let out a sigh before picking up the phone and calling her favorite professor. She told him she was working on a paper and she wanted to clear over some legal procedures that she wasn't sure of. They talked for a while and then Ashley hung up.

"Lying, Assault and Battery... what is next Grand Theft Auto?" Ashley asked herself.

A/N: Well there is another chapter done. For those of you who liked the part where Madison got her ass beat thank my math teacher for pissing me off.


	58. Chapter 58

Two days had passed since Ashley totally kicked Madison's ass and John decided to put his plan into action. He convinced his attorney James Turner to go with him as a witness. John called Madison and asked her to meet him in some park about a half hour away from his home.

"Are you ready?" John asked James.

"As I'll ever be" he replied.

Madison pulled up and got out of her car. She was wearing sunglasses probably to cover up the bruises on her face. She was also walking with a limp the way she was holding her ribs it was obvious walking seemed to bring her infinite pain.

"What happened to her?" James asked.

"Ashley" John replied.

"Ashley did all that damage?" James asked with amazement.

"Yep" John said with a laugh.

"You just better hope that she doesn't get pissed off enough to do that to you" James said.

"Don't I know it" John said.

They stepped out of John's Denali. John stretched and began walking. It was fairly early in the morning and John could feel the cold breeze against his face. Madison saw him and felt a little fear, it wasn't for him, she was afraid he had brought that psycho fiancée of his.

"Don't worry Ashley is at home" John said, his voice was light and had just a hint of humor.

"What do you want I'm a busy woman and don't think I don't know where Gracie is because I do, I'm just enjoying my time without her but rest assured I'll be back for what it mine" she said.

"Madison how would you like 10,000 dollars?" John asked.

"Huh?"

"I'll give you 10,000 dollars to sign this paper" John said as he took the paper out of his pocket.

"You have to be kidding me" Madison said.

"Nope I'm serious" John said. He grabbed a briefcase that was resting at his feet and opened it up. True to his word it was filled with what looked to be ten thousand dollars.

"And all I have to do is sign the paper?" Madison asked.

"Yeah" John replied.

"Ok give it to me" she said.

John handed her the paper which she snatched out of his hand she was really eager to sign. What she didn't know was she was signing away her parental rights over Gracie.

"Aren't you going to read it?" John asked.

"No I trust you" she said.

"Are you sure" John asked again.

"Yeah" she replied.

She signed and handed the paper back to John before grabbing the briefcase and bringing it to rest next to her. John smiled and inside he was laughing he had known she was stupid when he dated her but this was way too easy. Madison looked confused.

_'how could he be so happy he just lost 10,000 bucks'. _She thought.

"Madison what you just signed were papers saying that you legally give up all the rights as Gracie's parent and therefore have no say in what happens to her as of now" John told her.

"What you tricked me" Madison yelled.

"No I didn't I told you to read the papers first but you are the one who chose to sign without knowing what it said" John replied calmly. "and my friend standing by the tree over there, he is my lawyer and he will be damn sure to testify that I gave you plenty of warning if you decide to try to take Gracie back".

"Why would you want someone else's kid?" Madison asked.

"Because sometimes genetic don't matter" John answered. 'now as for this paper and it says if you come within 100 feet of me or my fiancée or my kids which does include Gracie because Ashley and I are going to adopt her, you will be arrested for breaking a restraining order"

"Well I still got what I wanted out of this whole deal" she said.

"Madison one day you'll learn there are more important thing than money" John said "like family".

"Yeah we'll see" she said.

"Oh and by the way I'd be very careful how you spend that money because you ain't getting anymore" John said.

As Madison walked away John shook his head.

"James I'll never understand most people on this earth but that one I don't think I want to, I hope my kids never turn out like her, taking everything for granted" John said.


	59. Chapter 59

Gracie was wandering around backstage in the Fleetcenter. This was the first wrestling event she had ever been to. After spending a month with Ashley and John she pretty much knew everything there was to know about the wrestling business. She also knew that Ashley specifically asked her not to wander off but being a kid she ignored the order.

"You lost little girl?" Kurt Angle asked.

"No... we maybe a little" she said.

"Well what's your name?" he asked.

"My dad told me never to give out my information to strangers" she replied. John had told her 100 times never to give out her information to anyone unless she knew them and she knew that John and Ashley knew them also.

"Well is your dad a wrestler?" he asked.

"Yes" she replied.

"Well who is he?" Kurt asked.

"The WWE champion" John said coming from behind Gracie. He stood slightly in front of her because he didn't trust Kurt Angle anymore then he could throw him. His character was an asshole and the real man wasn't any better.

"What John two bastard children weren't enough?" Kurt asked.

"I'm warning you stay away from my kids" John said his voice low and dangerous. John grabbed Gracie's hand and then walked to his locker room.

"Now I know Ashley told you not to wander off" he said.

"I got lost" she said with a shrug.

"Gracie you can't do that because there are some sick people out there and they will think nothing of kidnapping a little girl" he said.

"Sorry" she replied.

"I ain't mad. I just don't want anything to happen to you" he said.

"What does bastard mean?" Gracie asked. "Kurt called us bastard children"

"A bastard is a person whose parents are not married" John explained.

"But you and Ashley are married aren't you?" she asked.

"Were not married right now but we are going to get married someday" he told her.

"Is it bad to be a bastard?" she asked.

"Some people say it is but don't listen to them just because your parents ain't married that doesn't mean anything we still love you and you are still special" he said.

"When are you and Ashley going to be my real parents?" Gracie asked.

"The office said the process would take 3 months so soon" John answered.

"Can I call you dad?" she asked.

"I'd be very happy if you did" John replied.

"I love you daddy" Gracie said giving John a hug.

"I love you too baby girl" John said.


	60. Chapter 60

Ashley sat in Christian's nursery rocking him, he had a fever and was really whiny.

"Come on baby you need to go to sleep" she said.

"No" Christian cried.

"Don't you want to be all better when daddy gets home?" she asked.

Christian just wiped his face on her shirt. Ashley sighed she had tired everything she could think of to get him to sleep. She rocked him,sang to him,gave him medicine. She even tried to call John so Christian could hear his voice.

"Wait a minute I'm an idiot I know how the baby can hear John's voice" she said to herself.

She put Christian in his crib so that she could go downstairs and grab what she was looking for. She felt like screaming because the living room was a mess but she found the cd and brought it to the nursery.

"Baby your mom is a genius" she said.

She turned the cd player on Christian's dresser on and put John's You Can't See Me cd in it. She turned to number 4 which was Right Now, it also was the only song that she allowed the children to listen to for the simple fact that John doesn't have the cleanest mouth when he raps. She put Right Now on repeat and left the room. Now on to her next challenge cleaning the living room with a very grumpy two year old watching tv.

"Talon what is the rule about playing with your toys?" she asked the little boy.

Talon was in his "Terrible Twos" and let's just say it was wearing on John and Ashley's nerves.

"I'm still pwayin mama" he said.

"Well daddy is going to be home tonight and I want him to walk into a clean living room so hope about you help me clean" She suggested.

"I don't wanna" he whined.

"I don't remember asking now get moving" she said.

"Me no like you" Talon yelled as he walked out of the living room.

Ashley felt like Talon had ripped out her heart and stepped on it. There was no way her first little baby boy said that to her, because that is just as bad as telling her he hates her. She went to go find him.

"Talon Michael Cena get in that room and clean it or you'll be punished to your room all day today" she ordered.

He glared at her. She felt so stupid for arguing with a 2 year old but it needed to be done.

"Now" she said.

He looked at her for a few more seconds before retreating to the living room to clean it. It was done in about 20 minutes because she helped him.

"Ok now it's time for a nap" she said.

"No, me no like naps" he said.

"Please Talon your brother is sick and I haven't gotten more than 2 hours of sleep in 3 days so will you do this for me" she pleaded.

She knew he couldn't really comprehend what she was saying but it was worth a shot. He nodded so she helped him upstairs and tucked him in.

"Have a good nap" she said as she kissed him. She then checked on Christian, he too was sound asleep. It was 12 and Gracie would be home from school in about two hours. She walked into her bedroom and called John.

John saw on his caller id that it was from home.

"Hey honey" he said.

He could tell she was upset by the tone of her voice.

"Shel is everything ok?" he asked.

"No, Talon told me that he didn't like me today so that basically means he hates me I am the worst mother in the world" she cried.

John took a breath that he realized he had been holding. He was so worried that something terrible happened.

"I'm sure he doesn't mean it he's 2 I think we still have some time before we have to worry about him hating us" he said.

"So I'm not a bad parent?" Ashley asked.

"No sweetie you are the vest mother in the world and our kids are lucky to have you, I have to go now but I'll see you tonight" he said.

Ashley laid back on the bed enjoying the quiet of the house. It wasn't something she heard too often anymore. Maybe John was right Talon couldn't possibly hate her, he was just saying that. It killed her to think something like that could come out of her sweet little boy's mouth. Ashley prayed for the end of this phase Talon was going through but then she sighed when she realized it wasn't long before she'd be dealing with Christian doing the same thing.

"John you'd better get here soon or I'm going to go insane dealing with all these children" she said talking to the air.


	61. Chapter 61

Ashley had her bags all packed, she knew that she would eventually have to leave and go back to California. Deep in the back of her mind she felt relieved to be able to get away from her children and live a life without having to change diapers or having crying and screaming children around her all the time. It was too much to take as must as she loved her family she needed some space.

"You ok?" John asked.

Ashley hadn't realized that he had been watching her. She really didn't feel like talking to him right now but she didn't want to let him know anything was wrong either.

"I'm fine why do you ask" she said.

"Because I've been talking to you for about 10 minutes and you haven't heard a word of what I said" he replied.

"Sorry my mind is somewhere else right now" she said.

"Are you worried about going back?" he asked.

_'No I'm more worried about coming home'_ "Yeah" she lied.

"Well you've been here for a while and you've still managed to keep your grades up and I believe you've found reasons to argue with me for practice so you'll do fine" he said.

That brought a smile to her face, but then again John always had the ability to make her feel better maybe that is why she depended on him so much.

"I feel better now" she said. It was only half the truth but whatever.

"Glad I could help" he said.

"So what are you going to do while I'm gone?" she asked.

"You make it sound like you are never coming back" he said.

_'Maybe I'm not' _ "Nah just curious" she said.

"We'll be fine" he said.

"I have no doubt in that" she said.

"Have I told you how proud of you I am?" he asked.

"Only about 100 times" she teased.

"Well I am" he said "I love you"

"Me too" she said.

_'That was unusual she always says I love you back'_ John thought. He just shook his head and figured she was distracted with school.

Short chapter but I have tons of homework so maybe a longer one tomorrow. Review and let me know what you think.


	62. Chapter 62

Ashley sighed as she walked into the house she shared with Shannon and Laney. She hadn't been in the house for almost a year and a half and she had missed it. This was her chance to relax and live like any other person her age. She walked into the foyer and looked around things hadn't changed which is what she needed.

"Ashley!" Shannon exclaimed. "why didn't you tell us you were getting in today we could have come and picked you up".

Ashley could already tell that Shannon's good mood was going to drive her crazy. She was tired and didn't really want to talk to anyone as it is plus she felt guilty. Needless to say this wasn't a good time for Ashley.

"It's fine I called a cab" Ashley said.

"So how are the kids?" Shannon asked.

"Jesus Christ I've only been here for 5 minutes and you are already asking about the kids well nice to see you too" Ashley yelled before going to her room and slamming the door.

Shannon watched the spot where Ashley just stood in confusion. What the hell was the matter with her to flip out like that.

Laney walked into the house with Marc both looked very happy. Shannon almost felt bad about ruining their moment with the Ashley problem.

"The mother of your cousin's children is in her room and she isn't happy" Shannon said.

Both Marc and Laney's good moods dampened when they heard the news. Both cared very much about Ashley.

"What happened?" Marc asked.

"I don't know I asked her how the kids were and she flipped out, then she stormed off into her room and slammed the door" Shannon explained.

"We'll go and try to talk to her" Laney told Marc.

He agreed and went to have a seat in the parlor. All he could think was if his cousin fucked up again he would kill him. Ashley was like a little sister to Marc.

Laney and Shannon stood outside Ashley's room talking about what they were going to do. They walked in and saw Ashley staring out the window. Her room had a fantastic view of the ocean and Ashley often looked out at it if she was worried or confused or angry.

"Hey you with the face what seems to be the problem?" Laney asked.

"Lanes I'm not in the mood for talking right now so please just leave me alone" Ashley said.

"No we are family and we want to help you" Laney said.

"She's right Ash" Shannon added.

"I don't want to talk" Ashley replied.

"Well we are not leaving here until you do" Laney said crossing her arms over her chest.

"This is my room, I pay the bills too so I should get some respect and now I am asking you to get out of my room" Ashley yelled.

Ashley and Laney glared at each other. They were both quick-tempered and stubborn. Neither one would back down until the other did first. Knowing both Laney and Ashley very well Shannon knew that this wouldn't end well if she didn't do something.

"Fine we'll leave but know we are here when you want to talk" Shannon said.

Laney looked at her for a minute before glaring at Ashley one more time and then leaving the room.

"What the hell why did you agree with us leaving?" Laney asked irritated.

"Because I know you both too well if I hadn't have done something the fists would have been flying" Shannon said.

"Yeah you're probably right" Laney admitted.

"Let's send Marc up" Shannon suggested.

"Why?" Laney asked.

"He's John's cousin and obviously she's pissed at someone at home, besides her and Marc are close if anyone can get her to talk it's either him or Randy" Shannon explained.

"Why is that?" Laney asked.

"Because they don't report back to John" Shannon said.

The girls came back downstairs and told Marc to give talking to Ashley a shot. He walked up the stairs to the second floor and stopped at Ashley's bedroom door and knocked.

"I said go away" she yelled.

"Not to me you didn't" Marc said in a sarcastic tone.. He didn't wait to be invited into the room he just entered.

"What could you possibly want?" Ashley asked in a cold tone.

"To know what is wrong with you" he said.

'how many times do I have to say it I'm fine!" she exclaimed.

"No you aren't and everyone knows it even your kids" he said.

"I'm almost 21 years old" she said.

"And the problem is?" Marc asked.

"I'm 20 with 3 kids, people my age are just getting serious jobs and boyfriends" she said "a year ago I used to go out and party now I sit around the house and take care of kids"

"Does John know about this?" Marc asked.

"No and as much as I love him and our kids… I just want my life back" she said.

Ashley started to cry she was disgusted with herself for everything she was thinking about. She felt like she was turning into Deanna little by little.

"Lea it's ok you just have too much on your plate right now" he said as he hugged her.

"It's just too much" she said.

"But you and John can get through this because you have each other" he said.

"But why now next year I'll be graduating and I'll finally become what I've wanted to be since I was 10 and John and I are getting married, I should be happy"

"Do you regret being with John?" Marc asked.

"No I love John and Our children I just think we moved way too fast we went from one to 3 kids in like a year" she said.

"Your problem is that you think you are the only person who has doubts but John feels the same way" Marc said. "but his thoughts aren't as bad as yours he just thinks he should be home more"

"John thinks this way too?" Ashley asked.

"Yeah did you know he never wanted children before Talon?" Marc asked.

"I had no idea" Ashley said.

"People change you need to talk to him" Marc said.

"It helps to know I'm not alone" she said.

"I really think you should call him" Marc said.

"I will" she replied.

As soon as Marc left the room. Ashley began to pack.

"There is no way I'm staying here" she said.

Later that night Laney and Shannon had gone to a movie they left Ashley alone because they thought she was sleeping. This was her chance she was outta there. When Laney and Shannon got home later the watched some tv and relaxed. The phone rang so Shannon went to answer it.

"Hello" she said.

"Sha it's John can I talk to Ash?" he asked.

"Yeah sure let me go get her" Shannon said.

She walked upstairs with the cordless in her hand. She knocked and got no answer figuring Ashley was asleep she walked in. But when she found the bed made and all Ashley's clothes gone she knew she had left.

"John she's gone" Shannon said.


	63. Chapter 63

John had just had his 5th cup of coffee he hadn't slept at all in the past 2 days. He knew something was wrong when she left why hadn't he tried to stop her or at least get her to stop. By now everyone knew Ashley had taken off most people were surprised but a few weren't. John was so sick of people offering him their sympathy they acted like she was dead. He was mad but most of all he was hurt the love of his life had abandoned him and their 3 children to go god knows where. But even now he couldn't hate her, he just wanted her to come home and for everything to be like it was before. He'd been in his office pacing around for hours but he didn't seem to notice.

"Daddy" came a voice from behind him. There Gracie stood in her pink night gown and slippers.

"Gracie what is it you should be asleep" he said. He winced because his voice sounded rougher than he would have wanted it to.

"I miss mommy" she said. "did i do something wrong?"

John's heart broke in all his worry and self denial he had never thought about how this would effect Gracie or the boys.

"Baby you didn't do anything wrong" he said. "come here" he said.

John sat down and pulled Gracie on to his lap. She laid back against his chest.

"Your mom left because she felt she had too" he said "she just needs to figure somethings out"

"So she's coming back right?" Gracie asked.

"Of course she is" John said. He wasn't sure who he was trying to convince himself or Gracie.

"Mommy loves me and Talon and Christian and she wouldn't leave us without a reason right" Gracie said.

"Yep your mom loves you so much, I bet she is thinking about you right now" he said.

"You think?" she asked.

"I know it" he replied.

"She loves you too daddy" Gracie said.

"I know baby I know" John said. "now it's time for you to get some sleep so go"

"Ok night daddy I love you" she said.

"Love you too" he said.


	64. Chapter 64

Disclaimer: I own nothing except for Ashley and the kids. John and the other WWE wrestlers own themselves or so they think. The WWE is owned by Vince McMahon . Finally music artist Frankie J owns himself also… Damn. People will be speaking Spanish in this chapter. I have no Spanish speaking skills so my sister is helping me translate because she is fluent if she tells me the wrong words please don't blame me. Translations in parenthesis.

Ashley sighed as she ran her hands through her chestnut brown hair. A pair of hands wrapped around her waist.

"How are you feeling today" Frankie asked.

"I'm ok just thinking about when I was pregnant with Christian" she said.

"You miss them don't you?" Frankie asked.

"Of course I do but I've made too many mistakes and now I can never mend them" she said.

"You know I love you right and I just want to see you happy so go" he said.

Ashley stared at her closest friend that she had since moving to San Diego about 10 months earlier. He and his wife Daniella had been nothing but friendly to her since then.

"I've called a couple of times but I've never been able to talk… I remember the last words I said to John" she said.

Flashback

It was early in the morning and Ashley had been on the road for a while she had been gone for 2 weeks. She wanted to drive around the country before settling down somewhere. She found a pay phone she needed to call John and explain. She dialed their phone number and waited. She knew it was late there too but she needed to hear his voice.

"Hello" he answered.

Ashley could hear the exhaustion in his voice along with a million other emotions. She wanted to speak but no words would come out.

"Hello is someone there?" he asked.

"Ashley is that you please talk to me baby" he said. "please just come home"

"I'm sorry John" was all she said before hanging up on him.

end

Frankie and Daniella were the only ones who knew her real name was Ashley, she had been going by Alexandria Hardy since she had been living there.

"Frankie I can't go and you know why" she said.

"You are doing my wife and I this huge favor maybe if you weren't you could have been home by now" he said.

"Frankie me going home has nothing to do with me carrying this baby for you and your wife, if I really wanted to go home I would have already" she insisted.

Frankie and his wife found out early on that Dani was sterile early on in their marriage. They were desperate to have a child and had come to Ashley with the idea of surrogacy . She couldn't bare to see her friends suffer so she agreed to it. So here she was 7 months pregnant . The baby was to be named Francisco Javier Bautista Jr. after his father of course.

"Are you sure?" Frankie asked.

"Yes I am" she said. "I do miss them though"

"I don't blame you when I have to leave Dani and go on tour it kills me" he said.

"But what would we do without Frankie J's soulful voice" Ashley teased.

"I have no idea" Frankie said scratching the back of his head.

"You should get home before Dani starts to worry " Ashley said.

"She knows I'm over here in fact she sent me over we want to show you something" he said.

Frankie and Dani lived down the street from Ashley's house so they were always over each other's houses. Frankie grabbed her hand and they walked down the street.

"Daniella I'm back" Frankie yelled.

"I'm in the kitchen" she replied.

Dani was a small compact woman with long raven black hair and dark eyes. She was born in Cancun, Mexico where her family still lived. Ashley loved listening to her speak her accent was really strong and it interested Ashley.

"Hola mi amor" she said. (Hello my love)

"Hey Dani" Ashley said.

"Hola cómo es el bebé hoy" she asked. (hi how is the baby today)

"Kicking up a storm" Ashley replied.

Ashley could now speak perfect Spanish thanks to Frankie and Dani. It had taken some work but she had enjoyed learning a new language.

"So how's work?" Dani asked.

After Ashley left she had transfered from Stanford to a smaller law school in California and graduated a short time ago. She now worked in a small firm that handled mainly pro bono cases but she loved it.

"Going good" she said.

"Recuerde apenas que trabajar a duramente no es bueno para usted"Dani scolded. (remember working to hard is not good for you).

"Mamá Buena" Ashley joked. (Ok mom)

"I'm serious" Dani said.

"I know you are but me and the baby are fine so stop worrying" Ashley said.

"I'm a soon to be mom,worrying is my job" she said.

"So what did you want to show me?" Ashley asked.

"Oh we have the babies room all set up and we wanted you to be the first one to see it" Dani said.

Frankie lead both women to the room and opened the door and turned on the light.

"It's beautiful" Ashley said.

The walls were painted a light blue and they had a Winnie the Pooh border. The whole room was Winnie the Pooh. On the wall closest the the window was a mural of The Hundred Acre Woods.

"Every little kids dream don't ya think" Frankie said.

"Yeah it is" Ashley said.

2 months and a day later

It was April 23rd and Ashley's water had broken.

"Not good this has to be a bad omen" Ashley thought.

"How do you figure?" Frankie asked.

"Today is John's birthday he's turning 31" Ashley said.

"So the baby and John will have the same birthday I don't see the problem" he said.

"Trust me there is one" Ashley said.

4 hours later

Little Francisco Javier Bautista Jr came into the world.

"That's it I've decided I never want to go through that again!" Ashley exclaimed.

Frankie laughed and kissed Ashley one the forehead.

"I'll be back I'm going to go pick up Dani so she can see the baby" he said.

"Ok I'm going to go to sleep" Ashley said.

Ashley's head hit the pillow and she instantly fell asleep. She was awoken a few hours later by a loud crash of thunder.

"Great that is all I need" Ashley said.

"How are you feeling" a nurse asked.

"I'm ok a little sore but ok" Ashley replied.

"Do you want to see the baby?" the nurse asked.

"Yeah" Ashley replied.

The nurse brought little Francisco down from the nursery and put him in Ashley's arms.

"He's beautiful" the nurse said.

"Yeah he is" Ashley replied.

Ashley held the baby for a little longer but she had to put him down because she was about to break down. Looking at that baby made her think of her own children. Technically Little Frankie was her's too but she never thought of it that way he was Frankie and Dani's baby from the start. She weeped silently for a long time. But then two police officers entered her room.

"Ashley Harris?" they asked.

"Yeah that's me" she said. A growing fear took hold of her.

"Were sorry to inform you of this but Mr. Frankie Bautista and his wife were killed in a car crash on the way here" one of them said.

Ashley blacked out this was way too much for her to handle right now. The two closest friends she had since starting over were dead.

It turns out Frankie and Dani had said in their wills that if anything happened to them Ashley was to have custody of Little Frankie. So now Ashley was sitting in her house with the baby upstairs asleep. It had been 6 months and Ashley had learned something life was way too short she needed to get up and do something with her life and she knew just what to do.

"Hey Vince it's Ashley give me a call if that job offer is still open" Ashley left a message on Vince's voice mail.

It was time to make her return to her family.


	65. Chapter 65

A/N: Most of this chapter is in Spanish.

"Ok Vince I'll see you soon" Ashley said "and remember don't tell anyone I want i tot be a surprise".

She hung up with Vince and looked over at Marissa, her nanny. Marissa was a friend of Frankie and Dani's who needed a job so Ashley hired her to help take care of Little Frankie.

"Usted se acostumbrará a volando pronto Marissa" she said. (You'll get used to flying soon Marissa).

"Ah no hago no estaré quedándome en casa con Fransisco" Marissa argued. (Oh no I won't I'll be staying home with Fransisco.)

Ashley just smiled and shook her head. They were in the WWE's private jet, Vince had insisted on them taking it. Ashley had told him about what she had been doing for the past year and about her situation. He understood and told her he'd do anything to help.

"Son usted nervioso acerca de ver a John otra vez?" asked Marissa. (Are you nervous about seeing John again).

"Si" Ashley replied. (yes).

"Pierdo a mis niños" Ashley said. (I miss my children).

"Dígame acerca de ellos" Marrissa said. (Tell me about them).

"Gracie es mi más viejo, ella es 7 ahora. La última vez que yo la vi ella era realmente delgada con el pelo marrón, oscuro y largo y ella tiene ojos castaños. Talon es mi niño mediano él es 3 ahora él tiene ojos azules y pelo marrón, él es muy guapo que él romperá corazones algún día. Cristiano era sólo 1 cuando dejé, yo me siento mal acerca de la partidalo el la mayoría del. El tiene pelo rubio dorado y ojos azules y su sonrisa, él es tanto que quiere a su padre." Ashley said.

(Gracie is my oldest, she is 7 now. The last time I saw her she was really thin with long dark brown hair and she has brown eyes. Talon is my middle child he is 3 now he has blue eyes and brown hair, he is very handsome he'll break hearts someday. Christian was only 1 when I left, I feel bad about leaving him the most. He has golden blonde hair and blue eyes and his smile, he is so much like his father.)

"Usted habla acerca de ellos con tanto amor" Marrissa said. (You talk about them with so much love).

"Por supuesto ellos son mis niños" Ashley said. (Of course they are my children).

Ashley fell asleep thinking about her children. She longed to see them again so bad that it hurt. She just hoped they didn't hate her for what she did.

They arrived in Atlanta and Vince McMahon was there to meet them. Ashley hugged Vince and then they began talking.

"Vince this is Marrissa and this little guy is my son Fransisco Javier Bautista Jr or as we like to call him Frankie" Ashley said.

"It's nice to meet you Marissa" Vince said.

Marrissa nodded in agreement.

"It's nice to meet you too Mr McMahon" she said.

"Please call me Vince everyone else does" he said.

"That's not the only thing we call him" Ashley said with a smirk.

"Are you gunning to get fired in the first 5 minutes?" Vince asked.

"Always" Ashley said.

"So are we leaving now?" Vince asked.

"Yeah" Ashley said.

"So when does Ashley get to see John again?" Marissa asked.

"Pensé dije a ningún John que menciona?" Ashley asked (I thought I said no mentioning of John).

"Arrepentido" Marissa said with a smile. (Sorry)

"Sí seguro usted es" Ashley said crossing her arms. (Yeah sure you are).

"Ashley I had no idea you spoke Spanish" Vince said.

"Yeah living so close to Mexico you kinda have to learn plus Marissa feels more comfortable talking in Spanish" Ashley said.

They arrived at the arena and Vince quickly got Ashley to her locker room so nobody would see her.

"You are not allowed to leave this room till a stage hand comes and gets you ok" Vince gave strict orders.

"Fine" Ashley whined.

"See you later tonight" Vince said.

"So you don't mind watching him while I go out and do my thing?" Ashley asked.

"No go and have a good time" Marrissa said. "and if you happen to see John and decided to you know head out early that's ok too"

"Shut up" Ashley said.

The show started and Ashley watched nothing had really changed since she had left. She was nervous she had never been on tv before that and John knowing she was in the same building. There was a knock on the door and a stage hand told her it was time.

"Buena suerte" Madison said. (good luck).

"Gracias" Ashley said. (thank you).

"Eric is already in the ring with someone Vince is going to interrupt and then he'll announce you" Mike the stage hand said. "Wait a few seconds before going out to stir up excitement"

"Ok" Ashley said.

"Well good luck" he said.

"Thanks" she replied.

John was waiting in the ring he was supposed to have an argument with Eric and everything was going as scripted but then Vince McMahon comes out this wasn't part of the plan. John looked at Eric but he just shrugged in return.

"Why hello Mr. McMahon I must say it is very nice seeing you here"Eric said. John could tell he knew nothing because his improvising skills sucked.

"Save it Bischoff I'm out here for a reason" Vince said.

"Yes sir" Bischoff said.

John went to leave the ring but Vince asked him to stay.

"This effects you too John" he said.

John was so totally confused he had no idea what was going on.

"John the fans are tired of seeing this feud between you and Eric so we brought someone else in to be Eric's Co-General Manager" Vince said.

It was Bischoff's turned to be floored nobody had told him about this.

"Don't look so surprised Eric you know that you suck as a general manager" John said.

He was enjoying this maybe this new GM thing could work out to his advantage.

"Well without further adieu I would like to introduce you to Raw's new Co-General Manager Ashley Harris" Vince said.

Evanescence's Tourniquet blasted through the speakers. Ashley took a deep breath and the rolled her shoulders.

"Here goes nothing" she said before walking out to the ring.

The look on both John and Bischoff's face was priceless. Ashley climbed over the ropes and took the microphone Vince handed her.

"Hello Atlanta Georgia" he said.

The crowd cheered when she said that. She smiled and continued.

"Now I know what you are thinking John and Bischoff are funny when they are trying to kill each other but nothing ever gets done" Ashley said. "so I'm here to change all that because it is all about the fans".

"Wait a minute what do you know about being a general manager?" Eric asked.

"Apparently more than you do" Ashley replied.

"You think you are so special because you are Chris Benoit's daughter well you aren't " Eric said.

"Eric that is where you are wrong I am special but it's not because I'm Chris's daughter it's because I have something you don't" she said.

"And what is that?" He asked.

"Talent?" She replied with a smirk.

The crowd was totally behind her they were calling Bischoff an asshole.

"I'd hate to quote a page out of the Texas Rattlesnake's book but I think you have about 35,000 people calling you an asshole" Ashley said.

"Yo wait a minute hold up what makes you think you can do a better job than he can?" John asked.

This was the first time he had spoke since Ashley walked out to the ring he had been shocked that it had been her. But then shock turned over to anger and hurt he would never get over her leaving him and their kids.

"You should know by now John I'm not like most people" Ashley said.

"Yeah you are a heartless bitch" John said. Then he dropped the mic he was holding and walked out of the ring towards the back.

Ashley watched him go with tears in her eyes she had known that he would be mad at her but it still hurt to be called what John had called her. She too exited the ring and walked to the back.

She went to walk back to her locker room when she felt a pair of strong hands turn her around.

"We need to talk" John said his eyes blazing with anger.


	66. Chapter 66

"About what John I think you made it perfectly clear how you felt about me a few minutes ago" Ashley spat.

"Well I think I deserve an explanation as to why you left" John said.

"You think you deserve an explanation huh?" Ashley asked.

"You are god damn right I do" he said.

"I got scared I couldn't take being a mother of 3 kids at the age of 20 is that what you want to hear" she yelled.

John was taken aback for a moment by her outburst.

"What more than you want from me I'M SORRY OK" she said.

"It wouldn't be so bad if it were just me but we have 3 kids" he said.

"I know John and I truly am sorry but I had to leave" she said.

"I gave you a choice when we adopted Talon" he said.

"It was never about the kids or you John it was about me, I needed to get away for a while and I'm not asking you to forgive me and if you never want to talk to me ever again that is fine but I want to see my children" she said.

"Now they are your children where were you for over a year of their lives... huh where were you when Talon gotpneumonia or when Gracie sprained her ankle playing soccer or even when they would cry every god damn night because they thought their mother didn't love them anymore" John yelled.

"I'm sorry John, I truly am I never meant to hurt you but please all I want to do is see my kids" she said.

"Fine" he said.

"Thank you" she said.

"Ashley" Marissa said.

"Yeah what is it?" Ashley asked.

"El quiere a su madre" Marissa said handing a crying Frankie to Ashley. (He wants his mother)

"Está bien a mami de Francisco está aquí" Ashley said to the baby rocking him a little. (It's ok Francisco mommy is here)

"I may not know Spanish but I know the word mommy when I hear it" John said. "you know I really can't believe you, you leave me and our three kids so you can go fuck some other guy and have his kid"

John felt the sting of Ashley's hand against his cheek.

"How can you even think I would do that there are more than just one way to have a baby John and for your information I didn't sleep with anyone I was a surrogate mother for a friend and his wife BUT THEY FUCKING DIED ON THE WAY TO PICK FRANKIE UP" She yelled.

John couldn't look her in the eyes he had been an asshole and lost his temper nothing new.

"Now is there anything else you want to know John or can I leave?" Ashley asked in a cold tone.

"I'm sorry I never should have said that but you have to admit that is what it looked like" John said.

"Do you honestly believe that I would cheat on the father of my children?" she asked.

"I didn't think you would leave either and you did" he said.

"John you don't even know me at all" Ashley said as she started to walk away.

"Don't worry about her she's just mad right now" Marissa said.

"Who are you?" John asked.

"My name is Marissa Lopez-Martin" she said "I'm Francisco's nanny"

"What am I supposed to think he coming back here with another man's baby?" John asked.

"It's not me you have to worry about I just get paid to watch the baby she's the woman you love" Marissa said.

"How can I ever trust her again?" John asked.

"Your heart will find a way" she said.

John watched as Marissa walked away. He was even more confused now then he was before the only difference would be that he would have to work with her every day.

"My life just keeps getting better and better" he mumbled to himself before going to his own locker room.

John threw his bags into his truck and got in he was picking up his kids at Chris's house and he knew that they had seen Raw so basically what that meant for him was a big headache. The ten minute drive seemed to be much longer to him. He could see the lights were still on he sighed and got out of the truck. He met Gracie halfway up the pathway that lead to the house.

"Gracie Lynn what are you still doing up?" he asked.

"You saw mommy" she said.

"Yeah I saw her" he replied.

"Did she ask about us?" Gracie asked trying not to sound too excited.

"Yeah she wants to see you guys" John said.

"Are you going to let her see us?" she asked.

"Do you want to see her" John asked.

"Yeah I missed her" Gracie said.

"Well how can I say no to that face?" John asked.

Gracie gave him a kiss on the cheek. John picked her up and they walked into the house. John met Chris in the foyer he had been waiting for him.

"Gracie how you go help Lilian get the boys ready" Chris suggested.

Gracie took the hint that they wanted to talk about something serious so she went to go help Lilian.

"So what happened?" Chris asked.

"We fought and then I found out she has a baby" John said.

"What do you mean she has a baby?" Lilian asked putting her arm around Chris waist as she came to stand next to him.

"Apparently she was a surrogate for a friend of her's but then both the guy and his wife died and left the baby to her" John said.

"What is my daughter doing?" Chris asked.

"Be damed if I know" John said. "all I have to say is she looked good tonight"

"That is still my daughter you are talking about" Chris said.

"Sorry man I didn't mean to all freak you out like that but I don't know what to do I love her but she left me and her kids" John said.

"Did she tell you why she left?" Chris asked.

"Yeah she said some shit about being 20 with 3 kids and being scared" John said running his hand down the back of his head.

"So now she is almost 22 and had 4 kids that is so much better" Chris said in an angry tone.

John knew he was hurting too because Ashley hadn't talked to him since she left also and now she was basically throwing her life away. For the first time Chris was disappointed in his daughter and it scared him.

John got all the kids together and was ready to leave.

"Think about this John if you don't take her back I won't hold it against you" Chris said as he gave John a manly hug.

"Thanks man it means a lot" John said.

He got the kids in the car and drove to the nearest airport all John wanted was to get home and think about things.


	67. Chapter 67

After Ashley's little encounter with John she went back to her locker room and packed up. Frankie was content watching her from his carrier which was ok with her because it gave her more time to think. Was she favoring one child over her other three was she really that much like Deanna? No she loved all of her children but that thought wouldn't leave her alone. Ashley took a deep breath trying to regulate her emotions. The door to her locker room slammed open making both Ashley and Frankie jump.

"Ashley Michelle I am so pissed at you right now!"

"Nice to see you too Trish" Ashley said as as she went over to pick up a whimpering Frankie.

"Está bien a bebé no llora"Ashley whispered. (It's alright baby don't cry)

"I am so confused right now"Trish said.

"Well if you'd stop talking so god dam loud then maybe I could get him to calm down and then I could explain things" Ashley said.

"Fine go right ahead" Trish said.

Trish wasn't sure if she wanted to start crying and hug Ashley till she couldn't breath or to strangle her where she stood. Although the first option was the more humane thing to do the second option would make her feel so much better. She watched as Ashley rocked the baby in her arms whispering comforting words in Spanish to him. He had finally fallen asleep when Ashley put him back into his baby seat.

"What do you want to know?" Ashley asked. Her voice was broken and it hurt to speak she didn't want to but she knew Trish deserved an explanation just like everyone else did. She just wasn't sure what it was yet.

"Why did you leave and how come you never called, we were worried sick not knowing where you were" Trish said.

"I left because I had to and I couldn't call because it hurt too badly" Ashley replied quietly.

"That is bull shit and you know it" Trish said.

Ashley wished John was here right now he wouldn't have let Trish talk to her like that all she wanted to do was feel safe in his arms but that wasn't going to happen she needed to suck it up and be an adult.

"Think what you want it doesn't matter anymore I don't care" Ashley said. She stood up and walked to the other side of the room. Leaning with her head against a wall her body shook she was crying silently. Trish could see how broken Ashley was and went to put her arms around her. Ashley didn't have the strength to fight the embrace truth be told she didn't want to either.

"I just want everything to be the way the were" Ashley said still crying.

"I know you do sweetie" Trish said rubbing her back.

"John hates me and that is what hurts the most" she said.

"What did you expect?" Trish asked.

"Not that I knew he would be mad but to call me a heartless bitch and then accuse me of sleeping around that hurts" Ashley said. She pulled away from Trish and wiped her eyes.

"Ok now who's the baby?" Trish asked.

"His name is Frankie and he's my son" Ashley said.

"Confused again" Trish said.

"His father was a good friend of mine and he and his wife wanted a baby so I agreed to be a surrogate but then Frankie and Dani died and Little Frankie was willed to me because I am the only biological family he has" Ashley said.

"Damn girl your life just keeps getting more complicated doesn't it" Trish said.

"That is an understatement" Ashley said. "so are we cool?"

"Yeah but John isn't going to be as easy as I am and neither is your father, you hurt those two the most" Trish replied.

"I know and I'm going over to speak with my dad tomorrow" Ashley said.

"Well I'll leave you to your thoughts" Trish said.

"Ok and kiss those boys of your for me" Ashley said.

"I will" Trish said.

Ashley had a lot to think about and it wasn't going to be fun but life wasn't usually that way anyways. She convinced Marissa to drive to the hotel because she was too tired to drive. She pulled out her portable DVD player and popped in her favorite movie The Bodyguard. She watched as the lives of Frank Farmer and Rachel Marron unfold she wished life was like a movie, you could fast forward the bad parts and only see the good. She fell asleep watching that movie and all she could think of was John.

A/N: Sucks to be Ashley right about now doesn't it but don't worry it'll get better and don't hate Ashley she's only human.


	68. Chapter 68

John was sitting at home listening to Gone by Nsync. Although he hated pop music with a passion the lyrics made sense to him. He didn't know much but if Ashley came up to him right now and ask him to take her back he would because he loved her so much. His life was horrible now all he did was work and then come home and spend time with his children. They were all that mattered now and in many ways all 3 of them reminded him of Ashley when they smiled or did something cute he would wish she was there. What was the matter with him she had left him and all he could think about was her. He had just started to get his life back on track and now he has to see her all the time. All he wanted was for his family to be like it once was. He was tired so he decided to sleep. Sleep that sounds like a good idea maybe he could just sleep for the rest of his life and not worry about anything but he knew that wouldn't have worked because his dreams haunted him and they always would till he got Ashley back.

Ashley had the same problem she would wake up at nights screaming out John's name. She never had any peace anymore and she doubted she ever would again. She decided that she had had enough sleep so she got up. Chris had called her last night saying he wanted to see her asap. Ashley had two choice she could ignore his summons but she knew he would hunt her down and it would be even worse or she could go and have the most uncomfortable conversation she had ever had with her father. Neither option sounded too promising. It was decided that she would just see Chris and get it over with. She was driving there now the radio was playing Always by Bon Jovi it made her think about John. She turned the station to a country one You were Mine by the Dixie Chicks were playing same thing. She switched the station one more time I will always love you by Whitney Houston started to play.

"No radio works too" she said.

Looking into the back seeing Frankie asleep made her smile. She had given Marissa the say off. She figured she deserved it and seeing as she had never been out of California this was the perfect chance to go sight seeing. She pulled into her dad's driveway and got out of the car. She walked to the back door and grabbed Frankie's baby seat. She walked carefully to the front door and knocked. Chris answered the door within seconds and she gave him a weak smile.

"Hi dad" she said.

Chris opened the door for her but he didn't talk right away, he didn't know what to say. This was the same girl who used to love when he would read bedtime stories to her when she was little.

"Chris listen I know you are probably really pissed off at me right now but please I just want you to listen" she said.

"Since when did you start calling me Chris?" he asked.

"I said listen" she replied.

She explained everything to Chris and then waited for him to start screaming at her. But he didn't he just sat there and remained quiet.

"Daddy I'm so confused" she admitted.

"I don't know what to tell you" he said.

"I know I hurt everyone but I needed to get away if I didn't I would have been miserable and would have hurt everyone anyways" she said.

"Ashley I'm trying to treat you like an adult but you are not giving me much help" he said.

"I know" Ashley said.

"Do you still love John?" Chris asked.

"Of course I do and if he would take me back I would spend the rest of my life making it up to him because I love him so much I just want to be a happy family again"

"You both need to take some time and heal but that doesn't guarantee you'll be together" Chris said.

"I don't blame him if he can't even look at me anymore" she said.

"John is a reasonable guy he was just really hurt when you left" Chris said.

"I know he was but I needed to leave" she said. "it killed me to but I had to"

"I don't think I will ever understand but I trust you" Chris said.

"Thank you for understanding" Ashley said. "I love you dad"

"I love you too baby girl" Chris said "now are you going to let me hold my newest grandson?"

Ashley laughed as she handed Frankie over to Chris. Maybe things weren't as bad as she thought they were.


	69. Chapter 69

Yay! John is still the Champ... Does little victory dance. Ok now that we got that over on with the story.

John was walking down the hallway towards his dressing room when he heard someone singing. He followed the sound till he found where it was coming from. Ashley had headphone on and was singing.

"If I should stay I would only be in your way. So I'll go but I know I'll think of you every step of the way. And I... will always love you, oohh will always love you. You my darling you mmm-mm. Bittersweet memories. That is all I'm taking with me. So good-bye. Please don't cry .We both know I'm not what you, you need And I... Will always love you I... Will always love you You, ooh"

John listened to the words and it was almost like she was singing the words to him is that how she really felt, like he was too good for her. She continued to sing her could hear that he voice was broken probably from crying for long periods of time. Maybe she felt the same way he did. He couldn't forgive her right now and maybe he never could but right now it hurt too much to try.

Later that night Candice was flirting with John. He wasn't into it at all he didn't want to date or even look at other women right now. Out of the corner of his eye he could see Ashley walking his way. He decided he wanted to hurt her like she had hurt him. Without thinking about it he pulled Candice into his arms and began kissing her. When they stopped he locked eyes with Ashley, he could see the hurt and anger in them. She started to walk away and John's heart fell he felt so guilty afterwards.

Candice was surprised but she like the kiss none the less. She continued to talk to him but he wasn't listening all he could think about was Ashley it got so bad he couldn't have a conscious thought without her. He had to find her and explain but even then he didn't think she would talk to him.

Ashley was curled up on her leather couch crying, she didn't really care because she had a promo in a half hour so she needed to be in hair and makeup in 20, she could cry to her heart's content and the go get all pretty.

"Ashley we have to talk about... I'll come back later" he said heading for the door.

"It's ok Eric you know that this makes you happy you hate John and you hate me so is this what you want knowing that I am miserable and he has moved on"

"Not many people know this but I have a daughter your age" he said.

"Really?" Ashley asked.

"Yeah her name is Morgan, the reason I'm telling you this is because I don't think it is right for any woman to have to cry over a man" he said "and as far as not liking you, if you keep lover boy away from me then I think we can get along fine"

"Eric you got yourself a deal" Ashley said smiling.

"Ok now down to business the writers want to start a feud between John and A.J. Styles who has just been signed to Raw from TNA" Eric said.

"Wait Allie is joining Raw I'm going to kill him for not telling me" Ashley said.

"You are friends with him?" Eric asked.

"Yeah have been for a while" Ashley said.

"Well then think about it and get back to us" Eric said.

"Ok , oh and by the way I'm leaving tonight after the show and I'm taking my kids on vacation for 2 weeks it's already cleared with Vince" she said. "so you are on your own next week"

"Oh goodie" Eric said. "what can I put John through without getting in trouble"

"I don't care just remember he is the father of my children so don't kill him or have him hurt himself seriously" Ashley said.

"Yeah, yeah spoil all my fun" Eric said.

"Eric before you go why is it that you and John hate each other?" she asked.

"It's a long story I'll tell you another time" he said.

She had about 5 minutes before she had to go to hair and make up so she decided enough moping. She had just left her locker room and started to walk down the hall when she heard John calling her name.

"Mr Cena what can I do for you?" she asked in a icy tone.

John took notice to the tone of her voice and the fact that she had called him Mr Cena, she must have been beyond pissed.

"I wanted to talk to you" he said.

"Well I have somewhere to be" she said.

"Come on Shel don't be like that" he said.

"My name is Ms Harris to you and like I said I have somewhere to be" she said "I'm taking the kids on vacation for 2 weeks"

"Thanks for asking" he retorted.

"I really didn't think I needed to ask to see my own children" she shot back.

"How did you get that cleared with Vince?" John asked.

"He knew I wanted sometime with my children so he said I could have some time off after the show I'm picking them up at your parent's house and we'll be back 2 weeks from Wednesday" she said.

"Yeah well whatever you do realize you are going to have to talk to me sometime" he said.

"As far as I'm concerned we have nothing to discuss but the well being of our 3 children and maybe work occasionally, I don't want to be your friends and I sure as hell don't want to love you so go find Candice and do whatever because I ain't interested".

John watched her walk away. Somehow her leaving was his fault or at least that was the way she was trying to spin it. Maybe she didn't really want anything to do with him then why had it looked like she had so much hurt in her eyes when she saw him kissing Candice. He had every right to move on... didn't he?


	70. Chapter 70

Ashley had just gotten off the phone with John's mother Carol and was on her way to pick up Gracie,Talon and Christian. She was happy to see her children again but she was also a little afraid that they would hate her.

Gracie and the boys were playing in the front yard of the Cena family home. They watched a truck they had never seen before pull into the drive way. They watched as a woman got out and smoothed down the front of her shirt.

"Mommy" Talon yelled.

He got up and ran to his mother she bent down and captured him in a hug. Ashley stood up still holding Talon in her arms.

"I missed you so much"she whispered into his ear.

"I misseded yous too mommy"he said.

Ashley put Talon down and walked over to Christian and Gracie. Like Talon Christian ran right into her arms and she hugged him too. Gracie however was hesitant and she showed it.

"Hey baby girl" Ashley said.

"Hi" Gracie said.

"Gracie can we take a walk?" Ashley asked.

"Ok just let me tell Grandma and Grandpa" Gracie said.

She ran into the house and came back a few minutes later with her coat. Carol came to the door and Ashley waved before heading off down the street with Gracie.

"Are you mad at me Gracie?" Ashley asked.

"No" Gracie replied.

"You know I love you right?" Ashley asked.

"Yes" she said.

"Then what is the matter?" Ashley asked.

"I don't want you to leave again" she said.

"Baby I'm not going to leave again" Ashley said.

"You're not?" Gracie asked.

"Nope" Ashley replied with a smile. "baby I am so sorry that I left and hurt you but I'm back and I'm never gonna leave you again"

"Pinkie swear" Gracie said holding out her pinkie.

"Pinkie swear" Ashley repeated linking her own pinkie with Gracie's.

"I love you mommy" Gracie said falling into her mother's arms.

"I love you too baby so much" Ashley said stroking Gracie's hair.

"Now I need to talk to you about something very important" Ashley said. Ashley tried to explain Frankie to Gracie to the best of her ability.

"So I have a new baby brother?" Gracie asked.

"Yeah you do his name is Fransisco but we call him Frankie" Ashley said.

"So he's daddy's son too?" Gracie asked.

"No he's just mine that makes him your half brother"Ashley said. "but I don't want you too feel jealous of Frankie because I don't love him anymore than I love you and your brothers"

"I know mommy" Gracie said.

"So are you going to help me with Frankie?" Ashley asked,

"Yep" Gracie replied happily.

"How are you going to help?" Ashley asked.

"I'm going to help feed him and play with him but I don't change diapers that's your job" Gracie said.

Ashley laughed Gracie was really funny when she wanted to be. They started to walk back to he house.

"Mommy are you and Daddy going to be together again?" Gracie asked.

"I don't think so baby" Ashley said.

"Why not?" Gracie asked.

"I hurt your daddy really badly when I left and I think that there is just too much hurt to make it work" Ashley tried to explain. "but that doesn't mean we don't love you or even that we don't love each other it just means maybe we shouldn't live together anymore".

"Are we still going to see you all the time?" Gracie asked.

"You bet I just bought a new house about 10 minutes away from here and I'm traveling with the WWE now so I'll see you when you travel with daddy" Ashley said.

"I guess it's ok then but it would be better if we were still a family" Gracie said.

"Baby we are a family and we always will be whether you dad and I are together or not that doesn't matter because we will always be a family you,me,daddy,Talon,Christian, and Frankie" Ashley said.

"Ok mom" Gracie said.

"Good now go pack because we are going on vacation" Ashley said.

"We are, where are we going" Gracie asked.

"Were spending 2 weeks in Myrtle Beach with Uncle Jeff and Auntie Jennifer" Ashley replied.

"Yay Uncle Jeff and Auntie Jen are the best!" Gracie exclaimed.

Ashley watched as Gracie took off for the house. She waited by the car for the children to get ready.

"Not coming in dear?" Carol asked.

"Nah I think it is better if I wait out here" Ashley said.

"I understand what you did" she said.

"Do you really?" Ashley asked.

"Being so young with 3 children isn't easy and I can understand why you got scared and deep down John does too he's just really hurt right now" Carol said.

"I know he is and I'm so sorry I hurt him but I just figured it'd be easier in the long run" Ashley said.

"Have you two talked?" she asked.

"Talked no we've had 2 fights since last Monday though" Ashley said with a laugh. "he doesn't seem to care how sorry I am in fact yesterday he was making out with Candice right in front of me"

Carol gasped this didn't sound like the man she had raised.

"It's fine he's moving on and I'm happy for him" Ashley said.

"You can't honestly believe that" Carol said.

"It hurts but I have plenty to keep me busy" she said.

"I'm going to knock some sense into that boy" Carol said.

"Don't bother he's a bug boy besides he could never accept Frankie" Ashley said.

"Ah yes we talked about him the other night and you'd be surprised how big John's heart really is" Carol said.

"He accused me of cheating on him which is something I would never even think of doing" Ashley said.

"He's a man they are idiots" Carol said.

Ashley shrugged in agreement it's not like she could really protest that statement.

"No matter what happens I know in my heart you and John belong together"

"I wish I had your faith" Ashley said.

"It comes from being married a long time and raising 5 boys" Carol replied.

Ashley gave Carol a hug and then the kids came out and she packed them into the car and got ready to leave.

"We have to stop by my house first to pick up Frankie" Ash told them.

"Can he sit next to me mommy?" Gracie asked.

"Sure baby girl" Ashley said with a smile.

A/N: Ok end of another chapter. Now it's time for me to rant. Who the hell does Eric Bischoff he is tryin to disrespect John like that. You don't strip the CHAMP of his title. Besides that would be taking a page out of Kurt Angle's book. I hate Bischoff and I hate Angle. Ok I'm done have a nice day and don't forget to review.


	71. Chapter 71

"Hey if it isn't my favorite lil cousin the new co-general manager of Raw" Jeff yelled upon seeing Ashley.

"Nero get over here and help me" was Ashley's reply.

She handed Jeff a sleeping Christian before going back to help Talon out.

"You ok getting out baby girl?" Ashley asked Gracie.

"Yep I am" she answered.

Ashley had insisted that Marissa joined them because Ashley considered her family now. She was busy unbuckling Frankie.

"Do you have him Rissa?" she asked.

"Yeah don't worry about it" Marrissa said.

"Well looks like we have everything settled and Jeff and I will come back out for the bags later" Ashley said.

"Hey Jen" Ashley said greeting Jeff's girlfriend.

"Ash every time I see you another child is in your care" Jen said.

Ashley would have found the comment funny if it wasn't true. But she loved all her kids so it really didn't matter if she had enough money she'd have 100.

"Yeah well you know us southern folks" Ashley said "the bigger the family the better".

"Ash you were raised in New England" Jeff said shaking his head.

"Yeah but I spent more time in Cameron so I consider that my home making me from the south" Ashley replied.

"Sure you keep thinking that" Jeff said.

"I will" she said. "now I have to make a phone call"

Ashley pulled out her cell phone and dialed Vince McMahon's number.

"Vince hey what's up?" Ashley asked.

"I'm fine how's the vacation?" Vince asked.

"It's fine but I need you to do me a huge favor" Ashley said.

"Sure what is it?" Vince asked.

"I want Candice's ass in a match when I get back" Ashley said.

Everyone in the room was watching her intently now. Only Jeff and Marissa knew why she wanted Candice but they weren't sure why. She had said herself that she was happy John moved on.

"Done" Vince said.

"Thanks" Ashley said and then hung up.

Ashley looked around and realized everyone was staring at her.

"What?" she asked.

"For someone who has no feeling for a certain someone you sure are quick to quick Candice's ass" Jeff said.

"Concuerdo con Jeff que usted todavía lo adora" Marissa said. (I agree with Jeff you still love him).

"I have my reasons and I'm not going to discuss this" Ashley said.

Ashley went into her bedroom and turned on Whitney Houston's Exhale (Shoop Shoop) on in her cd player. She didn't want him back... she kept telling herself that but she knew she didn't mean it. Ashley fell asleep thinking about all of this. When she woke up it was dark and she wasn't alone it bed. Christian was asleep next to her and Gracie and Talon where on her other side and Frankie was on her chest. They all looked so peaceful she wished life could be like this all the time.

A/N: Short chapter but I only wanted to bring up the fact that Ashley isn't going to give up John without a fight whether she wants to admit it or not.


	72. Chapter 72

John slung back another shot his plan of getting himself drunk was working nicely he normally didn't drink but with the kids not around he it was nice to be able to. It was nice to know he wasn't going to wake up to one of them screaming or crying.

"Gimme a'nother" he told the bartender. Although he was not completely drunk he was feeling buzzed. He seemed to enjoy this feeling it was the most he had felt in a year. He was about to sling back another when he felt a hand on his shoulder.

"Hittin' it a little hard tonight?" Matt Hardy asked.

"Some might say that" John replied.

Matt sat down next to the man and watched him. It was obvious that something was bothering him and he had a feeling of what it was.

"This is kinda nice maybe I should do it more often" John said.

"If that is the case then you won't be the champ much longer" Matt said.

"You know the kids are with Ashley for 2 weeks this is my change to regain my player image" John said.

Here they went down heartbreak lane all due to his cousin. Matt sighed he had been in John's shoes not too long ago.

"You don't really want to do that" Matt said.

"And just why the hell not?" John asked.

He was getting frustrated talking to Matt was keeping him from getting drunk. The last thing he wanted to be was rational right now.

"Because you've been with my cousin too long you don't want to have to find someone to replace her'" Matt said.

"So maybe I don't but no man wants to be alone" John said.

"No man wants to sleep with a woman that doesn't respect themselves either" Matt said.

He knew what John was thinking right away because again he had been there not too long ago.

"What do you know of it?" John asked.

He was getting drunker by the minute by now he wasn't making any sense. All he knew was the liquor was helping him relax and have some fun again.

"Come on my friend you're done here" Matt said helping John to stand.

He threw some bills down on the bar top and began helping John walk away.

"You know you look like Ashley" John said. "are you two related"

John was plastered if Matt didn't know the seriousness of the situation he would have found John's drunken musings very entertaining.

"Yeah John we are related" Matt replied.

"I don't want to talk about Ashley" John protested.

"You keep bringing her up" Matt said.

"Well I don't want to talk about her" John said.

"Who?" Matt asked. He decided to have a little fun at his cousin's drunken ex-fiancée's expense.

"Ashley stupid" John answered.

"What about Ashley?" Matt asked.

"I don't want to talk about her" he repeated.

"So stop mentioning her then" Matt said with a small laugh.

The had finally gotten to John's hotel room. Now finding the key was going to be a project.

"John where is your hotel key?" Matt asked.

"Why are you askin me like I know" John said.

"Gee maybe because it is **your** hotel key" Matt said.

"Maybe it's inside the room" John suggested.

"Why would you leave the key in the room?" Matt asked.

"Cuz the door is unlocked" John answered.

"**WHY **didn't you mention that before?" Matt asked.

"You never asked" John said.

"It's like talking to a 2 year old" Matt mumbled to himself.

Matt dumped John on his bed and left he'd come back in the morning to make sure he was still alive.

Ashley was sitting on the porch of the cabin looking out at the view. She was sipping her glass of Jack Daniels. There was a lake about 10 feet from the cabin, Ashley just watched it waiting for the littlest thing to set off a sea of ripples but it never happened.

"I was wonderin where you were Shorty" Jeff said.

"I came out here for a breath of fresh air" she replied.

"You sure that is all it is?" Jeff asked.

"Yes" Ashley said.

"What are you thinking about?" Jeff asked.

Jeff was extremely worried about his younger cousin. She seemed so withdrawn from the world and anyone who knew Ashley knew that this wasn't the way she acted.

"I didn't expect him to welcome me back with open arms, and I keep telling myself that I am happy he is moving on but if that is so then why does it hurt so bad"

"Maybe you aren't ready to let go" Jeff suggested.

"I yelled at him and told him I wanted nothing to do with him" she said "I should have known not to get involved with him"

Jeff hugged her, she hid her face in his chest and cried.

"You can't expect those feelings to just go away" he said "you two share a connection emotionally and physically plus you have 3 children in there who need both their mom and their dad".

Ashley continued to cry while Jeff rubbed her back. It was clear that Ashley wasn't over John and probably never would be.

"Maybe I was too young, yeah that is what it was John was there he should have known I was stupid and defenseless"

"Ash there is no point in makin up stories to convince yourself that John is the bad guy because it ain't gonna help" Jeff said.

" I have never loved anyone like I love him" she said.

"You obviously have some stuff to think about so I'll Leave you too it" Jeff said.

John woke up the next morning his head was throbbing and he felt like he was going to be sick.

"How's Jim, Jack and Jose treatin ya?" Matt asked.

"Shut up man it ain't funny" John groaned.

He put a pillow over his head and tried to go back to sleep but it was impossible because his head hurt too much.

"How much did I drink last night?" he asked.

"Enough" Matt said.

"It's clear you love her man so just suck it up and tell her you want her back".

"She's moving on and so am I" John replied.


	73. Chapter 73

The vacation was fun and Ashley felt relaxed and refreshed. It was one of those rare nights when she got to sit at home in the quiet. She welcomed the silence she had missed it with 4 children in one cabin for a 2 week period. The phone started to ring it startled Ashley at first but she got over it and answered the phone.

"Hello" she said.

"The kids are sick and they need you" John said.

"I'll be there in 20 minutes" she told him.

They both hung up and Ashley went upstairs to grab Frankie. True to her word the was at John's house 20 minutes later. She hadn't stepped foot in this house in over a year. The thought sent chills through her spine. She knocked on the door and waited.

"Hey" John said.

"What's the matter?" she asked.

"All of them have chicken pox" he said.

She shifted Frankie on her shoulder a little bit. Neither one spoke the silence was deafening. John let her inside and followed behind her.

"They won't stop itching and crying" John said.

"It's ok I've already had them and Frankie is too young" she said.

John cringed when she mentioned Frankie.

"Sorry I still have to get used to that" he said.

"It's ok" she said.

"Mommy" yelled Gracie.

"Looks like you are being paged" John said.

"Yeah I am" Ashley said.

She set up Frankie's porter crib and put him inside he was still asleep and probably would be for a while so she could check on her other children without having to worry about him. John watched her this jealous feeling was churning in his stomach. As much as he loved her, she had another man's baby how could he ever over look that? This was the first time he had ever got to see Frankie up close. He had some of Ashley's features but you could see their differences too.

"What's Frankie's full name?" John asked.

"Francisco Javier Bautista Jr." Ashley replied.

John sat there for a moment he had heard that name before he just could place it.

"Let me help you with this one Frankie J" she said.

"You have a son with Frankie J?" John asked his tone was a mixture of surprise and annoyance.

"I promise I will explain everything later" Ashley said.

About 3 hours later Ashley collapsed on the couch. John was right beside her. This was the closest they had been in God knows how long.

"John what the hell are you doing?" Ashley asked.

"All this talk about chicken pox is makin me itchy" he said continuing to scratch.

"John take off your shirt" she told him.

"In the same room for 2 minutes and you already want to jump my bones" John said with a smirk.

"No, you freak I think you might have chicken pox" she said.

John took off his shirt and sure enough he had little red spot all over his body.

"How the hell could you not notice that?" she asked.

"I thought I was just itching because they were" he said.

"How could you not know that you never had chicken pox as a kid!" she exclaimed.

"It was a long time ago so sue me" he said.

"Come over here" she said.

"Why?" he asked.

"I'm going to put some calamine lotion on you" she said.

"No way I am not going to have that smelly pink lotion all over my body" he protested.

"Fine sit there and itch then" she said folding her arms across her chest.

John stood there for a few minutes but then the itching got really bad so he gave in.

"Fine but that crap on me" he said.

Ashley walked over to him and began to rub the lotion on his back. He had to admit it felt good to feel her hands against his skin again. He could feel his body reacting to her touch. He moaned a little bit.

"Enjoying this aren't you?" she asked with a smirk.

"Yeah" he replied.

"Well stop it because I'm trying to take care of you not get you aroused" she said.

"The best of both worlds" he said.

"Get upstairs and lay down from what I heard it is very dangerous for adults to get chicken pox and you aren't dying on me unless I'm the one who is killing you" she said.

"I wouldn't dream of dying any other way" he said.

"Good" she said.

"But I don't wanna" John whined he was pouting like a little kid and he looked just like Christian.

"If you go upstairs I'll bring you some soup and ice cream for dessert" Ashley said in a sweet tone. It was the same one she used with the kids when she wanted them to do something.

"Will you feed me?" he asked.

"If you be a good boy then yes" Ashley said.

John took off up the stairs Ashley heard him jumping into bed.

"He is just like a little kid" she said.

She picked up the phone and dialed Marissa's number. Marissa lived about 10 minutes from Ashley.

"Hey Rissa if you are sleeping call me when you get this I'm at John's house in Lynnfield all 3 children have chicken pox and so does John so if you want to lend me a hand that would be great" Ashley said.

After leaving a message on Marissa's voice mail she began making a big pot of chicken soup for everyone.

"Mommy I need you" Gracie yelled.

"What is it sweetie?" Ashley asked walking into Gracie's room.

"I'm all itchy and my throat hurts" she whined.

"I know baby but it's still Sunday so we'll have to wait till tomorrow and then we are going to take you to the doctor's office" Ashley told her.

"Ashley" John yelled.

"Baby I'll be back" she said.

"What is it John?" Ashley asked.

"It hurts" he said.

"Ok um I'll give you some Tylenol and then we're going to try a warm bath" she said.

"Just making it stop hurting" he cried.

Ashley drew him a warm bath with baking soda and calamine lotion. While he got into the bath she checked on the boys. Talon was watching tv and trying not to scratch. Ashley had put oven mitts on both boys and told them that is they took the mitts off the would be in trouble. Ashley went down to check on Frankie stirred the soup put more lotion on all the kids and helped John change into a cotton t-shirt and boxers.

After everyone ate and was asleep Ashley sat back and rested her head against the couch she was so tired running around taking care of everyone she knew it wasn't going to be easy especially John but she was willing to do it.

Ashley's cellphone rang so she picked it up.

"Hello"

"Ash it's me" John said.

"Why are you calling me on the phone?" she asked.

"Because I need you and I didn't want to yell and wake up the kids" he said.

"Smart" she said "I'll be right up"

Just as she was about to get up Frankie began to cry.

"Frankie this is really not a good time" she said. She picked him up and brought him up to John's room.

"You have a visitor" she said.

"Is it ok that he is up here?" John asked.

"Yeah he's too young to get them he was vaccinated for them and I believe it is good till he is 2"

"So who named him?" John asked.

"Dani, Frankie's wife" she replied. "she and I were really close and when they found out she couldn't get pregnant because she was sterile I felt so bad because I could have children and they couldn't".

"You always did have a big heart" he said.

"Are you ok, do you hurt anywhere?" she asked.

"Only right here" he said taking her hand and placing it over his heart.

"That is funny because I hurt in the same place" she said.

John started shivering and pulling all the blankets too him.

"I'm so cold" he said.

"That's the shingles kicking in" Ashley informed him.

"I think I'm going to be sick" he said.

"It's normal but I still want to take you to the doctors tomorrow" she said.

"You don't have to take care of me" he said.

"You would have done the same thing for me" she replied.

"Yeah I would have" he said.

"You look tired you should try to sleep" Ashley said.

"I know this is going to sound weird but will you sing me that song you sing to the kids before they go to bed?" he asked.

Ashley smiled and began to sing Britney Spear's song Someday (I will understand) to John. He relaxed and closed his eyes she ran her hands through his hair. She could see his even breathing meaning he was asleep.

"I love you John" she whispered before pulling the blanket closer to him. She then picked up Frankie and left the room.

I do not own Britney's song but I do really like that song and it fits so deal.


	74. Chapter 74

Marissa had come over and they both set into work. Ashley's main focus was John because his case was so much worse that the children's. The first few days had been alright but then John got this high fever and became delirious. Ashley had to call Randy to help her get his to the hospital. That is where they were now John was asleep comfortably in the bed. Ashley in the chair next to him her head on the bed and her fingers enlaced with his.

"Poor things" a nurse said as she checked John's vitals.

Ashley awoke she had heard someone talk. She was disappointed because she had thought it was John.

"Any change?" she asked hopefully.

John had been asleep for 2 days while his body fought the infection. The nurse shook her head no and then left the room. Ashley ran her hand up and down his arm. She'd sit there and talk to him about anything whether it be about the kids or how much she loved him. She hadn't left the hospital room for more than 30 minutes at a time. They had tried to make her leave but she refused once daily she went back to John's to take a shower and change her clothes.

"I really hate hospitals" she said to no one in particular.

"Sucks to be you" John croaked.

"Oh thank god you are awake" she said.

"How did I end up here?" he asked.

"Your fever, it got really high and it wouldn't break so Randy and I brought you here" she said.

"Oh ok" he said.

"How are you feeling should I get the doctor?" she asked.

"I'm weak but I think I'll recover" he said.

"You'd better I don't know what I would do if I lost you" she said.

"You?" he asked.

"I meant to say we' she said mentally slapping herself.

"But you said I" he said.

"But I meant we as in the kids and I" she said.

"I heard what you told me the first night you said you loved me" he said.

"It was never the fact that I didn't love you that isn't why I left" she said.

"Sure seemed that way" he remarked.

"I was 20 with 3 children I got scared" she said.

"Scared of what?" he asked.

"I don't know that maybe this isn't the life I wanted" she said.

"What do you want?" he asked.

"Honestly I want everything to be like it was" she said.

"Can it ever be that way again?" John asked.

" I like to think it could" she replied.

John shifted a little in the bed.

"I tried to make it seem like I was too young and that you were the bad guy and should have known better but I never truly felt that way" she said.

"When why even think it?" he asked his voice barely a whisper.

"For the same reason you kissed Candice" she replied.

She had gotten him there. Kissing Candice was a mistake it was him acting like a child which wasn't much better than her leaving in the first place.

'So if you knew why I was doing it why did you get so mad?" he asked.

"I guess I was afraid that you really were moving on with your life" she replied. "plus the fact that you kissed Candice is just gross".

"I was wishing it was you the whole time" he said.

"Were you?" she asked with a hint of skepticism.

"Ok Pamela Anderson" he joked.

She whacked his arm lightly but he just laughed.

"You know what would make me feel even better" he said.

"What?" she asked.

"If you came and laid down next to me" he said.

She agreed and carefully laid next to him.

"So what did you think when you found out I was the new co-GM?" she asked.

"After getting over the shock I thought you looked really hot but then I remembered you left me and then I got pissed" he said.

"That's understandable" she said.

"So the kids seem to really enjoy having Frankie around" John said.

"Yeah that surprised me" Ashley said.

"Why is that?" John asked.

"I was worried that they would think that I love him more and be jealous because he saw mw when the other 3 didn't" she explained. "Gracie was my real concern Talon and Chris are too young to really understand".

"I think she is conflicted" John said.

"How so?" Ashley asked.

"As happy as she is to have a baby brother she knows that he isn't daddy's" he said.

"How do you feel about this?" she asked.

"It's like you said when we thought Gracie was my biological daughter I'll love him because he is a part of you and I love you" he said.

"Are you just saying that or do you mean it?" she asked.

"I wouldn't say it if it weren't true" he replied.

"I have an idea you feel like going on a little road trip?" she asked.

"What do you have in mind?" he asked.

She smiled wickedly as she told him her idea.

"I totally agree with that" he said.

A/N: Ok I'm thinking of ending it after the next chapter. I'm putting it up to you I feel that I have nothing left for Ashley and John to go through. I know some people depend on this story so I'm counting on you to save it. I need ideas.


	75. Chapter 75

It was about 2 in the morning and Ashley and John were trying to enter their hotel room quietly. John was in a romantic mood and decided to carry Ashley bridal style into the room.

"Shh" Ashley laughed. "you're gonna get us kicked out of here".

Her words didn't phase him at all he couldn't believe her plan had worked. Putting her down he went and sat on the bed.

"Seems kinda strange" she said.

"Yeah" he replied.

"What are you thinking?" she asked.

"About how much I love you" he said.

Ashley blushed she didn't think she would ever get used to him telling her how much he loved her even though he did it about 50 times everyday.

"I want to take a bath and then go to bed" she said.

John's whole entire face fell he honestly thought he would be getting some action tonight.

"Don't give me that look you were just released from the hospital like 2 days ago" she said.

"But we just got back together" he whined.

"YOU JUST GOT OUT OF THE FRICKEN HOSPITAL!" she exclaimed.

"I had the chicken pox" he said "it's not like I was dyin"

"You are impossible" she said walking into the bathroom.

"So what am I supposed to do while you are in the tub?" he asked.

"Well you have two choices, you can either sit there and watch tv or you can join me" she said.

"I'm liking the second option" he said.

So they took a bubble bath after which they both decided that it was time for bed it was about 3 in the morning and there would be hell to pay from many people when they found out where John and Ashley had ran away to.

"Good night Mr Cena" Ashley said.

"Good night Mrs. Cena" John replied with a smile.

She smiled and gave him a kiss. This was a start of a whole new life filled with endless possibilities.

A/N: Like I said I have nothing so I thought it would be fun to let someone else write the next chapter. So here are the rules for all those fans who are willing to take on the challenge. So let the fun begin.  
1. you have to give me your name when you send me the chapter so I can give credit.  
2. don't feel like you need to submit the chapter because it is optional I just want to see what other's can do to spice it up.  
3. send it to my email which is posted on my profile.


	76. AN2

A/N: Still taking entries for my little challenge but also I'm looking for a co-writer with school and everything it's hard to write a story so if any one wants to help me write the sequel to Perfect email me. Thanks

Ashley

Oh and the next chapter should be up within the week because I'm going on vacation. So I'll update when I get back.


	77. Chapter 77

And the Winners of my little contest are Daddy's LiL HeartBreaker and Angel40689. Thank you so much AJ. This chapter is great better than anything I could have come up with. Any time you want to work together just say the word and I'd be happy to write a joint fic with you. Also madd props goes out to Angel40689 who wrote the bottom half of this chapter again thank you and the same if you ever want to work together that's great. Please don't be mad that I combined them but I loved them both and I wanted to use both. So thank you both for helping me with this chapter. The very bottom half dealing with Chris was my own little creation. So enjoy.

The warm golden rays of sun bathed the room in light as the intoxicating smell of maple syrup invaded Ashley's senses. Her eyes fluttered open only to meet John's crystal blue eyes that just happened to be staring down at her.

"Good morning Mrs.Cena." John practically grinned as he kissed her forehead softly.

"Good morning Mr.Cena." Ashley smiled in return as she sat up and stretched.

John slid off the bed and made his way over to the table where he had their food all set up. He gave everything a once over before Ashley had noticed the setup.

"What are you doing, John?" Ashley looked over at him curiously from where she stood at the foot of the bed.

"Breakfast is served, my love." John spoke in a fake British accent with a goofy grin on his face.

"Thank you baby. I love it. Let me just go wash up real quick and then we can eat." She grinned before walking into the bathroom.

A few minutes later, Ashley joined John at the table where they both began to thoroughly enjoy their meal. They made some small talk and John cracked a few jokes while they ate. He glanced over at Ashley once he had finished his breakfast only to see her smiling at her ring.

"After everything we've been through, we finally made it. It just, It seems so surreal you know? Although, we always knew we'd get here someday, and here we are. And to think, we're going to get our asses kicked by our friends and family when they find out." She laughed softly as John made his way over to her.

"Yeah, but it was worth it." He smiled as he captured her lips with his in a sweet yet passionate kiss.

She instinctively wrapped her legs around his waist as he picked her up off the chair gently. They continued kissing while John carried her towards the bed. Breaking the kiss for a moment, He laid her down gently and smiled as he took in the beauty that was his wife. He grabbed her left hand and kissed it softly where her platinum wedding band rested on her ring finger. She smiled as she slowly took his shirt off and tossed it aside for him to pick up later. Wrapping her arms around his neck, Ashley pulled John down until their lips met in another passionate lip lock. Her hands moved down and roamed over his broad muscular chest slowly. His rough fingertips had just barely grazed the skin underneath the hem of her shirt when a familiar voice rang out through the silence of the room.

"The Champ Is Here!" John's voice was heard yelling out as his cellphone rung.

"I still can't believe that one, that's your ring tone and two, you actually have your phone on." She laughed as she slapped his arm playfully.

"It's on in case of emergency and three, Randy's calling me when I was about to get laid." He frowned as she slapped him upside head and laughed.

"Just answer the phone." She sighed as he pressed the talk button.

"Yo! RKO, you have the worst timing man." John answered the phone with a slight laugh.

"Were we interrupting something? Yeah, of course we were Trish. When a guy mentions the words 'worst timing' that means he was probably about to get laid. Ok, I didn't really need to know that Randy." Randy and Trish both spoke while John shook his head.

"Trish, your man was right though. I was about to get laid. Dammit woman stop hitting me." John remarked as Ashley was heard laughing in the background.

"Hey guys! We miss you tons. Wait, how are you on the phone at the same time?" Ashley asked after she snatched the phone away from John.

"Speaker phone, now when are you going to tell us what's going on?" Trish replied with a sigh.

"When we get home in a few days, I promise. We'll talk to you then. Bye." Ashley smiled as John tried to take the phone away from her after she hung up.

"Give it back." John whined jokingly as Ashley stuck her tongue out at him.

"I don't know, I think you may have to convince me." She smirked as he leaned over and kissed her softly.

"How's that? Convincing enough for ya?" He chuckled as she shook her head.

"Nope. It's going to take a hell of a lot more than that to convince me. Think you can handle that Champ?" She teased as he shook his head.

"Well maybe I should be asking you the same question." He smirked as she slipped her shirt off and threw it at him.

"Well then, If you want some, Come get some." She smirked as he threw her shirt aside and pulled her to him in a passionate embrace.

The Next Day...

Ashley and John walked hand in hand into the Mellon Arena in Pittsburgh, PA the next Monday for Raw. The kids were with Marissa in Lynnfield at John's house. Ashley walked into the GM's office and was attacked by a certain Georgia native.

"ASHLEY! Why didn't you tell me?" he laughed, wringing her in a fierce hug.

"Allie, what the hell are you talking about?" Ashley asked, massaging her back where he'd cracked it from hugging her so hard. AJ produced a magazine and showed her the cover.

_WWE's newlyweds do it Vegas Style_

_WWE Champion John Cena and Co-General Manager Ashley Harris were married in the 'Lil White Chapel' in Las Vegas, Nevada on Saturday night._

Beneath the headline, a picture of me and John walking out of the Chapel smiling.

"Oh my god" she breathed. She ran out of the room and ran straight towards John's room.

"ASHLEY HARRIS! Or should I say, ASHLEY CENA!" A voice stopped her as she was about four doors from John's room.

"Hey Trish" She said apprehensively.

"You know, I'm not mad that you guys did I quickie Vegas wedding I'm just mad I had to find out from US weekly. WHY DIDN'T YOU TELL ME?" she said, brandishing the magazine in her face again.

"I have to go talk John, If you guys know, that means that my dad knows, and I wanted to tell him myself,I just never go the chance to. I just got everything squared away with him so we can actually tell everyone we haven't even really gone on a honey moon!" she groaned, joking lightly in the end.

"Fine, but you're not getting out of talking to me,"

"Oh, I know Trish," she sighed, reaching John's locker room. She knocked on the door and walked in to see John looking kind of tired.

"Man, we've only been here about 15 minutes and you already look wiped," she laughed.

"I just had to try and explain to Randy and Matt about our quickie wedding." He said.

"I just had to to Trish, that's worse than both of them!"

"True,"

"So what are we going to do about this?" she said, sitting cross-legged in the middle of the floor and looking up at him.

"You're weird."

"You married me," she shot back good naturedly. "But seriously, what are we gonna do?"

"You know, I still do kinda wanna see you walk down the aisle in a white dress and all,you think that we should do it over the right way?" he asked, looking down at her.

"Shit, that sounds good,I do want my dad to give me away and I want Trish to fuss over my make up, and Sha and Laney to be my bridesmaids _John, I want a real princess-style wedding!"_ she said, whining at the end.

"You want one?"

"YEAH!"

"Then you'll get one." He said, pulling her up off the floor. He pulled her into a mind blowing kiss which was broken up by the sound of the door opening.

"Hi Dad." Ashley said wearily.

Chris looked angry but then he broke into a smile and hugged his daughter and new son-in law.

"Ok who's being a hypocrite now you yelled at me for getting married and not telling you and you turn around and do the same thing" he said.

"Yes but that is different I found out from Vince like a month later" she said.

"So I found out thanks to people magazine" he replied shaking his head.

"What magazine wasn't our wedding published in!" Ashley exclaimed.

"So Chris does this mean I can call you daddy?" John joked.

"Watch it just because you married my daughter doesn't mean I have to like you" Chris teased. "I can still kick your ass"

"Baby did you hear that?" John asked Ashley.

"John relax he is just messing with you" Ashley said.

"Actually there is another reason I'm here" Chris said.

"And what would that be?" she asked.

"You are going to be a big sister" he said.

Ashley's whole face fell slightly it went unnoticed by Chris but John saw it right away.

"That's great Chris" Ashley lied.

"I thought you would be please" Chris beamed. "Well I have to go I'll talk to you later.

John shook Chris' hand and watched him walk out of the room. John was about to ask her why she had lied to her father when he noticed there were tears in her eyes.

"Baby what's the matter?" he asked.

John pulled her into his arms and sat them both down. She was on his lap facing him.

"What's the matter?" he asked again.

"This is going to sound really stupid and childish but I don't want Chris and Lilian to have a baby" she said.

"Why?" he asked.

"Because then I won't be his baby" she said. "I've only known him for about 4 years and I don't really want to share him".

"That's not stupid at all" He said. "you feel like you are just getting to know Chris and now you will have to share him with this new baby".

Ashley laid he head on John's chest he held her and they both just sat there.

"I don't want to share him" she whispered.

"It's going to be ok and maybe it will even be cool" John said.

"Our kids are going to have an uncle or an aunt who is younger than them" Ashley said.

"So they can grow up together" John said.

"This is not supposed to be happening" she said. "siblings are not supposed to be 22 years apart".

"Not every family is perfect Shel" he said.

"I don't want to be neglected again" she said.

It was then that John truly understood why Ashley was having such a problem with this new baby. She was afraid she was going to be forgotten like she was when Deanna and Scott had Cameron.

"Shel that isn't going to happen Chris loves you just like we love all of our children equally" John said.

"I'm still not happy about this" she said wiping her eyes.

"You'll just have to get used to it" he said.

"You are right I guess" she said.

"Aren't I always" he replied.

"Ok jackass let's go face the wrath of Trish" Ashley said.

"It can't be too bad we'll face it together" he said.

"We can face anything as long as we are together" she replied.

A/N: Again much thanks and keep sendin me ideas because you never know when I might get a new angle from a reviewers idea.


	78. Chapter 78

A/N: I changed Ashley's theme music to Get Right by Jennifer Lopez because I really like that song so yeah anyways...

Ashley was sitting on the couch with her leg curled beneath her she was reading over some things that Vince had sent over to her. Vince seemed to trust her more than anyone else in the company.

"A law degree does that" Eric said.

"Eric you just scared the hell out of me" Ashley said placing her hand over her racing heart.

"Sorry you were thinking out loud and I couldn't help but answer" he replied with a shrug.

"So how's life" Ashley asked.

"According to People not as good as yours" he quipped.

Ashley chucked her pen at him but it missed not that she had intended on hitting him. She groaned.

"Why the hell did those stupid people have to print that?" she asked herself.

"What do you care it brings more attention to the show" Eric pointed out.

"I guess you are right" she admitted.

"Aren't you supposed to be getting ready for something?" Eric asked.

"Yes and I am going now" Ashley said.

She got up and grabbed her gym bag and left the room. She figured that she would meet John in his locker room and they could talk before she had to go to the ring.

"Stupid f'n machine" John yelled when his energy drink did not come out of the vending machine.

"Hey John having trouble there" Candice asked.

John ran his hand over his short hair, he knew this wasn't going to end well. He just hoped he'd make it out alive.

"Umm yeah but I can handle it" John replied.

She looked at him in the eyes and licked her lips.

"So are you doing anything tonight because I thought we could hang out and have fun" she suggested.

"I can't I have a plane to catch right after the show" he said.

"Oh where are you going?" Candice asked.

"My husband and I are going to Dublin, Ireland for our honeymoon" Ashley said wrapping her arms around John's waist.

Candice got this look of shock and rage on her face seeing Ashley and John grinning happily at each other.

"Yeah sorry Candice" John said.

"And you'd better get ready because you are going to get your ass handed to you in less than 20 minutes" Ashley said.

As soon as Candice was out of sight the couple burst into uncontrollable laughter. They laughed till their sides hurt.

"Are you sure you want to do this?" John asked. "we are together there is no point".

"I'm telling everyone they even look at you wrong they have me to deal with" Ashley said.

"I wouldn't want it any other way" John said kissing her forehead. "now you have to get ready for your match so go while I finish my business with this machine".

Ashley walked over to the machine and lightly tapped it and the energy drink fell right out.

"I punched that thing and nothing you touch it lightly and the can falls right out" John said in an exasperated tone.

"I got madd skills" she teased.

A little later Jennifer Lopez's Get Right blared through the Mellon Arena. The crowd rose to their feet and cheered their new GM.

"AND MAKING HER WAY TO THE RING RAW'S NEW CO-GENERAL MANAGER ASHLEY HARRIS" Lilian announced with pride.

Ashley walked over to the turnbuckles and did the Word Life sign like John had taught her. Then she walked over and hugged Lilian.

"Thanks for not using Cena even though I know you want to" Ashley said.

Lilian just laughed.

"What can I sayI'm a proud mother-in law" she replied.

Ashley just rolled her eyes. Then she turned and waited for Candice Michelle to make her way too the ring. Of course she looked like a hoe with what she was wearing. Ashley looked down at her own outfit a pair of running pants and a black t-shirt nothing out of the ordinary for her. Candice entered the ring and Ashley gave her time to pose as well. Ash was surprised that Torrie and Victoria didn't come out with Candice but she couldn't think of who would really want to piss off the new Co-GM that would be career suicide. The bell rang and the match began.

"AND YOUR WINNER IS ASHLEY HARRIS" Lilian announced.

Get Right began to play again. Ashley stood over Candice's unconscious body smiling. She enjoyed kicking her ass way too much. She now knew why John loved his job so much beating people up is fun. Just then she was attacked from behind by Victoria and Torrie. She tried to fight back but Torrie held her arms while Victoria punched her. The next thing Ashley knew was she was on the mat and AJ was watching the three women exit.

"You ok Lil bit?" he asked.

"My neck hurts but I'm ok" she replied.

"Ok we'll let's get you to the back" he said.

"Allie wait this was your debut right?" Ashley asked.

"Yeah why?" he replied.

"Give me your hand" she instructed.

"OH MY GOD KING THAT IS AJ STYLES" Ashley head JR yell.

Ashley grabbed a mic from Lilian and held it to her lips.

"Ladies and gentlemen let me introduce you to the newest addition to the Raw family and the new number one contender for the WWE Championship, The Phenomenal AJ Styles"

She held up AJ's hand and they both walked to the back. Where John was eagerly awaiting them.

"You did great baby" he said.

Ashley wrapped her arms around his neck and pulled him into a life ending kiss.

"Baby we have 2 weeks of that pace yourself" John joked.

"I know but I want you now" Ashley pretended to whine.

"Well then Mrs. Cena we should be going" John said holding out his arm for her to grab.

She took his arm happily and they walked out of the arena to spend 2 weeks in Dublin, Ireland. AJ just shook his head as he watched the happy couple leave. He walked into the Mens' locker room and down.

"They just left" he announced.

"I have $50 saying she'll come back pregnant" The Big Show said.

"I'll take that bet" AJ commented.

"Yeah me too" Randy agreed.

So that is how it was John and Ashley left for their honeymoon and their friends were making bets on whether she would be pregnant when they returned some friends huh?

2 weeks later...

Ashley and John had just got home from their 2 week honeymoon. The children didn't know about their marriage yet because they wanted to tell them in person. Of course they called Marissa and filled her in. She was more than happy to watch the kids while John and Ashley were off honeymooning in Ireland.

"Who knew Dublin could be so exciting" Ashley joked.

"It might have been even better if we had left the hotel room" John whispered in a seductive tone .

Ashley whacked him on the chest her cheeks a little red. But she was smiling so John knew she didn't mind his comment too much.

"Do you ever stop?" she asked.

John grinned at her before answering "No".

"Didn't think so" she replied.

"Hey were home" John yelled.

All of a sudden they heard 3 very loud sets of feet rushing towards the front door. Ashley looked at John and laughed.

"What's so funny?" he asked.

"Only your children could be that loud" she replied.

"You are forgetting Mrs. Cena they are your children too" he said.

"Trust me I could never forget" she said.

"Mommy, Daddy!" Gracie exclaimed.

Her and Talon came running down the stairs into their parents arms.

"I believe we are missing two" Ashley said.

"Me right here" Christian announced.

Marrissa had Frankie on her hip and her other hand was helping Christian walk down the stairs.

"Mommy when did you get that new ring?" Gracie asked. "and why does daddy have the same one".

"Sweetie daddy and I got married a few days ago" Ashley explained.

"Really?" Gracie asked excitedly.

"Yep" John said.

"But I thought you said that you and daddy shouldn't live together anymore" she said.

"We changed our minds" John said.

"But how come you didn't tell us?" she asked.

"We really didn't plan on this honey it kinda just happened" Ashley explained.

"Well ok" she said.

About a half hour later Randy and Trish graced the Cena family with their presence. Ashley and John were in the kitchen cleaning up. Gracie ran to greet her aunt and uncle.

"Auntie guess what" Gracie said.

"What?" Trish.

"Mommy and daddy got married" Gracie replied.

"I know they did sweetie" Trish said.

"Why am I the last to know everything!" Gracie exclaimed.

"Trish she sounded just like you when she said that and she did the whole waving her hands in the air that you like to do" Randy commented only to be elbowed in the ribs.

He held his stomach and began to laugh really hard.

"Yo what's going on RKO is having a fit?" John asked.

"Uncle Randy said something funny and then Auntie elbowed him in the stomach" Gracie informed her father with a smile.

John looked from Randy to Trish and then to Gracie he shrugged his head and let them have this one.

"If you say so sweetie" he said.

The rest of the day was spent just hanging out and relaxing with the only chaos being handing out gifts picked out on the honeymoon.

A/N: OMG is there going to be another Cena running around with the others maybe you'll just have to wait and see. Thank you for everyone who sent me ideas and chapters. Keep sending them because they really do help and even if you think it is the stupidest idea in the world because I can make it fit in some way. So thank you again. REVIEW!


	79. Chapter 79

"I just don't see why you have to encourage Gracie to play hockey" John said.

By this time Ashley wasn't listening anymore. He had been saying the same God damn thing for the past 20 minutes now.

"Are you even listening to me?" John asked.

"No I'm not" Ashley said "and I'm not going to because you are being an idiot"

"How am I being an idiot?" he asked.

"If Gracie wants to play hockey let her, she is really good at it and it makes her happy" Ashley said.

"My daughter will not be playing hockey" he stated.

Ashley who was feeding Frankie turned around to face him.

"First off she is OUR daughter and yes she will be playing hockey and the only way she won't is if she comes up to me and tells me she doesn't want to anymore, and don't you dare go in that room and try to talk her out of playing because you will find your ass sleeping on your parents couch" Ashley said plain and simple.

"See Frankie this is why you have to stay mommy's little baby forever" Ashley said.

"I heard that" John yelled.

"I wanted you to" she yelled back.

He walked into his office muttering to himself.

'Me 1, John 0' she thought.

John walked back out of his office to try one last argument.

"Honestly do you know of any famous female hockey players?" asked John.

"Yeah Emily Wahl" Ashley replied.

"Who the hell is Emily Wahl" John asked.

"A good friend of mine who I went to high school with and she got a scholarship to BC playing hockey and now she is on a professional team in Canada" Ashley said with a smirk.

John who was pacing the room stopped and thought about what she had just said and then began to glare at her.

"Somehow I feel like you set this whole thing up to make me look stupid" he said.

"Now honey why would I want to do that?" Ashley asked in a sarcastic tone.

"Sometimes I really hate you" John said. Ashley could tell John was really getting irritated because his face was starting to turn red from anger. Ashley thought it was best to get out of doge for a while.

"Well Gracie and I are off to pick out her equipment and you get to stay home and watch the boys" she said handing Frankie to John.

"You are evil woman" he said.

"Hey you married me" she retorted.

"I'm starting to regret that" he commented.

"Divorce me anytime but I get half of everything" she replied "plus you are forgetting I am your boss"

"Frankie never get married because they turn into her" he said waving a hand in Ashley's direction.

Frankie gurgled happily and chewed at his hand. John sighed and walked into the living room. He was going to brood the only way he knew how, in front of the tv with football on.

"Mom, dad doesn't seem happy with me playing hockey" Gracie commented.

"He just doesn't want you to get hurt" Ashley said.

"He thinks hockey is a boy's sport" she said.

"Well we're going to show him otherwise" Ashley replied. "I am so proud of you for wanting to play hockey"

"Brooklyn play and she likes it and she is my best friend" Gracie said.

"I had a friend who played hockey all through high school in fact my school had a girl's team" Ashley said.

"What happened to her?" Gracie asked.

"She plays on a pro female team in Canada, her name is Emily Wahl and if you ever meet her tell her you are Ashley Harris' daughter and she'll take care of ya"

"I'll remember that" Gracie said.

They arrived at the mall and went into the sports store. 3 hours later they had been to every store in the mall and spent and obscene amount of money.

"I'm so happy I have a daughter to go shopping with" Ashley said.

"I like going shopping with you too mom" Gracie said.

"So are you excited about Grandpa and Lilian?" Gracie asked.

"Yeah I guess I am" Ashley replied.

"It's ok if you aren't" Gracie said. "you were an only child for a long time" she added.

"So where you but you love your brothers" Ashley said.

"But it is different I'm 7 you are an adult" she said.

"Yeah I guess but this baby is family so we will love it" Ashley said.

"Yep" Gracie replied. "although I wouldn't mind a baby sister"

"Are you trying to kill me!" Ashley exclaimed "your 3 brothers aren't enough for you"

"Nope" Gracie said grinning.

"You sound like your father" Ashley said.

"Great minds think alike" Gracie replied.

Ashley laughed for a moment but then got serious again.

"Maybe" she said.

"Will you think about it?" Gracie asked.

Ashley was uncertain how to handle this. Could she and John really have another baby. Ashley had been this thought a lot for about a week now.

"I'll talk about it with your dad" Ashley replied biting her lip.

Gracie sensed her mother's distress and gave up on the subject. But she knew deep down that she had won the discussion because John could never say no to his only daughter. Did Gracie feel bad for using her parents like that? Yes, of course but when you are the only girl with 3 brothers you get desperate.

"Frankie is gonna be 1 soon right?" Gracie asked.

"In a few months he is only 7 and a half months now" Ashley said.

"Well if you do have another baby right now they would be like a year apart" Gracie said.

_'1 year, 2 months and 2 weeks to be exact'_ Ashley thought.

A/N: Yay another chapter done and now I'm going to bring back "The Ex- Boy friend from Hell" and no I don't mean Bam ... Review


	80. Chapter 80

"Johnnn" Ashley whined "I don't feel well"

"You don't look so good ma" John said.

"You aren't helping" she glared at him.

"Sorry baby why don't you lay down and I'll bring you some crackers" John suggested.

"I'm pregnant it's not like I'm dying" Ashley replied to his request.

"Please just humor me" he said.

"Fine but don't get used to this" she said.

"I won't" he teased.

John led Ashley to the bedroom and stood there until she laid down. He watched as she picked up her notebook what contained their wedding plans. So far they had decided they wanted a small outdoor wedding in either April or May of next year. Their wedding song would be Thank God I Found You by Mariah Carey, Joe, and 98 Degrees.

"Now I remember why we got married in Vegas" she said.

"It can't be that bad" John said.

"Ok I need to book a location, call caterers, photographer, get Father Bob to marry us and a bunch of other things" she listed.

"Well Chaos is gonna DJ so don't worry about that" John said.

"Yeah I know I talked to him yesterday about it" she replied. "I thought you were getting me crackers"

"Ok I'm going, is there anything else you need like some Ginger Ale?" he asked.

"No just the crackers" she answered.

John ran down to the kitchen to garb the cracker and was about to go upstairs when he heard the phone ring.

Ashley answered the phone on the second ring.

"Hello" she said.

"Is John there?" an all too familiar voice asked. Ashley knew it from somewhere but she couldn't remember where or how.

"Umm yeah just hold on for a second" she said.

"John phone" she yelled.

John grabbed the phone and said hello. The speaker waited until he heard Ashley hang up before he spoke.

"She has a beautiful voice don't you think?" the speaker asked.

"Listen I've had enough of you calling and sending letters I want to know who you are and what you want" John demanded.

"I'm having too much fun so I'm not going to tell you my name but as for what I want all I want is what you took from me"

"Listen you sick fuck I didn't take anything from you" John yelled.

"Now Johnny boy it's not nice to call people names" the speaker taunted.

"How about I call the police" John threatened.

"You won't because you don't want to scare your wife"

"How do you know so much about me?" John asked.

"I know your whole life, I even know your children's social security numbers"

"Why are you doing this?" John asked.

By now he was way passed freaked out and moved into scared shitless. He was afraid that this maniac was going to harm his wife or his children.

"I want you to stay away from my wife and kids" John demanded "they have nothing to do with you"

"Oh but John that pretty wife of yours has everything to do with me"

"Stay away from her" John ordered.

"You aren't really in the position to make orders now are you John"

John let out an exasperated sigh and ran his hand through his hair.

"Well as much fun as this has been I'm going to let you go John but I enjoy knowing that we will speak again"

The phone line went dead and John ripped the whole entire phone off the wall and threw it across the room.

Ashley heard a loud bang and got up to make sure everything was ok.

"Didn't Russell Crowe get arrested for doing the same thing?" she joked.

"Not a good time for a joke" John said.

Ashley noticed he was gritting his teeth as if trying to keep himself from flipping out at someone.

"Are you ok?" she asked.

"Yeah I'll be fine but I have made a decision we're moving to the New" John said.

"Why?" Ashley asked.

"Because with the new baby coming it will be nice to live close to my parents" John lied.

"We're you going to discuss this with me or wait until it was too late for me to stop this?" Ashley asked getting upset.

"Ash please don't fight me on this for once in your life just trust that I know what I am doing" John told her.

"What the hell our whole life is here and now you want to pick up and move" Ashley said.

"We are going to be living 90 minutes away" John said.

"What about Randy and Trish?" Ashley asked.

"They can always come and visit or we can come down and see them" John said.

"Yeah well what if we want to go shopping, Trish isn't going to be 10 minutes away anymore" Ashley pointed out.

"Well it seems like you don't care what I have to say fine we'll move but you have to tell all the kids" she said.

"They only one who will care is Gracie" John pointed out.

"Hello Talon isn't going to like it either, this and the house in California are the only homes he has ever known" she said.

"You move around a lot as a kid and you survived" John said.

"I hate moving around" she said.

"Well they will get used to it" John said.

"That is what you think" she countered.

"What is so wrong wanting to raise my kids where I grew up?" John asked.

"Are these not your own words, West Newbury is a small town and all it has is a post office and a gas station with no gas?" Ashley asked.

"I might have exaggerated" he replied.

"Yeah sure John" she said "now give me those crackers". She snatched the crackers out of John's hand and went back upstairs, slamming the bedroom door behind her. This in turn woke up Frankie from his nap. John went to quiet him down and get him back to sleep.

"Hopefully you guys will realize that I'm just trying to protect you" he whispered after he got Frankie back to sleep.


	81. Chapter 81

4 Months Later

John believed that moving to West Newbury was the perfect idea. They had relocated and changed all their numbers. There was no way the person who had been calling John could get in contact with them now. John could finally relax and enjoy time with his family. They decided to wait for the baby to be born before they got married again. Ashley was almost 5 months along now and she was miserable.

"I hate being pregnant" she announced.

"Yeah you mentioned that once or twice" John said.

Ashley couldn't understand what he said because he had a screw driver in his mouth. He was sitting on the living room floor assembling the bassinet.

"Sorry I don't speak screwdriver" she said.

John rolled his eyes and took the too out of his mouth.

"I said you have mentioned that once or twice" he repeated

"Why are you putting the bassinet together now we still have like 4 months before the baby is born" she said.

"Because if we get it done now we won't have anything to worry about later" he replied.

He had a point it was better to get everything done now so there was no stress later.

"We have to pick out names" she said.

"Logan Anthony if it's a boy" John said.

"Yeah I like that and Isabella Michelle for a girl" she said.

"I was thinking Avery Rayne" John said.

"Isabella" Ashley said.

"Avery" John said.

"Ok we are getting nowhere here so why don't we just wait until the baby is born and if we have a girl we will se which name suits here better then" Ashley suggested.

"Fine but I'm telling you Avery is going to win" John said.

"Yeah keep telling yourself that" she said walking into the kitchen. She grabbed her purse and keys and walked back into the living room.

"Sweetie I'm going to Calgary ok" she said.

"Umm why?" John asked.

"I'm going to see an old friend in the family" she replied.

"Do I know this person?" John asked.

"You know of him" she said.

"You gonna tell me?" he asked.

"I'll give you a hint" she said "wrestling royalty"

With that she walked out of the house.

"Wrestling royalty … no way!" he exclaimed.

He ran into the hall and yelled up the stairs to Marissa.

"Yes John?" Marissa asked.

"Ash and I are going to Canada for a day trip, do you mind watching the kids?" he asked.

"No problem but if I were you I'd go now Ashley is pulling out of the driveway" she said.

John looked over his shoulder and saw that Ashley really was pulling out of the drive way.

"Thanks" he said before taking off outside the door.

He hopped into the passenger side of Ashley's truck and tried to catch his breath. He had ran for about 2 minutes before she finally stopped at a red light.

"You could have stopped" he said once he caught his breath.

"If I knew you were behind me I would have" she replied.

"Why are you visiting him now?" John asked.

"I want to know more about my mom and dad won't talk about her so I'm going to the next best source" she replied.

"I guess that is reasonable with the baby coming and all" he said.

"So why are you here?" she asked.

"What are you on do you think I would pass this opportunity up" he retorted.

Ashley rolled her eyes and then brought her attention back to the road. The rest of the ride was silent. Ashley was so deep in thought and John well he was sleeping.

Ash nudged John and his eyes fluttered open.

"We're here" she said.

"Right" John said as he sat up in his seat.

Ashley got out of the car and John did the same. She took a deep breath and then knocked.

"May I help you?" a voice asked as the door opened.

"Yes I believe you can" Ashley replied.

A/N: Cliffhanger… who could Ashley be visiting and how does he know Ashley's mother… read and find out. I'll probably update tomorrow. Yay 3 hours of Raw kick ass. Oh also sorry that I haven't update in a couple of days my computer broke so I'm kinda stuck yesterday was the first time I could update. It should be completely fixed in about a week.


	82. Chapter 82

A/N: Yay John is still the champ… Not that I had any doubts but still. I decided to write this chapter right after Raw. I know I spoil you guys way too much but it's all good.

"Well what do you want?" Brett Hart asked.

"You have no idea who I am do you?" Ashley countered.

"No" he replied.

"Long story short I'm Chris and Lily Benoit's only daughter" she said.

"But that is impossible she died" he said.

Brett had to admit this young woman did look the part. She was the spitting image of her mother but she was definitely Chris's daughter she had his eyes.

"Everybody thought I was dead but I wasn't … I mean I'm not" she said. "yeah that is right I never was any good at tenses"

"Who's he?" Brett asked.

"My husband John Cena" Ashley replied.

"So you are the guy that Eric keeps talking about" Brett said.

John got a goofy grin on his face.

"Frosty Tops complains about me I am so flattered" John joked.

"Where are my manners please come in" Bret said stepping aside to let both Ashley and John into his home.

"So how can I help you?" Brett asked.

"I want to know about my mother" she replied.

"So why did you come all the way out here?" Brett asked "why not ask Chris?"

"He doesn't like to talk about her" Ashley replied.

"Can't say I blame the poor guy" Brett said "when he lost you and Lily it almost destroyed him"

"Did Chris love my mother?" she asked.

"Yes he did, Chris loved Lily with everything he had" Brett answered. "and he loved her even more for giving him you"

"Really?" Ashley asked.

"You had that man wrapped around your fingers before you were even born" Brett said with a laugh.

"I remember the day you were born" he said.

"You we're there?" Ashley asked.

"What kind of God father would I be if I wasn't" Brett countered.

"Yeah, Chris couldn't decide between me and Owen so he made us both your God fathers" Brett said.

Ashley could feel the tears coming at the mention of the late Owen Hart.

"It seems so long ago but I can still remember it" Ashley said.

It seemed to John that Ashley was talking to herself about something that he couldn't understand but Brett caught on right away.

"It was a horrible accident" he said.

"I was watching that pay per view" she said "my brother and I ordered it after my dad said no but we ended up watching it anyways, I will always remember that day as long as I live"

Brett could see the emotion in her eyes but how could she feel so much pain she probably didn't even remember his brother.

"The next night I felt like a part of me had lost him as well but I could never place it" she said.

As soon as she got the last word out she was hit with a memory. Well sort of she could hear a voice in her head.

"_Uncle Owen horsie ride" _

"Horsie ride?" she asked aloud.

Brett looked shocked.

"You used to love when Owen gave you horsie rides" he said. "but how could you possibly remember that".

"I don't know" she said.

"Wait right here I'll be right back" he said.

John put his arm around Ashley's shoulder and leaned to whisper into her ear.

"Are you ok?" he asked.

"Yeah I'm fine" she said wiping her eyes with her hands.

Brett returned a few moments later with a photo album. He handed it to Ashley who immediately started to flip through it.

"Is that her?" Ashley asked.

"Yeah that is your mother" Brett replied.

"Wow Ash people weren't kidding when they said you look just like you mom were they" John said.

"This is the first picture I have ever seen of her" Ashley said.

Ashley kept flipping through the pictures there were pictures of when she was a baby and her parent's wedding pictures… everything.

"Brett how did you end up with this album?" she asked.

"Chris asked me to throw them away but I figured one day he would want to look at these pictures again so I saved them" he answered.

"I remember how tiny you were" Brett said. "You could fit in one of Chris's hands"

"3 pounds 12 ounces" Ashley said

"Yeah that sounds about right" Brett said.

Then a picture caught Ashley's attention it was her as a toddler with Owen. Ashley smiled and ran her fingers across it as if doing that could replace the memory.

"He spoiled you rotten" Brett said. "Chris used to hate bringing you over here because he'd spoil you so bad and then you would got home and throw fits because you couldn't get your way"

"Yeah that sounds like her" John said. The comment ended up getting him a slap upside the head. John sat there rubbing the side of his head.

"So is this you first child?" Brett asked.

"No we have 4 others at home" Ashley said.

Brett thought it was a joke and he laughed a little.

"Good Lord you are serious aren't you?" he asked.

"Yeah but 2 of our children are adopted" Ashley said.

"Wow 5 kids" Brett said.

"We're going for a hockey team" John quipped.

"Sure sounds like it" Brett said.

"Yeah but they are great kids"Ashley said.

"Yeah they are" John agreed.

"I'd like to meet them sometime" Brett said.

"Don't worry you will" Ashley said "because after all you are like my new favorite uncle"

"I thought Jay was your favorite uncle" John said.

"Yeah on my mom's side duh" she said "Brett is my all time favorite uncle"

"I feel special" Brett said.

They talked for almost the whole day but then John and Ashley were getting tired and they needed to get on the road. They left Brett's house promising to return again. Ashley felt a sense of peace wash over her. She sat in the car with the photo album on her lap and it felt like one more piece of the puzzle that she liked to call her past was filled in. She also knew that there was one person who could help her understand so much more she just had to convince her father to talk.


	83. Chapter 83

Thanks for reviewing for my last chapter and for those of you who were wondering where the idea for bringing the Hart brothers into the story that came from watching Raw exposed.

Both Ashley and John were tired and the trip was a long one so they decided to just get a room at a local Marriott . John went to take a shower so Ashley decided now would be a good time to call Chris.

"Hi Daddy" Ashley said when Chris answered the phone.

"Hey Princess where are you?" he asked.

"In Calgary" she replied.

"Why are you all the way up there?" he asked.

"I was visiting my God father" she told him.

"Was there a particular reason?" Chris asked.

Ashley could hear the hesitation in his voice. She needed to know what he knew but she still felt bad making him relive his pain.

"I wanted to know about my mom" she said.

"Why now?" he asked. Ashley couldn't see him but she knew there were tears in his eyes.

"I've always wanted to know about her but I respected the fact that it hurt you to talk about her but I need to know dad" she said in a pleading tone.

Chris knew he was being selfish he should have told Ashley about her mother a long time ago but it hurt too much.

"I'm not asking you tell me everything right now but maybe we could talk when I get back" she said.

"Yeah sure I'll be home Wednesday we'll talk then ok" he said.

"If that is what you want" she said.

"Well I have to go" he said.

"Yeah ok" she replied.

"So I'll se you on Wednesday" he said.

"Yep" she said.

"Ok well bye then"

"I love you dad remember that" she said.

"I know you do and I love you too" he said as he hung up.

John stepped out of the bathroom with a towel wrapped around his waist.

"20 minutes in the shower?" Ashley asked him.

"Actually it was more like 10 I was just waiting for you to get off the phone" he said.

"How considerate" she said.

John threw some clothes on and laid down next to his wife on the bed.

"You look like someone just ran over your dog" John said "you wanna talk?"

"Do you think I'm asking too much of my father?" Ashley asked.

"Are you asking me to choose between my wife and my father-in law?" John countered..

"No I just want to know if you think I'm being selfish" she said.

"Honestly no I don't think you are" he said "but I can also see where Chris is coming from" he said.

"That helped so much" Ashley said sarcastically.

"No matter what I tell you , you are going to do what you feel is best so just let your heart decide" he said.

"That was very deep" Ashley said.

"I do try" John said putting his hand over his heart.

"You are an idiot" Ashley replied.

"You married me" he said.

Ashley laughed and wrapped her arms around his neck.

"Thank you for always knowing how to make me feel better" she said.

"Anything to see you smile" he said.

She laid her head against his chest and listened to the rhythmic beating of his heart.. She sighed and continued to listen as John ran his fingers through her hair.

"_Oh, all I saved of my broken heart, Girl, don't you know that you've made me a happy man. Girl, more, then you ever know, Now, never in a million years would I give you up again." _John softly sang to his wife as she fell asleep.

When John was sure Ashley was asleep he got up and grabbed his cell phone out of his pants pocket.

"Damn" he silently swore "he called again"

Don't worry people I'm not getting rid of the stocker idea I just think it should wait for a little while longer before you find out who he is. Anyways next chapter will get all emotional between Ashley and her dad always fun.


	84. Chapter 84

It was Wednesday and Ashley was getting ready to see Chris. She had flown from Boston to Georgia the day before and opted to stay at a hotel. She needed that time to figure out what she wanted to know. She grabbed her rental keys and made sure she had her key card before leaving the room. The drive wasn't too long but she had wished it was a little longer, maybe this was a mistake. Maybe she was asking too much of her father. Did she even really want to know? Of course she did this was her mother she had every right to know about her. She looked over at the album sitting on the passenger seat. This shouldn't be this hard Ashley and Chris were so close but Chris already stated that he didn't want to talk about Lily. Ashley pulled into her father's drive way. She grabbed the album and got out of the car. She knocked and waited for Chris to answer. He opened the door and Ashley gave him weak smile.

"Come in" he said.

She followed Chris into the family room and had a seat. She wasn't sure where to begin but she knew that Chris wasn't going to start this conversation so she had to.

"I know you don't like to talk about my mother but I need to know Chris" she said.

"I know you do" he said "we should have had this conversation years ago"

"Why didn't we?" Ashley asked.

"Loosing your mother wasn't an easy thing" he said.

"I wouldn't think it would be" Ashley said.

Chris ran a hand through his brown hair and took a deep breath before continuing. He looked at Ashley for a minute and he swore it was Lily looking back at him.

"Where's Lilian?" Ashley asked.

"She's shopping for your little brother" Chris said.

"I'm glad you are having a boy because that way I'm still your only girl" Ashley said.

"No matter how old you get you will always be my little girl Ashley you should know that" he replied.

"I do now" she said "now back to my mother"

"What do you want to know?" Chris asked.

"Everything like how you two met, all the good stuff" Ashley said.

"We met while I was training with Stu Hart" he said "she was in collage in Canada and working as a waitress to pay her student loans".

"Really what was she studying?" Ashley asked.

"Social work" Chris replied.

Chris could see the glint in his daughter's eyes much like the one she got when she was a little child and it was Christmas time.

"So how did you actually meet?" Ashley asked.

"She became friends with Owen and he told her that I wanted to go out on a date with her and she agreed" he said.

"So I'm guessing you had a good time because you guys got married" Ashley said,

"Not exactly Lily hated me" Chris said.

"Wow really didn't see that one coming" Ashley said.

"She said I was an egotistical jerk" Chris said with a smile.

"So what happened?" Ashley asked anxiously.

"Well your mother has a little brother Jay but I'm sure you know that" Chris said.

"Uncle Jay is the best but go ahead continue" Ashley said.

"Well some kids were picking on Jay and I got them to stop" Chris said.

"That is how you got her to fall for you?" Ashley asked.

"No and if you would shut up I could finish" he retorted.

"Anyways I got really sick with pneumonia and your mom took care of me and that is how we fell in love" Chris said.

"Wow yeah mom was well yeah" was all Ashley could say.

"What are you complaining about you wouldn't be here if she hadn't taken care of me and we both ended up falling in love" Chris retorted.

"And what would your life be like without me?" Ashley asked sarcastically.

"Quiet" Chris replied.

"Nice father you are" Ashley said.

"I was just kidding" he said.

"So what happened next?" Ashley asked.

"Well we got married and a month later your mother found out she was pregnant with you" Chris said.

"Ok" Ashley said.

"We argued for months over what to name you" he said. "I wanted to name you Riley"

"Riley is nice" Ashley said. "how did I get the name Ashley?"

"Ashley was her mother's name" he said. "and Michelle was my mother's name she died a few months before you were born"

"Wow and here I hate my name all those years" she said.

"Why?" Chris asked.

"Too many people are named Ashley" she said.

"So were you disappointed I wasn't a boy?" Ashley asked.

"No I wasn't I was more mad that your name wasn't Riley" he replied. "she kept telling me the next one"

Ashley really didn't know what to say the irony was just now kicking in he would never have the daughter named Riley that he had wanted.

"Where were you when she died?" Ashley asked.

"I was at home I had just had surgery on my knee and I couldn't move around much" he said. "I blame myself everyday for not being there"

"Please don't say that" Ashley said.

"But it's true" Chris replied.

Ashley could see the tears in his eyes. Maybe this wasn't such a good idea.

"No it isn't because if you were in that car I would have lost both parents, you were meant to stay here because I needed you" she said.

"Do you really believe that?" he asked.

"Yes I do I needed you here and that is why you are because I still need you" she said. "what happened to my mother was an accident".

"I wish I could believe you" he said.

"I don't blame you and I don't blame her, hell I don't blame the other driver because it was her time to go and now she is in heaven with Uncle Owen and both of them would want us to be happy" she said.

"How can you not blame me?" Chris asked.

"You are a good man and you did nothing wrong why can't you see that?" Ashley asked by now she was in tears too.

"If I am such a good man why is she gone?" Chris asked.

"I don't know but Chris I'm still here" she said. "you didn't loose her completely because as long as I'm alive a piece of her is too"

"And I thank God everyday for that" he said.

Ashley hugged her father tightly she needed him to know that she was still there for him.

"I know I don't tell you this enough but I love you" she said.

"I love you too baby girl" he said.

Ashley pulled away from him and grabbed the album she had brought with her. She handed it to Chris.

"Brett gave you this?" he asked.

"Yeah he said he saved it just incase you ever wanted to remember" she replied.

Chris opened the album and began looking at the pictures.

"I remember this moment" he said "that was our first outing after you were born we went on a picnic"

"Aww really that is so cute" Ashley said.

"And this is at our wedding" he said.

"And this is right after I changed your diaper for the first time and I went to pick you up and the diaper fell of and you peed on me"

Ashley burst into laughter. She wished she could have been there to see his face.

"This one is my favorite" he said pointing to a picture of all three of them. "it was taken a week before she died"

"She was so beautiful" Ashley said.

"Just like you" Chris said.

"Thanks pops" she replied.

"Call me pops again and you will regret it" he said.

They both laughed and then Lilian entered the room.

"Hey you two what are you doing?" she asked.

"Lookin at pictures" Ashley said.

Lilian sat down next to Chris and looked at the album also.

"Is that Lily?" she asked.

"Yep" Ashley replied.

"Now how many siblings did she have?" Lilian asked.

"3, it went Uncle Gil, then Deanna, mom and Uncle Jay" Ashley replied.

"Now do all southern families have tons of kids?" she asked.

"No" Ashley said "most do because well it's the south" (A/N: I meant no offense to people from the south)

"Ok so did your dad tell you the news?" she asked.

"About my little brother yes" she said.

"We still need to pick out a name" Lilian said.

"But we can't agree on one remember" Chris said.

"I have an idea" Ashley said.

"What?" They both said.

"How about you let me name him because I have the prefect name" Ashley said.

"Are we going to approve of this name?" Chris asked.

"Yep but you aren't going to know what it is till I say so" she said "Lil if you want to go nursery shopping tomorrow I don't leave till Friday"

"Yeah sure you'd know more about nurseries than I would" she said.

"Yeah that is kinda creepy" Chris said.

"Well nobody said our family was perfect" Ashley said.

"No they didn't" Lilian agreed.

The Next Day

"So are you going to tell me the name or what?" Lilian asked. She had been trying for a half hour to get Ashley to spill.

"No I told you not until after the nursery is painted and don't try it because Matt and Jeff are sworn to secrecy" she said.

"But they know right?" Lilian asked.

"Yes they do and they think it is a great name" she said.

"It isn't anything like Apple is it?" Lilian asked.

"Lil what are my children's names" Ashley retorted "would I name my own child Apple"

"No"

"Then don't worry your son will have a normal and a meaningful name" she said.

A Week Later

"Ok you two are you ready to find out what name I chose" Ashley asked.

"Yes it's been driving us crazy" Chris replied.

Both Chris and Lilian were blindfolded and being led into the nursery by Matt and Jeff. Once they were in the room Ashley gave the signal and the blindfolds were removed.

Both Chris and Lilian wanted to cry when they saw the name Owen Michael painted on the wall.

"Ash you picked the perfect name" Lilian said.

"Owen would be proud" Chris said.

"Yeah I bet he would" Ashley said.

And so with that taken care of Ashley had finally come to terms with the fact that she was going to have a little brother. She knew now that she would never loose her dad she would just have to share him.

A/N: I know John was not in this chapter but there was really no need to have him be in it don't worry he'll be in the next chapter.


	85. Chapter 85

John was away for the week and Ashley was in Gracie's room getting ready to tell the kids a story.

"Ok which story do you want to hear?" Ashley asked the kids.

"The one about the princess who didn't know she was a princess" Gracie said.

Ashley smiled because all of the children loved that story and must have heard it hundreds of times.

"Ok" she said.

"_Once upon a time there was this girl named Ashley and she was very unhappy" _Ashley began.

"Because she had to live with her evil step-parents" Gracie said.

"_Yes because she lived with her evil step-parents but one day Ashley decided to run away and she did she went to live with her favorite cousin Jeff"_

"Just like you mommy" Talon said.

"_Ashley had this best friend named Amy who knew that Ashley liked this man so Amy told the man that Ashley like him. But what Amy and Ashley didn't know was this man was a handsome prince in disguise looking for someone to marry"_

"The handsome prince took one look at Ashley and knew that she was the one that he wanted to marry right mommy" Gracie asked.

"Yes he did" Ashley answered.

"_And then something amazing happened Ashley discovered that her parents weren't her real parents and that a kind king was in fact her true father. Ashley was upset at first because she felt like she had been lied to all her life but she learned that it didn't really matter because she finally had a caring parent that she always wanted."_

"So now the prince and Ashley could be married because she is really a princess right?" Gracie asked.

"_Yes but that wasn't the case because both Princess Ashley and the prince were afraid to tell each other how they really felt. They had been really good friends and if things didn't work out they might never be friends again. So the prince started dating this woman, but only Ashley knew the truth that the woman was really a hag in disguise"_

"I hate that lady" Gracie said.

"Me too" Talon added.

"_So Ashley and the prince didn't talk for a long time and in that time Ashley began to date a very nice man but her love for the prince was still strong. She hoped in time her love would lessen and she would be able to love the man she was with"_

"_But fate wouldn't have that Ashley was forced to see the prince again and both Ashley and the prince admitted their love for one another but Ashley was still with her boyfriend so they couldn't be together. But that didn't stop their friends from trying. Amy and Ashley's other best friend Trish told everyone in the kingdom that the Prince and the Princess were dating even though they weren't."_

"But the prince and the princess couldn't tell everyone the truth because they wouldn't believe them so they pretended for one night" Gracie added.

"Hey I think you know this story better than I do" Ashley said.

"But you tell it better" Gracie said.

"_Yes, Ashley and the prince did pretend for the night and the next morning they were going back to their old lives away from each other. But once again fate stepped in. They sent Ashley and the prince a baby who needed them both. So it was decided Ashley would stay with the prince until something was decided with the baby boy. But when she told her boyfriend he didn't understand so Ashley broke up with him."_

"Then Ashley and the prince got together" Gracie said.

"_Yes but it didn't last long the princess had to go away for 4 years and the prince couldn't handle being alone so he ended up being unfaithful which is something none of you ever want to be"_

"What does unfaithful mean?" Gracie asked.

"Yeah mommy what it mean" Talon said.

"It's when someone does something really bad when they are dating someone and that is all I'm going to tell you because you'll find out more when you are older" Ashley replied.

Frankie and Christian had fallen asleep while listening but Talon and Gracie were wide awake listening intently.

"_Ashley took the baby and left the prince for what she thought would be forever but the prince was truly sorry and Ashley took him back. By this time they were expecting their second son. So now the prince and the princess had 2 sons but they still weren't married. And some people consider having children out of wedlock a sin. But the prince and the princess didn't care because they loved each other and their children."_

"This is the part where they find the little orphan girl right?" Gracie asked.

"_Yes this is where they find the little orphan girl. But things weren't all that happy by then someone put a spell on the princess and made her leave her family"_

"And her family was really sad" Talon said.

"_Yes they were. A year had passed and then spell was finally broken but the princess couldn't go home because she was carrying another man's baby and she was afraid of what the prince would think about her. But eventually she did go back but what she found wasn't the same as it was when she left. The prince had become king but he was bitter and unhappy. He wasn't being the king that the princess knew he could be."_

"Like in the Lion King" Gracie said.

"Just like the Lion King" Ashley replied.

"_But then the prince got very sick and needed the princess to take care of him and she did. But being around the King was really hard for her because she still loved him but he hated her. But the King could never truly hate the princess and as she took care of him he fell even more in love with her. But the King was getting worse and the princess feared he would die."_

"But he didn't" Gracie said.

"_The king survived and they realized there was nothing in their way anymore and they got married. The End"_

"Ok time for bed" Ashley said.

But a crash from downstairs interrupted them.

"Gracie take the phone and bring your brothers into my bathroom and lock the door" Ashley ordered.

"What about you?" Gracie asked.

"I'll be fine just do what I told you" Ashley said in a firm tone.

Gracie reluctantly nodded and shook Christian and Frankie awake. Ashley left the room and waited at the top of the stairs till she heard the bathroom door lock. Then she quietly made her way to the first floor. She made it to the kitchen to grab a flashlight but as she was going to turn around she felt a cloth being placed over her mouth. She black out due to the chloroform.


	86. Chapter 86

Raw had just started and John was sitting in his locker room with Randy and Trish. He cell phone started to ring. He looked at the caller id and read home.

"Ash is calling" he said as he snapped open the phone and it the green button.

Randy and Trish looked on with interest.

"Hello" he said.

He could hear Gracie crying in the background.

"Gracie baby what is the matter?" he asked.

"Daddy there was a crash downstairs and mom told me to take the boys and lock us in the bathroom but she never came back up" Gracie cried.

"How long ago was that?" John asked.

"About and hour ago" she said.

"Ok baby stay where you are I'll be home soon don't come out till I get there ok" John told her.

"Ok" she said sniffling.

John snapped his phone shut and got and began throwing his stuff into his bag.

"John what happened?" Trish asked.

"Someone was in the house" he said.

Randy looked John in the eyes. Both he and John knew what was going on.

"Do you think it was him?" Randy asked.

"I don't know" John said.

"Him who?" Trish asked.

"This guy has been stalking John for months leaving him letter and calling the house" Randy explained.

"But he stopped when we moved I thought he couldn't find us" John cursed his own stupidity.

"Finish packing I'll go talk to Vince and Eric and I'll meet you guys at the car" Trish said.

"Don't worry man I'm sure Ash is fine" Randy said.

"She's pregnant for God's sake who knows what this sick fuck can do" John yelled.

"I know you are upset and scared but you can't loose it now, Ashley and your kids need you to be strong" Randy said.

"What if he kills her?" John asked.

"He won't" Randy said.

"How do you know?" John countered.

"Because I know it's not supposed to end here" Randy said.

John grabbed his bag and began walking to the car. Trish was already there waiting for them. Randy got into the driver's side and Trish got into the passenger's side. John spread out in the back seat. They were in Manchester, New Hampshire so there was only about an hour or two drive depending on traffic.

John didn't wait for the car to stop he jumped out while it was still moving. The door was unlocked, he didn't care the first thing he did was go and check on the kids.

"Gracie it's daddy you can open up now" John said standing in front of the bathroom door.

He breathed a sigh of relief when he heard the lock clicking open and he saw Gracie and the boys stepping out. Both Gracie and Talon rushed into his arms and began sobbing. Christian and Frankie didn't know what was going on so they just stood there.

"It's going to be ok" he said.

"John I called the police" Trish informed him.

Trish and randy grabbed Christian and Frankie and put them to bed they tried to removed Gracie and Talon from John's arms but they didn't let go so they just left them there. John was sitting in a chair with Gracie and Talon he was completely numb. It was so bad he couldn't even talk. The police had questioned him but randy had to talk for him because his brain couldn't form words. The police were talking to Randy and Trish telling them that they would put out an Amber Alert and file a missing person's report. But that was really all they could do. Gracie and Talon finally fell asleep against John's chest. Randy brought them both to their rooms and then returned to find John in the same spot he had been in before.

"John you should get some rest Trish and I will stay in the guestroom tonight" Randy said.

John nodded and stood up, his legs felt like jelly he found it difficult to walk. He removed his clothes and lay in bed thinking.

They had worked so hard to get back what they had, he couldn't loose her now. The sick bastard who took his wife would pay dearly John would make sure of that.

A/N: Getting closer to finding out who this mystery person is. Soon … very soon.


	87. Chapter 87

Ashley had no idea how long she had been taken captive but it had been a while. But after a few days time just seemed to blend together into the darkness that was all around her. Her kidnapper came to visit her everyday bringing food. At first she refused to eat but the baby needed nutrients so she started to eat after he left. She hadn't seen the light of day in God knows how long. John must be worried out of his mind but at least this time he knew that she didn't abandon him. It was the little things like that that kept her from going insane. She looked down at what she was wearing, it wasn't something she would pick out herself but at least it was clean. She figured he must have bought a little bit of everything for her. But why would this guy go to so much trouble just to kidnap her there must be something more to it. She needed to figure out what to do and fast, she sat down on the bed and began to think.

"What did Carly do?" she asked herself.

"She faked labor pains and then knocked Ric out and then called Sonny when she should have made a run for it"

"Oh God I'm talking to myself" she whined "I truly am insane".

But then she thought anything was worth a shot she'd just have to wait till he brought her food. About 3 hours later she got her wish. He came in carrying a tray of food. His trademark black ski mask apparent. As if on cue she began to act like she was in extreme pain.

"I think I am going into labor" she cried.

"This can't be happening you are only 7 months" he panicked.

"Don't tell me tell the baby" she cried again.

As he began to pace she took the first opportunity and grabbed the lamp on the nightstand and whacked him over the head with it. She turned to leave but the thought of not knowing who was behind the mask would drive her crazy. She carefully slipped the mask off of his head and gasped.

"Mike" she whispered.

There was no denying it this was the same person she dated her sophomore year of high school the only exception was that he looked older and cleanly shaven. If she wasn't married and he wasn't a total psycho then maybe they could go out again.

'_Wow where did that thought come from'_ she thought.

Then she remembered why she had broken up with Mike. He was a nice guy no doubt about that but he was way too clingy. Ashley had never had a real boyfriend before but she knew Mike really wasn't someone she wanted to be with, she wanted a bad boy. Gee I guess in a way she got her wish. To say Mike was clingy would be an understatement he was a borderline stalker. He waited for her outside every class or when she got into school in the morning. It got so bad that she was afraid to go to school so finally she had to get a restraining order against him. By then there was like a month or two left of school so he left her alone. Then he graduated and she never saw him again well till today. After getting over the initial shock she searched his pocket for a cell phone or car keys. She found the phone but no keys. She got out of the room and it was then she realized she had been in a basement all this time. She found the stairs that lead to the outside world. Now she was in a kitchen and right there on the counter was car keys. She looked around the kitchen a little if this was Mike's house then he didn't do too badly for himself but she needed to get out of here before Sleeping Beauty woke up. She ran outside but had to quickly cover her eyes because she was not used to the sunlight. How the hell was she supposed to drive like this? She had to she had no other choice. She jumped in one of the two cars that were in the driveway and sped off. Once she felt she was a safe distance away she dialed John's cell number.

"Please John answer" she begged as it rang.

"Hello" John said.

"Johnny thank the Lord you answered" she said.

"Oh my God, Shel where are you and are you alright?" he asked.

"I don't know where I am but I'm ok I knocked him out and ran for it" she said.

"Who took you?" he asked.

"His name is Michael Elliot" Ashley said "I used to date him in high school"

The phone was breaking in and out John was having trouble hearing what she said.

"Baby I couldn't hear that can you say it again?" he asked.

"His name is Michael Elliot" Ashley repeated.

She felt another car hit her bumper so she looked into the rear view mirror and saw Mike was on her tail.

"John he is behind me trying to run me off the road" she said panic evident in her tone.

"Just be careful and try to get away from him" John told her. "can you see any signs around telling you where you are?".

"John I'm in Wilmington" she said.

Ashley picked up speed to try to get away from him. But he just sped up too. He hit her car on the side and sent it spinning out of control. The next thing Ashley knew the car had hit a tree and her head hit the steering wheel. She could feel blood trickling down her forehead and then she passed out.

John heard the crash and instantly got worried.

"Ashley" he yelled.

"Shel answer me".

"Please Shel talk to me are you alright".

Mike didn't bother checking to see if Ashley was alive, he just wanted to get away before the cops showed up.


	88. Chapter 88

Ashley could see the flashing lights but she was too weak to move or even shout. She could faintly hear people yelling but her brain couldn't process what they were saying so it came out as blurs.

"Ashley can you hear me?" a police officer asked.

"Yes" she replied weakly.

"Are you in any pain?" she asked.

"No" Ashley said.

"Ok I need you to stay awake" she said.

"I don't think I can" she replied.

"Let's keep you talking" she said.

"My baby what about my baby?" Ashley asked.

"Where going to do everything we can to make sure you and your baby are alright" she said. "how far along are you"

"7 months" Ashley replied.

"Your husband called us and told us everything don't worry we'll get you out of here and John will be at the hospital when you get there" the officer said.

"I want John" Ashley said.

"So have you decided on a name yet?"

"Logan Anthony for a boy and either Isabella Michelle or Avery Rayne for a girl" Ashley replied.

She was having trouble keeping here eyes open by now.

"Come on Ashley you need to stay awake" the officer said.

Ashley tried to respond by her eyelids were too heavy she couldn't even lift them up anymore. She was slowly slipping into the blackness. If this is what dying felt like it totally sucked.

"We need to get her out of here now" The police officer yelled.

Ashley could feel herself being pulled out of the car and twice she managed to open her eyes a little but nothing could be seen so she just kept them closed. She could hear people shouting orders and beeping. All she could think about was her missing out on various aspects of her children's lives. Such as Gracie's first date she would be needed to keep John from murdering the boy who asked his little girl out. Or when Talon started school. Frankie being able to have whole conversations and her sweet little Christian they had just signed him up for soccer she would never see him play a game. What about the baby she was carrying now would he or she be able to survive? Would it be a boy or a girl, would he or she inherit the cute little dimples John had when he smiled. Or Christian's impish grin. The thought that killed her was not being able to see John again or tell him she loved him one more time.

Beep… Beep… Beep would be the last thing she would ever hear.


	89. Chapter 89

John waited with his head in his hands for new on Ashley and the baby. He saw her for a second when they had brought her in she was unconscious and she had a gash across her forehead and a smaller one on her cheek. They rushed her to the OR and that was all he knew. It had been 3 hours and still no word.

"Mr. Cena" a nurse came up and put her hand on his shoulder.

John looked up, he prayed this nurse had good news but given Ashley's condition he wasn't sure it was possible.

"Is she ok?" John asked his voice was horse and barely above a whisper.

"They rushed her to the OR and she had an emergency C-section" the nurse said. "they also had to repair her lung a rib punctured it when she crashed, she is currently in a coma but her vitals are stable which is a good sign, sometimes the body shuts down to repair itself" she said.

"What about the baby was it a boy or a girl and is it ok?" John asked.

"Your daughters are small and need help breathing but we think they are going to make it" she replied.

"Daughters?" John asked.

"Twins girls" she replied.

"Are you serious we were only expecting one" he said.

"Nope there is two of them if you want you can see them now" she said.

"Yeah I'd like that" he said.

He followed the nurse to just outside the ICU. She gave him some scrubs to put on and told him to wash his hands. He did as he was told and she let him inside the unit.

"Which baby is yours?" a woman asked.

"Cena" he said.

"Well if you come over here we have two little girls who want to meet their dad" she said.

John looked inside the incubator and saw the smallest human being he had ever seen in his life. Both his baby girls had tubes hooked up to them.

"They are so tiny" he said.

He was afraid to touch them at first but he stuck his hand in the incubator and touch on of the twin's foot she moved it away very quickly.

"Wow" he said.

"You tickled her" the nurse said. "so do they have names or do we keep calling them baby girl Cena?".

He looked at both girls in their different incubators. He was trying to figure out which name suited which twin.

"This one" he said pointing to the twin he touched first. "her name is Isabella Michelle"

"And this one is Avery Rayne" he added.

The nurse wrote their names down on their birth certificates.

"Do you want to hold one of them?" she asked.

"Is it ok I don't want to break them or anything" he said.

"I'm pretty sure you won't break them" she said "are they your first?"

"My first baby girls yes" he said "We have an 8 year old and a 3 year old who were adopted and then we have a 2 year old son and my wife has another son from a previous relationship"

"So you should be a pro by now" she said.

"My son weighed 9 pounds when he was born give me a break" he said.

She picked up Isabella hand carefully handed her to John after he sat down. He smiled because the hat they had on her was about 10 times too big. She yawned and stretched . Then she opened her eyes and looked at him. He couldn't help but be moved to tears. Then the nurse handed him Avery so he was holding both twins in each arm. He had never felt more happy in his life as he did at this moment. He sat there with him for a little while but eventually he had to leave . He went to go visit Ashley, he ended up sitting there telling her sleeping form about the twins.

"You should see them Shel they are so beautiful" he said. "I promise as soon as you wake up I'll wheel you up in a wheelchair to see them".

John kissed her hand and got ready to leave. He needed to get home and update Randy and Trish and tell the kids about their new little sisters.

"Mr. Cena I'm the doctor that operated on your wife" a doctor said as he walked into the room.

"Is she ok" he asked.

"She'll live but she may never walk again" he said.

Then he went on explaining how when she hit the tree it twisted her spine and they were forced to put steel rods into her spine.

"So is it definite that she will never be able to walk again?" John asked.

"We never try to say definite but there is a slim chance of her walking again but you never know your wife and daughters are very luck to be alive today because that crash should have killed them" he replied.

It was a miracle that both Ashley and the twins were alive again he was just hoping for one more miracle so that his wife would be able to walk again. John had hope that Ashley would because she was a fighter and this thing would be another thing that she overcomes.


	90. Chapter 90

John walked into the house and went straight to the storage closet. Randy heard him enter the house and followed the noise.

"What are you doing" he asked.

"Looking for our digital camera" John answered.

"why, what is going on is Ash ok?" Randy asked.

"She's in a coma but they are hopeful she'll wake up but she had to have an emergency C-section, I have 2 new daughters now" he announced.

"Oh my God really?" Randy asked.

"Yeah, they are so tiny but they are still beautiful" John said.

"What are their names?" Randy asked.

"Isabella Michelle and Avery Rayne, both Ashley and I chose names and looks like we both got our choice" John said.

Randy and John gave each other a manly hug and then John found the camera.

"What is going on because I've heard of guys coming out of the closet but this is ridiculous" Trish said.

"I'm not going to let that blatant gay innuendo bother me because I the father of two beautiful baby girls" John yelled throwing his hands up in victory.

"Oh my God!" Trish exclaimed.

After she hugged John she sat him down wanting to know all the details.

"So she is paralyzed from the waist down" John finished.

"Poor Ash" Trish said.

"As horrible as it sounds, I am so happy that her and the babies are alive the fact that she may never walk again doesn't seem that bad" John said.

"We know what you mean John" Trish said putting a supportive hand over his.

"I should head back there" he said "but Trish if you want to come with me and see the babies and then you can bring pictures back"

"Yeah sure but you should tell the kids first" she said.

It was 9:30 and most likely the kids were asleep but he'd wake Gracie up and tell her. He walked into Gracie's room to find all 4 children awake watching a movie.

"What are all of you doing up" he asked.

"We waited up to hear about mom" Gracie said.

John sat down on the bed and paused the movie they were watching.

"Well mommy is in a coma right now but she is gonna wake up but she'll be in a wheelchair" he said.

"Why?" Gracie asked.

"Mommy was involved in a car accident and when the car hit it hurt her back causing her not to be able to feel her legs" he explained.

"What about the baby?" Gracie asked.

"Well that is the big surprise" he said "you all have 2 new little sisters"

"Are you serious, that is so cool!" Gracie exclaimed.

"Ok now it's time for bed all of you" John ordered.

Talon and Christian hopped off Gracie's bed and ran into their room and John picked Frankie up and brought him to his crib. After he had tucked all the kids in and kissed them goodnight John and Trish left to visit the twins.

After taking about 300 pictures of each girl the memory card ran out.

"Damn I knew I should have bought another one of those cards" John said to Trish.

"Honey I think you have enough pictures" Trish said.

"Yeah I guess you are right" John said. "but what if they do something really cute"

"John I have never seen this side of you and it is freaking me out" Trish remarked.

"I need to get a whole new set of everything for the other twin and I didn't even have time to paint the room, I was so worried about Ash being gone that I completely forgot" he said.

"Don't worry about it Randy and I will get everything together just give me your wallet" she said.

John gave her a look and then handed over his wallet.

"Oh shit I have to call people like my parents and Chris and Lilian" John said.

"Don't worry about that either all I want you to focus on is your wife and daughters and Randy and I will worry about everything else" Trish said.

"I wish I could bring the kids in here to see their sisters" he said.

"I'm sure we can sneak Gracie in" Trish said.

"They have to older than 15" John said.

"I'm sure if we promise that she'll be very quiet they'll let her in" Trish said.

Avery yawned and stretched then she began to cry. John got a little nervous but a nurse went over and picked her up.

"What's the matter?" John asked his voice near panic.

"She's just tired of lying down" the nurse replied.

"How much do they weigh?" Trish asked.

"Avery weighs 4 pounds and Isabella weighs 3" the nurse replied.

"Wow both my boys were 6" Trish said.

"They may be little now but soon they'll be normal size" she said "tonight we're going to try and bottle feed them instead of the feeding tube"

"How is their breathing?" John asked.

"It's still a little weak but I think they should be breathing on their own in a few days because the doctor said that their lungs were fully developed" she answered.

"That's good to hear" John said.

"How's their mother?" the nurse asked.

"She's still in a coma" John said "but she'll wake up soon"

"Good because they need their mom" she said.

"Well John I'm sure Randy wants to see pictures so I'll go but remember what I said just focus on Ash and the girls" Trish told him.

"I will John replied.

Trish kissed her on the cheek and then left.

"John we're going to fee Isabella now you want to try?' the nurse asked.

"Of course" John said.

John stuck the bottle in Isabella's mouth. At first she spat it back out because she didn't know what it was. John tried again and this time she started eating.

"Well she knows what she is doing so that is very good" The nurse said "but now we have to make sure she can keep it down"

Both Isabella and Avery had their first bottle and kept it down which was very good progress seeing as they were only hours old. John just hoped their mother would be just as quick.


	91. Chapter 91

A/N: Ok I just want to say is that it is 2 in the morning and I have yet to go to sleep. Plus that whole Randy in the casket thing on Smackdown freaked me out. I don't care if it was a wax figure it looked too real. Anyways on with the story. By the way I wrote this Thursday night but my computer was broken so I couldn't update till todaybut I fixed it so it's all good.

John was sitting on a cot that the hospital had provided him. He looked at his watch it was way past midnight and John should have been asleep but he probably wouldn't till Ashley woke up. Nurses and doctors had been checking on Ashley all night but none of them told John anything different. He did however discover that the doctor on call right now was one of his good friends in high school. He had roomed with him and another friend in the boarding school he went to. If John was going to trust anyone with Ashley's life it would be Jake Morrison.

"No progress?" Jake asked checking Ashley charts.

"Not even a little" John replied.

"It says here Ashley was in a coma when she was younger is that true?" Jake asked.

"Yeah for a month" John said.

"That's not good" Jake said.

"Why does it matter?" John asked.

"Each time a person is in a coma it takes them longer to wake up" Jake said.

"So it could be years before she wakes up if she even wakes up at all?" John asked.

"We tend not to think like that but yes it could be" Jake replied.

"Man I have 6 children I need her to wake up" John said.

"We are doing everything to help her but she needs to wake up on her own and the longer she is in a coma the more brain damage she might have" he replied.

"But you said her vitals are good" John said.

"They are but as of right now they are slow because she is asleep after a while if she doesn't wake up her vitals could deteriorate" Jake said.

"So basically there is no guarantee that she will ever wake up again?" John asked running a hand through his hair, he had found himself doing that more and more lately.

"Praying wouldn't hurt" Jake said.

"Isn't there some one we could bring in like an expert in this kind of field?" John asked.

"Like I said it's up to her" Jake said.

"Well thanks for telling me" John said.

Jake gave him a sympathetic look before leaving. John took hold of Ashley's hand.

"For someone who hates hospitals you sure are in them a lot" John quipped. "but seriously you need to wake up soon baby because I need you and the kids need you".

John had called the whole family together to discuss a very important topic. The whole family means Randy and Trish, John's parents and brothers, Chris and Lilian and the kids of course.

"John what is going on and why did you need everybody here?" Randy asked.

"I've decided something" he simply said.

"You gonna share?" Trish asked.

"I talked to Vince the other day that I need some time off and he said it was ok" John said. "but I also told him if Ashley doesn't wake up soon I'm taking her off life support and quitting the business"

"You're what?" Trish asked.

"I'm leaving the business so I can take care of the kids" John replied.

"But you said you were going to take Ashley off of life support" Lilian said.

"So basically you are going to kill my daughter" Chris said.

"What do you want me to do Chris I can't bare to sit there and see her hooked up to all those machines and I know that is what she would want" John replied in a clearly irritated tone.

"How long?" Chris asked.

"3 months" John said.

Gracie had remained silent listening to what her father had to say but she couldn't take it anymore and ran out of the room. John sighed and followed her, it didn't take him long to find her she was sitting on a swing in the back yard.

"This swing taken?" John asked.

"No" Gracie replied.

John sat down on the swing next to Gracie and waited for her to speak again.

"Why do you have to kill mommy?" she asked.

She looked him in the eyes and he could see the tears falling from her chocolate brown eyes.

"Mommy might never wake up and don't you think it is unfair to keep her alive when she could go to heaven" John said.

"But I don't want mommy to die" she said.

"I don't want her to either but if it does happen we need to be strong" he said.

"What if I can't be strong?" she asked.

"Just remember the good time you and your mom had like that time you guys made that triple layer chocolate chocolate chip cake" John said.

"I remember that and we all had stomach aches for like a week because that was way too much chocolate" she said.

"Yeah we should have known better" John added.

"But what about my hockey games mom said she would go to everyone" Gracie said.

"She might not be there physically but she'll be watching you" he said.

"Why did that man have to take her if he hadn't she'd be ok and my sister's wouldn't be so small?" Gracie asked bitterly.

"Some people are sick baby and they do things that are really wrong" he said.

"Like my biological mother?" Gracie asked.

"Yeah like your biological mother" John replied.

"I still don't want her to die" Gracie said.

"I know you don't but we still have 3 months and who knows maybe she will wake up anything is possible if you want it hard enough" John said.

"I pray for her to get better every night why doesn't God answer my prayers?" she asked.

"God is a very busy guy sometimes it takes him a little longer to listen to everybody's prayers" John said.

"It's still not fair we have been through enough" Gracie said.

"But we are a family and we always make it through the bad stuff" John said.

"But mommy is part of this family too" she said.

"The doctor's are doing everything they can for her but she has to wake up on her own" John said.

"Doesn't she want to wake up and be ok?" Gracie asked.

"I'm sure she does but maybe she can't just yet" John said.

"You should go and see her" Gracie said.

"I will in a while but I want to know you are ok first" he replied.

"I'll be ok" she said.

"Are you lying to me?" he asked.

"No sir I'll be fine" she said.

"Ok then because your brothers need you" John said.

"But we all need mom" she said. "Avery and Isabella and Uncle Owen won't even know her" Gracie pointed out.

"We'll tell them about her and there's pictures" John said.

"It's still not the same" Gracie said.

"But you'll always have me" John said.

"What if something happens to you too and then me and the boys and Isabella and Avery have no one?" Gracie asked.

"You'll still have Grandpa and Lilian and my parents and Uncle Randy and Aunt Trish but nothing is going to happen to me so stop worrying" he said.

"I love you dad" Gracie said.

"I love you too baby but when you turn into a teenager I want nothing to do with you ok" he joked.

"No you are stuck with me forever" Gracie said.

"Oh am I?" John asked.

"Yep" Gracie said.

"Come on I'll give you a piggy back inside" John said.

John knelt down and Gracie jumped on his back wrapping her arms around his neck and her legs around his waist.

Lilian and Carol had been watching John and Gracie from the kitchen window.

"He is so good with them" Lilian said.

"They are lucky to have him" Carol said. "Ashley too"

"I just hope she wakes up" Lilian said "they have been through so much"

"I know" Carol replied.

John and Gracie walked into the kitchen.

"Well I should be going to the hospital now" John said putting Gracie down on the floor.

"The kids will be fine while you are gone" Carol said.

"Thanks, really I don't know what I would do without all of you" John said.

"We're family, it's our job to help out" Lilian said.

"I know but I still feel bad for asking so much" John said.

"Don't you need to make sure Ashley and those girls are able to come home soon" Carol said.

John sighed and then grabbed his keys. He really didn't have a response, he hoped everything would be ok. But what hope enough? Where was the divine intervention everyone was talking about? John wasn't sure he believed in miracles anymore.


	92. Chapter 92

A/N: Ok I have a really high fever and I'm drugged up on medicine so if this chapter is completely insane that explains it. I was watching Ever After and came up with this idea. Most of the dialogue was taken from the movie because I am too lazy to make up my own please no flames. This chapter is completely Ashley's dream.

Disclaimer: I don't own Ever After or the WWE wrestlers who are mentioned.

(Ashley still in coma dreaming)

"Wake up you lazy pig" a boy said throwing water on a young woman. The young woman removes her arms from her face and it is Ashley.

"Sleeping by the fire again they should have named you Cinderella instead of Ashley" he said.

"Good morning to you too step brother" Ashley said.

"Get up and make breakfast" he ordered.

Ashley sighed as she sat up. She had been having the best dream she dreamt that her father was still alive and he had realized what a wicked person her step mother truly was and sent her and her horrible son and daughter away. Had it really been 10 years since she last saw her beloved father Chris. She reluctantly got up and straightened her dress.

"Good morning Ms." Trish another one of her step mother's servants and Ashley best friend said.

"Morning Trish" Ashley said yawning "how are they this morning?"

"Their horrible selves as usual" she replied. "by the way the mistress said she wanted apples so you'd better go to the orchard and fetch some"

"I'm going" Ashley said as she grabbed a biscuit and head out the back door towards the orchard. Her father had loved the orchard he used to take Ashley out there and they'd sit under a tree and read for hours and hours till they couldn't see because the sun had went down.

Ashley began picking some apples when she heard one of the horses in distress , she looked up and saw a hooded figure trying to steal her father's horse.

"What do you think you are doing trying to steal my father's horses?" Ashley asked.

She threw an apple at him but it hit his arm and he didn't stop trying to take the horse.

"Please my horse slipped its shoe and I just want to borrow this one" he said.

Still Ashley could not see his face so she continued throwing apples at him. Finally one hit him in the head and he fell over it was then that she saw his face.

"Your majesty I am so sorry I didn't see you" Ashley said throwing herself to her knees.

Oh my God she had hit the crowned prince in the head with an apple.

"Your aim suggests differently" he said rubbing the spot on his forehead where she hit him.

"And for this I know I must die" she said lowering her head in shame.

"Speak of this to no one and you shall keep your life" he said.

He took out a bag of gold coins and threw it on the ground beside her.

"For your silence" he said.

Ashley walked back into the manor with a huge smile on her face. She put the apples on the counter and looked at Amy.

"We can get him back" She whispered taking the money out of her pocket. "20 francs"

"Put that money away because if she sees it it's as good as hers" Amy said.

Ashley put the money away before walking into the dining room.

"Good morning step mother I trust you slept well" she said.

"Where were you?" her step mother asked.

"I was in the orchard picking apples like you asked but I fell off the ladder but I am well now" Ashley said.

"You seem too happy are you up to something?" her step mother asked.

"Of course not I am but a humble servant" Ashley replied.

"My pourage is cold heat it up" her step brother said.

As Ashley went to grab the bowl but her step brother purposely knocked it to the ground. It spattered all over the floor and on Ashley's dress. Her step sister Candice was softly laughing at the whole scene.

"Now look what you did!" He exclaimed.

"I'm sorry Cameron" Ashley said.

"Well go and get me some new pourage" he ordered.

"Right away" Ashley said.

Ashley walked back into the kitchen praying for the strength not to kill these people.

"I'll take care of the master and you go get changed" Amy said.

"Thanks Ames I owe you one" Ashley said.

Later that day while her "family" was out shopping Ashley was standing in her step mother's bedroom with her other best friend Jeff.

"You can't seriously be thinking about doing this?" Jeff asked.

"I can and I am" Ashley said.

"But impersonating a courtier is punishable by death" Jeff pointed out.

"Then I guess I won't be getting caught" Ashley pointed out. "I'm coming out now you'd better not laugh"

"Ash you look beautiful" Jeff said

"Tons of fabric and I still feel naked" she said.

"Now come on let's do something with that hair"

Jeff had pulled Ashley's hair into a tight bun but he had left some strands in the front to brush against her face.

"My lady I believe you are ready" Jeff said.

Ashley now looked the part but could she act it.

"Remember you are a noble woman don't look down to anyone" Jeff said as he picked up her chin so she was looking him in the eyes.

Ashley had arrived at the town square. Matt was stuck in a wagon with many other prisoners which was about to begin a long journey.

"Excuse me sir but I'd like to buy my servant back" Ashley said looking the wagon driver straight in the eyes.

"These prisoners are being sent to the Americas on the king's orders" the man said.

"But my servant is no prisoner he has done nothing wrong and I have the money to pay for him" Ashley said.

"The king has already sold him" the man argued.

"Well I want to buy him back" Ashley said.

"I ALREADY TOLD YOU HE IS GOING TO AMERICA" the man yelled.

"How dare you raise your voice to a woman" Prince John said.

"Highness … I didn't… I meant no disrespect" the man stuttered. "It's my job to take these criminals and beats to the coast"

"A servant isn't a thief your highness and those who are cannot help themselves" Ashley said.

"Really?" John asked "Well then by all means enlighten us"

"If you suffer your people to be ill-educated and their manners corrupted from infancy and punish them to those crimes that their first education exposed to them what else is to be concluded sire but that you first make thieves and them punish them"

"Well there you have it release him" John said.

"But…" the man said.

"I said release him" John said a little louder.

Reluctantly the guard let Matt go. He embraced Ashley in a tight hug.

"Thank you" Matt whispered.

"Meet me at the bridge" she wh1ispered.

"Go and fetch the horses" she said so that the prince could hear.

Matt nodded in understanding and winked before taking off towards the bridge.

"I thank you your highness" Ashley said.

"Have we met?" John asked.

"I do not believe so your highness" she lied.

"I swore I knew every courtier in the province"

"Well sir I am visiting a cousin"

"Who?"

"My cousin"

"Yes you said that didn't you, which one?"

"The only cousin I have sire"

"Are you coy on purpose or do you honestly refuse to tell me your name?"

"No" Ashley stated "and yes"

Ashley tried to walk away yet again but the prince was intent on finding out who this beautiful stranger was.

"Well then pray tell me your cousins' names so I might call upon her to tell me who you are" John said. "because anyone who can quote Thomas Moore is worth the effort"

"Your majesty has read Utopia?" Ashley asked.

"I find it sentimental and dull" he said walking around her in a circle carefully looking her over. "I confess the flight of the everyday rustic bores me"

"I gather you do not converse with many peasants" Ashley said.

"Certainly not no" he replied rather smugly. "naturally"

"Excuse me sire there is nothing natural about it" Ashley said walking away from him.

She was starting to get very irritated with this young prince and his views on the common people.

"A country's character is defined by its everyday rustics as you call them, they are the legs you stand on and that position demands respect"

"Am I to understand that you find me arrogant?" John asked amazed.

"Well you gave one man back his life but did you even glance to look at the others?" Ashley retorted.

Ashley began to walk away again.

"Please I beg of you a name … any name" John said.

"I'm fear the only name I can leave you with is Countess Sarah Alexandria Hardy" she said.

"See that wasn't so hard" John said.

"John dear there you are" John's mother the queen said.

"Hello mother" John greeted.

"The king would like a word with you, several words in fact" his mother said.

"He usually does" John said. "I shall be right in"

Ashley used this distraction as her chance to get away. John looked over to see where Ashley went and was confused to see she had left so fast.

Amy and Trish were working outside. Amy was the first to see Ashley and Matt walking up the path. She ran to meet Ashley and her husband. Matt ran ahead to meet his wife. The four of them embraced in a group hug.

John walked into his father's study to find him painting.

"You sir are restricted to the grounds" the king said.

"Are you putting me under house arrest" John taunted.

"Don't mess with me boy I am in a fowl disposition" the king shouted. "and I will have my way"

"How… by sending me to the Americas like some criminal" John said. "all for the sake of your stupid contract"

"You are the crowned prince of France" the king said.

"And it is my life" John replied.

"John Sr. sit down before you have a stroke" John's mother said. "really the two of you"

"Sweetheart you were born to privilege and with that come specific obligations"

"Forgive me mother but marriage to a complete stranger never made anyone in this room very happy" John argued.

"You will marry Elizabeth by the next full moon or I will strike at you in any way I can" the king said.

"What is it to be father hot oil or the rack?" John asked rolling his eyes.

I will simply deny you the crown and live … forever" the king said some what unsurely.

John stood up and looked at his father.

"Good agreed I don't want it" John said.

"He is your son!" the king exclaimed at his wife.

Ashley walked into her home and found out she was in big trouble. Her step mother began yelling at her for not telling them that the prince had borrowed one of their horses. She that Ashley left them unprepared for his visit. To say her step mother had been surprised that the prince had showed up at her home to return the horse he had borrowed had been an understatement.

"Who dear?" the queen asked.

"Countess Sarah Hardy" John said.

"She's the cousin of… well I don't know who her cousin is" John admitted. "Surely you have heard of her"

"Oh darling there are simply too many courtiers to remember them all by name" the queen said. "Why do you ask?"

"Hmm never mind" John said.

"I decided to throw a ball, a masked ball and you and I will strike a compromise" the king said.

'Compromise you?" John asked.

"If love is what you want I suggest you find it before them and if not you are going through with your engagement to the Spaniard" the king said. "For 5 days hence at the stroke of midnight you will have to make your decision"

"You will have till then to announce to engagement to the girl of your choice or I will choose it for you" the king said.

"And what about your treaty with Spain?" John asked.

"Let me take care of that" the king replied.

"Choose carefully John because a divorce is very hard to come by" the queen said looking at her husband.

The king looked at them and then walked away.

"The king is throwing a ball and there is a rumor that he has to choose a bride before then" the man said.

"I need to know who the competition is" Ashley's step mother said.

"He is playing tennis with the Marquez de Fairmount tomorrow" the main said.

"I've come to enjoy our little chats" she said with a cruel laugh.

Ashley and Amy were collecting honey from a beehive.

"I would have given anything to see you all dressed up as a courtier and talking to the prince like you were" Amy said with a chuckle.

"I cannot believe I gave him my mother's name" Ashley said. "the man is insufferable"

"Yes you've been saying that" Amy replied. "all day"

"It is true now as it was this morning" Ashley said.

"He's royalty, they are born like that" Amy said.

"Well I guess the bad side of being wealthy is you have to live with the rich" Ashley said as they began walking to the house.

"I bet he is quite charming" Amy said. "once you get to know him"

"Honestly I think he and Candice deserve each other" Ashley said.

"Bite your tongue the only thrown that bitch belongs on is the one I have to clean every day" Amy said.

"What about this one?" Deanna (Ashley's step mother) asked. Holding up a pale blue dress.

"It's blue" Candice said.

"John loves blue" Deanna said.

"20 million other girls will be wearing blue" Candice pointed out.

"Good thinking Candice" Deanna said "and I think I have the perfect dress"

Deanna, Candice and Cameron left Candice's room and walked into Deanna's. Deanna went over to her trunk and began to rummage in it.

"Here we go" she said pulling out a dress.

"It's perfect where did you get it?" Candice asked.

"It's part of Ashley dowry" Deanna said.

"Who would want to marry her" Cameron commented.

"What are you doing?" Ashley asked walking into the room with a handful of fire wood.

"We're airing out your dress for the ball" Deanna said quickly.

"You wish for me to go to the ball?" Ashley asked.

"Ashley have I really ever been that cruel to you?" Deanna asked "I though we could go as one big happy family.

"That is of course you get all your chores done and mind your manners until them" Deanna said.

"Yes step mother of course I will" Ashley agreed happily.

"Do you really think that there is only one perfect mate?" John asked his best friend Randy.

"As a matter of fact I do" Randy replied.

"Well then how can you be certain to find them and if you do find them are they really the one for you or do you just think they are and then what happens if the person you are supposed to be with never appears or she does but you are too distracted to notice"

"You learn to pay attention" Randy replied.

"Then let's say God puts two people on earth and they are lucky enough to find each other but one of them gets hit by lightning… well then what? Is that it? Or per chance you someone new and marry all over again is that the lady you are supposed to be with or was it the first and if so if the two of them were walking side by side were they both the one for you and you just happen to meet the first one first or was the second one supposed to be first… is everything just chance or are some things meant to be?"

"You cannot leave everything to fate, she has a lot to do sometimes you must give her a hand" Randy said.

It was late in the afternoon and Ashley had been sent to pick mushrooms along the borders of their property but she decided that the job was way too boring so she was going to go for a swim. When she had made it to the river she saw the most unexpected sight the prince was just getting out of the river. His chest gleaming with falling water droplets. He noticed the girl right away but decided to wait before he let her know that he had seen her. He got out of the water and stretched out on the grass.

"You like what you see?" he asked with his eyes closed.

"I'm sorry your majesty I was taking a walk and I saw you and didn't want to disturb" Ashley said.

John opened up his eyes and beckoned her forward. When she came out from behind the group of trees she was hiding behind John smiled.

"It's you" he said. "I was beginning to think I would never see you again"

"Why would you want to see me again?" she asked.

"Seriously are you always like this?" he asked.

"Do you take pleasure in getting me all irritated" she retorted.

"Well you do always rise to the occasion" he replied.

"Are you always this condescending?" she asked.

"Only to the people I like" he said. "where are your servants?"

"I gave them the day off" she lied.

"Gave them the day off that is the most absurd thing I have ever heard of" John said.

"Why?" Ashley asked.

"Because they are servants their job is to well serve" John replied.

"Don't you get tired of everyone serving you all the time?" Ashley asked.

"Yes but they are servants that is what they do" John said.

"Well I wish I could dismiss mine as easily as you dismiss yours' Ashley said.

"They work hard and deserve to rest" she added.

"Then what are the good for" he said.

"I will never understand you, you have this whole land and it means nothing to you and yet you make fun of people who would find joy in working it" Ashley said.

"I'm afraid madam that you are a walking contradiction and I find that rather fascinating" John said.

"Me?" Ashley asked.

"Yes you, you spout the ideals of a Utopian society and yet you live the life of a courtier" John said.

"You have the whole land and you take no joy in working it isn't that a contradiction?" Ashley asked.

"You've already said that" He said.

"Well it is true" she replied.

"First I'm arrogant and now I have no pride however did I manage that?" he asked.

"You have everything and still you are not happy" Ashley said.

"How do you do it?" John asked.

"Do what?"

"Live each day with such passion, don't you find it exhausting?" John asked.

"Only when I'm around you" she replied.

"Why is it that you like to irritate me so?" Ashley asked once again.

"You make is so easy" John replied.

Both of them laughed. The Ashley heard Cameron calling her name from a distance and if he found out she was talking to the prince, he would tell his mother and she would get a lashing for sure.

"I'm sorry your majesty I have lost track of the hour" Ashley said.

"Why does she keep doing that?" John asked himself.

"Amy where are the candlesticks?" Deanna asked. "it is so dark in here we can barely see our plates."

"I don't know ma'am they are missing, I've looked everywhere" Amy said.

"The painting in the upstairs hall is missing as well" Candice said "seems we have a thief in our mist"

"Then I shall garnish your wages till the pilfered items are returned" Deanna said. "or maybe I'll send you to the Americas with all the other slaves"

"Didn't you hear the prince went to the king and asked him to release all those men" Cameron announced.

"He didn't!" Ashley exclaimed.

She had to hide the happiness she felt inside because now everyone was looking at her.

"What I want to know is who is this countess everyone keeps talking about?" Candice asked. "there must have been 10 courtiers talking about her today and how the prince fell all over himself"

Ashley wore a smug smile both Amy and Trish looked at her with the same one. The prince was falling for her and everyone in that room with the exception of Ashley's idiotic step family.

"We shall find out who she is and bury her" Deanna said.

Ashley who was about to begin pouring wine for her step mother missed and spilt it all over the table. Deanna jumped up from her seat as not to get wet.

"What is the matter with you girl?" she asked.

"I'm sorry step mother I am not myself today" Ashley said truthfully.

The next day the prince played tennis dun dun dun Candice is a whore. Everything went fine, nobody cares etc.

Ashley was flying a kite through the country side. Jeff was standing a few feet away from her painting the landscape.

"I'm telling you Jeff he is the most arrogant person in the world he makes Bradshaw, the man who won't stop trying to hit on me look human" Ashley said "let him and Candice marry".

"But then he'll be your brother in law and you countess will be serving them breakfast in bed" Jeff said.

"They would move into the castle and then leave us alone" Ashley said. "my father's land could be as it once was".

"Besides the prince is a stupid fool and if I ever see him again I would tell him that to his face" Ashley said.

"Well here's your chance" Jeff said.

"Oh no" Ashley ran and hid behind a few trees. She watched as the prince rode up to Jeff and stopped.

"I'm looking for Senori Orton have you seen him?" John asked Jeff.

"Me no" Jeff replied.

"That is strange I thought I saw his stupid flying machine" John said.

"You did but it was being flown by Countess Hardy" Jeff said with a smile.

"You know of her?" John asked.

"Of course highness and I know she is at her cousin the baroness Deanna De'Andre's home" Jeff said.

"Thank you kind sir" John said.

"Jeff I hate you!" Ashley exclaimed.

"Why?" Jeff asked.

"You just sent the prince to my house" she said.

"You'd better run then" Jeff said.

Ashley took off muttering obscenities to herself every step of the way. By the time she had reached her house she had called Jeff every name in the book and a few more that she had mad up herself.

"Trish, Amy he's coming here" Ashley yelled running through the house looking for them.

By the time the prince had arrived she was dressed in a very presentable gown and Amy and Trish were exhausted. Ashley met John in the front of your house.

"I told you I'd find out who your cousin was" John said.

"I had no doubt you wouldn't" Ashley replied.

"Randy and I were supposed to go visit the Franciscans today and well they have an amazing library" John said.

"It's not fair your highness you know my weakness and I have no idea what your's is" Ashley said.

"I would have thought it was obvious" he replied.

Ashley had never seen so many books in her life. It was amazing.

"What are you thinking about?" John asked.

"When I was younger my father used to go away for business and when he came back he would always have a new book for me" she explained.

"The last one he ever gave me was Utopia" she added.

"Sometimes I wish I wasn't a prince" John said.

"Why one day you will become king and think of all the good you could do" Ashley said.

"What if I don't want to be a king?" John asked.

"But you were born a prince and with that you have specific obligations" Ashley said.

"You sound like my mother" John said. "for once I'd just like to be John"

"What do you mean?" Ashley asked.

"Not Prince John… just John like any other person" he said.

"Ok well John we should be heading back" Ashley said.

John agreed and they got into his carriage but on the way back home the carriage lost one of its wheels.

"Great, just great!" John exclaimed.

"Sir this could take a while to be fixed" the driver of the carriage said.

"Then we'll walk" Ashley said.

"Are you kidding its half a day's walk" John said.

"What a better way to see your land" Ashley said.

Ashley and John had been walking for about 3 hours and they still had no idea where they were.

"I think we are lost" Ashley said.

"No trust me I know where we are" John said.

Ashley didn't say anything and followed him but about 30 minutes later they had passed the same tree about 6 times she began to get a little annoyed.

"You have no idea where we are do you?" she asked.

"No" he admitted.

"Men" Ashley said.

She began climbing up a tree but with the gown on it was happening. So she began taking it off. John stared at her wide eyed.

"What are you doing?" he asked.

"I can't climb a tree with this on" she said.

"Why are you climbing a tree?" he asked.

"So I can see which way the castle is" she replied.

"Right" John said.

Ashley began to climb. She made it to the top.

"I still can't believe I am down here and you are up there in your underwear no less" John complained.

"Well if you fell and broke your royal neck then what?" Ashley asked "the castle is about 100 miles to the right"

"Oh joy" John mumbled.

Once Ashley climbed back down and got re-dressed, she and John began walking again. To pass the time they were playing this little game where each person had to tell something about themselves.

"I want no part of the marriage to the Spanish princess" John said "I believe a person should marry for love"

Ashley looked surprised she had never thought that she would be hearing something like that coming from the man who she had spent the whole day not too long ago 'insufferable'.

"What?" John asked.

"Nothing it's just you didn't strike me the type of man who would be interested in love" she said.

"Well Countess looks can be deceiving" John said.

"I guess" Ashley said.

"Is everything alright?" John asked.

"Just thinking" Ashley said. "have you ever felt like your whole life has been a lie?"

"No" John said.

Ashley shrugged and kept walking. John watched her he knew she wanted to tell him something but didn't know how.

"Are you hiding something from me?" John asked.

"No whatever gave you that idea" she said.

John picked up her chin with his finger forcing her to look him in the eyes. The moment was magical, John couldn't help himself he lowered his lips to meet hers in a soft sweet kiss. Ashley pulled back in surprise.

"I… I'm so sorry I don't know what came over me" John said.

Ashley smiled "It's perfectly alright, I enjoyed it".

John laughed before kissing her again. Neither Ashley nor John could explain it there was just this connection between them.

"As much as I'd love to stand here all day but I need to get home" Ashley said.

"I know but this moment is so perfect" John said.

"Yes it is" Ashley agreed.

It was way passed dawn when they had finally made it back to Ashley's home. But both didn't really seem to notice, they were too rapped up in each other.

"I've never had such an interesting day" John said.

"I don't think I have either" Ashley replied.

"Can I ask you a question?" John asked.

Ashley nodded.

"Do you think it is possible that we have met before in another lifetime?" John asked.

"You mean like you we're Julius Caesar and I was Cleopatra?" Ashley asked.

"Stupid question I know" John said looking away.

"No it wasn't"

This time it was Ashley forcing him to look at her. She smiled, her blue eyes sparkling with the love she had for this man.

"Who knows maybe" she said.

"May I kiss you?" he asked.

"Yes you may" she replied.

John captured her lips with his, he pulled her closer to his body. He knew at this moment that he loved her and he wanted no one else. He wanted so much for her to be his in everyway but this was the 1600's and it was a sin to take a woman who wasn't his wife to bed no matter how much he wanted to.

"I must go" he said.

"Yes that is for the best" Ashley agreed.

"Do you think it would be possible to borrow a horse?" he asked.

Ashley flashed him a smile and led him to the stables.

"Can you meet me tomorrow?" he asked.

"We'll see" she replied.

"How can you say no to me I am a prince" John said.

"I distinctly remember getting the privilege to treat you like a normal person" Ashley said.

They walked from the stables and John gave her one last kiss on the cheek before he mounted his horse and headed home. Ashley sighed and touched her cheek before turning to enter the house.

"This cannot be happening" Deanna said from the window of her room. She had seen the prince kiss a servant girl. All hell was about to brake loose.

To be Continued…

A/N: 18 frickin pages man I must really love my readers. lol jk.


	93. Chapter 93

Ashley's time was running out, she had less than a month and still no improvement. John had taken the girls home two weeks before and hadn't been to visit Ashley as of late. He busied himself with the babies to try to take the pain away.

Having Ashley not with him almost killed him and most people knew it. Even Eric Bischoff was being nice to him and that is something John didn't want or need. All the kids have been extremely quiet Gracie and Talon know what is happening and Christian, Frankie and the twins sense something is wrong. Both girls look so much like Ashley it hurts for John to look at them. But then again he felt so lucky to have them, not just the twins but all the children they were all part of the life he had made with his beloved Ashley. It got so bad the other day Randy and Trish walked in to find him balling watching Pirates of the Caribbean. He had simply explained that it was once Ashley's favorite movie and she knew all the lines to that movie and don't even get him started on The Phantom of the Opera. Ashley had taught Gracie how to play the theme to that on a guitar. Gracie practiced that song all the time so when Ashley woke up she could show her how good she had become.

"God damn Gerard Butler" John said in a pained voice "she always did love you more than me".

He put the DVD case that he had been looking at down on the TV stand. There really was nothing for him to do, Randy and Trish had Gracie and the boys. The twins were sound asleep upstairs. John was so very much alone.

In the distance John could hear a radio going off. He was lying on the couch and this haunting music seemed to be calling him.

_Looking back on the memory of the dance we shared beneath the stars above. For a moment all the world was right. How could I have known that you'd ever say goodbye._

John got up from the couch and followed the sound. It wasn't easy to find he had to go through every room in the house. Finally he got to his office.

_And that I'm glad I didn't know the way it all would end, the way it all would go. Our lives are better left to chance . I could have missed the pain but I'd a had to miss the dance._

He looked perplexed at his computer it wasn't on but the music from coming from the speakers. He was annoyed and frightened at the same time. He was supposed to be brooding over his lost love and he couldn't even do that. Whatever force above was having a good laugh at the hell John's life had become.

_Holding you I held everything for a moment wasn't I the king. If I only known how the king would fall, hey who's to say you know I might have changed it all._

If John could have changed it all he would have, at this moment all the pain he had suffered over the past few years seemed to out weigh the good. Of course he knew this was just his mind speaking for his heart. He just didn't want to hurt anymore. He had never asked for the perfect life or the perfect love, he just didn't want to hurt.

_It's my life it's better left to chance. I could have missed the pain but I'd a had to miss the dance._

Why was he being put through all this? What was he supposed to learn? He couldn't take it anymore with tears in his eyes and hammer in his hands that he had grabbed in the kitchen, he smashed the computer. When he was done he heard Avery's wails coming from the nursery. He bandaged his hand and ran to comfort his daughter.

"Shh baby it's ok" John said "daddy is sorry"

John's depression finally set in, he sank to the floor Avery still crying in his arms. Isabella began to whimper but John was paralyzed by pain he couldn't move if he wanted to.

"I'm so sorry" John cried.

So there he was 32 years old sitting on the floor crying his eyes out along with his twin daughters who by the way were newborns.

John forced himself to move, he got both girls back to sleep and went into his room.

He dialed the first phone number he could think of.

"Hello" Carol Cena said.

"Mom, I need your help" John pleaded.

"John sweetie what's the matter/" she asked her voice full of concern.

"The girls, I'm not in the right state of mind to be taking care of them right now" he said.

"I'll be right over" she said.

John hung up and waited for his mother to get there. When he heard the front door open he left his bedroom. He passed his mother on his way out of the house but he couldn't look at her.

Carol watched her second born son leave his house and get into his car. Although she was glad he had called her, she still couldn't help being afraid of the state of mind he was in.

John was driving in his car when he heard that song again.

"Folks that was Garth Brook's The Dance" the DJ said.

John should have known Ashley had always said they lived their lives to a Garth Brooks cd. Maybe she was right.

A/N: Please no flames and no reporting me I swear I won't use lyrics anymore but they fit so well with this chapter.


	94. Chapter 94

A very smart man once said we are forty against hundreds in someone else's bloody war, we know not why were fighting or what we're dying for, they will storm us in the morning when the sunlight turns to sky death is waiting for its dance now fate has sentenced us to die.

John continued driving rain was falling down pretty heavily now. It was dark and the road was barely visible, John had no idea where he was going he just needed to get out and clear his head. He had been driving for about 2 hours now and still had not gotten anywhere. Eventually the car ran out of gas. John stepped out of the car and kicked the tire really hard.

"AHH WHAT THE FUCK" John screamed. He had definitely broken a few bones in his foot with that move.

"WHY ARE YOU DOING THIS TO ME" he yelled. "DO YOU THINK THIS IS FUNNY?"

No answer, John was now soaked from the rain but he didn't care. His foot was throbbing and he could feel it starting to swell. But again it didn't matter.

"I WANT MY WIFE BACK YOU HAD NO RIGHT TAKING HER AWAY FROM ME" he continued yelling. "I WANT HER BACK NOW".

He collapsed due to his leg giving out on him. He had just about given up when he saw a bright set of headlights up ahead.

"You need some help?" the owner of the vehicle asked.

"Yeah" John replied.

"What happened?" the man asked getting out of what John could now see was an 18 wheeler.

"My car ran out of gas, so I kicked it and broke my foot" John replied.

The man helped John into the truck.

"We should take you to a hospital" he said.

"I don't care" John said' "nothing seems important anymore"

"Life problems?" the man asked.

"You could say that" John replied.

"I'm sure it can't be that bad" the man said.

"I have 6 children and my wife was in a car accident and has been in a coma for almost 4 months and in about 3 weeks she is scheduled to be taken off life support" John said "that is what I would call bad".

"How long were you two married?" the man asked.

"About 11 months" John said.

"How long have you been together?" the man asked.

"We we're friends for a year before we got serious but I would say about 4 years" John said.

"4 years and you have 6 kids" the man said.

"Two were adopted and the youngest two are twins" John said.

"Ok that makes a little more sense" the man said.

"You know I try to keep telling myself I need to be strong but how can I, the love of my life is hooked up to so many machines it's almost like she isn't even a human being anymore" John said.

"I had a family once, I used to be a lawyer up in New York City. I had a wife and a son but then when my boy was 13 he was shot playing a game of basketball in a park with his friends, can you imagine that just playing a harmless game" he said "about a month later my wife couldn't take her pain anymore so she shot herself in the temple".

"Do you know why I told you this John?" the man asked.

"No" John said.

"Because you still have a chance" the man said. "you still have your kids and they need their dad".

"I never thought of it that way"

The man drove John to the nearest hospital and helped him into the emergency room. They took John into a room and put his leg in a cast.

"Ok John we're gonna keep you here over night just to make sure you're ok" the doctor said.

"Yeah sure" John replied.

"Is there anyone we can call?" the doctor asked.

"Yeah" John said.

A/N: Damn this chapter sucked but next chapter back to Ashley's dream.


	95. Chapter 95

A/N: what the hell I made a very intentional mistake any only one … count it … ONE person caught one. So Wrestling Fan 4 Life you totally rock and everything will be explained in this very chapter. Rock on man I need to stop being so smart and hiding important points in the text. Bridie please don't kill me there is the end of Ever After but I changed it around so it is like my version of Ever After which is much shorter than the movie.

John looked down at the black cast that was now covering his right leg. He sighed it was going to hurt like a bitch walking around he just knew it.

"How are you feeling Mr. Cena?" Dr Anderson asked.

"I'm ok" John replied.

"Well we're going to fit you for crutches and then you are free to go" he said.

"Ok but one question what ever happened to the man that brought me in last night?" John asked.

"What man?" the doctor asked.

"The man who found me on the side of the road and brought me here" John replied.

"You managed to walk in here on your own last night there was no man with you" the doctor insisted.

"How can this be I couldn't just imagine a man" John said.

"John you were in a lot of pain maybe your mind was playing tricks on you" the doctor said.

"Well then how the hell did I end up here?" John asked.

"That is a mystery to me" the doctor said.

John sat on the edge of his bed. The doctor had left to get the crutches.

"And my mother wanted to know why I never wanted to be a doctor well there is her answer right there" John grumbled to himself.

"Hey how are you feeling" the man from the night before asked.

"Wow you're here" John said.

The man looked at himself and then said "I should hope so"

"No it's just that they said that you weren't here last night and I was starting to doubt myself" John said.

"That's doctors for ya" the man said. "by the I don't think I told you my name it's Nick Corbin"

"Well Nick it's nice to know I'm not going insane" John said.

"Glad to help" Nick replied with a small chuckle.

"Where are we?" John asked.

"St. Margaret's" he said.

"This is where my wife was born" John said.

He ran a hand through his hair this was becoming too much.

"Really?" Nick said. "Isn't that just a really weird coincidence?"

"I feel like you know something that I don't" John commented.

"You never know" Nick said "how about I give you a lift back to your car and someone can pick you up from there"

"Yeah sure" John said "I just need to get some crutches"

"I'll meet you out front" Nick said. Before leaving the room.

"John who are you talking to?' the doctor asked.

"The man who brought me in here last night" John insisted.

The good old doctor just shook his head and looked closely at John, he took out his little pocket flashlight and checked to see if John's eyes were dilated which would be the signs of a concussion.

"Doc what are you doing?" John asked.

"Checking for a concussion" the doctor said.

"Doc I didn't hit my head" John replied.

"You can never be too sure" he said "especially when you are seeing people who aren't there" he muttered.

"Well whatever can I go now?" John asked.

"Yes you are released" the doctor said.

John grabbed the crutches and steadied himself enough to walk with them. To say John Cena was a pro with crutches would be an understatement. He made it to the front door and turned to look once more at the front of the hospital.

"My wife was born here and dying somewhere else" he said sadly to himself before getting into the truck.

John turned himself so he was facing the window, most of the ride he remained quiet.

"She's going to be alright" Nick said.

"How could you possibly know that?" John asked.

"I just know" he said. "she sound like a fighter and you need to have a little more faith in her"

"I just can see anything over my own grief" John said. He had no idea why he felt he could be so open with this man but he just could.

"Well here we are" Nick said.

John carefully hopped out of the truck and walked over to his car. He turned back around to thank Nick one more time but he was gone. John swore he hadn't heard any sounds of that big truck leaving. The wind blew and something shiny caught John's attention. He walked over to it and was totally freaked out by what he saw.

_Nicholas Corbin_

_December 18 1945 – June 24 2002_

"Holy Christ" John said.

But instead of being frightened like any ordinary person would be he felt a scene of peace coming over him. Nick was sent there to make sure he knew that everything was alright and to stop doubting what the God had planed for him. He continued to read what was written on the grave marker. Nick had been killed in a car accident on that very stretch of road. John smiled at least he was with his family now.

John felt a hand on his shoulder.

"Whatcha lookin at cuz?" Marc asked.

"Nothing" John replied.

"So you gonna explain what happened to your leg?" Marc asked.

"I had a bout of insanity but I'm ok now" John replied.

"Yeah" Marc said, he was a little scared right now.

"Take me to Mass General" John said.

"You sure you want to see Ash right now?" Marc asked.

"Yeah" John replied with confidence "I know she is going to wake up"

"Dude what the hell happened to you that you are all happy and shit?" Marc asked.

"Let's just say I got a very over due reminder that everything always ends up ok" John said.

Ashley's Dream still comatose

Ashley woke up the next morning by having the covers ripped off of her.

"What the …"she trailed off

"Wake up now" Deanna said.

"I am sick" Ashley groaned.

"What about breakfast?" Cameron asked.

"You have two hands fix it yourself" Ashley answered.

Cameron looks at his mother and sister and storms out of the room.

"Candice leave us for a moment" Deanna said.

"Yes mother" Candice said.

Once Candice was out of the room Deanna turned to face Ashley.

"I know about your little escapade with the prince last night" Deanna said.

Ashley swallowed but didn't deny anything.

"Candice and I were talking to the queen the other day and she kept talking about this countess Sarah Hardy, who was staying with her cousin"

"So" Ashley said "there could be more than one Sarah Hardy"

"Don't lie to me your mother was no countess and how dare you pretend to be one"

"What is the matter Step-Mother afraid I might marry the prince instead of that cow you call a daughter?" Ashley asked. After all she had put up with over the years, she had finally lost her composure.

"How dare you say that" Deanna said.

"It's the truth" she replied.

"MOTHER" Candice yelled.

Both Deanna and Ashley ran down the stairs to see what the matter was. Candice was standing in her mother's room.

"The dress it is gone" she stated.

"Ashley where is the dress?" Deanna asked.

"Do you really think I'm stupid, I'd rather die than to have the selfish pig wear my mother's dress" Ashley said near tears. (A/N: I'm skipping the part where the book is burned because that part really makes me sad and I hate that part)

Ashley could feel the whip cutting into the skin but she didn't care she could block out the pain. One solitary tear fell down her cheek and that was only when Trish was treating her wounds.

"You shouldn't have done that Ashley" Trish said.

"I don't care anymore my father wouldn't have wanted this" Ashley said.

Later that day Ashley met John like she said she would.

"I thought you weren't going to come" he said. He went to hug her but she hissed in pain when he did.

"I have to tell you something" she said before he could ask what was the matter.

"I have something to tell you too" he said.

"Me first ok" she said.

"Sure ok fine" he said.

"I'm not who I said I was" she said "I lied to save a man's life"

"What do you mean?" John asked.

"I am nothing but a servant who dressed up as a courtier to save my friend's husband, I never thought I would see you or end up falling in love with you" she said. "Sarah Hardy was my mother… my real name is Ashley"

"This can't be true" John said backing away from her.

"Please John" she said.

"You will address me with formality" he said through gritted teeth. "I have made my decision I am going through with my pact with Spain"

Ashley ran away from him leaving behind one of the glass slippers she had been wearing. John just watched her go with tear filled eyes. He picked up the shoe and carried it with him back to the palace.

John went through with the ball but his heart wasn't in it at all. He sat in the corner of a deserted hall. Randy came up and sat next to him, he had heard about John's decision and didn't understand it.

"She lied to me" John said.

"Huh?" Randy asked.

"She was a servant" John continued.

"So" Randy said.

"I am the Prince of France, she lied to me and made me think she was something that she was not"

"Do you love her?" Randy asked.

"Yes" John answered.

"Then does it really matter what she is?" Randy asked.

"No" John said.

"Then why are you sitting here go find her and tell her" Randy said.

John stood up and started to run.

"Tell my father that I will be back" John said.

John took off as fast as his horse would carry him. He knew where to find her, he just hoped she would accept his apology.

He knocked on the wooden door as hard as he could. It seemed like forever before someone answered.

"Your majesty what a surprise" Trish said opening up the door.

"I need to speak to Ashley" he said.

"Come in and I will get her" Trish said.

John entered the home, it was smaller in the castle but it had its charm to it. Ashley was in her room crying, she seemed to be doing that a lot lately.

"Ashley you have a visitor" Trish said.

"I don't want to see anyone" she said.

"I don't think I can really send the prince away" Trish said.

"The prince is here?" Ashley asked.

"Yes and he wants to see you" Trish replied.

Ashley composed herself before going down stairs.

"What are you doing here?" she asked.

"I am but a stupid man who let a stupid thing like social status come before his heart" he said "and I have come to make amends"

"And now you have" Ashley said.

"I was hoping that the owner of this glass slipper would be home" he said taking the shoe out of his pocket.

"But the owner of the slipper is just a servant" Ashley said.

"It doesn't matter what she was" John said "I want her not her status"

John slipped the shoe onto Ashley's foot and then took her into his arms and kissed her.

"I love you Ashley" he said.

"I love you too John" she said.

"No one speak of this I have a plan" John said.

Three days later there was a knock on the manor door. Deanna opened it and Randy told her that her and her children were summoned to the palace at once. Of course they dressed up and rushed to the palace.

"Baroness is it true that you lied to the queen of France?" The king asked.

"Choose your words carefully" the queen said.

Deanna was caught now it was true she had said Ashley was her cousin and that she was engaged to someone else. That message never got to the prince thank god.

"This crime is big enough to have you sent to the Americas unless someone would be willing to speak for you" the king said.

Deanna looked around nobody said anything because nobody really like her or her children.

"I'll speak for them" Ashley said coming out from the back.

John smirked at the looks on each of their faces. Ashley came to stand next to him.

"Your highness all I ask is you show them the same kindness they have showed me all my life" Ashley said to the king.

"Candace I don't believe you have met my wife" John said.

And so it was the evil step family became servant and Ashley and John lived happily ever after.

End of Dream

Ashley opened her eyes and saw nothing but whiteness.

"Oh god I really am dead this time" she said.

"No sweetie you are not" she heard a voice say.

There standing before her was her mother and her well other mother.

"What is happening to me?" she asked.

"You are in a coma" Lily said.

"My baby?"

"They are both fine" Deanna said.

"Both?" Ashley asked.

"Twin girls" Lily said with a smile.

"Why is this happening the last thing I remember is something that was like Ever After" Ashley said.

"That would be your over active imagination working" Deanna said.

"Why are you here?" Ashley asked in a hint of distaste.

"I can never tell you how truly sorry I am" Deanna said.

"I'm not mad at you, I never was" Ashley said "I don't hate you I just hate what you did"

"That gives me peace" Deanna said.

"Me too" Ashley replied.

"I'll go you two need to talk" Deanna said.

Then she disappeared. Lily hugged Ashley as tight as she could.

"I've waited so long to do that" she said.

"I'm sorry I can't remember you" Ashley said.

"Don't be, only be sorry if your children have to say the same thing" Lily replied.

"I don't want to leave you" Ashley said "I just found you"

"You'll always have me" Lily said "but you have a family who needs you"

"How are they?" Ashley asked.

"The kids are ok a little quiet they need you and John well he wasn't ok but he has hope now" Lily said.

"I miss them" Ashley said.

"I only ask that you do me one favor" Lily said.

"What is that?" Ashley asked.

"Tell Chris that it wasn't his fault and that I am happy that he has found someone who can help him start his life all over again" Lily said.

"Chris is trying the best he can to live a normal life but I don't think he ever truly will" Ashley said.

"He has you and that helps but if you die I don't think he could survive it" Lily said "he couldn't bare to loose you again"

"He won't have too" Ashley said.

End of Chapter

A/N: Sorry it took so long but I've been busy and then my niece got sick and I was suffering from writer's block. Thank you for reviewing last chapter and I hope you guys know now what is going to happen to Ashley. She'll wake up soon but not in the next chapter. The next chapter deals with everyone saying good bye but don't worry she ain't gonna die.


	96. Chapter 96

_Would you know my name if I saw you in heaven? Would it be the same if I saw you in heaven?_

AJ's Goodbye: "Hey Lil Bit" AJ said sitting down in the chair beside Ash's bed. "I'm sorry I haven't been to see you much, I've been busy I'm the WWE champ now that John is on leave takin' care of the kids".

"I don't know how to let you go, I don't want to" he said. "I've known you since you were a kid and you grew up to be one of my best friends, if you die then God is taking one of the very few angels walking on earth"

"I want you to know how much you mean to me, I love you Lil Bit you were like the little sister I never had and I will carry your memory with me for the rest of my life"

He took Ashley's hand and kissed it before leaving the room. He sat back down in the waiting room where everyone who was ever touched by Ashley sat. he rested his head back against the back of the chair and let the tears fall like so many others who were doing the same thing.

Chris's Goodbye: It was hard for Chris to walk into the hospital room and see his only daughter hooked up to machines and monitors, it reminded him of when she was born. The tears were already in his eyes, he could barely speak his baby was dying and he couldn't stop it. He felt helpless and frustrated. Chris had dreaded this moment he had hoped that Ashley would wake up.

"Hey Princess" he said his voice hoarse and raspy from crying "I really didn't want to have to do this, I wanted you to wake up, I lost you for 16 years now I'm loosing you forever"

"I don't think one person who knew you didn't have their lives changed by you, I remember a few months ago you told me I wasn't in that car because you needed me but I think it was me who needed you I still do, call me selfish but I don't want you to leave me"

Chris put his head down and cried the tears he had held inside for so long. He wanted to find the guy who did this to his daughter and beat him within an inch of his life. But he doubted the guy would ever be seen again. It didn't seem fair to Chris that this Mike guy had the nerve to brake into his daughter's house and take her from her family and friends. He wanted to kill this man and he knew he could get away with it.

"I love you baby girl and I know one day I'll see you in heaven"

_Would you hold my hand if I saw you in heaven? Would you help me stand if I saw you in heaven?_

"Owen will always know about his older sister who picked out his name and who would have loved him to death, I wish you could see him he is so beautiful just like his sister"

Lilian had been watching Chris at the door. She felt he needed time to say good bye to Ashley in private. She walked over to him and hugged him as tightly as she could. Chris was beyond grief now, he couldn't control himself anymore. Lilian helped him walk away from the room. Everyone watched as Lilian helped Chris back to his seat he was sobbing quietly now. Their hearts went out to Chris, he along with John had it the hardest because Chris was her father and John was her husband.

Matt and Jeff's Goodbye: Both Hardy brothers had hated hospitals since their beloved mother had passed away some years earlier, they were pretty sure Ashley hated them for the same reason or it could have been that bad tonsil removal but that is another story. The atmosphere of a hospital to them was stifling, the whiteness was blinding and the smell of cleaners made their throats burn. They hated to see Ashley like this, like Chris they remembered how little Ashley was at birth. Matt had been to the hospital twice a week since Ashley was brought in. Jeff had only been once before, he preferred to remember Ashley the way she was not all hooked up to this and that.

"Hey Shorty" Jeff said quietly.

Never again would he call her that. He resented Mike for making her like this and he resented John for making the decision that her life should end. Of course he understood why John was doing what he was but then again this was his little cousin, the one he protected all her life. Jeff had always made it his job to protect Ashley as much as he could. If he had known what his aunt and uncle had done to her sooner he would have made them pay. Jeff stood while Matt sat in the chair. She was so still it freaked Jeff out because even when she was sleeping she was never that still, he couldn't even think of anything else to say, he knew she'd understand what was in his heart and how much he would miss her.

"We're gonna miss you Shorty, there ain't anyone in this world who don't love you" Matt said "Don't worry about anything because God don't need an angel with worry lines, we'll take care of John and the kids"

"Nice attempt at comic relief bro" Jeff commented sarcastically.

"Never you mind" Matt replied.

Both gave Ashley a kiss and let the next person go in.

Marc's Goodbye: Marc could never understand why bad things happen to good people. Ashley was a saint to everyone who knew her. His cousin was a very lucky man. Marc sat in the chair that everyone else had sat in.

"I'm not sure if you can hear me but if you can…" Marc trailed off.

"I really don't know what to say, you are family, how do you tell your family that it is alright for them to die? I'd be lying if I told you it was. We need you more than you know"

"I know it's asking a lot but you need to fight through the darkness and come back to us, I know you can because you are strong, you are stronger than any person I have ever met"

"Now seriously I was so close to letting you make me watch those stupid musicals that you love to watch like The Phantom of the Opera and Moulin Rouge, but now who is going to make me watch them, my misery should be incentive enough for you to wake up." Marc said with a small laugh.

"I'm gonna tell you something that you probably didn't know. The first time John met you after you left he had me on the phone for 2 hours just talking about how much he liked you and how he wanted to ask you out"

"If it wasn't for you I would have never met Laney, I'm going to ask her to marry me soon"

Marc was hoping that would be enough to get Ash to wake up but even that didn't work.

"If I ever have a daughter I'm gonna name her Lea so I'll always have a reminder of you because the world is loosing a treasure" Marc said.

_I'll find my way through night and day, 'Cause I know I just can't stay here in heaven._

Ashley had 1 day left till the life support was going to be shut off. Marc left and it was Amy's turn.

Amy's Goodbye: Amy was shaken after seeing Chris's breakdown. She was afraid that would be her next. She sat down and took Ashley's hand in hers. It helped Amy believe that Ashley could hear her if she held her hand.

"It was always the four of us for so long, you me Matt and Jeff but now so much has changed and it's hard to believe that I am never going to see you again" Amy cried.

:I really don't know what else to say after the whole Matt thing you were the only one who would talk to me, I never told you how much that meant to me but it did mean so much" she continued. "I was an only child for 21 years but now I have you as my little sister, I don't want to loose you. They say you are in pain but that has never stopped you before remember the time you miscalculated the jump on Jeff's dirt bike and you crashed head first into a tree and ended up with 3 broken ribs, a cracked collar bone, and a broken arm, that had to be painful but you lived and you were riding as soon as you got the cast off you arm"

"Please just com back to us" Amy pleaded.

_Would you know my name if I saw you in heaven? Would it be the same if I saw you in heaven?_

It didn't seem fair to anyone that Ashley's life was basically over each had their own opinions on what they would have done if they we're John but they all agreed that Ashley would be missed.

The last two before John and the kids were Randy and Trish. Trish was literally beside herself with grief. She had been this way since she found out that John was taking her off life support. Randy was trying his best to comfort his wife but he felt as broken inside as Trish did. Randy and Ashley were very close some would say too close. She was the first person to know about his cancer and she had done everything in her power to save him but now Randy couldn't return the favor.

Trish couldn't say anything to Ashley so she just stood there shaking.

"I love you Brat and I always will" Randy whispered before kissing her.

Randy wrapped a comforting arm around Trish's shoulders and led her out of the room. John held Gracie and Talon's hand as they walked into the hospital room. The breath got caught in Gracie's throat. John had told her how bad Ashley was but nothing could prepare her for what she saw. Her grip tightened on John's hand.

"It's ok Gracie if you want to leave you can" John said.

"No I want to say good bye to mommy properly" she said.

"Ok" John said.

John sat Talon up on the bed. He looked at Ashley for a moment before going over and giving her a hug and a kiss.

"Bye bye Mama" he simply said.

"I'm going to take him back are you going to be ok?" John asked.

Gracie nodded.

"I drew you like 20 million pictures" she said "dad and I talked we both want you to go to Heaven to be with God"

"But I don't want you to leave me" she said.

The tears were starting to fall. She hugged her mother tightly for fear that someone would try and take her away.

"Please don't leave me" she begged "I don't want you to go"

"I need you" she continued to cry. "I love you I promise I'll be good and I won't talk back and I'll even eat broccoli, please just don't die".

"Gracie sweetie" John said.

"No I don't want to go" she said.

"Please honey there is very little time left" John pleaded.

"I DON'T WANT HER TO DIE" Gracie yelled.

John picked Gracie up and began to carry her from the room. She began to wail loudly and punch him in the chest to get him to put her down.

"I want my mommy" she yelled.

Chris took her from John and tried to comfort her.

"I don't want her to die' she cried.

"I know baby I don't want her to die either" Chris said as he rocked her back and forth in the seat where he was sitting.

"Who would have thought it would all end here?" John asked Ashley.

"Baby I'm going to miss you so much it hurt to even think about but I'm trying to do what I think is right" he said words were becoming hard.

"Please forgive me" he cried.

"It's hard to fight the things we're afraid of. Sometimes we need a little help. Well I'm afraid of living my life without you so please wake up"

He buried his head in his hands and cried.

"Mr. Cena are you ready?" The doctor asked.

_I must be strong and carry on, 'Cause I know I don't belong here in heaven._

"Yeah" John replied.

They began to unhook the machines keeping Ashley alive. John watched her heart monitor get slower and slower. They took all the machines and tubes away and the monitor stopped for a mere second. For one second Ashley was gone but then as if John's prayer was answered it started back up again. The beeps were getting stronger and more frequent. Then John heard Ashley start to cough. Right then and there that was the most beautiful sound in the world.

He ran to the door and yelled for a doctor. The doctor came running back in.

"Oh my god she's alive" the doctor said.

"She's choking I think she needs oxygen" John said.

A nurse hooked Ashley up to a breathing mask to help with the air.

"John where am I?" Ashley finally asked after about 20 minutes.

"Baby we thought we were going to loose you" John said.

"Mrs. Cena what is the last thing you remember?" the doctor asked.

"Telling my kids a story" she replied.

"You don't remember being kidnapped or the car accident?" the doctor asked.

"Kidnapped, car accident?" Ashley asked confused. "oh my god the baby?"

"Both girls are fine" John said.

"Twins I remember her saying twin girls" Ashley said. "where's Chris?"

"He's outside" John said he was just a little scared.

"I need to talk to him" she stated.

John walked out of the room and called Chris inside.

"Thank god" Chris said walking in.

"I saw her" Ashley said.

"Saw who?" Chris asked.

"My mother and she was so beautiful and I hugged her" Ashley said.

"Sweetie slow down" Chris said "now what happened?"

"I was dreaming about Ever After and then I opened my eyes and it was all white and my mother was there, she told me my family needed me" Ashley said.

"And she told me to tell you that she was happy that you found someone to love and not to regret because she is at peace now" Ashley said. "She called you Mickey Blue Eyes"

"How could you know that?" Chris asked.

"She told me" Ashley said.

"You know what that doesn't surprise me too much" Chris said.

"What about Owen is he here what does he look like?" Ashley asked.

"Yeah he's a month old now, Ash I wish I had some pictures we'll bring him and Isabella and Avery in maybe tomorrow" Chris said.

"Maybe you should wait a few days too much excitement could seriously hurt me" she said.

"Ok" Chris said. "I love you so much and never scare me like that again"

"I promise I won't" Ashley said.

John came back into the room.

"Dude I need to brush my teeth" Ashley said.

"Ash about that" John said.

Ashley threw the blanket off of herself.

"John I can't move my legs" she said in a scared tone.

A/N: Cliffhanger I know I am so bad. If you want check out my new story Somewhere Only We Know. And just to clarify I have nothing against TNA I actually really like it the reason Dwayne has a problem is because he and his father and grandfather all worked for the WWE so you can see a member of the family working for the rival it could cause problems.


	97. Chapter 97

Last Chapter

"John I can't move my legs" she said in a scared tone.

"Baby when you were in the accident you hit a tree and you messed up your back really badly, they had to put steel rods in your back to help support your spine" he explained.

"I've been asleep for 3 months I need to find out what happened in the new season of One Tree Hill" she said "I am so far behind"

"I need to call someone and find out what happened" she added.

She began looking over towards her bedside table.

"Do you have my cell phone?" she asked John "I need to call Erica or Laney"

"Shel, we need to talk about this" John said.

"No I need to find out what happened" she replied.

"Ashley stop it" John said.

"Leave me alone I need to find out" she insisted.

"You are paralyzed" John yelled.

"NO" she yelled "I'M NOT STOP SAYING THAT"

"I know it hurts but you need to believe me" John said.

"You are lying to me" she said.

"I wish I was" John replied.

He leaned forward and hugged her.

"NO" she yelled once again pushing him away.

She pushed herself up and moved her body over to the edge of the bed. She put her legs down on the floor and tried to stand. Of course she fell which only made her more frustrated and mad.

John went to help her up but she wouldn't let him.

"Don't touch me" she warned him.

John sat there and watched as his wife tried to stand up again but it was impossible for even someone as strong as his wife.

"I'M NOT PARALYZED" she yelled.

"Baby you are" John said.

"NO" she yelled.

A doctor came in to see what all the noise was. He found Ashley one the floor and John trying to help her.

"What is going on here?" he asked.

"She doesn't believe she's paralyzed" John answered.

"Mrs. Cena you can't be doing this you could seriously hurt yourself" the doctor said.

"I'M NOT GOD DAMN PARALYZED" Ashley yelled once again.

"Doc is there something you can give her to calm her down or something?" John asked.

"Yes I think a sedative should help she'll be out for a few hours, hopefully then she'll accept the fact that she may never walk again" the doctor said.

They gave Ashley a shot and she fell asleep. She woke up about 4 hours later.

"Hey" John said.

"Hey" she replied.

"While you were asleep I've been finding out what happened on One Tree Hill" John said.

"Using my lap top I see" Ashley said "it's not like I use it for my law cases or anything" Ashley said.

John just rolled his eyes "Do you want to know what happened or not?" he asked.

"I'm sick you are supposed to be nice to me" Ashley said "and yes I want to know"

"Basically Nathan found out that Lucas has feeling for Hailey and he is all pissed and he kicks the shit out of Lucas" John said. "Brooke is still in jail for killing Mouth in that car accident and Keith and Karen still aren't together". (A/N: None of this actually happened I just made it up for a little bit of dialogue. Also remember this story right now is taking place in about 4 years from now.)

"What about Nathan and Hailey's baby, was it a boy or a girl?" she asked.

"A boy named Zachary Rae Scott" John replied.

"That's a cute name" Ashley said.

"Yeah it is" John said.

"So is that all that happened?" Ashley asked.

"Yeah" John replied.

"Thanks for finding out" Ashley said.

"No problem I knew it would make you feel a little better so I did it" John said.

"I'm scared about not ever being able to walk again" she admitted "I've been able to walk all my life and now nothing"

"You'll walk again you are a fighter and I know you won't quit" John said.

"How can you still love me knowing that I may never walk again?" she asked.

"I didn't fall in love with you for your walk" John said.

"I love you too" Ashley replied.

"Well visiting hours are over are you gonna be ok?" John asked.

"Yeah I'm fine" Ashley replied.

John kissed her and left the room. He said he'd be back sometime in the morning. Ashley watched TV for a little while and then she got bored. John had left the Lap top so she emailed a few people and did some work. Then she called Vince McMahon and asked if she could have someone else be Co-General Manager. He said yes. She also explained to him that she would do all the work and then have someone else deal with the crowds every night. The truth was she didn't want the fans to see her in a wheelchair. After talking to Vince she made on more phone call.

"Pick up the phone" she said as it rang.

The answering machine picked up.

"Hey it's Ash call me when you get this I have a job proposition for you" Ashley said hanging up the phone.

A/N: Who is she talking to? Find out next time. Yay! Chi-Town won the World Series, I wanted them to win, well actually I wanted the Red Sox to win… but sometimes we have to make exceptions. Still crying over the Red Sox loosing… John I know your pain. Ok I'm done.


	98. Chapter 98

A/N: Oh Booker T and his wife will pay nobody disrespects my fictional 'daddy' and gets away with it. Also I have nothing against paralyzed people so don't get it that was I have two friends who are in fact paralyzed all the mean things Candice says to Ashley are well because she is a bitch in this story.

Ashley was released from the hospital. She felt even more useless there because she couldn't do anything for herself, she needed someone with her 24/7 and she so wasn't used to that. She completely threw herself into her work whether it was working on scripts for Raw or looking over cases for the law firm she worked for part time. Tonight she was at Arrowhead Pond in Anaheim, California. She had a meeting with the person from the phone call. There was a knock on the door.

"Come in" Ashley announced.

"Girl wheel your ass over here and give me a hug"

Ashley smiled as she turned and faced her old friend.

"Maddie it's been a while" Ashley said.

"So what is this job you want me to do?" Maddie asked.

"Well I want you to be GM" Ashley said.

"Are you frickin serious?" Maddie asked excitement building.

"Would I lie?" Ashley asked.

Maddie gave her a look, clearly they knew each other way too long.

"Ok, ok would I lie about this?" Ashley asked.

"No" Maddie replied.

"Ok here are the rules you get to piss Eric off as much as you want, that is a given, but you can't play favorites" Ashley told her "I'm serious about the favorites thing"

"YAY I get to piss Bitchoff off all the time!" Maddie exclaimed happily "what about Lita can I kick her teeth in?"

"Amy is a good friend of mine so I want you to be civil but I can start a feud between you two" Ashley said.

"Damn straight I want to kick that hoe's ass" Maddie said. "Nasty skank"

Ashley just laughed and shook her head. She had missed her old friend, they had met when Ashley was 17 and Maddie was 16. They were instant friends you'd swear they shared a brain it was scary sometimes.

"Ash, I wanted to ask you something?" Chris said walking into Ash's office. He saw Maddie and turned the other way.

"Fine Chris I see how it is" Maddie yelled.

Chris popped his head back into the room.

"Hi Maddie" he said before leaving again.

"Shoot, too bad he's on Smackdown" Maddie said.

"Hey leave my dad alone" Ashley replied.

"Hey I'm just saying" Maddie said in her own defense.

"Come on I'll show you around" Ashley said moving her wheelchair to the door. "You mind opening the door?"

"Ha, you're shorter that I am now" Maddie laughed.

"Shut up I'm short cuz I'm in a chair you're just short" Ashley said.

Maddie flipped her off and opened the door. Ashley began to introduce Maddie to different people. She saw John at the end of the hall.

"Hey Hotstuff why don't you come over here and meet your new boss" Ashley yelled.

John laughed at the little nickname and walked over to his wife. He bent down and kissed her lips.

"You taste sweet" Ashley said.

"I just ate a candy bar" John replied.

"Can we please keep the PDA's to a minimum" Maddie commented.

"Hey Maddie what's crackin?" John asked.

"Beside me bein your new boss nothing much" Maddie said.

"Oh this should be fun" John said sarcastically.

Ashley hit his arm but she laughed a little.

"Be nice" she warned him.

"I'm always nice" he replied. He kissed her again.

"WHAT THE HELL DID I JUST SAY ABOUT PDA'S" Maddie yelled.

"You wouldn't be sayin that if you had a man" John teased.

"That's it your fired give me the belt" Maddie said.

"Hey I got kids to support" John argued.

"Your wife has a job" Maddie pointed out.

"Yeah but his wife wouldn't want him home all the time to bug the shit out of her" Ashley commented.

"See how she treats me" John said "I have to go talk with Show and Glen, I'll see you later baby"

"Oh you know you will" Maddie replied.

"Not you fool" John said walking away.

"That is it we'll be scrappin later on you'll need to hold me back" Maddie said.

"Yeah, yeah whatever let's finish meeting people" Ashley said.

They were still meeting people when Ashley saw Dave Bautista.

"Now I know The Animal isn't going to come all up in here on MY show and not say hi because that would just hurt my feelings way too much" Ashley said loud enough for Dave to hear it.

Dave smiled as he made his way over to Ashley and Maddie.

"Hey Ash" he said "how are you feeling?"

"I have my good day and bad days" she replied.

"You'll walk again I know it" Dave said.

"Thanks, it means a lot to me that you have confidence in me" Ashley said.

"Ahem" Maddie made a very loud sound with her throat.

"Oh Dave this is Madeline, one of my very best friends we go way back" Ashley said.

"It's nice to meet you Dave" Maddie said.

Dave walked away which was a stupid thing to do because you never leave Ashley Maddie alone because you never know what could happen.

"I wanna see my Boo Boo" Maddie said jumping up and down.

"Your Boo Boo is married to someone I consider to be my sister" Ashley said. "Madeline Elizabeth Harris don't do anything stupid"

"I won't Riley Ashley Michelle Harris" Maddie countered.

"Sayin my government doesn't make it any better" Ashley retorted.

"You and John are made for each other you both have two middle names" Maddie said.

"Yeah our parents planned it that way" Ashley said.

"Really?" Maddie asked.

"No" Ashley said giving Madeline a look.

"Girl don't make me slap you pale" Maddie said.

"I can't get much paler" Ashley said.

"PAULY" Ashley yelled.

Paul (aka. Triple H) looked in the direction his name was being called. He rolled his eyes as he walked over to Ashley.

"Hey Sweetie how have you been?" he asked.

"I'd be fine if people stopped treating me like a 2 year old" she replied.

"Sorry it's just…" Paul trailed off.

"Nah it ain't you it's everyone it's like they see the chair and they feel they have to do things for me or ask me how I am every 5 seconds" Ashley explained. "I start seeing a physical therapist next week and hopefully I'll be able to walk again because I ain't staying in this chair"

"Because you are way too stubborn" Paul said.

"There ain't nothing wrong with that" Ashley said.

"If it helps you walk again I'm all for it" Paul said.

"Oh Paul and am such a bad person this is Madeline Harris, your new boss" Ashley said.

"It's nice to meet you Madeline and welcome to Perdition" Paul said.

"What the hell does that mean?" Maddie asked Ashley.

"It's a smart way of saying welcome to hell" Ashley replied.

Ashley introduced Madeline to all the diva including Trish and Amy. There was a little resistance on Maddie's part but she warmed up to them after a while.

"Ames I'm startin a feud between you and Maddie" Ashley announced.

Torrie and Candice walked into the woman's locker room.

"Sup Tor" Ashley said.

"Hey Ashley" Torrie said "how are you?"

Ashley gritted her teeth in annoyance but then she forced a smile and said "I'm good"

"Hey Ashley I'm sorry about you being in a wheelchair" Candice said.

Ashley could tell there was no sympathy in Candice's words, not that she wanted any from that whore anyways.

"Yeah sure thanks" Ashley said not really caring.

"But now that you are paralyzed I guess that means… well you can't perform your wifely duties and you know me and John were a couple for a while" Candice said.

Ashley gripped the arms of her chair so hard her knuckles turned white.

"Oh hell no I know you didn't just say that about my home girl" Maddie was the first one to her feet. "Because if you did you'll be eating my fist for breakfast, lunch and dinner"

"Maddie she ain't worth it" Ashley said.

"Yeah you heard the cripple" Candice said.

"Why do you have to pick on the paralyzed woman isn't there someone else, why don't you find an autistic child and make fun of them" Ashley said "no but you wouldn't do that"

"You know what your problem is Candice it kills you that even thought I'm paralyzed, I'm the one who wakes up next to John each morning" Ashley said "whatever you had it was never about love and John told me that when he was with you he was thinking about me and as far as my performing my wifely duties just because I'm paralyzed don't mean I'm dead"

All the divas started chuckling, Candice was so dumbfounded that all she could do was stare at Ashley with her mouth open. She got so flustered that she had to leave the room.

"Ash that was amazing" Trish said.

"I taught her everything she knows" Maddie said.

"No you didn't" Ashley said.

"Well does it really matter because you just trashed that hoes ass and she had no idea what hit her" Maddie said "shoot I'd have slapped her pale and you know I would have"

"Slapped her pale?" Amy asked.

"Don't ask" Ashley said.

The rest of the day was spent laughing and hanging out. Ashley was glad that Maddie fit in so well it was nice to see that an old friend could fit in so well with her family.


	99. Chapter 99

A/N: words in bold are part of the Raw broadcast.

"You ready Ash?" a camera man asked.

"Yeah but just remember just a head shot" Ashley said.

"Gotcha" the camera man said "rolling in 5… 4… 3… 2… action"

"**What is up Chi-Town?" Ashley asked, her face being projected on the titan tron. The crowd began cheering very loud. Ashley was a fan favorite that was for sure.**

"**First off I'd like to thank all the fans who sent cards and emails and who prayed for my recovery from the car accident I was in, it means so much to me"**

"**But I find that I need to take sometime off to spend with my family"**

**The crowd erupted into boos they didn't want her to leave.**

"**Luckily for you I got to pick a replacement and I like you are going to love her just as much as you love me"**

"**So with out any interruptions let me introduce Crystal"**

**Just then Eric Bischoff's music began blaring through the speakers.**

"**Wait just one minute who the hell do you think you are you can't just hire someone else to be Co- GM" Eric yelled.**

"**Eric… Eric… Eric… when are you going to learn I can do whatever the hell I want" Ashley said. **

"**Now like I was saying I want for everyone to meet Crystal" **

The camera moved its position so now the crowd could see Maddie.

"**Hey Chi-Town, what's crackin?" Crystal said.**

**The crowd had a mixed response. They weren't sure if they were going to like this new person filling the whole that their beloved Ashley had once been.**

"**But folks don't worry I'll be back and even better" Ashley said.**

"**So peace out folks and keep putting your asses in those seats" Ashley said.**

**Then the screen went blank.**

A week later

"Hi Ashley it's nice to meet you" Dr. Ben Andrews, Ashley's Physical Therapist said.

"Hey" Ashley said.

"So I have been looking over your charts and there seems to be some nerve damage that could cause a problem but we like to stay hopeful" he said.

"What are the chances that I actually get to walk again?" Ashley asked.

"I'm not going to lie I'd say about 25 percent" Ben replied.

Ashley took a deep cleansing it was obvious that she didn't like the answer he had given her.

"Is there really any point in me being here I mean if I can't walk ever again isn't this a waste of time and money?" Ashley asked running a hand through her hair. She like John did that when they were frustrated.

"No because it is never hopeless there is a good chance you may never walk again but there is still that small chance that you will, you just have to believe" Ben said.

"I'll try anything to get me out of this chair" Ashley said.

"Oh by the way this is gonna hurt like hell if your legs do get feeling back into them" Ben said.

"Pain is nothing new to me" Ashley said.

"Well ok then" Ben said.

The session had just ended and so far no progress but Ashley was still frustrated it was so hard not to walk because she had done it all her life it was kinda like riding a bike you never forget once you learn… but then again she couldn't ride a bike either. Ben seemed hopeful that she would be able to walk again, maybe that and her own stubbornness could make it come true.

"Ok you'll be coming here 4 days a week, Monday through Thursday, Mondays and Wednesdays will we working on the beams trying to get the muscles in your legs working again and Tuesdays and Thursdays will be in the pool because water helps out a lot" Ben said.

"Sounds good" Ashley said.

"Remember it is never as bad as you think it is" Ben said. "you may be in a wheelchair but you are still alive"


	100. Chapter 100

A/N: Sorry for not updating I've been busy it is the end of the first terms at school and the teachers decided it would be nice to pile work on me. Also I know that Halloween was like almost a week ago but bear with me. Otherwise enjoy what I like to call "Halloween Havoc". This was Co-written by Maddie… the deaths couldn't be done with out you.

Ashley woke up in a cold sweat, she looked over to see if John was asleep. Of course he was.

"That's what I get for watching the Crow before I went to bed" she whispered to herself as she tried to get comfortable once again.

But she couldn't sleep it was like something was preventing her. Vampires, witches things that go bump in the night none of that really existed then how come there were times like this that she couldn't help but be scared out of her wits. That night she'd be out with her husband and children trick or treating. Ashley had always enjoyed Halloween and she wasn't going to let the whole wheelchair thing bother her. But still in the back of her head she knew something bad was going to happen. She sat up and carefully moved her legs so they were dangling on the side of the bed. She grabbed onto the bedside table and pulled herself up and into her chair.

"Where are you going?" John asked.

"I just want to check on the kids" she replied.

First she went into the twin's room. They were almost 7 months old now. Both girls were sleeping peacefully. Then she checked Frankie and Christian's room. Chris was sleeping with half of his body hanging off of the bed, Ashley sighed as she fixed him and covered him up. She gave both Christian and Frankie a kiss before moving on to Talon's room. Her baby boy wasn't a baby anymore he was 4 years old and that kind of scared her because she remembered when he was so little and needed everything done for him. He was in pre-school now. She kissed his forehead before moving on to Gracie's room.

Gracie was up reading a book with a flashlight.

"What are you still doing up?" Ashley asked.

Gracie jumped a little.

"Sorry I didn't mean to scare you" Ashley said.

"It's ok" Gracie replied.

"Are you ok?" Ashley asked.

"I just had a bad dream" Gracie said.

"You know I had a bad dream too" Ashley said.

"You get bad dreams?" Gracie asked.

"Yeah sometimes but I don't let them bother me" Ashley replied.

"Will you stay with me till I fall asleep?" Gracie asked.

"Sure sweetie" Ashley said.

Gracie laid back down, Ashley wheeled herself closer to the bed. She talked to Gracie for a few minutes. Gracie's eyes lids fluttered closed but Ashley waited till she heard her even breathing before finally returning to her own room. John was waiting for her.

"Everything alright?" he asked.

"Yeah, all the kids are asleep" she said "Gracie was awake when I went into her room she had a bad dream so I stayed with her till she fell asleep"

"You should go to sleep too because tonight is Halloween" John said.

He was about to get out of bed to help Ash but she stopped him.

"I can do it myself" she said.

"You sure?" he asked.

"Yep" she replied.

She carefully grabbed the bedside table and pulled herself up. 4 months of physical therapy had given Ashley a great deal of upper body strength. John watched in amazement as Ashley got into bed all by herself. He couldn't help but think that she looked like Christian and Frankie when they just started to learn how to stand and walk.

"I'm so happy that you are the mother of my kids" John said.

"Aww that was sweet" Ashley said "totally random but sweet none the less"

"I was just watching you get into bed by yourself and I couldn't help but think how strong you are" he said.

"Thank you" she said.

It was true it had taken some adjustment for Ashley to come to grips with not being able to walk or to do something that she once enjoyed and she still got frustrated sometimes but she got through it.

John got comfortable once again and wrapped his arms around Ashley.

"Now that I'm thinking about it I had the weirdest run in with Candice the other day" John said "I said hi to her and she gave me this weird look and walked away mumbling something"

Ashley started laughing and by the time she was done her sides hurt.

"Do I even want to know?" John asked.

"She started saying shit about how I couldn't perform my wifely duties so I put her ass in place" Ashley said.

John just rolled his eyes, sometimes his wife was too much.

"Something tells me I don't really want to know what you said"

"Yeah I think it might be better that way" she agreed. "now shut up and let me go to sleep"

The next morning after John dropped Gracie and Talon off at school he stopped by the store and bought 4 huge bags of candy. He had to fight off the urge to eat a few while driving home.

"Get this candy away from me" he said walking into the kitchen.

"Don't wanna ruin your perfect figure" Ashley teased.

"Shut up and no" he said. "I just don't want to eat it all"

"Yeah the trick or treaters might be a little pissed about that" she said.

"So my mom and Dan are gonna watch the kids at 9 so we can go to the Halloween party" he said. "It's pretty sad my brother doesn't have plans"

"Ok" she replied.

"What are you doing?" John asked.

"Christian, Frankie and I are making cookies" she said.

"At 9:30 in the morning?" John asked.

"Yes at 9:30, now leave if you plan to mock me" she said.

"I'll stick around for this" John said.

"Ok but do me a favor and check on the girls they are in their activity centers in the living room" she said.

Both girls were sound asleep in their little play center things. John grabbed Avery and brought her upstairs to her crib then he did the same thing for Isabella. He grabbed the monitor and turned it on before going back downstairs.

"They are sleep in their cribs" John said.

"That's good" Ashley said.

Later that night Randy, John and Ashley were getting ready to take the older kids out. Trish was going to stay with the twins at the house and hand out candy.

"Mama can we go now?" Talon asked impatiently.

"In a minute sweetie" she said.

"Do you have your lightsaber?" Ashley asked.

"Yep" he replied.

Talon was being a Jedi knight for Halloween.

"Tal which Jedi are you being again?" Trish asked.

"He's Obi Wan Kenobi" John answered. "try watching one of the movies"

"Shut up asshole" Trish said.

"Auntie you said a bad word" Talon said.

"Whoops baby it slipped" she said.

"I'll forget it if you give me a piece of candy" he said with a huge grin.

"Ash your son is 4 and he is already an extortionist" Trish said.

"I have taught him well" Ashley said with a laugh.

Trish rolled her eyes and put a Snickers in Talon's bag.

"You are lucky you didn't say the F word you would have had to give him the whole bowl of candy" John said.

"Kids come on it's time to go" Randy yelled.

"Dude was there any need to yell?" Ashley asked.

Randy smiled sheepishly but didn't say anything.

All 6 kids could be heard running down the stairs towards the front hall.

"You think we lived in a zoo" Ashley said.

"Gracie you look so grown up!" Trish exclaimed.

"Yep, mom let me put on make up" Gracie said.

Gracie was going out as Sandy from Grease. (You know the very end scene where Olivia Newton-John and John Travolta sing You're The One That I Want).Anyways Christian was a Patriots player, Frankie a Redsox player (John picked out both those costumes). Ryan was a mad scientist and Tyler was Zorro.

"Don't get used to wearing make up baby girl because you are not allowed to till you are 30" John said.

"John" Ashley said.

"Fine you can wear make up but you aren't allowed to date ever your mother and I will find a nice boy for you to marry" he said.

"John Felix Anthony leave the girl alone" Ashley said with a laugh.

John gave Ashley a look before walking out the door. It was about 3 hours later and the kids had more candy then they knew what to do with. Ashley was getting more bored and irritated by the moment. She could hear people whispering and she felt them staring at her. Poor Frankie looked exhausted or that is what she would tell John as an excuse to leave him and Randy and go back home.

"Frankie baby, are you tired" Ashley asked her youngest son.

Frankie shook his head but she could tell he was lying by the way he kept rubbing his eyes. She picked him up and set him on her lap.

"John I think I am going to take Frankie back to the house" she said.

"Ok" John said. "we'll be home soon"

"Can I go home with you too auntie?" Ryan asked.

"Sure sweetie hop on and I'll give you a ride back to the house" she replied.

Ryan did as he was told and Ashley took off down the street.

"You know sometimes I think she has more fun in that chair then she did when she could walk" randy commented.

"I think you are right" John said with a laugh.

Ashley had made it to her driveway but there were kids at the door. She hated being around people because she never knew if they were fans and what they would say about her being confined to a wheelchair. Ryan and Frankie went inside the house but Ashley remained outside for a few minutes longer.

The kids began to leave but two young girls lagged behind.

"Are you Ashley Harris?" one of them asked.

Ashley forced herself to smile.

"Yes I am" she replied as sweetly as possible.

"Wow you are like our favorite person on Raw" one of the girls said.

"Yeah but then you left" the other added.

"My family needed me" Ashley said.

"Why are you in a wheelchair?" one of the girls asked.

"I'm paralyzed from the waist down" Ashley admitted.

But to her surprised neither girl gasped or looked freaked out.

"You need to come back to Raw, people miss you and I don't think that people would care that you are paralyzed because all the fans love you"

"Thank you very much" Ashley said "so do you two want autographs?"

Both girls grinned and nodded.

"I have a few pictures and Sharpies at my house so if you two want to come in for a minute then I'll be happy to sign a few pics" Ashley said.

The girls looked towards the group they were with.

"Just let me ask our mother" the older of the two girls said.

The girl went over to her mother. They exchanged words and then the mother looked towards Ashley as if trying to find out if she was some kind of psycho. The woman nodded and the girl walked back towards Ashley. Ashley and the girls were now standing in the hallway of Ashley's house.

"I'm surprised she let us go" the girl said to her sister.

"Why is that?" Ashley asked.

"Our mom is really over protective" the girl replied.

"Trust me it may suck now but you'll thank her later" Ashley said "I have 6 kids and I'm that way with all"

"You have 6 children!" the younger girl said.

"Yep" Ashley said "my husband and I wanted a big family and I guess you could say we got our wish"

"Are you really married to John Cena?" the girl asked.

"Yeah" Ashley replied.

"Ha ha Briana I told you" the younger girl said.

"Shut up Nicole" Briana snapped at her sister.

"Now Briana be nice to your sister because one day you'll regret it" Ashley said.

"She's a little brat" Briana said.

"I AM NOT" Nicole yelled.

"Do you have any siblings Ashley?" Briana asked.

"Yeah I have a half brother named Owen but he's a baby" Ashley said.

"Wait Owen isn't that Chris Benoit's son?" Briana asked.

"Yeah, Chris is my dad" Ashley said.

"Wow I didn't know that" Briana said.

"Most people don't know much about my personal life" Ashley said "I'll be right back"

Briana and Nicole stood in the hallway they looked around. It seemed like a normal house not what they had pictured John Cena and Ashley Harris to live in.

"Ash are the guys back?" Trish asked coming downstairs with Isabella in her arms.

"Umm hello" Trish said when she saw the two girls.

"Y… you're Trish Stratus" Briana stuttered "you are like the coolest diva ever"

"Next to me of course" Ashley said returning to the room.

Isabella cooed and reached out for her mother.

"Is that your daughter?" Briana asked Ashley.

"Yeah that's Isabella" Ashley said "well here are the pictures if we keep you any longer your mother will think I kidnapped you"

"Thanks Ashley and remember what I said ok" Briana said.

"I will" Ashley said.

Briana and Nicole left and Ashley just laughed sometimes her own popularity scared her.

"What are you laughing at?" Trish asked.

"I was just thinking not bad for a looser kid from Malden Massachusetts" Ashley said.

Trish rolled her eyes handed Isabella to her mother. Ashley played with her for a few minutes but then she put her in her crib.

"Trish where are the boys?" Ashley asked.

"I think they are playing with John's Playstation 2 in the family room" Trish said.

Randy and John got back about 30 minutes later. Ashley had already been in the shower and got dressed and did her hair by that time. The kids were exhausted and currently sprawled out on the family room floor.

"My parents are getting off lucky these kids are going to be asleep in about 5 minutes" John said.

"Less talking more showering" Ashley said.

"Yeah, yeah" John replied. He ran up the stairs to the second floor and into the bathroom.

"I thought he was going to slam the door and then I would have had to kill him Ashley said to Trish.

They had been waiting 10 minutes for John to get out of the shower and get ready.

"By the way Ash you look totally hot" Trish said.

Ashley was wearing a sparkly red halter top and tight black jeans that had rhinestones at the bottom. Her hair was in a high ponytail but even then it still reached her shoulders. Finally she applied light makeup to finish the look.

"Thank you and I do look hot don't I" Ashley said.

"Ash you are too much sometimes" Randy said.

"Oh this coming from Mr. I'm a legend killer… worship me… I'm a wrestling god" Ashley said up her arms in a very Randy-like manner.

"I don't sound like that" Randy retorted with his arms crossed over his chest.

"Yeah Orton you kinda do" John said returning from upstairs. He was wearing a midnight blue button down shirt and a pair of black dress pants. The first few buttons were left unbuttoned so the beginning of his chest was showing.

"Damn baby I don't know if I should let you leave the house like that I might not get you back in one piece"

John leaned down and whispered something in Ashley's ear. Her whole face turned red but she was laughing so it was all good.

"John you are horrible" she said.

John just flashed her a smile. He smelled of shaving cream and Adidas cologne, Ashley was having second thoughts about going to the party staying home and cuddling with John was becoming more and more appealing as the moments passed.

"Baby you need a haircut" Ashley said.

"Yeah I know" John said running his hand through his hair.

"Where the hell is your family man were gonna be late" Randy complained.

"Dude chill we still have like an hour and a half to get there" John said.

There was a knock at the door announcing that John's mom and brother had arrived.

"Hi guys" Ashley said "come on in". Ashley moved out of the way allowing Carol and Dan into the house.

"Ok the twins are asleep upstairs and the rest of the kids are camped in the family room watching a movie, they have all eaten and do not I repeat… Do Not Let Them Eat Too Much Candy" Ashley said emphasizing the last part of her comment.

"You act like I'm new at this" Carol said.

"Nah Ma she's like that with everyone" John said "even her own father"

"That is nice to know but you need to get going" Dan said.

"Daddy" Frankie yelled running into the room.

John picked him up and Frankie wrapped his little arms tightly around John's neck. He seemed to be shacking slightly "no go bye byes" he said.

"It's ok buddy we'll be home in a little while" John said rubbing Frankie's back.

"No leave" he cried.

"Frankie sweetie come to grandma and we'll go watch a movie" Carol said holding out her arms to take the toddler.

"NO" Frankie yelled burying his face into John's neck.

"Francisco what is the matter with you?" Ashley asked.

"No leave" Frankie cried again.

"I promise we'll be back soon" John said to Frankie.

With Randy's help they got Frankie to loosen his grip enough to hand Frankie over to John's brother.

They were in the car John was driving and Randy was in front with him.

"I have never seen Frankie act like that" Ashley said "he is usually the quiet one"

"Me either" John said.

"Maybe he just got a little scared and wanted John" Trish suggested "I'm sure he is fine"

"Yeah you're probably right Trish" Ashley said.

They got to the party but Ashley had this nagging feeling in the back of her mind.

"Well looks who is out of her seclusion" Maddie greeted them.

She was dressed in a very provocative black spaghetti strapped dress. Connected to the straps was black fishnet which ran down the front of the dress. She was wearing black knee high boots and to finish the look she was wearing big black wings.

"Let me guess Dark Angel right" Ashley said.

"Yes smartass and what are you dressed up as?" Maddie asked.

"Rock star duh" Ashley replied with a smirk.

"Ok Bon Jovi we'll see what you can do later" Maddie said.

"Oh you know it" Ashley retorted.

About an hour into the party everyone was having a good time but then the lights go out. The room grew very silent. The bad feeling Ashley had had earlier that night returned much stronger.

"John" she yelled.

"Right next to you babydoll" he said.

Ashley felt a little better knowing John was near but even that didn't assuage her frazzled nerves.

"Something isn't right" Ashley whispered.

There was a sudden bone chilling scream and then that creepy high pitched laugh (you know the one from Saw). Ashley was breathing pretty heavily now. The lights came back on for a second but then they began to flicker.

"John let's get out of here" Ashley said her voice filled with panic.

"Ash its Halloween Vince is trying to scare us" John said "have some fun"

"John that scream sounded too real" Ashley pointed out.

"You have seen way too many movies" John said.

"Please John I really don't want to stay here" Ashley pleaded with him.

"Fine" he conceded, using the light from his cell phone he made his way to the door. Ashley was following close behind him. When they reached the door John noticed there was a metal padlock preventing them from getting out.

"Ash we can't get out" John said.

"What do you mean we can't get out?" Ashley asked.

"It's padlocked" John informed her shaking the chain.

"There is something so wrong here" Ashley said.

But then she thought maybe John was right this was a Halloween party, Vince was just trying to scare them so she should enjoy this one night.

"I know you don't like things like this but you'll be fine" John said.

It was true Ashley hated things like this where people would just randomly pop out at you. That is why she never went to place like Spooky World or The Haunted Palace at Halloween time.

"Yeah let's go find Randy and Trish" Ashley suggested.

John agreed so they made their way back to the center of the room. Before finding Randy and Trish they ran into Allen, he looked whit as a ghost.

"Allie what's the matter?" Ashley asked.

"They… they just f…found Amy d…dead" he stuttered.

"Come on man be serious" John said putting his hand on Allen's shoulder.

"I ain't playing she was stabbed multiple times" he informed them.

Ashley didn't know whether to cry because one of her best friends was dead or be totally afraid. She was going with the second option.

"John this isn't funny anymore" Ashley said in tears.

"It's all gonna be alright we're gonna find a way out of here" John said.

"How?" she asked.

"You've seen all the horror movies out there how do those people survive?" John asked.

Ashley thought about it for a minute. Well the stupid blondes die first so were ok there. Next the killers usually pick off the people they don't like so I think we're ok there too because everyone loves us. We need to work together and watch each other's backs.

"Oh hell no this ain't happening" a frantic Maddie said as she ran toward them.

"Ash tell me this isn't happening because you know in the movies it's always a black person who gets killed first" Maddie added.

"Hello Amy was the first person to get killed remember" Ashley said

"Ok well that makes me feel a little better" Maddie admitted.

"Oh gee really nice Maddie" Ashley said. "really nice"

"Well you know I'm not very good in situations like this" Maddie said.

"We need to calm down" John said "we have to be able to think rationally in order to survive"

"We need to find an exit and whatever we do we can't split up" Ashley commented.

The threesome began moving towards the other end of the building. But with the crowd moving around panicked John and Ashley lost sight of Maddie.

"Shit Maddie is gone" John muttered.

"John promise me one thing if I don't make it out of here you will" Ashley said.

"Don't talk like that Ash" he replied.

"John look at me I am stuck in a chair" she said "there is no way I can get out of here as fast as you can, I need to know that if I don't make it then our children will have someone"

"Yeah ok" John said.

"John promise me" she ordered.

"Fine I promise!" he exclaimed.

"Thank you" she said quietly.

"You aren't going to die we are going to get out of here together" John said.

"Ok you are right" she said.

Booker T was looking around for a way out Sharmell was digging her nails into his arm.

"Baby I want to get out of here now" Sharmell said.

"Sharmell be quiet so I can think" Booker said.

The ringing of Booker's cell phone made Sharmell jump. He looked at her for a moment before answering the phone.

"Hello" Booker said.

"It's me Kurt I've found a way out but I don't want to tell to many people" he said "there is a stairway over by the door take them all the way up"

Booker looked around to make sure nobody was watching them. He doubted anyone would notice him missing.

"Come on" he said to Sharmell.

"Where are we going?" she asked.

"Kurt found a way out" he whispered.

"Why would Kurt Angle want to help us survive?" Sharmell asked.

"Does it really matter we're getting out of here" Booker said.

He found the stairs and began to climb up them.

"Kurt man where are you" Booker yelled.

Booker looked around a bad feeling making its way up from the pit of his stomach. An electrical cord around the neck is what ended Booker T's life. Sharmell wasn't that hard to get rid of either just one quick snap of the neck and it was all over.

Candice Michelle and Chris Masters in a hot tub. (Yeah gross I know)

"Did you hear there is some psycho killer murdering everyone?" Candice asked.

"Don't worry Candice we're too pretty to kill" Chris said.

"Yeah I guess you are right" Candice agreed.

"It must be so gross out there" Chris said.

"Ewe mental pictures" Candice shrieked.

"John is out there you know" Chris said.

"Maybe his skank of a wife will be killed and then I'll take over you know be the supportive friend" she said "I'll even pretend to like those brats that they have but as soon as we say I DO those kids are going to a Swiss boarding school"

"That is a little harsh even for you" Chris said.

Suddenly the light went out and the same high-pitched laugh could be heard in the room.

"Chris are you doing that?" Candice asked.

"No" he replied.

Candice thought she saw something move quickly on the other side of the room so she moved closer to Chris. Then they saw "The Killer" she had on a white goalie mask.

"They say everything seems so clear before you die" the killer's mechanical voice said. "what do you think?"

He kicked the radio that had been sitting next to the hot tub into the water. The screams and the burning smell brought a smile to the killer's lips.

"Kentucky fried silicone just the way I like it" the killer laughed.

So far the death toll had been 5 people after Amy they found Booker, Sharmell, Adam, Melina and Paul dead. Adam no longer had a head and Melina died of third degrees burns to her body when the killer poured scolding hot oil on top of her. John had told Ashley to stay hidden and that he would come back for her but that was an hour ago and she still hadn't seen any sign of him. So she left her safe place and began to wheel herself down the dimly lit hallway. She was rolling backwards to make sure nobody was coming up from behind her and she kept looking over her shoulder. She continued to wheel herself till she bumped into something. Both Ashley and Maddie screamed as they bumped into each other.

"Maddie thank god you are ok" Ashley said as she placed her hand over her heart.

"Are you seriously trying to give me a heart attack?" Maddie asked.

"Have you seen John?" Ashley asked.

"No I thought he was with you" Maddie replied.

"No he isn't" Ashley said.

They both heard running and Maddie began to start running in the direction that she came.

"Maddie you can't just leave me here" Ashley yelled.

Maddie sighed before running back and grabbing Ashley's wheelchair. They found a unlocked utility closet and entered it.

"Ash there is something wet on the floor do you have like a flashlight or something?" Maddie asked.

"My cell phone" Ashley said handing Maddie her phone.

Maddie flipped it open and bent down to the floor to see it was completely red. Maddie closed her eyes and took a deep breath. She could hear Ashley quietly sobbing.

"Ash there is someone in here" Maddie said.

"I don't even want to know" Ashley replied.

The lights briefly turned back on and Ashley and Maddie found out who the unlucky person was. Slumped against the back of the closet Allen laid dead.

"ALLIE" Ashley screamed.

"Ash we have to go" Maddie said.

"We can't leave him here" Ashley cried hysterically.

"Look" Maddie said kneeling down and forcing Ashley to look at her. "Allen would want you to live, so we have to go"

Ashley nodded as she took one more brief look at Allen. Maddie was about to open the door when she heard voices. The door was thrown open to reveal Randy and John.

Maddie instantly jumped into Randy's arms as John knelt down and took a shaking Ashley into his arms.

"Sorry about that Randy I was just so happy to see you guys weren't the killer" Maddie said.

"It's ok" Randy said.

Maddie looked to see Matt and Ashley Massaro, Chris Benoit, Stephanie, Christy, Mickie, Ric Flair, Shawn Michaels, and Dave.

"Were the only ones left" Randy said sadly.

"We need to get out of this place now" Ashley said.

"John found chain cutters were going out the front door" Randy said.

The group nodded and followed John and Randy to the front room. Bodies were sprawled out all over the place. It took Randy all he had not to break down upon seeing his wife lying there dead. John kept his hand near his pocket hoping the gun he had concealed wasn't showing.

"Randy hold the chain" John told him.

Randy did as he was told and held the chain. It took a little bit of force but the chain eventually broke. Everyone was out except for John he took one last look around to make sure nobody was still alive. He went to turn around when he felt the instant pain in his chest.

Ashley watched as John fell. She forced herself from her chair and crawled towards John. John sat up and pulled the gun from his pocket his vision was a little blurred. He let out a shot and prayed it hit the killer. His prayers were answered when he heard the thud. The killer had been shot and fell from the rafters.

"John baby" Ashley said cradling John's upper body in her lap.

"Damn dying sucks" John said just before he started coughing up blood.

"Please baby don't leave me" Ashley cried.

"It'll be ok" John said as he wiped the tears from her eyes.

Randy pulled out his cell phone and thanked God that he had service now he called the police and the paramedics.

"I love you Ashley take care of the kids" John said.

"I love you too baby" Ashley said kissing John softly.

John eyed rolled back as his body went limp. Ashley put her head down and cried. Randy walked over and removed the killer's mask.

"Kurt" he gasped.

Ashley looked up and all she could do is let out a scream.

"Ashley wake up" John said shaking his wife.

She was screaming he had heard her all the way upstairs in their bedroom.

"NO" she yelled before her eyes shot open.

She clung to John and held on tightly.

"John your alive" she said crying.

"Of course I am" he said "you fell asleep watching Saw and had a nightmare"

"Oh" Ashley said.

"I told you that you were going to have nightmares but you insisted on watching it" he said.

"I'm just so happy it was a dream" she replied.

"Come on lets go upstairs and get some sleep" John said picking Ashley up.

A/N: Ok woo hoo 100 chapters… does little happy dance. Sorry if this chapter sucked but I started writing this Halloween night but I stopped because school is a bitch. Hopefully a new chapter should be up soon. Again thanks Maddie for helping me think of people to kill off and a few other people gave me ideas too and I'd like to thank them also.


	101. Chapter 101

Everyday at four Ashley left the house and went to this park down the street, she would sit there for hours and think about things. At first John was extremely worried that she was slipping into depression but when he asked her about it she said she was fine so he just let it go. Ashley had a secret that morning she was able to move her toes. It was slightly but she was defiantly sure that her nerves were healing. She didn't want to tell John right away because she didn't want him to get all excited and then have nothing happen. She unbuckled herself from the seat and carefully tried to stand up. For 5 seconds she managed to keep herself up before her legs gave out. She smiled and shook her head. She tried again and she managed to stand a little longer before falling again. She felt a thing she thought she would never feel again … pain. The pain was almost unbearable but she welcomed it because that meant that she'd be able to walk again. She went home and took a hot bath to dull the pain. Then she tried to stand again she managed a whole minute without falling.

**1 Month Later**

After some very strenuous therapy sessions with Ben Ashley was able to walk for a little while at a time. Tonight was going to be her ultimate surprise she was going back to Raw, and she was going to walk. Not even John knew that she was able to walk and that made the surprise more fun.

"What a glorious November day" Ashley said to herself.

Technically she was lying to her husband but the way she thought of it, it was more like an early Christmas present for her whole family. She had called ahead with Vince and everything was set up so it would be perfect.

"John you ready?" Ashley asked as she waited in the family room for her husband.

"Yep" he replied grabbing his coat.

"Ok then Springfield here we come" Ashley said.

"You think we should call and check on the kids before me go?" John asked.

"John they are at your dad's house what could possibly go wrong" Ashley replied.

"Yeah I guess you are right" he said.

They left and headed for Springfield Civic Center.

"Driving through Springfield brings back my collage years" John said.

"Riight" Ashley replied.

They arrived at the arena just as the show started.

"Baby I'm going to go see people" Ashley said.

"Ok" John replied.

She met up with Maddie in her office.

"You ready?" Maddie asked.

"Yeah" Ashley said standing up from her chair. But then she sat back down and she and Maddie made their way to the gorilla.

"Well let's go" Maddie said.

"You know it's good to see you walk again" Maddie commented.

"You have no idea how good it feels to walk again" Ashley replied.

"Ok here we go" Maddie said. "I go out first, you know your cue right?"

"Yeah I get to see the scripts before you do remember" Ashley replied.

"Yeah and I must say giving everyone else a script with our scene cut out was genius" Maddie said.

"What can I say I'm a diabolical genius" Ashley said.

Maddie's music began to play and she went out to address the crowd.

"**Springfield Massachusetts are you ready to Rock and Roll?"** Maddie/ Crystal asked.

**The crowd began to cheer loudly**.

"**Well tonight we some great matches" Crystal said.**

"**King what do you think our Co-General Manager has up her sleeve?" Coach asked.**

"**You never know with Crystal" King replied.**

"**For starters we have a once in a life time match that probably won't be seen again due to some negotiations on my part we are able to get Jeff Hardy back for one night and one night only" Crystal said. "So it will be the return of the Hardy Boyz and they will be taking on the team of Edge and Chris Masters"**

**The crowd began to cheer again and chant Jeff's name.**

"**There's more folks The WWE had just brought back the Hardcore title, so tonight you will see Tyson Tomko and Matt Striker will go one on one for that title" Crystal announced " but that isn't all John Cena will go one on one with AJ Styles for the WWE Championship for the first time since Cena returned from his injury leave"**

"**Also Chavo Guerrero will be taking on Gregory Helms for the Intercontinental Title"**

**Then Bon Jovi's It's My Life started to play.**

"**Now who could that be?" Joey Styles asked.**

"**I have no idea" King said.**

"**Wait a minute" Ashley said walking out from behind the gorilla.**

"**Wait a minute King that's Ashley Harris … or should I say Ashley Cena" Joey Styles said.**

John who was sitting in his locker room stretching for his match looked up when he heard his wife's voice coming from the tv. His jaw hit the floor when he saw that she was standing. He watched as she walked into the ring and hugged Maddie.

"**Now like I said wait a minute" Ashley said. "I think I have one more match that might be some fun for you my friend"**

"**Oh really and what would that be?" Crystal asked.**

"**Well I have been watching Raw since I left and I've noticed that our other Co- General Manager has been giving you some problems so tonight it will be Eric Bischoff against a mystery contender that I won't announce till it is time for the match" Ashley said.**

"**I'm liking the sound of that" Maddie said.**

"**You are going to love who I have picked out and let's just say I had to talk to Theodore Long for like 3 hours to get him to let me have this match" Ashley said.**

"**Thank you Teddy" she added sweetly.**

**Crystal was laughing by now.**

"**Is there anything else you want to say?" Crystal asked.**

"**Yeah I want to say this Raw goes out to you Eddie who left us four years ago… Viva La Raza… we haven't forgotten"**

Ashley wore a huge grin at the end of the night. John won his title back and Jeff and Matt's match was awsome to watch. Finally Eric Bischoff got his ass handed to him by her father so all was good.

"How ya feelin Eric?" Ashley asked.

"I've been better" he replied. "I have to say that match must have raised the rating quite a bit"

"Yeah I thought Eddie's anniversary deserved to go out with a bang and unfortunately people want to see you beat up" Ashley said patting Eric on ths shoulder.

John came up and wrapped his arms around Ashley waist. Ashley turned so she was facing him.

"You want to tell me about something?" he asked.

"Honey I can walk" she joked.

"Yeah I can see that" he replied.

"Early Christmas gift" she said.

"Oh is it?" he asked giving her a long passionate kiss.

"Yeah it definitely is" she replied wrapping her arms around his neck.

A/N: Sorry it took me so long to update but I guess Eddie's death hit me a little harder than I originally thought. Sadly there is only going to be two more chapter to this story but there is going to be a sequel. So enjoy. I promise the next chapter will be up soon. Oh and just incase anyone wants to know I am thinking of making a sequel to Tough Little Boys so let me know if you would like that.


	102. Chapter 102

Ashley was standing in the doorway of the family room looking at the beautiful Christmas tree. John wrapped his arms around her waist.

"I believe we are standing in under of the mistletoe" John said.

Ashley looked up and rolled her eyes.

"You just happen to be right" she replied.

"You know about the mistletoe right people standing underneath it have to kiss" John said.

"What if I don't want to kiss you" she teased.

"Well then I guess I'll have to find someone who does" he said playing along with her little game.

"Come here you idiot" she grabbed him and kissed him hard on the lips.

"Wow that was nice" John said when they broke apart.

"Ewe mommy and daddy are kissing!" Talon exclaimed from behind them.

John looked at Ashley and mouthed 1... 2... 3. Then they both started to chase Talon, John caught him and threw him over his shoulder. He dropped him on the couch and started tickling him.

"Daddy… stop it… I hate being tickled" Talon managed between laughs.

"Ok who is the best wrestler in the world?" John asked.

"Grandpa" Talon replied as he squirmed to get away from John.

"I don't think so" John said continuing to tickle his son.

"Ok you are the best wrestler in the world" Talon caved.

"Thank you now get to bed you wouldn't want Santa to think you were being bad" John told him.

"Oh no" Talon yelped jumping off the couch and running up the stairs to his room.

"You are a horrible person" Ashley said plopping down beside John on the couch.

"And why is that?" he asked innocently.

"You made our son think Santa was going to put him on the bad list" Ashley said.

"Yeah well I could have done a lot worse" John said. "So what does my beautiful wife want for Christmas?"

"All I want for Christmas is you" Ashley replied.

"So you don't want the present I got you then?" John asked.

"It depends what did you get me?" Ashley asked.

"Wait 2 days and you will find out" John replied.

"Oh that is no fair you know I hate surprises" Ashley protested.

"So" John said.

"Fine be that way I'll just return what I got you" she said crossing her arms.

"Go ahead because you and the kids are the only things I want too" he whispered in her ear.

"Look John it's snowing" Ashley said pointing to the picture window they had in the family room.

"May it'll be a white Christmas after all" John said.

"We should take the kids and play in the snow tomorrow" Ashley suggested.

"Yes but now it's late so let's go to sleep" John said.

**Christmas Eve**

"Mommy, Daddy wake up" Gracie yelled as she jumped on Ashley and John's bed.

"it's snowing out!"

"Gracie stop jumping on the bed" Ashley ordered.

Gracie jumped one last time and landed cross-legged on the bed. Ashley just rolled her eyes. She looked over at John who had a pillow over his head trying to ignore the yelling. She looked at the clock on the bedside table. 5:30, she bit back a few swears.

"Gracie it's 5:30 in the morning go back to sleep" Ashley said as she collapsed once again on her pillows.

"I'm not sleepy" she said.

"If daddy puts on a movie for you will you be quiet for a little longer?" Ashley asked.

"Yes" Gracie agreed.

"John go put on a movie for your daughter" Ashley told him.

John removed the pillow from over his head and glared at her. Ashley ignored him and closed her eyes. She was almost back to sleep when John came back into the room. He pulled her towards his freezing body.

"What the hell I was almost asleep and you are really cold" she complained.

"Yeah well I wouldn't be cold if I hadn't had to get out of bed now would I" John replied annoyed.

"Get over it" Ashley said.

Trying one more time to go back to sleep she closed her eyes and luckily for her no more children came running into the room. Even at 5:30 there would be at least two waking them up.

"John why is it so quiet?" she asked.

John yawned "I locked the door and told Gracie to make sure that nobody bothered us till at least 8:40"

"But what about if one of the twins cries?" Ashley asked.

John held up the baby monitor. It was clear to Ashley that he had truly thought of everything. They both fell back to sleep.

Ashley woke up to the smell of cinnamon rolls baking in the oven. How sweet of John to make breakfast she thought until she rolled over and saw that he was still asleep. Ashley ripped the blankets off of herself and raced to the kitchen.

"Nice of you to join us" Randy said when Ashley walked into the family room.

Randy and her dad were watching a movie with the kids.

"How did you guys get in?" she asked.

"We have keys" Trish said entering the room with a plate of hot cinnamon rolls. Ashley grabbed one and had a seat on the couch next to her dad.

"Dude nice hair" Randy laughed when John emerged from the bedroom.

"Kiss my ass" John replied. "what the hell are you doing in my house?"

"They have keys sweetie" Ashley answered him.

"Mommy can we go play in the snow now?" Gracie asked. This was about the fifth time she had asked so Ashley had told her that when John woke up they could.

"Fine, go get you jack and stuff on" Ashley relented.

Everyone had fun Lilian sat with the twins and Owen and watched as the rest of the bunch had a giant snowball fight. It came down to Ashley and Trish vs. Randy and John. The kids and Chris got tired so they sat by Lilian and the babies and laughed at the adults antics. Ashley had just thrown a snowball at John, he grabbed one of his own but she took off towards the back of the house. Of course he followed her never thinking it might be an ambush.

"I know you are back here Ash" John taunted.

Ashley stayed quiet where she was hiding. He would never find her where she was. Just a few more steps. Ashley jumped down from the tree where she was hiding sending tons of snow on top of John head. She playfully speared him o the ground. There she sat on his chest smirking.

"I believe Mr. Cena that I won" she said cockily.

"Oh really" he said flipping over so that now he had her pinned to the ground.

"Damn you my ass is cold now" she said.

"Whoops" John said. He leaned his head down and captured her lips with his own.

They stayed like that just making out for a few minutes until Chris cleared his throat.

They both looked up and saw everyone was standing there watching them.

"Can you two keep your hands off of each other for two seconds?" Trish asked.

Ashley and John just laughed. John stood up and then helped his wife up.

Later that night they were all sitting around a warm fire. The kids had been allowed to open the presents from Randy and Trish and the boys because they wouldn't be there tomorrow because they where going to St. Louis to see Randy's parents.

The kids were in bed all of them where exhausted from running around all day.

"So Christmas is tomorrow" Randy said. "It seems like just yesterday the boys were celebrating their first Christmas"

"I can say that about Talon and Christian" Ashley said.

"I remember your first Christmas Ash" Chris said.

"Really? How was it?" Ashley asked.

"You had more fun with the wrapping paper then you did with the toys we bought you" Chris replied.

"All babies are like that" John said.

"It was funny Lily and I were trying to get her to play with the dolls and toys we got her but she refused all she wanted was the shiny wrapping paper"

"I believe that it sounds like something Ashley would do" Randy said.

"You know what you are an asshole"

"You wanna go?" Randy asked.

"You'd like that wouldn't you" Ashley countered.

Ashley and Randy locked up in a grapple. She wrapped her leg around his and took out his knee causing momentary weakness. While he was down she put him in the sleeper hold and he tapped.

"Ha, who's the Legend Killer now Orton"

"I let you win" he commented.

"You let me win my ass"

"Wow she is better than I thought she was" Trish whispered to John.

"Trained by the best" Ashley said.

This was the truth Ashley had been trained by everyone and anyone. But her favorite lessons had come from "The Nature Boy" himself. Of course she had gone to Ric Flair first and he had taught her the elements of cheating and getting away with it. If she said so herself she was good at it too.

"Well we need to get going" Trish stood up and went to wake Tyler and Ryan.

It was way after midnight by the time Randy and Trish left. Chris and Lilian stayed over they would be there until New Years. Ashley had been trying to get Chris to move closer but Chris was Chris, it took him over 30 years to move out of Canada so who knows.

"It's nice to hear quiet" Chris said.

"Try living with 6 kids under the age of 10 and then talk about quiet" remarked.

"I won't comment"

"Gee, thanks dad shows what you really think of me" Ashley replied.

"Not you sweetie that husband of yours" Chris joked.

"Hey" John said "I'm a very good husband"

"Yes you are baby" Ashley said trying to stifle a yawn.

"Baby if you are tired go to bed" John said "Chris and I will take care of the presents"

"Ok" Ashley wrapped her robe tighter to her body. Normally she wore very little to bed but she figured her father would be more comfortable with her in a bathrobe instead of her boy shorts and matching bra. She said goodnight to everyone and went to bed.

"I think I'm gonna go to bed also" Lilian said. She gave Chris a kiss and went to check on Owen before heading off to bed.

"So how has Owen been I haven't seen him in a few weeks?" John asked.

"He's a little grouchy because he is teething but he's good, I think we can all remember how miserable he was" Chris replied.

John cringed he did remember how Owen was his first few months of life. He had colic and spent most of his time crying.

"Yeah it was pretty bad" John admitted.

"Ashley was such a happy baby. She was smiling at 3 days old. Owen has definitely made me rethink having other children"

"You have one of each so it's not that bad" John said.

"I'm a very lucky man I have two wonderful kids and a wife I love tremendously"

"Did you think a few years ago your life would be like this?" John asked.

"Honestly I have no idea how I survived, my whole life was gone, to loose your wife and child … infelt like someone had taken my heart and soul and stepped on them over and over again"

"And to think Ashley just stumbled back into you life without even realizing it" John said.

"That's Ashley for ya" Chris shrugged "changing people's lives one minute at a time"

"Well we should get the gifts out and try to get some sleep because those kids will be up at dawn" John said.

" You must be excited this is Owen's first Christmas" John said as he and Chris placed the gifts under the tree.

"Yeah I am it was almost 24 years since my daughter had her first Christmas" Chris replied.

"The only kid's first Christmas I didn't see was Talon" John said "I was being an idiot that year"

"Yes you where, wait what about Gracie?"

"She never celebrated before we adopted her. Madison was an atheist"

"Really that's interesting" Chris remarked.

"Yeah it is when you stop and think about it" John said.

They finished putting out presents and went to their rooms. John's prediction was right all 7 children were up at 6:15 AM and there was no way of getting them back to bed.

"John we really need to figure out this children outnumbering the parents thing" Ashley complained.

John just laughed "Babe I don't think that is gonna work unless we give a few of them away"

"Yeah I guess you are right" she agreed. "but it would be nice wouldn't it?"

"Yes it would"

An hour later the family room was covered with boxes and wrapping paper.

"Mommy I can't believe Santa knew to get me those earrings we saw in the store" Gracie said happily.

"Of course he knew" Ashley smiled at her daughter.

"I think my beautiful wife still needs to open her gifts" John said leaving the room to go get them.

"What did he get me?" Ashley asked the kids.

'We don't know he didn't tell us" Gracie said.

"Ok everyone close your eyes" John yelled from the other room.

After making sure everyone had their eyes closed John walked into the room with a wicker basket in his arms. Ashley was sitting cross-legged on the floor so he placed the basket in front of her.

"Ok open your eyes" he said.

Ashley gasped when she saw the two little puppies asleep in the basket.

"I felt bad about you having to give your cats to Jeff because Avery is allergic so I thought a puppy might make you feel a little better" John said "I was gonna buy the girl at first but they wouldn't sell her without her brother so I was like what the hell I'll get both"

"What kind of dogs are they?" Ashley asked.

"They are mutts, their mother was a cocker spaniel and their dad was a poodle" John answered.

"What are their names daddy?" Gracie asked.

"Your mom has to give them names" he replied.

"How about the kids name the girl and I'll name the boy" Ashley suggested.

Gracie and the 3 boys formed a little group and discussed what to name the female puppy.

"Were going to name her Belle" Gracie announced after a few minutes of discussion.

"Like the girl from Beauty and the Beast" Talon added.

"So what is the boy's name?" John asked.

"Tristan" Ashley said.

"Where did you get the name Tristan from?" Chris asked.

"Legends of the Fall" Ashley replied "I love that movie"

"Is there a movie you don't love?" John asked.

"Yes I hated the remake of Willy Wonka and the Chocolate Factory" Ashley said.

"You walked right into that one" Lilian remarked.

"Yeah I know I did" John said. "now there is one more gift for you to open Ash"

"John… the puppies were enough"

"Hush woman you do so much so just let us spoil you sometimes" John ordered.

He handed her a black velvet necklace box.. Ashley opened the box and inside was the most beautiful cross she had ever seen. It was white gold because John knew that was her favorite and it had each one of their birthstones.

"It's beautiful" Ashley said as she hugged John tightly.

"Trish helped me pick it out" John said happy that she liked the gift.

After dinner Ashley announced that she was going out.

"Ash it's Christmas where could you possibly be going?" John asked.

"I'll be back in an hour or two" she said.

John watched as she grabbed her jacket and keys.

"Chris…"

"Don't worry about the kids go find out where she is going" Chris told John.

Ashley drove for about 45 minutes before parking in front of a really dumpy looking apartment building. She got out of the car and watched as John parked his car and got out as well.

"Stay here" she told him "I have something to take care of in that building"

"What is so important about that building?" John asked. "and why can't you wait till after Christmas?"

"I want to take care of this now so I will never have to think about it again" she replied.

"Who is in that building?" John asked.

"I promise to explain when I come back but it's not what you think" she said.

John walked back to his car and got in. Ashley walked over to the car and John rolled down the window. She kissed him.

"Thank you for trusting me enough to wait here" she said.

She walked into the building and went up the two flights of stairs to the apartment she was looking for. She pulled out a key from her pocket and opened the door. She sighed when she saw the person passed out on the floor. She nudged him with her shoe, complaining about how those shoes were her favorite and now she would have to replace them. The man didn't move. She kicked him a little harder.

"What the hell do you want?" a voice came.

"What you aren't happy to see me" Ashley countered.

"You hate me why don't you just leave me alone"

"Why so you can drink yourself to death and besides I don't hate you" she said "I just think you parenting skills suck"

"That is because you were always a spoiled brat and never saw that I was being tough on you because I wanted you to make something of your life"

"You know nothing about my life"

"Oh really Ms. Co-General Manager of Raw" he taunted her "so how many children do you and your husband John Cena have now 6"

"Stay away from my children" her voice was cold as ice.

"I loved you and Cameron"

"No you didn't Scott let's face it you never wanted children… hell you didn't want to be married at all. You thought we ruined your life" she said "you loved me huh well how many time in my life did you tell me you loved me or hug and kiss me for no reason at all. That is what a parent does"

"Who are you to tell me about parenting?" he asked "how long have you been a parent 3 years"

"4 asshole"

"Yeah just wait till you kids a teenagers and they hate you" he said.

"They won't hate me and you want to know why that is because they know I love them and just want to keep them safe"

"Just leave me alone"

"Yeah I can see how well that is working out for you, your wife is dead and your only son hates you with a passion and wants nothing to do with you" Ashley retorted.

"Cameron loves me"

"That's not what he says" Ashley said.

"So you must be fucking ecstatic you finally got what you wanted, to be alone"

"Yeah whatever"

"I never understood why you didn't love me and I used to try so hard to please you but then I realized you were miserable and if you were miserable you were taking everyone down with you"

"Well no wonder I was so miserable I had rotten children"

"You don't know the first thing about being a father, my real father tells me he loved me all the time and he calls me all the time just to see how I am and why is that you ask because he loves me"

"Oh yes Saint Chris who couldn't do any wrong"

"You said it not me"

"Hate to break it to ya but your dad was a huge womanizer and he cheated on Lily all the time why do you think she came to Cameron before she died she was going to leave him"

"You are lying" Ashley was near tears but she refused to let this man see her weakness.

"Think what you want"

"You are a piece of shit and I have waited a long time to tell you that" she said as she started walking to the front door.

"By the way" she turned around to face him once again. "Merry fucking Christmas Scott"

She walked out of the building she was shaking. John was waiting on the steps for her.

"You ok?" he asked.

"No" she broke down into tears.

"What happened?" he asked.

"I don't know why I a, letting this bother me but Scott told me that Chris cheated on my mother

"Chris would never do anything like that I saw him before he found you… I refuse to believe it"

Ashley pulled herself together "you are right"

"You ok to drive?" he asked

"Yeah I'll be fine" she replied.

During the drive Ashley tried to prepare herself to see her father she didn't think she could bare it if Scott was right.. She walked back into the house.

"Chris I need to talk to you" Ashley said.

Chris looked up from the book her was reading to the kids. He could see pain in his daughter's eyes.

"I'll finish the book man" John said.

Chris handed him the book and followed Ashley to John's office. Ashley had her back to Chris.

"I'm going to ask you this once and I would appreciate a honest answer" she said.

"Ok what is going on?" Chris asked.

"Did you cheat on my mother?" Ashley asked.

"What where would you even get a question like that"

"Just answer the question " Ashley demanded.

"No" Chris's reply was short and angry.

Chris was shocked that his daughter would ask him such a hurtful question.

Ashley turned to face her father she felt foolish now.

"Scott he told me that you were unfaithful and that she was leaving you when she died" she explained. She felt like a little kid again and she was about to get time out.

"Baby girl come here" Chris extended his arms for a hug.

Ashley accepted gratefully.

"I'm sorry I shouldn't have believed him" she said.

"It's ok" he said "the reason your mother left was her mother was sick and dying so she took you to be with her for the last few days of her life"

"My question is why would you even go see him?" Chris asked.

"Cameron told me where he was I wanted to tell him how much I hated him and I guess make him see that I'm not perfect but even so I made this great life for myself… I mean the man raised me for 16 years I wanted just once for him to say he was proud of me"

"I'm proud of you and that is all the matters"

"I love you daddy"

Chris had a flashback of when Ashley was little. He had to smile she was still his baby no matter how old she was.

"I love you too"


	103. Chapter 103

"Dave" Maddie playfully whined.

Ashley had the pillow over her head she pushed the fabric a little closer to her face trying to drown out Maddie's voice. She had been on the phone with Dave for over 3 hours. Out of all people to be sharing a hotel with she had to pick Maddie.

"No I'm gonna give Edge and Lita's eulogy next week on Raw" Maddie argued.

Ashley wanted to suffocate herself with the pillow. Ashley groaned and stood up. It was 9 hours till her wedding day and she was going to kill Maddie. She grabbed the phone from Maddie's hand and threw it all the wall.

Ashley was happy for both her friends, Dave being recently divorced and Maddie being too pathetic to have a boyfriend previous to this moment. But then again Dave was old enough to be both Maddie and Ashley's father. Yeah that was definitely a downer.

"What the hell was that for?" Maddie yelled jumping up off the bed where she was laying until Ashley's little fit.

"I'm getting married in 9 hours and I need to get some sleep" Ashley said through gritted teeth.

"Damn girl relax" Maddie said.

"You try relaxing when your best friend is making kissing noises on the phone with you co-worker" Ashley said "I wanted to gouge my eyes out".

"It's not my fault I'm madly in love with Dave" Maddie said.

"Whoa… what hold on did you just say you were in love with Dave?" Ashley asked speechless. "what about Randy?"

"I know I have been in love with him since forever but I'm not gonna break up a happy family" Maddie replied "so I get the next best thing"

"Give me your phone" Maddie reached over to grab Ashley's cell phone because hers now lay broken on the floor.

"I don't think you are getting the picture I am getting married tomorrow at 10:30 in the morning" Ashley said "who the hell does that, I mean 10:30 is like way too early"

"Do I look like the wedding planner why don't you call her ass up and bitch and complain to her about getting married at 10:30 in the frickin morning?"

Ashley glared at Maddie. "I will kill you and then put your body in a wood chipper"

"Save that for Candice honey" Maddie advised before getting into her bed.

"What time is Katrina getting in tomorrow?" Ashley asked.

"I think her plane lands at 7 and Psycho boy is picking her and Bam up" Maddie replied.

"I wish you wouldn't talk about Jeff like that" Ashley said.

"Yeah whatever you know I mean it in the nicest way"

Always be my baby could be heard coming from Ashley's cell phone.

"Hi baby is everything alright?" she asked.

"_Yeah everything is fine I just needed to hear your voice" he said _

"I know I hate sleeping without you but tomorrow we're getting married again" she said

"How are the boys?" Ashley asked.

"They are fine" he answered "how's Gracie?"

"She and Makenzie are passed out in the other room" she replied.

"That's good" he said "well I should get some sleep"

"Ok I love you"

"I love you too"

After talking to John Ashley fell asleep but her dreams where anything but sweet..

"You ready Princess?" Chris gave his arm to his daughter.

"Yeah I am" Ashley replied.

Ashley took a breath before they began to walk down the isle. All eyes were on her, she saw John standing a few feet from her… God he looked handsome in his tux. They made it to where John was standing and Chris gave her away. Everything was going right until the preacher got to the "If anyone objects say it now or forever hold your peace" part and then Candice stood up.

"I object" she said . Candice stood up and she had to be about 7 months pregnant.

"I'm pregnant with John's child" she announced.

Ashley could feel her insides turning cold she looked towards John but he just had this sorry look on his face.

"I'm sorry but I need to be with her for now" he said.

Her throat was closing, she couldn't breathe. All she wanted to do was die right there. She watched the love of her life walking away with someone she hated .

Ashley was gasping for air, Maddie was instantly next to her.

"Ash what's the matter?" Maddie asked fear in her voice.

"Candice … John… pregnant… left me" Ashley was rambling incoherently.

"Wait who's pregnant and please don't say you" Maddie said.

"We were getting married and Candice stands up and announces that she is pregnant with John's child" Ashley said "I can't do this, I can't marry him tomorrow"

"Girl first off you are already married to the man, second it was just a dream, you were having a dream John would never leave you for that whore and if she even steps one foot inside that church… I will take out my straight razor and bitch you know I will cut her"

Ashley laughed, thanks to Maddie she definitely felt much better. But right now she needed to hear John's voice. She didn't care if it was 2 in the morning she needed to talk to him again.

She dialed the number and waited for John to pick up.

"Hello" a very groggy John answered the phone.

"It's me I needed to hear your voice because I just had the most horrible nightmare" she said. "I dreamt that Candice announced she was pregnant at our wedding and you left with her"

"Umm… yeah that would never happen" John said

"I know but it scared me all the same"

"Baby nothing is going to stop me from telling all those witnesses how much I love you and how happy you make me"

"That is why I love you because you can always make me feel better"

"Ok well I'm tired so I'm going to go back to sleep, is there anything else I can do for you?" he asked.

"Nope just don't stand me up today because I'll have to have Maddie find out and that wouldn't be very much fun for you" she joked.

John laughed "Ok I'll be there early just so I don't have to deal with Maddie"

"Hello I heard that… asshole" Maddie said "you ever hear of speaker phone"

"My B" John said "baby I love you and I'll see you tomorrow" John hung up the phone.

"You feel better now?" Maddie asked

"Yeah I do" Ashley had a huge smile on her face.

Maddie fell back to sleep but Ashley stayed awake a little longer the feeling of nervousness wouldn't leave her as quickly as she would have liked.

Maddie and John were right Candice wouldn't be anywhere near her wedding so why was she worrying. With that thought she instantly fell asleep.

"Girl wake up" Maddie yelled.

"What time is it?" Ashley asked.

"7:30" Maddie replied.

"7:30!" Ashley exclaimed "you let me sleep that late!"

Ashley jumped out of bed and literally ran into the shower almost knocking over Makenzie who had just woken up in the process. When she got out Gracie and Makenzie where eating breakfast.

"Morning girls" Ashley said.

"Morning mom" Gracie replied.

"Morning Ash" Makenzie Ashley's cousin who was a year older than Gracie said.

"You girl excited about today?" Ashley asked.

Ashley sat down with them and managed to eat a piece of toast. She was nervous and she had no idea why.

"You ok mom?" Gracie asked.

"Yeah I'm fine just nerves I guess" Ashley remarked.

"You'll do fine mom" Gracie patted her mother's shoulder and went to go get dressed.

There was a knock on the door, Ashley opened it. Shannon, Laney, Katrina, Trish, and Amy where standing there smiling each one had various beauty supplies in their hands.

"Ok guys please don't make me look like a 2 dollar hooker" Ashley begged.

"We would never do that" Laney said "unless you piss us off". Laney wore a huge grin Ashley was a little afraid.

"Hey it's payback in a few months when you become Mrs. Predka Lanes" Ashley pointed out.

Laney rolled her eyes "Hey Aimes can I borrow that dress Lita wore to marry Kane"

"Don't you dare!" Ashley exclaimed.

"Trish can you believe all our hard work is finally paying off and our little girl is walking down the isle today" Amy pretended to wipe fake tears away.

"There was a time when I Thought this would never happen" Trish replied.

"I have to agree Ash because I remember a time when you thought someone else would be the man you were going to marry" Katrina said.

Ashley's eyes went wide, only Katrina, Maddie, Laney and Shannon knew that at one time she had been in love with Randy but that was all in the past. John was the man she would be spending the rest of her life with.

"Kat please don't bring that up" Ashley pleaded.

"Katrina spill" Trish said.

"You swore you would never mention that again" Ashley knew Katrina would never really tell "the girls" about the past before John but she didn't want to take her chances.

"What does it matter he's married and so are you" Shannon commented.

"A married man huh?" Trish teased. If only she knew that her husband was the married man in question.

"He wasn't married then" Ashley remarked. "let's just drop this and get ready for the wedding.

Ashley stood looking at herself in a mirror. She felt like a princess. Vera Wang designed this dress especially for Ashley, it was white and strapless. The back was open, the front was a corset. The top of the dress was embroidered with a delicate floral pattern and had tiny pearls sown into it. Her hair had been left down but it was curled. She wore very little make up to give her a natural look.

Everyone had gone Ashley was left alone in the room in the back of the church. There was a knock on the door. Ashley looked up as Chris walked in.

"You look so beautiful" he said "your mother would have been so proud, I wish she was here to see this"

"She is" Ashley smiled.

"I always hoped that one day I'd walk you down the isle" he said "but for a while it seemed impossible"

"Dad don't you dare make me cry" She threatened him.

He smiled at her "Are you ready" he asked.

"As ready as I'll ever be". Chris offered Ashley his arm which she gladly accepted. And they left the room.

"Ash me and Katrina took care of that little here come the bride phobia you have" Maddie informed her.

"What did you do?" Ashley asked.

It was now or never, an orchestra started playing. Maddie smiled at Ashley and winked. She had hired an orchestra because she remembered that Ashley had said when they were teens, that she didn't want here comes the bride played when she walked down the isle. It was just her and Chris now. The orchestra began to play dreamer by Ozzy Osbourne. Ashley had to fight a laugh she could only imagine John's face.

"Here we go". They began to walk down the isle.

John was stunned at how beautiful Ashley was The dress was amazing, her make up looked phenomenal just everything about her was amazing. John had always feared this moment until now he had no doubts in the fact that he wanted to spend the rest of his life with Ashley. Even Ozzy Osbourne didn't seem to matter to him right now. Chris lifted up Ashley's veil and kissed her cheek. Then he placed her hand in John's

"Who gives this woman to this man?" the preacher asked.

"Her family and I do" Chris replied. Then he sat down next to Lilian.

John and Ashley had decided to write their own vows.

John's Vows

"_Shel it seems like that just yesterday I met you. I wanted to ask you out so badly but I was afraid. We have been through so much over the years. There were some great times and believe me there were some awful time but we always ended up together. You are my lover, my best friend and the mother of my children and I love you for that and so much more"_

John had tears in his eyes and Ashley wiped them away.

Ashley's Vows

"_6 years ago I met you and to tell you the truth I knew that I loved you right then and there. Never in my greatest dreams did I ever think you felt the same way. You are the only person who can make me laugh at the drop of a hat. I met you in a time in my life where I needed to be loved and you gave me that. I know living with me has been a chore sometimes"_

"Amen to that" Maddie yelled.

The church laughed even Ashley had to admit it was funny.

"_Anyways you and our kids are the best things in my life. You give me a reason to get up in the morning. I want to thank you for making me a better person"_

There wasn't a dry eye in the house. At exactly 12:05 the preacher pronounced John and Ashley man and wife. The reception was an all night party and both Ashley and John were surprised that the cops weren't called. John and Ashley danced to "Fools Rush In" by UB20 as their wedding song. 6 years after they had met they had accomplished something that everybody who knew them hoped for. After 6 years and countless obstacles they were man an wife. The perfect beginning to the perfect life.

The End.

A/N: Thank you to everyone who review this story never did I expect it to be this big but it was and I don't think I'll ever be able to that the readers enough. Anyways the sequel is called Perfection is Just a Word so look for it.


End file.
